Amitiés presque sincères
by Liv-75
Summary: Hinata est la meilleure ami de Naruto et bien qu'elle l'aime, elle accepte de l'aider pour arrivé à sortir avec la nouvelle Sakura Haruno. Cependant elle ne pensait pas que ceci ainsi que ses nouveau engagement auprès de sa famille mettraient leur amitié en danger ni même de changer la nature de sa relation avec Sasuke qui ne compte pas la laisser souffrir sans rien faire.
1. Chapter 1

**Comme tout le monde le sait naruto ne m'appartient pas. (tous les droits de Naruto vont à** **Masashi Kishimoto** )

Première fanfiction, je tiens à préciser

« Hinata, je suis amoureux. »

Je ne sais pas combien cette phrase réussit à me blesser profondément. J'étais restée muette quelques instant à essayer d'assimiler douloureusement la nouvelle avant de me tourner vers lui en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus contente pour lui possible.

« Et de qui ? » demandais-je. Ma voix tressaille quelques peu, trahissant quelques sanglot dans ma voix alors que je baissais la tête fixant mes chaussures pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes qui commençaient déjà à troubler ma vue.

« Sakura Haruno. » me répondit-il. Je me tournais vers lui au ton qu'il avait employé. Il était peu sûr de lui, presque gêné de le dire ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il rougissait et se grattait nerveusement la tête en regardant partout sauf dans ma direction. Ça me fit un choc mais je ne dis rien. Naruto Uzumaki était loin d'être le type timide qui rougit juste à l'évocation du prénom d'une fille. Il avait de l'assurance, voire parfois même trop, et de l'audace. Mais là il semblait vouloir se cacher quelques parts sous terre.

« Oh ! La nouvelle. » Fut tout ce que j'arrivai à dire dans un moment pareil. Mes larmes débordaient de mes yeux alors que frénétiquement j'essayais de les stopper et surtout qu'il ne les remarques pas. Mais à vrai dire il ne me regardait même pas. Il se contenta d'approuver cependant par un hochement de tête.

Sakura Haruno était la nouvelle dans notre classe et elle était très belle. Beaucoup de garçons semblaient déjà lui tourner autour comme Lee. Elle avait de long cheveux roses pâles et de grands yeux vert émeraude particulièrement jolis. De taille moyenne elle avait un corps plutôt longiligne et élégant. Elle avait du caractère mais restait tout de même très gentille. Je l'appréciais sans pour autant lui avoir vraiment beaucoup parler. Ça ne m'étonnait pas que Naruto l'apprécie, au contraire. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée il s'était débrouillé pour pouvoir travailler avec elle en classe ainsi qu'en TP.

« Je voudrais te demander un service en fait. » dit doucement Naruto en se tournant vers moi. Je ne fis aucun mouvement sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait me demander et ça allait me tuer. « Je voudrais que tu m'aides à sortir avec elle. » continua-t-il.

Je ne fis aucun mouvement. Ma frange cachait mes yeux rouges de trop pleuré.

« Tu sais je ne pense pas vraiment être la bonne personne à qui demander » ricanai-je amèrement en arrivant miraculeusement à contrôler les tremblements dans ma voix.

« Voyons Hinata, tu es ma meilleure amie et la seule personne à qui je fais assez confiance. Tu es la seule qui peut m'aider. » Me supplia-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Je reculais un peu pour qu'il les lâche ce qu'il trouva bizarre. « Je t'en supplie, je l'aime vraiment. Je _dois_ sortir avec elle. » Sa voix se fit pressante, implorante et finit par me faire craquer.

« D'accord ! » cédais-je. « Je t'aiderai. Maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher les mains. J'ai une poussière dans l'œil. » C'était minable comme excuse, je le savais mais je devais à tout prix m'éloigner sinon j'allais réellement m'effondrer devant lui.

« Bien sûr. » sourit-il en me lâchant. Aussitôt et sans me détourner, je courus au toilette et m'y enfermais.

Moi Hinata Hyuga, je me faisais pitié. Arrivé à l'âge de 16 ans j'avais toujours été incapable de dire à mon meilleur ami que j'étais amoureuse de lui. J'avais rencontré Naruto à la maternelle et dès lors j'étais tombée amoureuse. Ça semble ridicule vu comme ça mais c'était comme ça les choses marchaient pour moi. On s'était rapproché jusqu'à ce que je devienne sa meilleure amie. Il me racontait tout, me confiais tout, il avait confiance en moi. Je m'étais déjà une fois confessée à lui mais il n'y avait vu que de l'amitié et je n'avais pas voulu clarifier les choses de peur de gâcher notre amitié. Depuis je n'avais jamais osé à nouveau essayant de me résigner à arrêter de l'aimer mais au final, il n'y avait rien à faire. Je l'aimais et c'était tout.

Sortant enfin des cabinets, je rinçais mon visage avant sortir et de me diriger vers mon casier. Sasuke m'attendait comme tous les soirs pour me raccompagner jusque chez moi. Il le faisait lorsque mon cousin ne le faisait pas. Vu que nous étions voisins et que nos familles étaient très proches, c'était comme un rituel entre nous deux.

« Tu te dépêches un peu Hina-lente » ronchonna-t-il. J'hochais la tête sans rien dire en prenant mes affaires. Il me regarda quelques seconds analysants mes yeux rougis et les dernières traces de larmes sur mes joues avant de soupirer sans faire de commentaire pour autant. Ce que je saluais au passage mais d'autre part je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part.

Sasuke et moi, c'était une longue histoire compliquée. Je l'appréciais et lui me supportais. C'était en sorte un excellent procédé entre nous deux. Je lui parlais de tout et de rien et lui se contentais d'acquiescer, de hocher la tête et de sortir des petits « hn » qui dans le langage de Sasuke voulait dire tout et n'importe quoi. Il me parlait quelques fois mais la plus part du temps je faisais la conversation. Il m'écoutait plus ou moins attentivement mais ne me rabaissait jamais et j'avais bonne espoir que je ne l'ennuyais pas (et si vraiment c'était le cas, il me l'aurait dit).

Enfilant mes chaussures et mon manteau, je le suivis jusque sous l'entrée du bâtiment. Nous n'avions pas fait deux pas qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattu sur nous. Cherchant dans mon sac, un parapluie, je me souviens que le matin même ma sœur Hanabi me l'avait emprunté parce que le sien s'était brisé.

« Oh non ! » gémis-je. « J'ai pas de parapluie ! » Je levais des yeux désolés vers Sasuke qui dans un grognement qui en disait long sur son agacement me tendit le sien tout en se rapprochant de moi.

« Inutile et tête en l'air cette petite Hyuga » murmura-t-il. Je baissais la tête honteuse. Ce n'était pas faux.

Ne me voyant pas répliqué il se pencha quelque peu devant moi pour voir mes yeux cachés sous ma frange non sans soupirer encore une fois.

« Hey ! Teme ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hinata ? » Dit la voix que je reconnaitrais parmi des milliers.

« Et voilà le royal idiot qui arrive au triple galop pour sauver sa princesse » me murmura-t-il doucement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. « En quoi ça te regarde idiot ? » répliqua-t-il à Naruto qui arrivait en quatre vitesse avec son parapluie orange. Il arborait une mine insatisfaite et énervé. Arrivant devant nous il s'arrêta et nous scruta, enfin il regarda l'espace mince entre le bras de Sasuke et ma hanche avant de fixer mon visage rouge de honte, de gêne et mes yeux horriblement gonflés. Bref moi au type top de ma beauté.

« J'ai tous les droits, Hinata est _ma_ meilleure amie ! » déclara-t-il envoyant un couteau droit dans ma poitrine. « Elle était mon amie bien avant d'être la tienne. » releva Sasuke ce qui en soit était tout à fait juste. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Ils recommençaient leur jeu stupide de rivalité. Car aussi étonnant que cela soit, Sasuke et Naruto étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, comme deux frères. Et cette fraternité entraînait une compétitivité à tous les aspects et la dessus la plus part du temps c'était Uchiwa qui gagnait.

Je les regardais argué encore un peu avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour les interrompre pour finalement entamé le chemin du retour mais Naruto m'arrêta dans son élan en apercevant du coin de l'œil la chevelure rose de Sakura Haruno. Aussitôt aperçue, il abandonna sa joute verbale avec son meilleur ami pour voler voir la jolie lycéenne. Sasuke grogna quelque chose du style « Qu'est-ce que fait cet idiot », avant de se taire et de regarder la conversation qui se déroulait à quelques mètre de nous. On ne pouvait rien entendre mais je me doutais bien que Naruto demandait à la jolie rose si elle voulait qu'il la raccompagne. Elle refusa poliment mais il insista en nous montrant d'un geste du bras. Sasuke et moi nous regardâmes interloqué. Je doutais que mon ami est très envie d'avoir une personne de plus dans notre voyage de retour. Cependant Naruto arriva vers nous les joues rosies et un air qui se voulait assurer mais qui à nos yeux nous paraissait totalement apeurer. Derrière lui Sakura Haruno marchait en silence un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je suis contente que vous insistiez tellement pour pouvoir rentrer avec moi mais je suis désolée, ma mère vient me chercher aujourd'hui. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Sasuke leva un sourcil étonné et se tourna vers Naruto.

« C'est dommage ! » m'exclamais-je soudainement. Elle se tourna vers moi comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ma présence au côté de Sasuke. _Pourquoi j'avais parlé ? Mon dieu Hinata, t'es vraiment trop stupide !_ De plus ma voix était montée étonnement haut trahissant mon malaise ainsi que la peine qui broyait les pièces de mon cœur en poussière.

« C'est vrai, on aurait enfin pu faire plus ample connaissance ! » Continuais-je pourtant sur ma lancé toujours avec cette même voix horriblement aigüe. « N'est-ce pas Sasuke ? » Celui-ci me regardait de travers aillant remarqué le ton de ma voix anormalement haut. J'espérais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto mais celui-ci ne me prêtait même pas attention les yeux rivé sur Sakura Haruno.

Pour toute réponse à ma question il haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'il s'en foutait royalement.

« Bon moi j'en ai marre de rester planté là ! Je n'ai qu'une envie : rentrer. » S'exclama-t-il. « Hina, on bouge. Naruto si tu veux rester, reste je m'en fous. » Et s'en plus de cérémonie il s'en alla en me poussant dans le dos pour qu'à mon tour je me mette en route et reste sous le parapluie.

Un peu gêné de partir ainsi, je lui demandai d'attendre encore un peu et traversai l'espace entre le auvent qui abritait Naruto et la nouvelle et m'inclinai pour les saluer ensemble avant de me relever et de leur sourire du mieux que je pus. Les deux me regardèrent avant de sourire. « Hina ! Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes sous la pluie comme ça ! Ton cousin va me tuer si ça arrive ! » Me hurla Sasuke.

« Teme à raison, court te mettre à l'abri!» s'exclama Naruto. Je lui souris avant de m'incliner une nouvelle fois devant Sakura et de repartir très vite sous le parapluie de Sasuke non sans dérapé et d'atterrir les fesses par terre. _Une fois de plus, bravo Hinata, montre à quel point tu es maladroite !_ Sasuke arriva en courant quelque peu agacé et m'aida à me relever avant de prendre mon sac et de me tendre une serviette pour me sécher les cheveux non sans me traité d'idiote et d'empoté au passage.

« Aller rentrons avant que tu ne meurs frigorifié et que l'autre Hyuga ne me tue ! » S'exclama-t-il décidément très énervé.

« Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! » Chuchotai-je en frottant mes cheveux contre la serviette.

« À d'autre Hina-bécile! » répliqua-t-il bien décidé à ressortir cette horrible surnom qu'il m'avait donné lorsque nous étions enfant.

Sans rajouter, le moindre mot, nous nous éloignâmes. Doucement je regardais de loin Naruto parler à Sakura mais celle-ci nous fixait. Enfin je n'en étais pas sur mais elle semblait nous fixer.

On marcha en silence. Je ne voulais pas parler. J'essayais misérablement d'atténué la douleur dans ma poitrine.

« Tu as pleuré à cause du Teme ? » déclara-t-il soudainement. Je me tournais vers lui. Évidemment qu'il avait compris. Il comprenait toujours tout. J'étais un véritable livre avec la police de gros caractère pour lui.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre quand je sentis soudainement un poids sur mes épaules. Me tournant je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec la joue balafrée de mon blond adoré. Celui-ci avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou et appuyait presque tout son corps sur mon dos, son parapluie nous protégeant tous les deux de la pluie.

« Na-na-na-naruto-kun ! » bégayais-je par surprise. Il me sourit avidement.

« Je suis venu te délivrer ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant un peu plus. Mon cœur rata un battement alors que mon visage passait par plusieurs teintes de rouge. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant d'abattre son poing sur le crane de son frère. Celui-ci me lâcha avant de s'engager dans une bataille avec son meilleur ami me laissant leurs affaires pour mieux s'insulter et se donner des coups. Je soupirais. J'avais étrangement l'habitude de ça.

Je finis par m'interposer en leur demandant de s'arrêter car j'avais froid et que je voulais rentrer. Ces mots les stoppèrent immédiatement. Reprenant leurs affaires respectives mais non sans se lancer des piques et des insultes, on reprit le chemin. Moi toujours silencieuse pendant que les deux se disputaient.

C'était toujours ainsi avec eux, je me sentais à l'écart car j'avais beau être la meilleure amie de Naruto, Naruto lui ne l'était pas pour moi, c'était Sasuke qui avait le droit à ce titre, et quand à lui je pense que c'est le blond qui avait reçu le privilège de cette distinction. Parce qu'il fallait bien savoir qu'être proche de Sasuke Uchiwa était d'entrer dans la Sasuke-zone et il n'y avait qu'une entré et peu de place pour peu de monde alors être un ami proche ou même son meilleur ami s'était être au plus haut de son estime. Moi je me situais dans la partie amie d'enfance qu'il supporte et j'aimais bien ma place.

Donc avec tous ces liens compliqués d'amitié, le fait d'être nous trois ainsi faisait qu'une personne était toujours exclu car nos amitiés étaient forte et exclusivement à deux sans moyen possible d'ajout, dans tous les sens. Et la plus part du temps l'exclu s'était moi.

Arrivé au croisement habituel, nous nous séparâmes; Naruto tout seul et Sasuke et moi du même bord. Agitant ma main je le regardais partir avant de m'engager avec le brun dans notre quartier. Une fois de plus personne ne souffla un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on voit nos deux maisons apparaitre au croisement d'une rue. Elles étaient ridiculement énormes mais il paraissait que c'était normal vu que nous étions « nobles ». Nous partagions les mêmes sentiments là-dessus. C'était d'une bêtise sans pareil. Impossible de nous sentir chez nous dans des pièces froides et austères où tout y droit et carré. Impossible.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure » dit soudainement mon meilleur ami. Je me tournais vers lui muette ne comprenant pas. Il me la rappela en faisant remarquer que j'avais l'air d'un lémurien étonné lorsque je pleurais.

« Oui » soufflais-je en me souvenant la question ravivant ma mémoire.

« Tu veux que je lui parle ? » me demanda-t-il. Je lui souris et fis non de la tête.

« Je vais bien. Je peux faire ca. » J'essayais de le convaincre mais c'était peine perdue. Pourtant il n'insista pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules avant de me saluer et de rentrer chez lui. Chose que j'imitais également.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon à la base je ne suis pas fan des longues note d'auteur en début de chapitre (c'est faire patienter pour rien à mon avis) donc pour les réponses aux reviews c'est à la fin du chapitre :)

J'avais la tête dans mon casier reposant mon front contre le métal froid. Une violente migraine torturait ma pauvre tête depuis ce matin. J'avais l'impression que tout autour de moi tournait et que j'allais vomir à tout instant.

La raison de tout ca ? Des cheveux blonds et des sentiments non partagé.

J'avais passé la nuit recroquevillée contre mon matelas glaciale à pleurer et sangloter en me demanda pourquoi il ne m'aimait pas, pourquoi moi je l'aimais et en essayant de me persuader que tout ça était bien pour lui. Un débat intérieur bien trop profond à 2h du matin. Résultat, j'étais de mauvaise humeur et je ne me sentais pas bien. Sans parler de ma tête. J'avais la peau livide, des poches sous mes yeux rouges et gonflés. Géniale, un vrai mannequin.

Soupirant, je changeais mes chaussures et fermais mon casier. Laissant une main dessus je pris une grande inspiration pour trouver un tant soit peu de courage pour affronter la journée et sans doute l'engouement incessant de Naruto envers Sakura Haruno qui mènerait sans aucun doute au rappel du service que j'ai accepté de lui rendre. À cette idée j'en eu des frissons de dégout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter ? Je devais être masochiste.

« Hinata ! » hurla Naruto dès qu'il m'aperçut. Je me tournais vers lui et lui souriait doucement. Il s'approcha de moi en changeant de chaussure tout en marchant ce qui arriva à me faire rire. Il arriva à quelques mètres de moi et me sourit.

« Tu ne devrais pas ranger tes chaussures ? » lui dis-je en montrant ses chaussures qu'il tenait en main. Il sourit et s'exécuta sans s'arrêter de sourire avant de revenir vers moi.

« Hinata ! Sakura a accepté que je la raccompagne ce soir ! » M'annonça-t-il. Mon sourire s'effaça malgré moi et j'affichais une tête très sérieuse. « Il faut absolument que tu me donnes des conseils ! » continua-t-il en prenant mes mains. Je le regardais partager entre la colère et la tristesse. Ne voyait-il pas à quel point j'étais mal en ce moment ?

« Oui bien sûr…juste pas là maintenant. » Je dégageais mes mains et reculais serrant plus fort mon sac dans mes mains. Il me regarda quelques instants.

« Hinata, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air toute pale. » Finit-il par s'inquiéter. _Enfin !_ s'écria une voix en moi.

« Oui. On se voit plus tard ok ? » Et sans attendre je détalais sans demander mon reste.

Je détestais lorsque j'agissais ainsi, tellement égoïstement. Je voulais qu'il me remarque, je voulais qu'il voie mes larmes et qu'il me console. C'était particulièrement égoïste je le savais mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher c'était plus fort que moi et je m'efforçais de ne pas l'être mais certaines fois comme aujourd'hui c'était plus fort que moi.

Faisant coulisser la porte, je rentrais et allais m'installer à ma place habituelle, dans la ranger du milieu entre Shino et Kiba. Les deux me saluèrent comme chaque matin. Nous étions amis depuis le collège et ils étaient mes plus proches amis avec Sasuke et Naruto. C'était assez surprenant car nous avions tous les trois une personnalité plutôt différente. Kiba avait une assez haute opinion de lui-même et était pour le moins que l'on puisse dire « grande gueule ». Quant à Shino, il était assez discret mais n'hésitait pas à remettre quiconque à sa place s'il le fallait. Avec moi on complétait le trio que l'on formait depuis tant de temps.

« Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ? » demanda Kiba sans lever les yeux des devoirs de Shino qu'il recopiait.

« Je…on peut dire ça comme ça » déclarais-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

« Ne serait-ce pas à cause de Naruto ? » demanda Shino en me regardant. Je baissais la tête pour toute réponse. Kiba soupira bruyamment avant de rendre les papiers à Shino. Il allait partir dans un discours moralisateur sur l'absurdité de mes sentiments envers le blond auquel m'aurait défendu Shino mais alors qu'il allait se lancer, Sakura Haruno arriva devant nous…enfin devant moi. Levant les yeux je la regardai me fixer avec des deux émeraudes et me sourire.

« Bonjour Haruno-san. » La saluais-je poliment.

« Salut ! » dit-elle énergiquement. « Euh…je voulais savoir si ça te disais de manger ensemble à midi ? » J'ouvrais de grands yeux étonnés. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

« Euh…et bien » dis-je un prise au dépourvu. « Pourquoi pas…je veux dire oui, d'accord. » Elle me sourit et repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé. On resta tous les trois silencieux se demandant probablement tous ce qui venait de se passer. C'était assez inattendu.

Le cours commença normalement. Écoutant attentivement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de temps à autre de zieuté mon petit blond qui d'habitude, écroulé sur sa table, piquait un petit somme. Mais bizarrement, il semblait porter attention au cours. À regarder par la suite plus attentivement je me rendis compte qu'il portait réellement attention à Sakura assise à sa droite, entre lui et Sasuke, qui lui travaillait sans se soucier du reste de la classe. Ca faisait bizarre de les voir ainsi, enfin pas pour Sasuke, ça c'était normal.

Shino me rappela à l'ordre en tapotant ma table. Je les fixais trop et j'avais complètement perdue le fil du cours.

« Page 98, paragraphe 5, civilisation » me chuchota Kiba sans me regarder. Je tournais rapidement les pages et trouvait le passage en question. Je lui souris et lui envoyais un petit « Merci » au passage. Pour le reste du cours je me concentrais pour suivre le mieux que je pouvais non sans arrêter de les zieuter de temps à autre.

La pause de 10h s'imposa avec un grand soulagement. Poussant un long soupire, Kiba s'avachi sur sa table tout en fermant les yeux. Shino et moi le regardâmes en riant face à ses manières. Franchement.

« Hey ! Hinata ! ». Entendant mon nom de famille je me tournais vers la porte et vis qu'Ino me faisait signe. Lui souriant et me levant j'allais la voir. « C'est ton cousin, il est à la porte. » m'expliqua-t-elle. La remerciant je passais le pas de la porte et la fermais derrière moi.

Mon cousin Neji se dressait devant moi un air strict figé sur son visage. « Tu as failli oublier ton bento se matin »dit-il en me tendant un paquet joliment emballer. Je souris gênée. J'étais vraiment tête en l'air des fois (même souvent).

« Merci beaucoup Neji » dis-je en prenant mon paquet. Il me regarda quelques instants avant de soupirer et de poser une main sur ma tête et de me flatter. Je ne dis rien souriant. C'était sans doute le seul geste d'affection qu'il consentait à m'offrir donc autant ne pas le repousser.

« Tu me causes beaucoup trop d'inquiétude Hina-tête-en-l 'air. » dit-il avant de s'éloigné. Je lui souris bien qu'il me tourne le dos. _Décidément lui aussi avait adopté ce stupide surnom ! Sasu-idiot allait le regretter, parole d'Hyuga !_

Neji avait cette attitude envers moi la plus part du temps. Même si pendant une partie du collège, il m'avait en quelque sorte méprisé, il avait fini par m'accepter tel que j'étais. Il avait maintenant cette attitude très, voir un peu trop, protectrice. C'était un peu agaçant de temps à autre - car tout de même, je n'étais pas faible ! – mais ça avait un côté rassurant.

De bonne humeur à nouveau et mon mal de tête presque oublié grâce à Neji, je retournais dans la classe juste à temps pour la reprise des cours.

Les deux heures qui suivirent me parurent presque interminables mais comme on dit : toute chose à une fin et celle-ci était plus que la bienvenue.

Rangeant mes affaires de maths, je m'étirais un peu sur ma chaise avant de me tourner vers Shino qui rangeait à son tour ses affaires. « On mange où aujourd'hui ? » lui demandais-je.

« Tu as dit à la nouvelle que tu mangerais avec elle. » me répondit-il. Ca révélation me surprit et raviva ma mémoire. C'est vrai j'avais oublié ce détail. D'ailleurs Sakura arriva avec son bento dans les mains. Me dépêchant je pris le mien et fit un petit signe à Kiba et Shino qui me sourirent avant de sortir de la classe accompagné de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Je lui proposais d'aller alors dans la cour à l'ombre des cerisiers. Nous installant, je déballais ma boite et commençait à manger avec appétit. À vrai dire c'était plus pour éviter à avoir à parler la première. J'étais tellement nerveuse que j'avais du mal à tenir mes baguettes.

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde » me fit remarquer Haruno. Je levais la tête vers elle. Mince, je l'ennuyais déjà.

« C'est que je suis nerveuse » bafouillais-je sans réfléchir. Haruno éclata de rire face à ma déclaration. Je la regardais dans l'incompréhension avant d'être emportée dans son fou rire et de l'accompagné. Une fois le ventre douloureux et les larmes qui coulaient le long de nos joues, nous nous calmâmes quelques peu.

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude » dis-je timidement. Elle me sourit très franchement.

« Moi aussi je suis nerveuse. » m'avoua-t-elle. « Tu es plutôt impressionnante comme fille au premier abord. » Ce fut à mon tour d'exploser de rire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un disait que j'étais impressionnante car j'étais très loin de l'être. Au contraire, j'étais maladroite, d'une timidité maladive et horriblement inoffensive.

« Ce n'est qu'une impression Haruno-san » dis-je en agitant les mains devant moi.

« Appelle-moi Sakura. » me corrigea-t-elle. Je la regardai surprise avant de lui sourire et de hocher la tête. Décidément, je l'appréciais de plus en plus. C'était un peu ridicule vu comme ça alors que nous avions à peine commencer à parler mais j'étais comme ça. J'appréciais les personnes au bout de quelques secondes.

« Alors appelle-moi Hinata » répliquais-je non sans arrêter de sourire. Elle hocha la tête et prit une bouché de son plat. J'en fis autant.

Elle me parla avec engouement de son ancienne école ainsi des nouvelles rencontres qu'elle avait fait ici. Elle était tout de suite devenue amie avec Ino Yamaka même si elles se disputaient déjà et se charriaient à propos de quelques sujets futiles. Je la rassurai quelques peu en lui assurant que pour ce que je savais la plus part des relations fortes et durable qu'entretenait Ino était dans le même style.

Elle avait aussi sympathisé avec Lee qu'elle trouvait un peu bizarre avec son obsession pour la compétition, ainsi que d'autre camarade de classe. Bizarrement elle n'évoqua pas Naruto avec qui elle discutait la plus part du temps.

« J'ai remarqué que peu de personne t'appelais par ton nom de famille. » me fit elle remarqué. Réfléchissant quelques peu, j'arrivais à la même conclusion.

« C'est vrai. Mais je pense que c'est dû au faite que la plus part des personnes qui s'adressent à moi me connaissent depuis le collège. Et puis ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour y réfléchir. Je la laissais dans ses pensées tranquillement alors que je mangeais mon plat avec appétit.

« Je vois » finit-elle par dire. « J'aimerais bien avoir ce genre de relation et de connaitre des personnes depuis aussi longtemps. Je n'ai pratiquement aucun contact avec mes anciennes amies. » Continua-t-elle.

« Je suis sûre que tu te feras rapidement des amis. Et puis tu sais nous ne sommes pas tous aussi proche que ça. C'est vrai que nous nous retrouvions de temps en temps tous ensembles mais je ne suis véritablement proche que de Kiba, Shino, Sasuke et Naruto. » Elle me regarda sans rien dire, sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. _Mince était-ce bizarre ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû en dire autant._

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques choses mais avant qu'elle ne put dire quoi que ce soit. La voix de Naruto se fit entendre dans la cour appelant mon prénom. Immédiatement je me tournais vers lui et lui sourit de toute mes dents.

« Hinata ! Je t'ai cherché dans toute l'école ! Dattebayo !» s'exclama-t-il en approchant.

« Bas j'étais juste ici. » lui souriais-je. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder mon sourire avant de me le rendre. Il avait l'air presque soulagé. Croyait-il que je lui en voulais tout à l'heure ? S'approchant, il vit enfin Sakura qui lui était cachée par un buisson. Aussitôt, il perdu son assurance et blêmi avant de retrouver des couleurs et rougir.

« Salut Sakura-chan. » la salua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Elle lui sourit à son tour répondant à sa salutation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer leur familiarité et mon cœur en repris un coup ainsi qu'une pointe d'amertume dans la gorge. Mais je l'ignorai et fit comme de rien était.

« Naruto, où est Sasu-idiot ? » lui demandais-je me rappelant que les deux meilleurs amis avaient pour habitude de manger ensemble à midi. Son regard revint sur moi et aussitôt toute rougeur disparut. On aurait dit qu'il redécouvrait ma présence. Deuxième coup de marteau en pleine poitrine.

« Sasu-idiot ? » demanda-t-il surpris. « C'est rare de t'entendre ressortir se surnom et en prime de le traiter d'idiot. » dit-il en riant quelques peu.

« Il s'est décidé à ressortir ce surnom stupide ces derniers temps et même Neji l'utilise. » geignais-je fâchée. « C'est le début de ma vengeance. » Naruto rigola en me regardant presque attendrit.

« Mais oui toi Hina-boudeuse te venger de Teme. On aura tout vu je pense. »

« T-t-t-t-tu te mo-mo-moques de moi ? » boudais-je non sans bégayer quelque peu. Mince sa revenait. Il me regarda avant de poser sa main sur ma tête et ébouriffer ma frange non sans arrêter de sourire.

« Oui, désolé Hinata. En ce qui concerne Teme, il est partit manger en dehors du lycée avec des gars d'une autre école qui traine avec Itachi. » Me répondit-il.

Baissant les yeux, je vis très bien de qui il parlait. C'était des gars bizarres, des délinquants qui trainaient avec le grand frère de Sasuke. Je les voyais parfois devant chez les Uchiwa et je devais bien avouer qu'il me faisait peur. Ils étaient une des raisons pour lesquels Neji avait demandé à Sasuke de me raccompagner lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas. Ca et le fait que je me faisais souvent abordé dans la rue par des hommes étranges.

« Il traine souvent avec eux en ce moment. » constatai-je tristement. Naruto hocha la tête en silence.

« Vous êtes proches ? » La voix de Sakura nous fit rappeler sa présence.

Quand je disais que notre amitié ne laissait pas la place à une troisième personne. La preuve, Naruto avait complètement oublié Sakura lors de notre conversation.

Aussitôt la main du blond se dégagea de ma tête et il devint rouge ainsi que moi.

« Oui ! Hinata est ma meilleure amie » expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise. « Oh! » fit Sakura avant de lui sourire. Le rougissement de Naruto se fit encore plus intense. Un pique de jalousie transperça mon cœur. Signe qu'il était temps pour moi de m'en aller avant que je ne craque. Et puis ça m'insupportait de les voir ainsi !

Je me levais brutalement, manquant de tomber. Naruto et Sakura se tournèrent vers moi.

« Je viens de me souvenir qu'il faut que je fasse quelques choses de très important. » inventai-je en m'éloignant.

« Mais tu n'as pas fini de manger. » me dit innocemment Sakura en montrant mon bento laisser ouvert sur le banc.

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas très faim. Naruto, tu peux le finir si tu veux. En attendant je dois y aller et vite. » Je tournais déjà les talons quand Naruto me héla.

« Je devais te parler en faite ! » me rappela-t-il. Je me tournais vers lui.

« Ca peut attendre ? » Il me regarda quelques peu perdu, un air vaguement inquiet perdu dans la joie d'être avec Sakura, avant de hocher la tête.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me retourner et aller vers la salle de cours.

Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure et j'avais un gout amer dans le fond de la gorge. Le gout de la jalousie.

Bon note de l'auteur (C'est flatteur le mot auteur je trouve...bref je m'égare là...):

 **Tout d'abord,** merci de lire ma fiction. Au départ moi je voulais juste m'amuser à écrire une fan fiction mais elle plait ! enfin ...elle est lu ! ouai ! ouai! ouai! (on doit m'imaginer être super contente. ) Et les reviews ainsi que les favs et les follow etc... ca fait encore plus plaisir. Donc un grand merci.

 **Ensuite premièrement:** je dois le dire tout de suite, je ne publierais pas de manière très régulières (Parce que vu à quelle heure je l'écris, j'ai aussi besoin de dormir, un tant sois peu,) et puis c'est une sorte de récréation pour moi de l'écrire car j'ai en cours déjà une fiction sur un autre site que j'écris. ( sur Watpad, Bullshit de Pikaoli - autant se faire de la pub, j'en profite hehehe), des révisions de physique-chimie, et d'autre projet d'écriture (une autre fiction pour l'autre site et une autre fanficion Naruto ! yeah! yeah!) donc je suis un peu over (raison pour laquelle je l'écris la nuit). Cependant parce que c'est vraiment le fun de l'écrire pour vous aussi, je m'efforcerais de publier un chapitre au deux semaines grand max et si c'est pas le cas vous pouvez me harceler de message pour me dire de me bouger le cul.

 **Deuxièmement** , je suis vraiment naze avec ce site (mais vraiment j'ai l'impression d'être devant un meuble ikéa sans la notice ni de gentil Doudou ( mon fabuleux meilleur ami) pour m'expliquer comment le monter). Donc ne vous étonnez pas si je fais des erreurs de manipulation et des fautes en tout genre. Désolé.

 **Troisièmement,** les réponses au review :

 **Tenshi:** merci c'était très constructif et ca ma plutôt aidé parce qu'à vrai dire je savais pas comment allait se déroulé l'histoire. À vrai dire je l'écrit à trois du mat' quand j'arrive pas dormir et miraculeusement, les idées arrivent et s'emboîtent parfaitement à l'histoire. Mais grâce à toi j'ai pu rediriger et trouver un axe principal. (là tu dois te sentir honoré) Donc pour répondre à tes questions : Oui il y aura un triangle voir même plusieurs plus ou moins flou/compliqué. Cette réponse doit normalement répondre à ta deuxième question ( en gros oui j'aime les histoires qui se complique donc oui il y aura d'autre personnages pour rendre sa impossible...enfin non pas impossible...alambiquer.). Et enfin je compte faire environs entre vingt et trente chapitre donc une fiction plutôt moyenne,

 **itahinasasudream** : tient tient, ton pseudo me donne un indice sur qui est ton paring préférer (*wink) Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite. merci j'espère aussi qu'elle sera bonne.

 **Guest** : Salut et merci beaucoup.

Voilà voilà au prochain chapitre Liv_75


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil était déjà couché lorsque j'enfilais enfin mes chaussures pour rentrer chez moi.

Deux heures plus tôt, alors que j'étais sur le point de rentrer chez moi avec Neji, Shikamaru m'avait arrêté pour me rappeler que c'était à notre tour de faire les corvées. Je ne voulais vraiment pas les faire. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais à nouveau mal à la tête et il y avait toute cette histoire avec Sakura et Naruto qui me montait à la tête.

Rien qu'à la mention de ces deux-là, la jalousie transperça ma cage thoracique.

D'habitude, les corvées ne prenaient pas autant de temps, mais il était arrivé en retard avec la clé de la classe et il était partie plus tôt à cause d'une urgence avec sa mère. Je ne l'avais pas retenu; il ne restait pas beaucoup à faire et puis d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit sur sa mère, il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui. J'avais donc fini de faire les corvées toute seule, mais le temps que je prenne mon manteau et m'assure de ne rien avoir oublié, le soleil s'était déjà couché et la nuit était noire.

Soufflant, je rangeais mes chaussons dans mon casier et m'avançais vers la sortie. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus rentrée toute seule et ça me faisait un peu bizarre.

Mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche. Le sortant l'indicatif m'indiqua le numéro de Naruto. Appuyant pour décrocher je portais le téléphone à mon oreille ignorant les battements stupidement rapides dans ma poitrine.

« Hey Hinata ! Tu es chez toi ? » Je souris. Je n'avais même pas dit un seul mot qu'il avait déjà commencé la conversation. Typique Naruto.

« Non, je suis encore à l'école. Pourquoi ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à l'école à cette heure si ?! » S'indigna-t-il.

« J'étais de corvée et j'ai dû les finir toute seule car Shikamaru a eu une urgence. » lui expliquais-je doucement. Il soupira bruyamment. Je pouvais le voir très nettement secoué la tête vigoureusement en fronçant les sourcils à travers le combiner. « Tu voulais quelque chose ? » lui demandais-je lui rappelant que j'étais toujours là.

« Ah oui ! Je voulais te parler à midi mais il y avait Sakura et ensuite tu n'as pas eu un moment où je pouvais venir te parler seul à seul. Alors je me demandais si ça te disait de passer à la maison ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui. Mais c'est juste que Neji va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas bientôt. »

« Je lui dirais que tu es avec moi et je te ramènerais chez toi. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. _Décidément il voulait vraiment me voir ce soir_. À cette pensée mes joues s'embrasèrent et je sentis tout mon corps fondre de bonheur.

« Pas sûre que ça le rassure vraiment. » Riais-je doucement. Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible au bout du fil ce qui ne servit qu'à redoubler mes rires.

« Bon retrouve-moi devant la station dans dix minutes le temps que j'arrive. » finit-il par dire avant de raccrocher. Je restais quelques instants mon téléphone en main à regarder la photo de contact de Naruto tout en souriant. Mon cœur venait de se réparer en un instant.

Resserrant mon écharpe autour de mon cou, j'inspirais profondément. Il n'y avait pas avoir peur, j'étais une lycéenne, je n'avais plus quatre et encore moins besoin d'une nounou pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la station ou n'importe où dans la ville. J'étais Hinata Hyuga, je n'étais pas faible, je pouvais faire ça.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'engageais dans la rue adjacente à la station. Je marchais en serrant fort mon sac dans ma main et en baissant la tête pour ne croiser les yeux de personne.

Arrivé au premier feu, je commençais à me détendre. _Voyons Hinata, tu es vraiment ridicule de réagir comme ça._ Je me moquais intérieurement de moi-même et de mon stress démesuré.

Traversant je vis une petite boutique qui m'attira l'œil. Elle semblait déjà fermée, mais ce qui attira mon œil fut ce qu'il y avait dans la vitrine. M'approchant je regardais l'article. C'était un porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille. Il était identique à celui que Naruto avait lorsque nous étions au collège, mais qui s'était cassé. Il n'avait pas voulu le remplacer accordant une grande valeur sentimentale à l'objet. Donc depuis il trimbalait son argent dans ses poches et le perdait souvent. Ce serait parfait pour lui.

« Quelque chose t'intéresse ? »

Je levais rapidement la tête pour voir un vieux monsieur sortir de la boutique des clés à la main. Il avait l'air gentil et était sans doute le propriétaire de la boutique.

« Euh…oui, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, je peux revenir demain. » dis-je gêné en rougissant. Il me sourit très franchement en tournant la clé dans la porte et en l'ouvrant.

« Je peux bien rester ouvert un peu plus longtemps, surtout si c'est pour vendre quelque chose à une lycéenne aussi mignonne que toi ». Je rougis un peu plus face au compliment avant de le suivre dans la boutique. Il me taquina un peu sur le fait que j'étais facilement intimidable avant de me demander ce que je voulais. Lui montrant le porte-monnaie il haussa un sourcil étonné.

« C'est pour offrir ? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Je fis oui de la tête en regardant les fournitures présentes dans la boutique. Maintenant que j'y pense Sasuke n'avait plus de gomme. Il avait passé son temps à demander une à Naruto qui s'était agacé. Prenant une gomme je la rajoutais en précisant que ce n'était pas la peine de les emballer.

« C'est pour ton petit-ami ? » me demanda le vendeur. De plus, en plus gênée, je m'empressais de lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ria avant de me tendre mes achats après que je l'eus payé. Le remerciant profondément pour m'avoir accordé du temps, je sortis de la boutique.

« Soit prudente sur le chemin du retour ! Et bonne chance avec ton petit copain » me lança le vendeur en me souriant avec espièglerie.

« Vous aussi ! Soyez prudent !» lui répondis-je en sortant.  
Contente de mon achat, je regardais heureuse le porte-monnaie que je tenais fermement dans ma main. Ça lui fera surement plaisir. Oui il sourirait et serait excité, mais pas autant que si cela avait été Sakura qui lui aurait offert.

Mon cœur se sera ainsi que ma poigne sur le petit objet.

Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de l'avoir acheté ? Et puis peut-être que Naruto ne l'avait pas racheté simplement parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus. C'était des goûts très enfantins, mais il avait sans doute grandi et avait peut-être commencé à trouver ça trop futile. Peut-être qu'il pensait la même chose de moi. Me trouvait-il trop futile ? Trop enfantine ? Quand j'y repensais il avait un peu changé ces temps non ? Ou peut-être que c'était moi …Je sentis les larmes coulées le long de mes joues.

J'avais vraiment mal et ce n'était pas seulement mentalement, mais physiquement. Je pouvais sentir la douleur fulgurante dans ma poitrine.

Serrant dans une main le porte-monnaie l'autre vint instinctivement se placer sur ma poitrine et serrer mon manteau. Je voulais arrêter tout simplement. Je voulais que la douleur cesse, mais c'était impossible car cela impliquait d'arrêter d'aimer Naruto et ça j'en étais incapable.

Je l'aimais. Vraiment. Et à chaque fois que ces mots raisonnaient dans ma tête il rajoutait un pic de plus qui blessait un peu plus mon cœur déjà bien trop amoché.

Cet achat était une mauvaise idée, le service était une mauvaise idée, toute cette histoire était une mauvaise idée…Tout était une horrible idée.

« Hey Hinata ! » Je relevais précipitamment la tête en entendant mon prénom et vit Naruto arriver devant moi en faisant de grand geste. D'un revers de manche rapide, je chassais les larmes sur mes joues et arborais un sourire qui se voulait joyeux. Il arriva vers moi la respiration légèrement saccadée, reprenant son souffle.

« Pourquoi as-tu couru ? » lui demandais-je en voyant ses joues rougies par l'effort.

« Je…je…- trente secondes, je reprends mon souffle. » Il posa les mains sur ses genoux et prit une grande inspiration avant de se relever vers moi et sourire. Mon cœur rata un battement douloureux. « Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule trop longtemps dans la rue. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. » Mes joues s'empourprèrent misérablement vites et intensément. _Mon dieu ! Il ne pouvait pas dire ce genre de chose comme ça sans que je ne ressente rien !_

« On devrait y aller, il fait froid, » dis-je sans le regarder dans les yeux tant j'étais gênée. Il acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa maison.

En chemin, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en plaça une entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Je ne dis rien mais désapprouva du regard. Il avait commencé il y a environ un an. Il ne fumait jamais chez lui mais toujours sur le chemin en rentrant ou sur le toit de l'école. Je me souviens encore de la colère que j'avais piquée lorsque je l'avais surpris. J'étais tellement en rogne qu'il est commencé ça mais surtout qu'il ne m'ait rien dit délibérément. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait commencé, il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Il m'avait juste fait comprendre qu'il m'en parlerait lorsqu'il serait près.

Le trajet était silencieux. Du coin de l'œil je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager en silence. Il portait un pantalon noir avec sa veste orange fétiche. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait porter une veste de couleur aussi criarde mais elle rehaussait le blond éclatant de ses cheveux et le teint tanné par le soleil de sa peau. Il ne s'apercevait pas que je le regardais. Ses yeux couleur bleue lagon regardait dans le vide avec cette lueur sombre de tristesse qui voilait son regard. Il n'y avait que quelques sujets qui pouvaient faire apparaître cette lueur dans son regard et ils appartenaient tous au passé, un passé douloureux.

Sa main attrapa mon poignet et m'arrêta. Me tournant vers lui je découvrais un regard sérieux, meurtrie, triste. Je réfléchissais attentivement à quel sujet pouvait bien le rendre aussi triste.

« Attend, il faut que je finisse ma clope. Si elle me chope avec, je suis mort. » Il disait ça avec tellement de sérieux, qu'il m'inquiéta un peu plus. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et se bloquèrent dans ses pupilles arrêtant tout son.

Elles brillaient presque dans le noir. Bleues et intenses. Tout son passé se revivait à travers ses yeux, à cet instant. Je connaissais toutes ces histoires, il me les avait toutes dites. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, trop, et j'avais pleuré avec lui.

« D'accord. » dis-je en faisant oui avec la tête.

Sans me lâcher le poignet, il m'emmena près d'un mur, sous la lumière d'un réverbère. Adossé à celui-ci, il regardait le ciel et fumait en silence sans jamais lâcher mon poignet.

Une fois fini, il prit un chewing-gum et soupira bruyamment.

Je les connaissais ces moments. Le vrai Naruto se montrait. Pas un jeune homme espiègle et toujours enjoué. Non le petit garçon seul et effrayé de le rester pour toujours. L'enfant triste et seul. Celui qui avait besoin de réconfort et d'amour.

Doucement je me glissais devant lui et le pris délicatement dans mes bras. Il resta quelques instants immobile avant d'entourer ses bras musclés autour de mon petit corps fragile et d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou. J'avais le visage rouge même si je cherchais toute la volonté pour calmer le feu qui brûlait sur mes joues. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes sous la lumière de cet unique réverbère avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et ne me sourit.

Prenant ma main il me traîna jusque chez lui. Une main dans une poche, je sentis le petit porte-monnaie. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée mais je l'avais acheté, autant lui donner.

« Naruto. » l'appelai-je. Il se stoppa et se retourna vers moi en levant un sourcil surpris. Je sentis mon stress monter d'un cran et une boule d'angoisse se former dans ma bouche. « V-v-v-v-v-v-v-voilà, j-j-j-je l'ai vu e-e-e-e-e-et j-j-j-je pensais q-q-q-q-que ça p-p-pourrait te faire… »

« Hinata, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demanda-t-il impatient et excité. Je baissai la tête et sortis le petit porte-monnaie de ma poche. Lui tendant je le mis dans sa main.

« J-j-j-j-je sais que t-t-t-tu l'aimais bien…alors q-q-q-q-quand je l'ai vu dans la b-b-boutique… j-j-je voulais te le donner d-d-d-demain mais maintenant était m-m-mieux.» bégayais-je tellement embarrassée. Je réussis à lever les yeux pour regarder sa réaction. Il restait sans voix devant le petit objet, émerveillé.

Sa réaction me prit au dépourvu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il était content mais ça c'était un peu…trop. Il finit par me regarder et me sourire du sourire le plus éclatant qu'il pouvait.

« Merci Hina. T'es la meilleure. » Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui avant de m'emmener chez lui.

Sa maison était petite et modeste mais surtout très chaleureuse, rien à voir avec la mienne. Il y avait toujours de la vie dedans, rien n'y était figé. Enlevant mes chaussures, je me débarrassais de mon manteau et arrangeais un peu mes cheveux.

« Naruto ? Tu es revenu ? » Cette voix féminine, je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Apparaissant de la cuisine, je vis Kushina et ses cheveux rouges nous regarder tous les deux. En voyant son visage, un sourire instantané traversa mon visage.

« Hinata, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en venant m'embrasser. « Pourquoi mon idiot de fils ne t'invite pas plus souvent ? » La serrant à mon tour dans ses bras je lui répondis que je viendrais qu'elle m'avait manqué et qu'à l'avenir je viendrais plus souvent. Derrière nous Naruto boudait en entendant le commentaire que sa mère avait fait.

Il mit lui-même fin aux embrassades en me poussant vers les escaliers en disant à sa mère que ce n'était pour elle que j'étais venue mais bien pour lui. Mes joues s'embrasèrent à nouveau (bien qu'on ne puisse pas dire qu'elle soit revenue tout à fait blanche) ce qui fit rire Kushina qui me lança un clin d'œil que je préférais ignorer déjà bien embarrasser.

Naruto m'emmena directement dans sa chambre qu'il rangea quelque peu pour faire de la place sur son lit. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il soit très ordonné comme garçons. Souvent des vêtements sales trainaient par terre ainsi que des mangas et des magazines peu recommandables qu'il s'empressait de cacher tout en précisant que ce n'était pas les siens mais celui de son parrain. Je ne faisais jamais de commentaire et préférais les ignorer.

Alors qu'il s'empressait de ranger (ou plutôt cacher) ses vêtements dans son armoire, je fis le lit avant de m'assoir confortablement dessus. Il s'écroula lourdement dessus juste à côté de moi, un bras devant les yeux. Je riais légèrement en le regardant avant de regarder le plafond de sa chambre.

J'étais déjà venu souvent chez lui et dans sa chambre. Je m'étais rapidement habitué à son odeur et à son désordre permanent. J'aimais bien y venir, je me sentais plus chez moi dans cet endroit que dans n'importe quel autre endroit.

« Ma mère à raison. Depuis quand n'es-tu pas venu à la maison ? » Me demanda-t-il. Je haussais les épaules. Ça faisait longtemps. Les vacances d'été sans doute, ce qui remontait à il y a deux mois. Mais je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi depuis, ni à consacrer à mes amis. « À vrai dire, on ne s'est pas vraiment vu ces derniers temps » continua-t-il. Je remarquais que son ton était neutre. Pas vraiment triste ni enjouée, plutôt pensif.

« Et tu ne sors pas encore avec Sakura-san. Je me demande ce dont ça va être lorsque vous serez ensemble ! » Débitais-je en riant étrangement. Ma phrase était sortie vraiment bizarrement et sonnait faux, bien qu'elle se veuille enjouée.

« Voyons Hinata, tu resteras ma meilleure amie, on continuera de se voir quoi qu'il arrive ! » S'exclama-t-il en se relevant et en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'eus un soudain mouvement de recul, surprise qu'il réponde si vaillamment. Mes yeux bloqué dans les siens, je le regardais surprise. Il avait cet air très sérieux et ne semblait en rien troubler par la soudaine proximité qui rapprochait nos deux visages. Juste à y penser, je rougis doucement.

« Naru…Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » finis-je par demander. Ce fut à son tour d'afficher un air étonné avant de se reculer et de regarder ailleurs.

« Pourquoi tu le remarques toujours. » soupira-t-il avant de passer une main sur son visage. Il tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet où trônaient trois cadres photos. Une de son parrain et lui, une autre où l'on voyait Sasuke, moi et Naruto lors de la cérémonie de fin de collège et enfin une photo de ses parents. C'est cette dernière qui retint mon attention.

« Il te manque c'est ca ? » demandais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Il tourna les yeux vers moi et acquiesça avec la tête.

Minato Namikaze. Son père. Il était mort quelques jours après la naissance de Naruto, tué dans un accident de voiture. Il était le directeur de la plus puissante entreprise de toute la ville, Konoha inc. C'était le rêve de Naruto de suivre ses traces et de devenir le directeur à son tour.

« Hinata, je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver ! » s'exclama-t-il en regardant le plafond de sa chambre. « Je veux dire, regarde-moi, j'ai encore raté le dernier test. Si je ne réussis pas les prochains, je ne serais jamais accepté dans l'université d'Osaka. Kakashi-sensei ma prévenue, les admissions sont dures. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune chance et d'être foutu. »

Je le regardais avec compassion tout en serrant sa main dans la mienne. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très bon non plus en classe et passait chaque année plutôt juste grâce à l'aide de Sasuke et Shikamaru qui voulait bien lui donner de temps en temps des explications. Mais sinon, il ne travaillait pas plus que ça.

« Naruto, tu sais je crois en toi, tu peux le faire. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y arrive pas du premier coup que c'est raté. Tu peux toujours recommencer. C'est ce que tu fais toujours d'ailleurs, tu n'abandonnes jamais. Tu peux le faire, tu y arriveras, j'y crois. Tu en es capable si tu travailles vraiment. » Il ramena ses yeux sur moi plein de désespoir. Alors c'était ça qui le tracassait depuis tout à l'heure. Intérieurement, j'étais contente qu'il se confie.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. » Souriais-je. « Mais tu dois travailler sérieusement pour. Tient d'ailleurs sort le teste, nous allons voir ensemble tes fautes et les corriger. »

Il ne discuta pas et sortit de son sac ledit test. En effet il avait eu 33. Pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais une réussite. Nous installant sur son bureau, nous passâmes une demi-heure, à corriger ses fautes et à lui les expliquer, juste avant que Kushina nous interrompe pour nous apporter à manger. On la remercia avant de finir la correction.

Comme d'habitude, lorsque je venais, elle avait fait des ramènes au porc qui se trouvait être le plat préféré de son fils.

Nous installant à nouveau sur son lit avec nos bols, il me remercia plusieurs fois pour l'avoir aidé à comprendre puis nous nous mîmes à parler de nos années collèges, nous rappelant les bons souvenirs que nous avions avec nos amis et ceux que nous avions entre nous. C'était agréable de pouvoir lui parler aussi librement, tout en sentant mon cœur battre rapidement doper à l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

À mon moment, nos regards se posèrent comme un commun accord sur la photo de nous lors de la cérémonie des diplômes. Un air de nostalgie nous prit et en me penchant je pris la photo dans mes mains. Je l'aimais beaucoup. On nous voyait tous les trois brandissant nos diplômes dans nos mains et souriant avidement. Enfin excepter pour Sasuke qui avait les bras obstinément croisés sur sa poitrine et son air mystérieux. À côté, Naruto illuminait la photo avec son sourire éclatant et sa chevelure folle. À cette époque, il portait encore son bandeau noir dans les cheveux avec le symbole de la société Konoha inc., que par miracle, sa mère avait réussi à lui faire abandonner à son entrer au lycée. Et juste à côté, il y avait la moi de 14 ans. Petite, cheveux courts, timide à en mourir, rougissant et souriant avec gaité.

« Tu as changé depuis cette photo. » Me dit Naruto avec un air de nostalgie. C'est vrai que j'avais changé : j'avais grandi, mes formes c'était davantage développer (voir parfois même trop à certains endroits) et j'avais laissé pousser mes cheveux. J'avais muri aussi mais j'étais restée fidèle à moi-même.

« Tu ne rougis plus et tu bégaies moins devant moi. » rigola-t-il en se grattant la joue. _Ah oui, ça_.

C'est vrai. Avant que l'on ne rentre au lycée, j'avais pour habitude d'être extrêmement timide envers le blond. Je rougissais sans cesse et parfois même m'évanouissait devant lui. Il était impossible également que je fasse une phrase sans buter sur quelques mots. J'avais réussi à me débarrasser de ce problème lors dès les vacances de printemps avant notre entré dans notre nouvelle école. Je m'étais rapproché de Naruto et j'avais pris plus d'assurance envers moi-même ce qui m'avait permis d'arrêter ce problème. N'empêchait que je continuais de rougir violemment ce qui contrastait avec ma peau inhumainement pâle et de bégayer lorsque j'étais très gênée ou embarrassée.

« Je trouve que c'est plutôt bien non ? » lui demandais-je en finissant mon bol.

« Oui moi aussi, mais parfois ça me manque un peu. » m'avoua-t-il en souriant. Je souris et sentais mes joues se réchauffer de plaisir.

Une fois les bols finis, il décréta qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il allait me raccompagner chez moi. Déposant la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine, je dis au revoir à Kushina tout en lui promettant de revenir bientôt. M'habillant rapidement, je rejoignis Naruto qui m'attendait déjà dehors avec mon sac. Il m'avait gentiment obligé de lui donner pour qu'il le porte jusque chez moi malgré mes protestations.

Marchant dans les rues désertes, il me fit quelques blagues franchement pas drôle mais qui m'arrachèrent quelques rires tant elles étaient stupides, avant de nous plonger dans le silence.

« Ça c'est bien passer avec Sakura ? » finis-je par lui demander. Il regarda en l'air en haussa les épaules.

« Oui, je pense. On a beaucoup parlé de son ancien lycée et de nos camarades de classe. » Je hochais la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air non plus très enthousiaste au ton qu'il employait ce qui intérieurement me procura une joie immense que je culpabilisais presque immédiatement. C'était mal de se réjouir des malheurs d'autrui, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

« Elle t'a posé des questions sut toi ? » M'enquis-je.

« Oui mais pas beaucoup. Elle m'en a plus posé sur toi et sur ta relation avec Sasuke-teme et les autres. Je crois qu'elle te trouve intéressante en quelque sorte » me répondit-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés. Ça c'était bizarre. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit elle aussi attirée par Sasuke ? Ce ne serait pas la première. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été populaire avec les filles, que ce soit en primaire ou au lycée. Il avait même un fan-club, présidé par n'importe qui d'autre que Karin, si ce n'était que ça. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elles lui trouvaient toutes. Il était tout le temps renfermé sur lui-même et les seules fois où il faisait de vraies phrases avec de vrais dialogues c'était lorsqu'il était agacé ou qu'il s'énervait et les rares fois où il se confiait et encore il fallait avoir des cheveux blonds et s'appeler Naruto pour que ca soit le cas.

Peut-être que c'était son « charme fou » ou son côté « mystérieux et martyrisé » qui les attiraient comme me le rabâchait sans cesse Ino tout en me rappelant que j'étais chanceuse d'être proche d'un tel gars. Ca me faisait rire car je ne trouvais pas ca du tout attirant. C'est vrai qu'il était beau mais peut-être juste pas mon style.

Et ca j'avais dû l'expliquer des milliers de fois au membre de son fan club qui me prenait pour cible pensant que je le courtisais. C'était sans doute pour cela que Sakura s'intéressais à moi, parce qu'elle pensait aussi que je sortais avec Sasuke.

Je n'eus pas le temps de formuler ma phrase à haute voix que nous arrivâmes chez moi. Me tournant vers Naruto, je le remerciais pour m'avoir raccompagné.

« Hinata, tu as vraiment peur que les choses soient différentes entre nous si je sors avec Sakura ? » me demanda-t-il alors que j'allais demander aux gardiens d'ouvrir le portail pour me laisser entrer.

Je restais silencieuse avant de hocher la tête.

« Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas. Tu resteras ma meilleure amie…quoi qu'il arrive. » Il me souriait de toutes ses dents, ce voulant rassurant. Mon cœur se sera à nouveau dans ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas être juste ca meilleure amie, je voulais être sa petite-amie. Celle qu'il aime. Mais a priori c'était impossible pour moi. Alors à choisir entre ne plus être près de lui et être sa meilleure amie, je préférais encore la deuxième option.

« Si c'est une promesse, alors je te crois. Après tout tu ne reviens jamais sur ta parole, pas vrais ? » Je réussis à lui adresser un faux sourire plutôt convaincant qui le rassura.

« Jamais ! C'est ma devise. » Il ébouriffa ma frange en souriant. « Aller je rentre chez moi avant qu'il ne soit tard. Et merci encore pour le porte-monnaie, je l'adore, il est génial ! »

Il me sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner en joggant pour se réchauffer du froid qui commençait à s'intensifier de plus en plus. Il se retourna plusieurs fois en souriant avant de disparaitre complètement de ma vue.

Restant sur le pas du portail, je regardais d'une expression vide le coin de rue où il venait de tourner tout en sentant mon corps entier se sentir remplit de tristesse car il avait beau me le promettre, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Les choses avaient déjà commencé à changer entre nous.

3333333

 **Voilà un chapitre plutôt long que j'ai mis plusieurs jours à écrire, qui nous en dis plus sur la relation entre Naruto et Hinata.**

 **PS : J'ai découvert l'excitation et la drogue qu'est la réception de review et de follows. Ca me fait trop plaisir mais je deviens accro à ca. (la meuf qui regarde ces mails toutes les heures pour voir si y a rien de nouveau). Merciii, continuer surtout !**

 **Bon réponses au questions/commentaires des reviews**

 **Teuchi : Hehehe au plaisir que tu découvre la relation entre Naruto et Hinata. Et merci pour tes commentaires, je les adores ! Quant-à la suite, c'et du suspense à tous les étages (expression de veiux !)**

 **Sasuhina: Merciii pour les commentaires !**

 **Mismoh : Merci pour ton commentaire, et non je ne l'ai pas mal pris du tout, au contraire. Ca m'a fait vouloir clarifié quelques aspect qui n'étais pas forcément très claire. Je sais que quelques aspects de la personnalité des personnages ne sont pas respectés mais je trouvais ca plutôt logique de le faire ainsi. J'essaye évidemment de le faire du mieux possible mais dans la mesure où le passé des personnages est différent, je trouvais ca logique que certains aspects le soit également. Pour reprendre ton exemple avec Sasuke, c'est vrai qu'il parle plutôt beaucoup mais on ne la vu qu'interagir avec Hinata et Naruto que lorsqu'il était agacé ou énervé ou encore lorsqu'il s'en faisait pour Hinata ce qui est logique vu qu'ils sont amis d'enfance. Mais sinon merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et le faite d'apprécier la fiction (même si c'est une schoolfic ;)) et DÉSOLÉE pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais la vérité c'est que je suis dyslexique et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas en laisser.**

 **lodol25 : je ne parierai pas sur quelques choses d'aussi simple à ta place ;)**

 **Aller au prochain chapitre - l'auteur**


	4. Chapter 4

Il y avait un tas de choses qui me rendait anxieuse, par exemple trébucher en marchant où me ridiculiser lorsque je parlais en public, mais seulement deux pouvaient faire monter mon stress à un niveau critique tel qu'il était en ce moment. La situation était simple à visualiser, je suais à grosses gouttes, ma respiration était irrégulière et mes mains tremblaient comme des feuilles mortes. Les deux seules raisons qui pouvaient provoquer cet état chez moi c'était Naruto en colère contre moi et mon père.

Assise à ma table, j'arrivais à peine à me concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur, mon esprit tourné entièrement vers ça. Je n'entendis même pas la sonnerie sonnant la pause de midi tant j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Elles étaient irrémédiablement tournées vers ça.

« Hey la Terre à Hinata Hyuga ! Tu me reçois ? » Hurla Kiba en agitant une main devant moi. Mes yeux restèrent en stroboscope pendant dix secondes avant de se tourner vers lui, perdus, comme s'ils découvraient la réalité et de l'endroit où nous étions.

Mon ami tenait son bento à la main et semblait m'attendre avec Shino. M'empressant de ranger mes affaires je pris le mien à mon tour et les suivis, rouge de honte. Mais pourquoi ça m'arrivait bon sang !

Comme la plupart du temps on monta sur le toit qui par le froid était désert en cette période de l'année. On avait trouvé l'endroit parfait où le chauffage montait et vous chauffait agréablement les fesses ainsi que le dos. C'est ainsi que tous les trois assis contre le mur, nous commençâmes à manger.

Les deux garçons entamèrent une conversation dont je perdis rapidement le fil, mon esprit vagabondant vaguement à ce qu'il m'avait dit ce matin.

« Hey Hinata ! » Les mains de Shino claquèrent juste à côté de mon oreille me faisant sursauter. Mes deux amis me regardèrent, l'inquiétude se peignant sur leur visage.

Une sensation douloureuse de culpabilité frappa violemment ma poitrine. Je détestais que l'on s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne voulais absolument pas causer du souci à qui que ce soit mais encore une fois en ce moment je ne faisais que ca, inquiéter mon entourage.

« Pardon je n'écoutais pas. Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? » Je riais nerveusement en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » me demanda Shino avec sollicitude. Je fuis rapidement son regard et me plonge dans la contemplation de la couture de ma jupe. « C'est Naruto ? » continua-t-il.

Je relevais la tête vers lui en entendant son prénom. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'on fasse un lien avec lui lorsque je n'allais pas bien ! Mon état émotionnel n'était en rien en rapport avec lui. Il ne l'était en rien, je le refusais ! Je ne voulais pas lui être dépendante.

« NON ! » hurlais-je avant de poser une main sur ma bouche m'étant rendue compte que j'avais crié. Mes deux amis me regardèrent interloqués.

Je ne criais jamais, en aucun cas. Je m'agaçais tout au plus et encore, j'avais une très grande patience donc il était rare que je m'énerve. Mais que je crie, je ne le faisais jamais. Tout ça était dû à la fatigue accumulée d'une semaine à passer éveiller dans mon lit à geindre et pleurer de douleur me torturant avec des questions philosophiques sur pourquoi j'éprouvais des sentiments aussi fort pour a priori la mauvaise personne.

« Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Hinata, tu sais tu peux tous nous dire ! » S'exclama Kiba.

Je soupirais. Il ne rendait pas ca plus facile.

« Mon père m'a demandé de passer à son bureau après les cours, ce matin. » leur expliquais-je. Mes deux amis me regardèrent pendant quelques instants sans dire un mot.

Ils devaient sans doute comprendre pourquoi j'étais si anxieuse. Lorsque mon père me demandait de passer aux bureaux de Byakugan Corp. c'était que c'était plutôt important. Voir même très important. En temps normal, il m'aurait juste fait passer un message par Ko, un de nos hommes à tout faire et accessoirement mon ancien garde du corps.

« À ton avis, pourquoi veut-il te voir ? » me demanda Kiba. Je n'avais qu'une seule réponse et elle m'effrayait.

« Il veut sans doute me supprimer mon titre. » soufflais-je en baissant la tête vers mes genoux.

Byakugan Corps. était l'une des plus grandes entreprises de télécommunications du Japon et ma famille en était la dirigeante depuis la fondation. C'était une tradition que l'ainé de la famille reprend le siège de PDG et j'étais l'ainée. Seulement je n'avais en rien les compétences. Ma petite sœur semblait parfaite pour ce rôle fait sur mesure pour elle. J'avais tout de même eu ce titre d'héritière et je faisais de mon mieux pour le mériter mais j'échouais lamentablement. Si bien qu'arriver bientôt à la fin du lycée, je me demandais si mon père n'allait pas me retirer mon titre et le donner à Hanabi pour qu'elle puisse recevoir les cours appropriés tous comme j'en recevais depuis mon plus jeune âge.

« Je pense que ta fatigue te fait voir les aspects d'un côté un peu trop pessimistes » finit par dire Shino en rajustant ces lunettes de soleil. « À mon avis il veut juste te parler de formalité. Les périodes d'examens pour les entrées approchent. » Il me sourit confiant avant de finir son plat. Kiba approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'était rien tout en caressant mon dos et en me prenant contre lui.

J'étais heureuse que ces deux la soit présent pour moi dans de tels moments. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux et franchement j'étais vraiment comblé par leur présence.

« Maintenant que j'y pense ! » s'exclama Kiba. « On peut encore aller au complexe aquatique avec tout le monde. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées et ça sera une bonne distraction avant les examens qui approche bientôt. » Je réfléchis. Il prévoyait la dernière vague de chaleur ce week-end. Ca n'était pas une mauvaise idée du tout. Et puis c'est vrai que je devais me changer les idées. J'étais totalement dépassée par les évènements et avaient tous les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Shino et moi approuvons du regard avant de rapidement finir nos déjeuners et descendre en salle pour la reprise.

Les cours passèrent à une vitesse folle à partir de ce moment et le moment inévitable arriva avant que je ne fus prête. Mettant mes chaussures presque au ralentit, je resserrais mon manteau autour de moi. Non pas que j'ai froid mais ça me donnait une excuse de plus pour retarder le moment fatidique de la rencontre avec mon père.

« Bas Hinata, tu es encore là. Teme est parti une dizaine de minutes, je croyais qu'il était avec toi. » S'exclama Naruto en m'approchant. Je me tournais vers lui et fis non de la tête. J'allais lui expliquer pourquoi mais Neji arriva juste derrière moi.  
« Hinata, tu es enfin prête, la voiture t'attend ! » me sermonna-t-il en me pressant. Confuse de faire perdre du temps au chauffeur je lui répondis rapidement que j'étais prête. Mon Dieu, il a carrément envoyé un chauffeur.  
Sans tarder il échangea quelques politesses avec le blond avant de me presser dehors.  
«Où vas-tu ? » me demanda Naruto en avançant avec nous vers la porte.  
« J-je vais voir mon père. » lui répondis-je sans le regarder. Il ne répondit rien se contentant de hocher la tête.  
Il n'était, intentionnellement, pas au courant de mon état depuis quelque temps et ne semblait pas s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il ne savait pas non plus quel rôle j'avais dans la société familiale. Il savait que j'étais quelqu'un d'important et qu'un jour je devrais reprendre le poste de dirigeante si tout se passait bien mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela impliquait.

Arrivant devant la porte, je vis une berline noire attendre avec un homme habillé tout en noir. Me tournant vers Naruto, je lui souris et le saluais. Il me rendit le même sourire habituel, éclatant et plein d'entrain.

Soudain quelque chose me frappa. L'interpelant, il s'arrêta et me regarda m'interrogeant du regard. Fouillant dans mon sac, je sortis un petit cahier et lui tendis.

« C'est les cours que tu as ratés, enfin une partie. Je te les ai expliqués là-dedans. J'espère que c'est assez clair comme explication. Si tu as une question, tu peux toujours me le demander. » Naruto prit le cahier en souriant.

« Hina! Tu es la meilleure ! Merci, merci beaucoup. » Il me prit soudainement dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant joyeusement. Sentant sa soudaine chaleur m'envelopper me fit rougir, alors que le tournis me prit. _Mon dieu j'allais mourir de bonheur !_

Me reposant par terre, il ne cessa de me sourire en posant une main sur ma tête et en ébouriffant ma frange. Je poussais sa main en me dégageant. J'entendais d'ici Neji soupirer d'exaspération. Je les mettais encore plus en retard.

« J'y vais. À demain. » Il me sourit avidement. Avant de s'éloigner à son tour en me faisant des signes de la main.

Je ne pus le regarder plus longtemps que le chauffeur me pressa dans la voiture et démarra

.

Neji ne m'accompagnait malheureusement pas, il avait des affaires plus urgentes à la maison et puis de principe il jugeait que les affaires entre mon père et moi devaient rester entre nous. Très franchement, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit là à mes côtés pour me soutenir.

Le trajet silencieux ne fut pas très long et rapidement la voiture s'arrêta devant le building de la Byakugan Corp. Sans un mot, j'entrais dans le grand bâtiment et fus accueilli par une jolie secrétaire qui annonça mon arrivé à la secrétaire de mon père avant de m'indiquer le chemin jusqu'au bureau de celui-ci qui se trouvait tout en haut de la tour. Hochant la tête, je marchais jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Par habitude, je pris celui des employés et non le privé de mon père. Je préférais car je constatais très impressionnée les déplacements qu'effectuaient les employés qui voyageaient d'étage en étage. Tous me gratifiaient d'un très respectueux « Mademoiselle Hyuga » en intimant une légère inclination lorsqu'ils me rencontraient avant de reprendre leur chemin. Ils étaient tous si concernés par le bon déroulement des affaires. C'était une des raisons pour lesquels notre entreprise marchait, tous les employés aimaient et étaient fières de la firme ainsi que de leur boulot. Aucune plainte des employés, nous étions devenus une institution dans le domaine et j'en étais également fière.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans le hall où la secrétaire de mon père travaillait sur son ordinateur sans me prêter attention. Elle s'arrêta, se leva et me regarda à travers ses lunettes. Elle faisait partie de notre famille comme tous ceux dont les postes étaient les plus importants.

Elle se pencha et me gratifia à son tour avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de mon père. La réponse se fit rapidement. Ouvrant la porte, elle m'annonça avant de me pousser à l'intérieur et de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Mon père me faisait face, ses yeux se plongeant directement dans les miens. Je déglutis avec difficulté me sentant prise au piège.

Il avait toujours été décrit de façon différente. Froid, sévère, despotique, maniaque du travail, tyrannique, sans cœur et j'en passe. Mais de manière générale, on pouvait dire qu'il était extrêmement intimidant. Il avait toujours eu d'aussi loin que je me souvienne cette aura de froideur et de formalisme intimidant qui le rendait inaccessible.

Personnellement je le voyais comme une personne profondément triste. Il n'avait jamais été un homme très affectueux envers les membres de ca famille et il ne recevrait sans doute pas la palme d'or du père de l'année. Il n'avait jamais été présent dans ma vie que lorsque ça relatait des affaires de l'entreprise et de mon titre d'héritière. Et je le décevais constamment.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir car je ne le comprenais juste pas. Je n'arrivais pas à voir au-delà de l'homme que je vois dans les magazines, l'homme public. Je ne sais pas voir la véritable personne qu'il est lorsqu'il retire son habit de PDG d'entreprise. La triste réalité était là, je ne connaissais pas mon propre père.

Je le voyais comme tout le monde le voyait.

« Hinata, viens t'assoir. » m'ordonna-t-il en me montrant la chaise devant lui. J'obtempérais sagement en m'asseyant. Par habitude mon regard se posa sur la seule photo présente sur son bureau. Elle était la seule photo qui restait de ma mère.

Je surpris le regard de mon père se tourner également vers la photo. Ses yeux se tintèrent d'une lueur de tristesse et de désespoir. C'était bien le seul moment où je voyais une expression humaine sur son visage. Mon père était décidément un homme triste.

À ce que je sache, les deux seuls véritables personnes qui n'avaient jamais su comprendre Hiashi Hyuga était Hizashi, son frère jumeau – et le père de Neji – et ma mère, Himeko. Seulement tous deux étaient morts. Si il avait pu se remettre de la disparition de son fraternel, celui de sa femme fut dévastateur.

Ma mère avait toujours eu une santé fragile et chaque grossesse l'affaiblissait. Celle de ma petite sœur Hanabi fut celle de trop. À peine fut elle née que les mois qui précédèrent sa venue au monde, ma mère mourut. Mon père avait dès lors voulu élimer toute image d'elle comme si la seule vision de sa femme décédée lui était insupportable. Et je pense que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels il a du mal à me voir. Je suis à quelques détails près le portrait craché de celle-ci.

Les mêmes cheveux d'un noir si profond que des reflets bleus corbeau se perdent dedans. Une peau extrêmement pâle, un visage plutôt rond, que des choses qu'Hanabi n'a pas aillant reçu la plus part de ses traits de notre père.

Parfois, j'arrivais à me dire qu'il devait se sentir bien seul mais encore une fois je ne pouvais pas savoir, je n'en avais aucune idée.

« Hinata » dit-il très sérieusement en reportant son attention sur moi tout en revêtant son masque de froideur. « Comme tu le sais, les périodes d'examen d'entrer vont arriver. J'ai considéré tes résultats et bien qu'ils ne soient pas excellents, je pense que tu peux intégrer l'université de Tokyo. Cependant avant de toutes choses une question se pose. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt posant son regard droit dans le mien. Nos deux pupilles blanches se rencontrèrent et un long frisson me parcourut.

« Que veux-tu vraiment faire de ta vie ? »

Rien.

La question me laissa muette. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à _ça._

« J-j-j-je…Que voulez-vous dire Hiashi-sama ? » demandais-je respectueusement,

« Hinata veux-tu vraiment être à la tête de cette empire ? »me demanda mon père d'un sérieux inébranlable.

Je m'empressais de hocher la tête.

Oui je le voulais. J'aimais cette société, j'aimais notre clan, notre famille. Je voulais le voir évolué, en faire pleinement parti, je voulais le protéger. Tout ce travail qui avait pris autant de temps à tellement de personnes, je voulais l'honorer.

Mon père hocha la tête avant de sortir plusieurs papiers d'un tiroir.

« Très bien. À partir de maintenant. Tout le clan sera tourné vers ton éducation pour le succès de ton passage de pouvoir. Ce qui veut dire que tu seras impliqué dans toutes les décisions importantes. Tu m'entends Hinata, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur et je n'en accepterais pas. » Je hochais la tête sentant un nouveau poids tomber sur mes épaules.

« Ton entrainement commence ce week-end. Es-tu prête ? »

J'hésitais quelques instants.

Je sentais déjà mon corps souffrir et ma tête cogner violemment. Avec toutes ces histoires, celle de la firme ne ferait qu'ajouter des complications à ma vie déjà sens dessus dessous. Pourtant…

« Oui je le suis.» Affirmais-je.

3333333

 **Ouf fini** !

 **Je suis contente de ce chapitre de transition ! Même si c'est pas mon préféré, je pense qu'il est utile**

 **So voilà, il vient un peu tard désolé. En ce qui concerne le prochain il faut attendre minimum une semaine car je pars enfin en vacances à NYC et ca c'est le fun mais ca veut dire pas d'ordi.**

 **Désolé si j'en déçois quelques un pour le non relationship chapter mais je vous jure c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! jucy jucy next time !**

 **Aussi, si quelqu'un ce sens le courage et aurait la gentillesse extrême de faire une couverture plus adapté pour l'histoire ce serait adorable.(Je lui offre ma gratitude éternel et une réponse à n'importe quelle question #sicamotivequelqu'un #désespérée)**

 **Ps: arrêter de demander pour les parings le but c'est que ca donne du suspense pour la fin de la fic. Je suis vraiment tenté de les dire mais non ! J'ai un mental d'acier !**

 **Réponse au rewiew :**

itahinasasudream : Merci et pour le motif, Naruto avait besoin de réconfort de sa jolie amie et d'encouragement ^^

Hiina-Hiime : Merci beaucoup ca fais plaisir et pour les couples tu verras

Lodol25: Non c'est pas Kiba ! je te rassure il s'en prend juste trop ce petit

Tenshi : Y a pas vraiment de méchant défini, c'est plus au fur et à mesure de chapitre que l'on découvre qu'elle sont les intentions des personnages t que l'on peut juger si oui ou non ils sont "Méchant" (J'aime pas vraiment ce mot)

 **Et enfin à tout ceux qui ont été titillé par l'intéret de Sakura pour Hina...Vous verrez au prochain chapitre :)**

 **Liv_75**


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis que Kiba avait parlé d'une journée au centre aquatique, cela c'était transformé en un événement de première priorité. Et je ne sais comment mais cela parvint jusqu'aux oreilles d'Itachi mais il s'empressa de nous prêter les clés de la maison de vacances des Uchiwa à la mer contre l'accord de son frère. Ce qui faisait que nous partions tous à la place pour un week-end. Tout le monde parlait de ça et peu se concentraient sur le reste.

J'avais tellement hâte que j'arrivais à peine à me concentrer sur mes cours supplémentaires que me donnaient les précepteurs que mon père avait engagés. C'était des cours traditionnelles de cérémonie du thé, de danse japonaise ainsi que d'instrument tel que le koto, le shamisen ou le piano. Je n'y étais pas vraiment douée et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça m'intéressait fortement mais je devais apprendre.

Mon père m'avait donné son accord grâce à Neji qui avait plaidé en ma faveur tout en ajoutant comme argument qu'il y avait des personnes très sérieuses telles que Shikamaru ou Sasuke. Rien de grave ne pouvait se passer.

C'est ainsi que tous assis autour de mon bureau on discutait de ce que l'on devait ramener et des activités que nous allions faire. J'écrivais la liste tout en élaborant le budget. Nous étions 10 à partir tout en sachant que Shikamaru avait invité sa petite amie Temari qui était d'une autre école et que Neji n'avait pas pu venir à cause d'un entretien important pour son entrée à l'université de Tokyo

Il faut dire on ne faisait qu'écouter les réflexions que Shikamaru lançait pour les inscrire sur le papier car c'était véritablement les seules valables et sérieuses. À côté Kiba et Lee surexcités lançaient des idées toutes plus chères et infaisables en deux jours à la pelleter. Naruto en avait dit quelques-unes mais il avait été arrêté par Sasuke qui l'avait insulté et tous les deux s'étaient, pour changer, lancer dans une joute d'insultes que l'on avait tous décidé d'ignorer.

« Argh ! Hinata arrête-moi ces deux imbéciles, je n'arrive plus à m'entendre penser. » Grogna Shikamaru. Je me tournais vers lui en souriant désolée.

« Sasuke, Naruto vous pourriez être moins bruyant s'il vous plait ? J'ai du mal à me concentrer. » Leur demandais-je gentiment. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers moi avant de se lâcher et de se tourner vers la table silencieux. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Vraiment Hinata, tu es vraiment la seule qui arrive à les arrêter. » Ria Ino.

« C'est Teme qui a commencé » hurla Naruto en pointant son meilleur ami. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un « hm » excédé.

Je riais un peu lorsque mon regard fut attiré par les émeraudes vertes qui nous fixaient depuis tout à l'heure. Sakura mangeait toute seule étant donné que nous étions tous assis ensemble pour discuter du voyage. Même Neji, Lee et Tenten avaient rejoint notre classe pour en parler bien que 1/3 de leur trio de choc ne partait pas.

Sakura nous regardait un visage triste. Ses grandes émeraudes se posaient sur notre groupe et voyageaient entre le dos de Naruto, Ino et Sasuke tout en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer mon regard. Mon cœur se serra. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit mise à l'écart mais en attendant elle n'était pas aussi proche de nous. Je réfléchis quelques instants. Cela ne ferait de mal à personne si elle intégrait notre voyage. Elle prendrait la place de Neji et puis de toutes façons la maison de Sasuke était assez grande pour accueillir une personne en plus. Elle pourrait ainsi s'intégrer plus facilement et passer plus de temps avec nous. Oui c'était une bonne idée et je suis sûre que tout le monde serait d'accord.

« Et si on invitait Sakura Haruno ? » Proposais-je. Tous se tournèrent vers moi et me regardèrent silencieux.

« C'est une excellente idée ! » Approuvèrent Lee et Naruto en cœur. Ils me sourirent content mais ce fut bien les seuls. Tous me regardèrent avec surprise de ma proposition. Je ne compris pas bien pourquoi à vrai dire. Shikamaru posa alors une main sur la mienne et me lança un regard entendu.

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose, elle est gentille et tout le monde semble bien s'entendre avec elle. » Insistais-je. Shikamaru planta une dernière fois ses yeux dans les miens avant de soupirer.

« Je suis d'accord ce serait une bonne idée » finit par dire Ino. Tous approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Ils semblaient soudainement plus enthousiaste.

« Sakura ! » L'appelais-je. Celle-ci plongea ses yeux directement dans les miens alors que je l'appelais. Je ressentis un petit frisson dans ma colonne vertébrale alors que je m'armais de mon sourire le plus chaleureux.

« Ça te dirait un week-end avec nous à la plage ? » lui demandais-je. « Nous partons tous dans la maison de vacances de Sasuke. Ça nous ferait très plaisir si tu te joignais à nous. » Tous acquiescèrent de la tête en souriant. Elle rougit légèrement avant de sourire à son tour et d'accepter avec plaisir. Contente, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire avant de l'inviter à s'assoir avec nous. Aussitôt Naruto se leva et lui tendit sa chaise pour aller en chercher une autre et l'installer à côté de celle de la rose.

Mon sourire s'évanouit quelque peu lorsque je vis les deux parler et rire ensemble. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement alors que je m'empressais de détourner le regard. Je compris alors les regards de désapprobation. Tous savaient que je serais la moins gagnante dans cette histoire.

Un sentiment de regret m'étreint. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû mais Naruto semblait heureux et tout le monde semblait ne pas être trop dérangé par ça alors tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas bien grave si dans toute cette histoire il n'y avait que moi que ça dérangeait un peu tant que tout le monde s'amusait.

« Hina, vient m'aider. » dit soudainement Sasuke. Je me tournais vers lui. Avec un regard surpris. Il ne m'attendit même pas sortant de la classe. Je m'empressais de le suivre.

On marcha dans le couloir, lui a plusieurs mètres de moi, les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta au distributeur de boissons et en acheta deux avant de m'en passer une. Comme d'habitude il m'avait pris un lait à la vanille, ce que je préférais. Puis il alla à la cafet' et revint avec un rouleau à la cannelle qu'il me passa. Je le remerciai et le mangeai en silence avant de me diriger avec lui sur le toit.

« Merci » dis-je en dégustant mon désert favori.

« Hm » dit-il en finissant sa boisson au café. Je lui souris doucement. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas retrouvé tous les deux sur le toit. En général c'était quand il fuyait son fan-club ou lorsqu'il se sentait déprimer.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée d'inviter la nouvelle. » dit-il en écrasant la cannette dans sa main avant de s'allonger.

« J'en avais envie. Et puis tout le monde a l'air content de sa venue alors… » Je pris place à côté de lui les bras croisés autour de mes genoux.

« Tu étais sur le point de pleurer quand Dobe s'est mis à se l'accaparer. Franchement Hina-bécile. Penses tu que c'est une bonne idée d'être avec ces deux-là pendant 48 heures ? » Il plongea ses onyx noirs dans le blanc de mes perles. Il me fit douter. Il avait raison. Comment pourrais-je faire un week-end si je ne pouvais pas les voir juste quelques minutes ensemble. Ce n'était juste pas réaliste.

« Je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas juste lui dire que finalement je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne. Ce serait trop méchant. Il n'y a pas rien à dire Sasu-solitaire. » Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet en entendant son vieux surnom. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se relever. Il m'aida à me mettre sur mes pieds et ensemble nous allâmes chercher des boissons pour les autres.

Le soir alors que je remettais mes chaussures accompagnées de Neji et Tenten. Je vis Sakura arriver vers moi. Elle s'arrêta et s'inclina rapidement devant moi.

« Merci Hinata ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Merci de m'avoir invité. » Je lui souris. Je l'appréciais plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

« Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu te joignes à nous. Je pense que l'on va vraiment s'amuser ensemble. » Ses joues rosirent légèrement avant qu'elle sourit et me salue tout en partant.

« Ce n'est pas la fille que Naruto dit aimer ? » me demanda Tenten.

« Si » acquiesçais-je.

« Tu n'es pas sensée, je sais pas moi, la détester ? »

« Je pense aussi que se serait plus facile si c'était le cas mais la vérité c'est que je l'apprécie vraiment et c'est là sans doute le pire dans toute cette histoire. J'aime Naruto et plus je passe de temps avec Sakura plus je l'apprécie mais je déteste l'idée qu'ils soient ensemble. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir invité ? »

« Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, ca aurait été Naruto qui l'aurait fait et c'est moins blessant de se dire qu'elle a accepté l'invitation de ma part que de celle d'un Naruto qui voudrait absolument être avec elle. C'est très égoïste mais je préfère être la raison de sa présence. Je refuse qu'elle soit quelque part la seule volonté de Naruto. »

33333

 **De retour de vacances et un nouveau chapitre**

 **merci pour les review et au prochain chapitre Liv**


	6. Chapter 6

**Message rapide : je me suis inspiré (ou plutot je l'ai écouté en boucle en mode obsession) les chansons Creep et Habits reprit par Postmodern Jukebox ainsi que Love is a loosing game d'Amy Winehouse. Si ca interesse quelqu'un pour comprendre l'ambiance dans laquelle je l'ai écrite et ma vision de la scène.**

Malgré plusieurs protestations, on avait décidé de se retrouver à la gare à 6h du matin pour avoir le premier train qui partait pour Tanabe une petite ville au sud d'Osaka d'où partait le bateau qui devait nous amener sur la petite île ou se trouvait la maison de vacances. Le voyage en tout durait trois heures.

Nous étions pratiquement tous là excepter Sakura et Shikamaru.

Regardant ma montre je vis que le premier train allait bientôt partir et toujours aucun signe d'eux. Certains commençaient à perdre patience. Des soupirs commençaient à se faire entendre parmi nous. On en avait l'habitude avec Shikamaru. C'était connu de tout le monde qu'il était un grand flemmard doublé d'un dormeur royal donc nous avions l'habitude de ses retards. D'ailleurs sachant qu'il ne se réveillerait sûrement pas à l'heure, lui et Temari avaient pris le deuxième train.

C'était Sakura que nous attendions.

L'appel pour l'embarquement se fit entendre.

"Bon ! Je propose que l'on y aille. Sakura prendra le train suivant avec tête-d'ananas et sa copine !" s'exclama Kiba en prenant son sac. Tous acquiescèrent y compris Lee et Naruto. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas la laisser tenir la chandelle.

" Hinata, c'est bon pour toi ?" me demanda Shino. Je ne répondis pas. Je voulais encore attendre un peu.

" Ce n'est pas grave." Insista Kiba. "Plus tôt on sera là-bas, plus tôt on aura fini de tout faire, plus tôt on pourra relaxer. Ils ne feront que nous rejoindre en cours de route."

Je regardais en direction de la rue. J'avais vraiment envie de l'attendre.

" Ino, réessaye de l'appeler" demandai-je à mon ami. Celle-ci sortit son téléphone et appela. Tous restèrent en attente quelques instants avant que la blonde ne déclare que c'était le répondeur.

" Au pire, si tu veux, on l'attend ensemble avec Sasuke et il nous conduira jusqu'à Tanade avec sa voiture. " proposa Naruto. Un frisson me parcourut. Si ça arrivait je savais que Naruto passerait son temps à essayer d'avoir l'attention de Sakura et Sasuke et moi on tiendrait les chandelles silencieux.

" Tu m'as pris pour qui Dobe ? Ton chauffeur peut-être ? Hors de question que j'attende des retardataires. Le voyage est assez long, je n'ai qu'une envie : arriver." S'énerva le brun.

" C'est bon " assurais-je. "Nous allons y aller. Ino passe moi le téléphone.".

Laissant un message sur la boîte vocale de la jeune fille, nous montions tous à bord.

Tenten vint s'assoir à côté de moi. On parla de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à cause du médicament pour le transport qu'elle avait pris.

Aussitôt j'essayais moi-même de m'endormir pour rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'il me manquait mais Naruto me tapota l'épaule. À priori Sasuke avait fait un saut au wagon-bar pour se prendre quelque chose à boire et le blond s'ennuyait assis tout seul.

Me levant j'allais le rejoindre et m'assis à côté se lui. On parla vite fait des examens et de choses sans importance. Enfin il parlait les 75% de la conversation et je me contentais de hocher la tête ou de rajouter un petit commentaire pour le relancer.

Naruto était comme ça. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui lui réponde pour faire la conversation, il pouvait la faire tout seul. En revanche, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter parler. Il parlait beaucoup c'est vrai mais c'était pour mieux combler le silence. Il détestait le silence. Ça lui procurait cette sensation d'abandon et réveillait ses vieilles hantises. Il ne me l'avait jamais vraiment dit car il ne voulait paraître faible devant personne et c'était un sujet plutôt tabou avec lui. Seul Sasuke osait lui en parler.

Dès que le brun revint, je me levais et reprit ma place avant de m'endormir à mon tour pour le restant du voyage en train.

La correspondance se fit rapidement et très vide on se retrouva dans le bateau qui faisait la navette.

Accoudé à la rambarde, je regardais l'eau frapper la coque comme en trance. Mon esprit naviguait entre mes différences pensées, la plupart tournées vers le dîner que j'aurais la semaine prochaine en compagnie des amis de mon père. C'était intimidant juste à y penser. Il fallait que je sois à la hauteur et absolument parfaite comme ne me l'avaient que trop répété mes précepteurs qui n'avaient fait que me préparer à cette rencontre. J'aurais préféré qu'au moins un d'eux ne me dise de rester moi-même. Ça je savais bien faire.

« Ah! Hinata, tu es là ! »

Détachant du bleu hypnotisant de l'eau, je vis Kiba approché avec son appareil photo dans les mains, Akamaru dans ses jambes. Il prit rapidement une photo de moi avant de la regarder et de s'accouder aussi à la rambarde. M'agenouillant, je flattais doucement la tête du chien qui frotta son museau contre ma joue.

Kiba emmenait son chien partout avec lui. C'était un chien-loup blanc adorable qui formait avec son maitre un tandem indissociable. Je ne les avais jamais vus ensemble seulement au lycée car c'était interdit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? » me demande mon ami en regardant autour de nous.

« Je réfléchissais » répondis-je tout en restant vague sans arrêter de caresser la tête du chien.

« Arrête de penser ! Hinata, tu sais que ce week-end est _pour que tu te reposes_ à la base ! Pas juste pour squatter le manoir de Sasuke. » Soupira-t-il. « Tu es tellement absorbé par tout ce qui se passe dans cette petite tête que tu en oublies de t'amuser et de décompresser. » Il râla un peu plus avant de me lancer un regard d'avertissement. Je me contentais de hocher la tête lui promettant de faire de mon mieux pour passer du bon temps.

« Où est Shino au fait ? » demandais-je me souvenant n'avoir pas vu mon ami depuis que l'on était monté dans le bateau.

« Ah oui, il s'occupe de Tenten qui a le mal de mer. Ils sont dans la cabine mais j'y reviens, a priori tout va bien elle s'est endormie. » Je hochais la tête soulagée d'entendre que la jeune fille ne soit pas trop malade. Tenten ne supportait aucun mode de transport que ce soit la voiture ou l'avion, elle était tout le temps malade quoi qu'il arrive.

Kiba prit une autre photo de moi à l'improviste pendant qu'Akamaru étalait sa langue baveuse sur ma joue.

« Eh ! Arrête de me mitrailler ! Et ne prend pas de photo compromettante. » Protestais-je en me levant et en essayant de reprendre l'appareil de ses mains mais plus rapide il se déroba. Je m'écrasai lourdement contre la rambarde. N'abandonnant pas, je me lançais à la poursuite de l'appareil et après cinq minutes de lutte je réussis enfin à l'avoir non sans l'aide d'Akamaru qui marchait dans les jambes de son maitre et le déstabilisait.

« Traître de chien. »Gronda Kiba en boudant. « Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il t'est plus fidèle qu'à moi. »

« C'est peut-être le cas. » gloussais-je en prenant une photo de mon ami boudant. Le chien pour se faire pardonner vint se frotter contre Kiba et lui lécha affectueusement le visage. Deuxième cliché.

« Hey le paparazzi, ça suffit. » s'agaça-t-il. « Laisse-moi au moins avoir une où je souris convenablement. » Rigolant, je le laissais prendre des poses ridicules avant de finalement avoir la bonne.

« Elles sont pas mal.» concédais-je lorsqu'on les regardait rapidement. Il hocha la tête avant de reprendre l'appareil et d'en reprendre une de la mer qui s'étendait bleue devant nous. _Elle n'est pas aussi bleue que ses yeux._ Me surpris-je à penser mais je fus vite interrompu par Lee qui arriva venant nous annoncer que nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver.

Effectivement on voyait au loin une terre.

Sur le point de rejoindre les autres, je me tournais vers Kiba qui prenait quelques photos de l'île. Depuis quand était-il si obsédé par les photos celui-là ?

« Hinata » m'interpela-t-il. « Ce n'est pas avec cette tenue que Naruto te remarquera. J'espère que ton maillot nous en montrera un peu plus.» Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Rapidement je me mis à balbutier quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de crier son prénom tout en rechignant alors qu'il s'éloignait en riant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive vous deux ? » me demanda Sasuke qui arriva derrière moi. Me tournant vers lui, je lui lançais un regard de détresse.

« Est-ce que quelques choses ne va pas avec ma tenue ? » lui demandais-je une passion ardente dans le regard. Pris de court, il fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Me rendant de la futilité de la question, je rougis de honte. « Oublie c'est juste que Kiba me taquine. Mais peu importe, rentrons. » Ne rajoutant rien, il haussa les épaules et tous deux nous retournons avec les autres.

La maison de vacances des Uchiwa était immense. Arrivant devant avec nos sacs, tous restèrent sans voix devant l'imposante demeure. Sasuke indifférent, sortit les clés et déverrouilla la porte principale. Kiba et Naruto se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Sasuke soupira et nous les suivirent.

C'était une maison de type victorienne contrairement au style traditionnel de la demeure familiale. L'intérieur était simple et moderne. Itachi avait tout réaménagé ne supportant pas l'aspect trop formel et vieillot.

Allant dans le grand salon, nous déposions nos sacs sur le canapé. La première chose à faire était de répartir les chambres et faire le ménage. Les femmes de ménage n'avaient pas été appelées car je ne voulais pas les déranger juste pour un week-end.

« Comment on va répartir les chambres ? » demanda Ino en s'effondrant sur un canapé. Tous se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui se tourna vers moi.

« Je suppose qu'il faudra sortirent quelques matelas supplémentaires et coucher à deux par chambre » dis-je tout simplement. Sasuke hocha la tête en silence.

Aussitôt tout le monde se trouva un partenaire de chambre et nous fûmes tous assis autour de la table basse pour se départager les chambres. Il y avait en tout 6 chambres et 3 salles de bains plus une grande salle d'eau. Tenten et moi allions dormir dans la chambre que j'occupais habituellement avec Hanabi, juste à côté de celle de Sasuke et Naruto. Kiba et Shino iraient dormir dans la chambre d'Itachi et Sasuke avait accepté avec réticence de laisser la chambre de ses parents à Shikamaru et Temari. Quant aux autres ils auraient chacun une des chambres d'amis au premier étage.

Ainsi les chambres départagées chacun montèrent pour y ranger son sac.

J'avais une chambre pour moi dans la maison vu que les Uchiwa avaient décidé de nous emmener en vacances avec eux depuis la mort de ma mère. J'y avais passé la plupart de mes étés avec Itachi, Sasuke et Hanabi pendant que mon père travaillait. Il y avait beaucoup de photo de nous petit dans la maison prise pour la plupart par Itachi et Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke.

Entrant dans la chambre, je déposais mes affaires sur mon lit et ouvris la fenêtre pour aérer.

« Hinata et Hanabi » lut Tenten en se penchant vers la porte.

« Ah ça! C'est Itachi qui la peint pour nous faire plaisir. Hana n'arrêtait pas de le bassiner avec ça alors il a cédé. » Lui expliquais-je en ouvrant l'armoire pour prendre un pull et le mettre dans mon sac de plage que j'avais déjà préparé avant de partir.

« Ahah ! je vois mal Itachi être vaincu par une gamine de 6 ans. » ria celle-ci en posant son sac sur l'autre lit.

« Elle est assez tenace lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose. » souriais-je en sortant les couvertures et les coussins.

« Hinata ! Où est rangée ma serviette de plage? » Me demanda Naruto en passant la tête par la porte de ma chambre.

« Je crois qu'Hanabi l'avait rangé avec celle de Sasuke dans le bungalow. » Il me sourit et leva un pouce en l'air avant de disparaître dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Une fois que tout le monde fut là et le repas avalé on décida d'aller à la plage qui se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes en bus. Celle-ci était noir de monde, des étudiants pour la plupart. Rassembler, on alla installer nos serviettes non loin du rivage sur l'une des seules places libres. Rapidement Ino, Sakura et Temari partirent aux cabines publiques pour mettre leur maillot. J'inspectais les environs silencieusement. Je n'aimais pas trop qu'il y ait autant de monde, ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, je suis là au cas où ! » s'exclama Lee en prenant la pose du gars cool. Reconnaissante je lui souris en hochant la tête.

Les filles arrivèrent rapidement et les garçons décidèrent également de se mettre en maillot de bain. Je restais finalement la seule encore habillée.

" Sakura !" s'exclama Naruto en allant vers la jeune fille. Je ne pus que rester sans voix. Elle était juste magnifique. Elle ne portait qu'un maillot de bain rouge et un pull blanc, ses magnifiques cheveux rose bonbon attirant le regard la mettant à un niveau de beauté au-dessus du mien. Tout son corps parfaitement proportionné était pratiquement à découvert pour un Naruto qui ne semblait demander que ça.

Je sentis la jalousie me donner une claque en plein fouet. La douleur de la colère m'envahit alors que je détournais le regard prenant mes affaires et courus jusqu'à la cabine pour m'y enfermer.

Assise, j'essayais de me calmer, moi et mes nerfs. Tout ça ne devait pas n'atteindre. Je devais me reposer, être calme. Je me le répétais comme un mantra mais ça ne marchait pas. Le visage de Naruto rougissant en voyant la jeune fille en maillot de bain était gravé devant mes paupières et me blessait.

" Ça suffit Hinata !" grognais-je en attrapant le maillot de bain dans mon sac. Me déshabillant, je pris le vêtement avant de me rendre compte de ce que j'avais dans les mains.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

J'avais dans les mains un bas de bikini blanc. Rougissant je le posais sur le banc et fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de mon vrai maillot de bain, entre autre un une-pièce sportif qui cachait tout ce qu'il fallait...et qui ne se trouvait pas dans mon sac.

Les couleurs quittèrent mon visage alors que je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas autres choses à porter que ça.

" Hina ? Tout va bien là-dedans ?" me demanda Temari en toquant contre la porte. Prise de panique, j'en roulais une serviette autour de ma taille et lui ouvrit. Ino et elle rentrèrent dans la cabine.

"J'ai pas de maillot." dis-je en rougissant. Les deux se regardèrent franchement embêter. On ne pouvait pas aller en chercher un dans la villa, c'était trop loin.

" Mais c'est quoi ça ?" demanda Ino en prenant dans ses mains le bikini. Je rougis instantanément.

" Je sais pas, c'était dans mon sac... M-m-mais c-c'est pas approprié pour... "

"Temari, aide-moi." me coupa Ino avec un sourire mauvais. Celle-ci hocha la tête et attrapa fermement mes bras les maintenant en l'air faisant tomber la serviette. Je n'eus pas de temps de protester que j'étais déjà jetée hors de la cabine le maillot sur moi.

Aussitôt tous les regards se jetèrent sur moi et mon corps à découvert. Une envie folle de me cacher me prit. C'était si humiliant. Plaçant mes bras autour de ma poitrine je fis demi-tour jusqu'à la cabine mais Ino avait mon sac avec mes affaires et une fille venait d'entrer dans la cabine, ainsi ne laissant libre aucune. J'étais piégée.

Temari me poussa fermement par les épaules vers nos serviettes nous faisant traverser ainsi toute la plage où des regards plus ou moins discrets se lançaient sur nous. J'allais mourir.

" On est de retour !" hurla Ino en balançant mon sac sur ma serviette.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris 'ttabayo !" s'exclama Naruto sans nous _lancer_ un seul regard. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Qu'il me voit et pense que je suis une dévergondée à me promener partout dans cette tenue.

"Hinata !" s'exclama Sasuke en posant les yeux sur moi. Je vis la stupéfaction apparaître sur son visage ainsi qu'une légère tinte rosée sur ses joues alors que son regard navigua de mon front à mes pieds. Je le fixais le regard implorant. "Aide moi Sasuke !" Hurlais-je implorant. Mais il m'ignora détournant regard. Instantanément je cherchais l'aide de Kiba ou Shino mais mes yeux se perdirent dans les visages rouges et coi de mes amis. Tout le monde était muet mis à part Ino et Temari qui affichait un sourire triomphal. Il me regardait comme s'il voyait une nouvelle personne.

Je pouvais comprendre. Mes formes me dérangeaient et je les cachais au maximum. La chemise ainsi que le pull de mon uniforme était une taille plus grande pour que rien ne soit près du corps, tout comme je montrais le moins possible mes jambes. De même que ma garde-robe se constituait de sweet large et de pantalon noir ou penta-court large. Tout pour ne pas divulguer la moindre forme trop proéminente.

" H-H-Hinata" bégaya Naruto. Oh mon dieu non ! Je me figeais avant de me tourner lentement vers lui. Son regard était braqué sur le tissu blanc, son visage rouge, une expression perdue et embrouillée marquée sur son visage. Ce fut ma fin. Mon visage déjà rouge atteint une teinte d'écarlate encore inexistante avant que décidément gênée je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et m'accroupisse cachant le plus mon corps que possible.

"A-a-a-arrêtez d-de me fi...fixer !" Hulais-je à deux doigts de m'évanouir.

Ca les réveilla de leur transe et tous détournèrent le regard.

" Je vais aller me baigner !" s'exclama Naruto en détournant les yeux et en courant jusque dans l'eau. Sasuke le suivit aussitôt plongeant tête la première. On les regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Enfin je ne comprenais pas mais Kiba et Ino semblaient avoir compris vu aux sourires qu'ils affichaient.

Shikamaru soupira et les suivit trainé par sa petite amie bientôt accompagné par Choji, Lee et Tenten.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu suivrais mon conseil à la lettre pour le maillot. " me sourit Kiba en se dirigeant vers le bord.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!" Hulais-je indignée devenant encore plus rouge.

" Tu as fait beaucoup d'effet à Naruto." me répondit Ino avec un clin d'œil. Je ne compris toujours pas mais personne ne voulut me donner d'explication. Les deux partirent vers l'eau me laissant là planter.

Shino s'approcha et posa une serviette sur mes épaules.

" Tu nous rejoindras quand tu veux." me dit-il gentiment avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Gardant les bras autour des genoux, je les regardais de loin tout en essayant d'ignorer les regards insistant autour de moi.

Tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser. Sakura riait avec Ino tout en faisant une bataille d'eau. Lee et Naruto défiaient Sasuke à la course. Shino flottait à la surface en étoile de mer, Shikamaru embrassait amoureusement Temari pendant que Tenten se battait avec Kiba.

Akamaru vint soudain se coller à moi et frotta sa tête contre mon bras. Souriant je le flattais doucement et fermais les yeux. Je me sentais si fatiguée. J'avais peu dormi ces dernières jours. Je travaillais tellement mes cours supplémentaires ainsi que mes vrais cours sans parler de Naruto. J'avais des cernes énormes sous les yeux qu'Hanabi avait réussis à masquer avec du maquillage. Mon corps avait tellement travaillé que j'arrivais à peine à garder les yeux ouverts et à me concentrer.

Détachant mes cheveux je m'allongeais sur ma serviette laissant les rayons caresser doucement ma peau trop laiteuse. J'essayais d'ignorer le maillot que j'avais et les yeux qui se posaient sur moi.

"Hinata ! Ne reste pas toute seule et viens nous rejoindre !" cria Tenten en me faisant de grands signes de la main.

"Plus tard !" lui répondis-je. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de courir jusqu'à moi. Se penchant, elle prit ma main et m'obligea à me lever tout en envoyant valser la serviette qui couvrait ma fierté.

" Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Aller viens t'amuser avec nous." Elle me tira de toutes ses forces m'obligeant à la suivre vers la plage.

" Tenten arrêtes tout le monde nous regarde." lui suppliais-je. Elle regarda autour de nous et s'arrêta avant de soupirer.

" OK mais vient nous rejoindre plus tard." me dit-elle avant de sourire et de retourner dans l'eau. Je la regardais rejoindre Kiba et lui sauter sur le dos essayant de le couler.

" Excuse moi ?"

Je me retournais et vis deux garçons s'approcher de moi. Gênée, je baissais les yeux et reculais de quelques pas persuadée que ce n'était pas moi qu'ils appelaient. Cependant ils vinrent et se poster autour de moi.

"Ça te dirais de venir t'amuser avec nous ?" me dit l'un.

" N-non merci." répondis-je sans les regarder.

"Aller viens, tu es toute seule. Viens avec nous." insista l'autre.

" N-non vraiment mes amis sont avec moi..." Celui à ma droite posa sa main sur mon épaule et me colla contre lui. Mon coeur fit un bond. Je n'aimais pas ça. Cette proximité avec cet étranger. Je détestais ça.

" Aller chérie ils t'ont déjà laissé. Viens avec nous. On va se faire plaisir." me chuchota-t-il contre l'oreille. J'eus un frisson de dégoût. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me faire ?

" Hey vous laissez là !" Je reconnus la voix de Naruto. Elle avait baissé d'un ton devenant grave et menaçante. Nous tournant vers lui je le vis avancer d'un pas menaçant tous ces muscles tendus. Je fus immanquablement impressionnée par l'aura d'hostilité qu'il dégageait.

" Naruto..." je m'avançais vers lui mais le bras du gars toujours sur mon épaule me retint.

" T'es qui toi ?" demanda celui-ci. Naruto le regarda d'un air menaçant avant de prendre mon bras et de me tirer contre lui. J'atterris contre sa poitrine le cœur battant à tout rompre.

" Je suis son copain alors maintenant déguerpissez avant que je ne vous casse la gueule." dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Mon cœur rata un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Mes joues s'embrasèrent (pour changer) sous l'effet de sa déclaration.

Les deux nous regardèrent sans dire un mot avant de s'éloigner sans nous insulter au passage.

"J-je s-s-suis d-désolée" bégayais-je ne sachant pas où me mettre. Mon cœur battait trop vite dans ma poitrine qui était... Collée à la sienne. Je bondis hors de ses bras couvrant ma poitrine de mes bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui allait pas chez moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que tout aille mal ?

"Ce n'est rien Hinata." soupira Naruto. Il attrapa ma taille et me conduit jusqu'aux serviettes. S'asseyant, je cherchais de quoi me couvrir pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention.

" Tient mais ca" me dit il en me passant son t-shirt. Je l'enfilais. Ça sentait bon son odeur.

" J-je s-suis vraiment désolée. Tu devrais retourner avec les autres." dis-je essayant de me faire le plus petite possible.

" Si je pars, ils vont revenir." grogna-t-il en regardant dans leur direction.

" Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Et puis Saku..."

"Hinata ca suffit. J'ai envie de rester OK ?" Me coupa-t-il élevant la voix d'un ton. Je restais muette. Je pouvais encore déceler de la colère. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et il regardait fixement nos amis qui regardaient par là. Pas de doute qu'il aurait voulu être avec eux au lieu de rester avec moi et maintenant il était fâché. Décidément aujourd'hui rien n'allait.

M'allongeant je lui tournais le dos et fermais les yeux. J'entendis Naruto soupirer.

" Excuse moi d'avoir crié." l'entendis-je murmurer. "Putain de maillot." jura-t-il entre ses dents plus pour lui que pour moi.

Je ne répondis rien préférant m'endormir.

Lorsque je me réveillais ce n'était pas Naruto mais les cheveux noirs de Sasuke qui se retrouvèrent dans mon champ de vision. Assis à côté de moi il lisait tranquillement.

"Enfin réveillée Hina-au-bois-dormant ?" me dit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre. Je lui répondis par un gémissement endormi.

" J'ai trop chaud." me plaignis-je entendant ma main vers lui. Sasuke avait toujours les mains agréablement froides. Il l'attrapa pour mieux la pousser tout en tiquant.

" Va te baigner plutôt que de m'embêter. " me répondit-il. Toujours aussi gentil. Me redressant je regardais l'eau. Pourquoi pas mais il y avait le problème de la traverser de la plage en maillot. J'avais toujours le t-shirt de Naruto mais je ne voulais pas le mouiller.

" Enfile mon t-shirt. J'en ai pris un de rechange." me proposa Sasuke en me tendant le t-shirt blanc. Changeant rapidement je me levais prête à rejoindre l'eau mais Sasuke m'arrêta à nouveau. Posant son livre sur le côté il se leva et s'approcha. D'un mouvement brusque il déchira le milieu du t-shirt avant de faire un nœud avec les bouts pendants. Ses doigts effleurèrent superficiellement la peau de mon ventre me procurant des frissons étranges sur ma peau. Mes joues rousirent quelque peu inexplicablement. Cette soudaine proximité me prenait un peu au dépourvu.

"Tu seras plus à l'aise." lâcha-t-il avant de me laisser partir. Je levais doucement les yeux vers lui. Ses onyx se plongèrent dans mes orbes nacrés. On resta silencieux quelques instants. C'était étrange tout ça. Les frissons continuaient de me parcourir le long de ma peau alors que la proximité entre nous deux semblait rendre la tension insoutenable. Une tension étrange et mal aisante.

" Merci." finis-je par dire avant de quitter cette atmosphère trop étrange pour moi. C'était quoi ça ?

L'eau était froide et bonne. Rejoignant les filles celle-ci m'accueillirent avec enthousiasme contente que je les rejoigne. On s'amusa à s'asperger d'eau avant que les garçons nous rejoingne et qu'on entame une bataille générale.

C'était agréable. J'arrivais vraiment à me détendre. J'étais heureuse.

" Hinata aide-moi à attraper Naruto !" s'exclama Sakura en courant vers celui-ci. Nous voyant arriver il courut dans le sens inverse. Riant je pris la main de Sakura et la tirai pour pouvoir aller plus vite. Celle-ci avança plus rapidement. Me tournant vers elle je la vis me regarder tout en rougissant légèrement souriante. Je lui rendis son sourire sentant mon cœur bondir de bonheur. Sakura accéléra me dépassa et arriva à bondir sur le blond. Celui-ci tomba sous le poids de celle-ci. Criant victoire, elle maintint celui-ci sous l'eau avant qu'il n'arrive à se glisser entre ses jambes et la prenne sur ses épaules pour mieux la balancer. Elle se releva criant à la vengeance. Ils s'engagèrent dans une bataille à celui qui coulerait l'autre. M'arrêtant à quelques mettre d'eux je les regardais riant face à leur enfantillage. Mais très vite ca déjanta. Leur mains se firent baladeuses et ils finirent tous deux coller l'un contre l'autre, leur pupilles se regardant mutuellement. Une tension envahit l'air ambiant m'incluant inutilement dans ce qui se passait entre eux.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait le plus mal ? Les regarder ou voir la lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux à ce moment. On se serait dit dans un film pour adolescente. Je n'attendais plus que le baiser final entre ces deux la. Je me sentis ridicule de me tenir là à les regarder en souffrant en silence tout en essayant de trouver un moyen d'y échapper.

Je vis Naruto esquisser un mouvement de visage en avant mais Sakura tourna le visage vers moi brusquement et s'éloigna du blond.

" On devrait retourner vers le bord." ria-t-elle nerveusement en partant à la nage vers les autres. Naruto resta planter là semblant ne même pas remarquer ma présence. Il ne faisait que fixer l'endroit où Sakura était partie à la nage, pensif.

Une fois de plus je sentis mon coeur se faire réduire en charpie. L'air me manqua dans mes poumons. Suffoquant je ressentis le besoin urgent de m'éloigner en vitesse. Plongeant je nageais rapidement vers le large. Je ne m'arrêtais pas. J'avais besoin de sentir l'eau salé fouetter mon visage et avalé mes larmes.

Mais quelle belle hypocrite j'étais. Faire semblant d'être heureuse pour lui. Je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas de la façon dont notre amitié avait tourné. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans cette position. Je ne voulais pas...je ne voulais rien de tout ça.

J'avais l'impression que tout n'était que mensonge entre nous. Rien ne tenait. Tout était trop fragile. Rien n'avait été sincère depuis le début. Notre amitié, mes sentiments. Tout avait toujours été... Presque sincère.

À présent c'était à peine si j'existais pour lui a l'instant où Sakura apparaissait. Le karma sans doute.

Je m'arrêtais. La terre n'était qu'une fine ligne à l'horizon. Il fallait que je fasse demi-tour. Restant un peu à flotter sur le dos je regardais le ciel tacheté de petits nuages blancs.

Mon coeur battait. La douleur était réelle dans ma poitrine. L'air que j'aspirais passait mal dans mes poumons mais il était là présent. J'étais bien vivante et oh combien à ce moment là j'aurais donné pour ne pas l'être. Pour ne plus la ressentir. Pour ne plus aimer. Pour ne plus le voir. Je voulais disparaître. Maintenant et à _tout jamais._

Assise sur le canapé du salon seule, je regardais de vieilles photos de moi enfant.

Soudain mon téléphone sonna. Me levant j'allais le chercher et regarda l'indicatif. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

Mon père.

Il ne pouvait appeler que pour une seule chose.

Décrochant, je partis m'asseoir dans ma chambre fermant la porte derrière moi.

" Père ? " demandais-je la gorge serrée.

" Hinata, tu dois rentrer." m'annonça-t-il de but en blanc. " Le dîner à été avancer à demain soir." Je restais silencieuse. Je le savais. C'était inévitable.

" Très bien." dis-je la voix sans émotion regardant droit devant moi, le regard vide.

" J'ai déjà envoyé l'avion et un chauffeur venir te chercher. Il seront là bientôt." débita-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Posant mon téléphone sur mes genoux, je regardais par la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas besoin de le souhaiter. Je disparaissais déjà.

33333

 **HEYYYYYY !**

 **J'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre mais pour me rattraper s'en était un long pour le coup avec de l'action (j'ai bloqué sur beaucoup de passage et je l'ai réécris bien trois fois jusqu'à ce qu'il me plaise vraiment). Voila voila. Je sais pas comment ca à finit sur une note aussi dépressive pour Hina (ceci n'est pas du sadisme... pas entièrement). C'est juste que je n'étais pas dans un bon mood et puis cette histoire de rejet du premier amour m'a rappelé mes propres déboires - -' pas très glorieux.**

 **Je viens de reprendre les cours aussi donc la période de publication se feront un peu plus longue.**

 **Réponses au reviews :**

lodol25 "oui il était un peu court mais c'était plus pour laisser de la place à un long chapitre et puis je voulais faire un chapitre avec juste la première partie du week-end"

Froshe et Tenshi: Merci mille fois et pour la fin je ne vous promet rien (ahahaah du sadisme)

MissHina : merci encore et l'originalité est le but troisième de cette fic (après me faire plaisir et vous faire plaisir)

: Merciiii pour avoir compris le titre ! et merci pour ton commentaire ca fait toujours plaisir.

 **Voilà au chapitre prochain et ca me fait trop plairi les notification que je recois n'arrêter pas de me dire ce que vous en penser. Je vous adoooorre**

 **Liv**


	7. Chapter 7

La fatigue avait pris le dessus sur le reste de mes émotions pour le reste de la journée. C'est à moitié endormie que j'arrivais enfin dans la demeure principale des Hyuga au milieu de la nuit. La voiture venait enfin de se garer dans la grande cour. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et mes jambes douloureuses me portaient à peine. Aidée du chauffeur, je regagnais la demeure d'un pas claudiquant totalement morte de fatigue.

" Bienvenue chez vous Mlle Hyuga !" s'exclamèrent les bonnes en s'inclinant devant moi alors que je franchis la porte d'entrée. Je leur souris. C'était étrangement réconfortant de recevoir autant de chaleurs humaines d'un coup.

" Je suis rentrée" répondis-je d'une petite voix. Le chauffeur m'aida à m'asseoir sur une chaise et elles m'apportèrent un bol de soupe. Je mangeais en silence avant de les remercier et de monter à l'étage.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, je vis que la lumière dans celle d'Hanabi était toujours allumée. Il devait bien être 1h du matin et le fait qu'elle soit toujours debout m'inquiéta.

D'un pas faible, je me glissais jusqu'au bout du couloir et entrai dans sa chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit, dormant à point fermé, la tête reposant contre le mur, la couverture au pied et un livre sur les genoux, un léger filet de bave coulait le long de son menton.

Je riais doucement en voyant la scène. Cette image ne lui rendait pas du tout justice. Elle se voulait de toujours garder cette image dure et stricte en public. Inatteignable, imperturbable. Quelqu'un qui se voulait sans faiblesse ni point faible. Elle voulait être comme notre père. Ça avait toujours été une grande battante, plus que moi, avec une volonté de fer. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour qu'elle arrive à atteindre son but. Elle ne pouvait échouer. Jamais. Et elle se donnait tant de mal pour réussir. L'échec n'était jamais une option. Elle était vraiment dans cette mentalité Hyuga. Elle représentait dignement les valeurs du clan.

Elle n'avait pas toujours été comme ça mais l'influence de ce dernier l'avait changée. Pendant un temps j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne devienne une réplique conforme de mon père. Toujours à travailler d'arrache-pied sans aucunes pauses. Allant jusqu'au bout de ses forces. Mais ce côté borné se résorbait petit à petit avec l'âge et ainsi elle redevenait une enfant joyeuse et enthousiaste.

Ramassant la couverture, j'enlevais le lire de ces genoux pour le poser sur la table de chevet et la couchai sur le dos pour remonter la couverture sur elle en essuyant la bave qui coulait de sa bouche avec un mouchoir.

Elle semblait si paisible comme ça. C'était un de ces rares moments où elle paraissait vraiment avoir 14 ans. Jolie comme un cœur elle semblait avoir hérité de notre père tous ces traits autant moraux que physiques. Les mêmes cheveux, la même peau, la même ride frontale qui apparaissait lorsqu'ils fronçaient les sourcils, le même caractère intransigeant. Elle était un peu comme l'enfant à l'image parfaite qu'il aurait voulu que je sois. Elle était en beaucoup de points très différente de moi. J'avais même parfois du mal à croire que nous étions sœur.

Caressant lascivement son visage, je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois l'ainé ? Hana aurait été parfaite à ma place. Elle aurait été à la hauteur comme elle l'avait toujours été contrairement à moi qui ne cessais de décevoir mon père et le clan.

" Hinata ?"

" Désolée si je t'ai réveillée." m'excusais-je en lui souriant alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux mais la fatigue l'emporta l'obligeant à rester allonger les yeux fermés.

" Bienvenue à la maison." gémit-elle la bouche pâteuse.

" Je suis rentrée" répondis-je en caressant des cheveux.

" Tu t'es amusée ?"

" En quelque sorte." répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Hanabi me regarda quelques secondes avant de grogner quelques choses et de se retourner s'enroulant dans sa couverture. C'était bien le signe de la fin de conversation bien qu'elle soit un peu brutale.

Soupirant, je me levais et lui souhaitais bonne nuit avant de sortir pour aller dans ma propre chambre.

Fermant la porte derrière moi, je sentis tous mes muscles commencer à se détendre peu à peu. Me déshabillant j'enfilais mon pyjama et me dirigeai vers mon lit quand soudain mon téléphone sonna.

" Allô ?" décrochais-je en baillant à moitié tout en m'allongeant dans mon lit.

" Tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir qu'avec un simple mot ?" hurla Kiba à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je sursautais de surprise. Sa voix venait de me réveiller. Toute fatigue venait soudainement de se transformer en culpabilité.

" J-je...c'était urgent. Je ne p-pouvais pas rester plus longtemps." Expliquais-je mal à l'aise.

" Vraiment ? " demanda-t-il

" C'est important pour le clan." dis-je en passant une main sur mon front en sentant un grand poids s'abattre sur mes épaules. À ça il ne répondit rien mais je l'entendis soupirer.

" Je comprends" finit-il par dire presque à contre cœur. " Tout de même...je veux dire c'est pour toi que l'on a organisé ce voyage et la principale concernée ne reste même pas le quart du voyage. C'est ridicule."

" oui..." un long silence s'installa.

" Au fait je crois que Sasuke voulait te parler. " finit-il par dire. J'entendis le téléphone passer d'une main à une autre avec quelques bribes de conversation.

" Oui ?" dit la voix du brun à l'autre bout du fil.

" Que fais-tu encore debout ?" riais-je mal à l'aise pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

" Ne change pas de sujet." me coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. " Ton père t'a cherché pour le Dîner ?" . Je ne dis rien acquiesçant silencieusement.

" Es-tu prête ?" me demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

" Je ne le serais jamais vraiment." soupirais-je en fermant les yeux. Comment allais-je faire sans lui ou Neji pour affronter autant de personnes sans me mettre dans l'embarras ?

" Je rentrerai plus tôt. " décida-t-il.

"Non ! Je ne veux pas te déranger pour ca." m'exclamais-je.

" Mais je t'assure que je n'attends que ça. Entre Naruto et le reste, je n'ai qu'une envie : rentrer." m'assura-t-il. Je pouvais presque le voir pincer l'arrête de son nez d'exaspération. Il semblait vraiment ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps. Pourtant...

" Sasuke. Je dois le faire toute seule. Si je ne peux pas prouver demain que je peux le faire toute seule alors jamais mon père ni le clan ne pourra me prendre au sérieux." déclarais-je d'une voix calme et posée. J'en étais convaincue.

J'y avais beaucoup réfléchi lors du chemin du retour. Bien que mon père soit à la tête de l'entreprise, le conseil des anciens avait une part importante dans les décisions importantes de la société telle que la succession à la tête de celle-ci et ils n'avaient aucune confiance en moi. Ils me croyaient irresponsable et pas à la hauteur. Je devais plus que tout leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort, que j'avais le profil et les épaules pour porter ce fardeau, mieux que Hanabi. Et ça commençait par cette soirée. Je devais leur prouver que j'avais ma place dans leur monde, que j'y avais ma part.

" Je vois." soupira Sasuke me retirant de ma réflexion. "Essaye de ne pas trop te ridiculiser en tombant ou en te renversant quelque chose dessus." dit-il avant de raccrocher sans vraiment me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Soupirant à mon tour je m'effondrais sur mon lit et sans tarder m'endormis.

Je devais partir dans moins de quinze minutes et la couturière ajustait encore ma robe. Elle volait autour de moi telle une guêpe avec son aiguille en cousant, décousant, déchirant, assemblant. Je restais immobile les bras écartés comme elle me l'avait dit, retenant ma respiration de peur d'expirer au risque de voir une couture craquer.

La robe m'allait, et j'étais, il faut le dire, remarquablement présentable. Maquillé et coiffé, j'avais du mal moi-même à me reconnaître dans le miroir. Mes cheveux, remontés en chignon laissaient voir des reflets nuits dans lesquels étaient parsemées des perles blanches fixées douloureusement à mon crâne. La couleur sombre dénotait de mon teint incroyablement blanc et qui semblait presque immaculé (miracle de la poudre). La robe en elle-même faisait ressortir le tout. Bleu nuit elle était échancrée dans le dos et les manches ainsi que le col était en dentelle. Le reste de la robe était d'un bleu nuit d'été avec quelques paillettes dessus mais rien de trop vulgaire.

Lorsque je me regardais mon reflet ce n'était plus Hinata que je voyais mais Melle Hyuga et je ne pouvais pas mentir, quelque part ca me plaisait.

"Bien ! J'ai fini !" s'exclama la couturière en essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front d'un revers de manche.

" Merci, c'est magnifique !" m'émerveillais-je devant son travail.

Elle ne répondit rien se contentant de ramasser ses affaires et de quitter la chambre me laissant seule. À priori on ne félicitait personne pour un bon travail. Tout ca paraissait normal.

Sortant finalement je rejoignis mon père dehors où il m'attendait déjà dans la voiture. Il portait son manteau noir habituel et avait attaché ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval basse. Il lisait tranquillement sur une tablette. Rentrant dans la voiture je le saluais avec respect avant de m'asseoir en face de lui. Il leva le regard, me jugea d regard avant de me répondre par un hochement de tête.

Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Avais-je bien vu ? Il ne m'avait pas ignoré. Au contraire il m'avait gratifié d'un hochement de tête. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait plus que juste noté ma présence lorsque j'arrivais sous son influence. Était-ce un changement de comportement dû au titre d'héritière ? Me reconnaissait-il enfin ? Avais-je remonté dans son estime ? Tant de question qui envahirent mon esprit et qui s'animèrent d'un sentiment d'excitation et de joie intense. Au moins cette soirée commençait plutôt bien.

La soirée se déroulait à l'hôtel Hilton dans le centre-ville juste à quelques rues des bureaux de la société Byakugan Corps. C'était le dirigeant de Konoha Inc. qui l'organisait tous les mois. Les grands dirigeants des entreprises ayant un lien quelconque au Conseil Général y étaient conviés. On les appelait les dirigeants du Pays du feu. Dix entreprises qui faisaient marcher l'économie du pays tout entier.

C'était une petite entrée dans un monde inaccessible, privilégié et incertain : celui du pouvoir. Y participer était très important pour qui que ce soit. Si tout se passait bien pour moi ce soir, ce serait une étape décisive quant à mon avenir en tant qu'héritière, cela voudrait dire que j'avais ma place dans ce monde.

Mon père me tendit le bras sans me regarder. Obéissante je l'attrapai, non sans ressentir ce frisson d'effleurer la personnification du Pouvoir bien que 4 couches de vêtements nous séparassent de tout contact physique.

Marchant en silence, nous entrâmes dans le grand hall où deux employés nous débarrassâmes de nos manteaus avant qu'un troisième ne nous escorte jusqu'à la grande salle. Je retins mon souffle jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en grand et que nous entrâmes. Ma poigne se serra sur la pochette bleue que je tenais dans ma main alors que la pression monta.

 _Respire Hinata. Respire._

J'allais m'évanouir.

 **La suite a été très longue à venir je sais et je m'en escuses. Étant donné que j'ai des exams jusqu'au vacances de Noël j'ai bien peur que le prochain chapitre ne sorte avant cette période. Encore désolée.**

 **Merci pour les reviews et aux prochains chapitres.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE ! PS : J'ai pas eu le temps de checker les fautes, toutes mes excuses.**

La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas raisonnèrent sur la pierre blanche. Je poussais un petit soupir discret.

Je pensais être enfin seule mais à priori c'était quasiment impossible de l'être dans une telle soirée.

Ça devait bien faire trois heures que je m'y trouvais et je passais mon temps à discuter, parler et argumenter avec des patrons d'entreprises sur des sujets que je maîtrisais à peine. C'était simplement se sentir comme étant la personne la plus stupide de toute la pièce et une constante déception pour le clan.

J'avais cette voix insupportable constamment présente dans ma tête à me dicter ce qui était bon et mauvais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir en permanence le regard de toutes les personnes dans la pièce qui surveillait mes moindre fais et geste ce qui me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. L'envie de m'éclipser était devenue inévitable et dès que j'en eus l'occasion j'avais décidé de prendre l'air sur le balcon.

Être Mlle Hyuga était une véritable plaie. Elle était tout sauf moi. Je détestais ça. C'était se sentir restreinte, rabaissée, faible et humiliée par des machos patriarcaux qui se croyaient supérieur dû à leur position. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être une potentielle héritière mais un objet. Une espèce de pub pour l'entreprise sur la qualité qu'elle promouvait. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin d'être Hinata pour au moins 5 minutes sinon je faisais une crise d'hystérie.

" C'est épuisant n'est-ce pas ?"

Je sursautais. Je venais de me rendre compte de la présence à ma gauche. Me tournant vers la personne tout en posant ma main sur ma poitrine essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Levant les yeux, je tombais nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement blond-blanc et aux yeux bleu ciel, grand, un sourire en coins coincé sur les lèvres.

" Comment ?" lui demandais-je en essayant de reprendre une quelconque contenance.

" C'est fatiguant d'assister à ce genre de soirée. " répéta-t-il en s'accordant à la rambarde tout en me souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire et me détendis.

" C'est vrai. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réception. " Répondis-je en souriant gênée d'avouer mon désarrois.

" Je n'aurais pas pensé, tu sembles si à l'aise en public." s'étonna-t-il.

"Tu dis ça pour me flatter." riais-je gênée.

"Oui un peu." avoue-t-il en rigolant. "Mais je suis sérieux quand je pense que tu as toutes les qualités pour évoluer dans cette société. La preuve, impossible de pouvoir venir te parler plus tôt. Tout le monde s'empresse de venir te voir."

Je ne réponds rien et lui souris intimidé. C'est bien la première fois que l'on me parle ainsi et je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir. Alors je me contentais de rougir et de regarder ailleurs cherchant à cacher mon embarras.

"Je m'appelle Toneri Otsutsuki" finit-il par se présenter en me tendant la main.

" Hinata Hyuga. Enchantée." lui répondis-je en plaçant la mienne dans la sienne. Se penchant légèrement il déposa un léger baisé dessus. Je pouvais sentir le feu sur mes joues s'embrasé ce qui sembla lui faire plaisir.

La conversation se fit rapidement et facilement. Il était de loin plus facile de lui parler que de converser avec d'autre patron ou encore enfants gâtés qui avaient accompagné leur parent. Il semblait comprendre et avait une grande aisance.

Il parlait en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu si perçant qu'il semblait presque irréel, comme deux diamants bleus. C'était d'un hypnotique, que j'avais du mal à m'en détacher.

" Oh ! J'ai enfin trouvé la petite Hina !" s'exclama une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Détachant mon regard des yeux ensorcelant de Toneri, mon attention tomba sur le nouvel arrivant de la terrasse.

" Itachi Uchiwa !" s'exclama Toneri en se tournant vers celui-ci.

" C'est bien moi." dit-il condescendant en posant un regard ennuyer sur mon camarade. "Et qui est le trouble faite ?"

" Itachi, je te présente Toneri Otsutsuki." le présentais-je en m'avançant vers le grand frère de Sasuke. Ce dernier le jugea une dernière fois avant de décider de l'ignorer et de reporter toute son attention sur moi.

" Il y a deux ou trois personnes qui meurent d'envie de te rencontrer ce soir. Ton père semble ravi et à la fois contrarier que personne ne te trouve. Dommage pour eux que je t'ai trouvée le premier." Il empoigna ma main et l'accrocha vivement à son bras avant de me trainer dans la salle de réception.

" Itachi ! Attend, tu marches trop vite. " Le préviens-je manquant de trébucher sur ma robe. Il ralentit le pas et s'arrêta. Je le fusillais du regard.

" Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demandais-je contrariée. Itachi n'était pas le genre de personne à vous approcher juste parce que votre personnalité lui plait. Il avait toujours un avantage direct ou indirect cachée envers ses intentions.

" Je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec ma petite sœur préféré ?" rétorqua-t-il d'un ton presque innocent.

" Je ne suis pas ta sœur. Et on ne sait pas vu depuis deux mois, ça m'étonnerait que tu viennes me voir uniquement pour me dire bonjour." lui répondis-je sec.

"Ouche ! Je suis blessé. Mais où est passé la petite Hina que je connais, douce et charmante. On dirait plutôt ta sœur." gémit-il en feignant d'être blessé par mes propos. Je lui lançais un notre regard menaçant.

Itachi était une des personnes qui avait perdu toute ma confiance. Depuis qu'il trainait avec ses gars, il avait changé. Il était devenu mauvais et manipulateur. Je me méfiais de lui et l'appréciais de moins en moins au fil des minutes qui passaient en sa présence.

" J'avoues, mon abruti de frère m'a demandé de te surveiller puisqu'il n'a pas pu venir. Je ne trouvais pas ça amusant jusqu'à ce que je te voie faire un tabac avec tous ces vieux pervers. Qui aurait pu croire que tu aurais un tel succès. Donc je tiens à te présenter absolument à Orochimaru. Un des patrons les plus importants d'Oto." Il me tira d'un mouvement brusque m'empêchant de protester.

Rapidement, nous nous trouvâmes devant un homme. Cet homme. Orochimaru. Je le connaissais, il était connu de tout le monde. Il avait été employé chez Konoha Corps pendant longtemps avant d'être renvoyer. Il avait fréquenté les mauvaises personnes au bon moment et avait réussi à créer son entreprise qui marchait. Cependant il était tout sauf accueillant ou même saint à fréquenter.

Il avait un physique de serpent, ironiquement le nom de sa société : le serpent blanc. Il ne me donnait qu'une seule envie partir en courant.

" Orochimaru, voici Hinata." l'homme se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire. Un sourire étrange et surtout horriblement mauvais.

" La mystérieuse fille des société Byakugan Inc. Quel plaisir de faire votre connaissance." Il attrapa ma main et déposa un baiser dessus.

 _Lâche-moi !_ Hurlais-je intérieurement.

" Moi de même. " répondis-je mécaniquement tout en aillant l'air convaincu. J'avais envie de m'éloigner le plus loin de lui et de ses mains calleuses qui tenaient la mienne fermement dans la sienne. Itachi dans quoi encore tu m'avais mise.

" Itachi." La voix de mon père ne me parut pas plus rassurante qu'à ce moment-là. Me tournant vers lui j'en profitais pour récupérer mon membre et me rapprocher de lui.

" Hiashi ! Ca faisait longtemps !" s'exclama l'aîné des Uchiwa. Mon père ne lui rendit pas son enthousiasme.

Me lançant un regard autoritaire je compris qu'il valait mieux que je m'éloigne. Inclinant doucement la tête je me dirigeai vers le buffet.

" Tu es familières des Uchiwa ?"

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Toneri. Il avait décidément un don pour ce faufilé partout.

" Nos familles sont voisine depuis longtemps et j'avais l'habitude de jouer avec eux lorsque nous étions plus jeune." lui expliquais-je en jetant un œil à Itachi.

" Je vois. Ca a dû être un choc lors de l'Affaire." dit-il d'un air songeur. Je ne répondis pas.

Évidement que ça l'avait été. Sasuke qui perdait sa famille et son clan sans parler de l'entreprise familiale. Ça avait été des mois terribles durant lesquelles mon meilleur ami eu une passe difficile.

" Hinata ?" m'interpela-t-il mon père. Levant la tête je lui souris alors que je le vis s'approcher de moi.

" Père, voici Toneri Otsutsuki." Le présentais-je lorsque mon père fut à notre hauteur. Hiashi gratifia mon ami d'un mouvement de la tête. Ils s'échangèrent quelques politesse avant que mon géniteur ni met fin.

"Désolé mais notre voiture nous attend." s'excusa mon père.

" Très bien ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Hinata au plaisir de te revoir." Il attrapa ma main et y déposa un léger baiser avant de nous sourire et de s'éloigner.

Sans un mit de plus, nous rejoignîmes notre voiture qui nous déposa chez nous. Le trajet se fit sans mot dans un silence reposant. Jamais je n'aurais cru être aussi paisible et apprécier autant le silence que maintenant.

" Hinata." m'interpela mon père alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous séparer pour aller chacun dans une de nos chambres respective.

" Tu...la soirée c'est bien passé." finit-il par dire. Je restais plantée là, la bouche entre-ouverte, pétrifiée par ces paroles.

 _Je venais de rêver où_ _Hiashi_ _Hyuga_ _venait de me féliciter ?_

J'enfilais rapidement un jogging et un pull avant de me faufiler hors de ma chambre. La maison était silencieuse ce qui était bien normal vu qu'il était peut-être 2h du matin. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Le seule moyen était donc d'aller courir pour m'aider à décompresser et oublier tout ce que j'avais en tête.

Enfilant mes baskets le plus silencieusement possible, je me glissais hors de la maison par la porte des employés avant de me glisser hors de la propriété toujours par la porte arrière. J'avais l'habitude. Je le faisais quelques soirs où je me sentais mal ou lorsque mes insomnies me reprenaient pour essayer de calmer ma tête qui pensait trop.

Je me mis à jogger doucement quittant mon quartier. Les rues étaient naturellement vide et aucune voiture ne passait par là. C'était inconsciemment que je laissais mes pieds me porter. Je courais avec aise, laissant mes cheveux flotter aux vents.

Rapidement, les immeubles devinrent des arbres et la monter se fit plus rude alors que je montais la pente pour aller jusqu'au belvédère qui surplombait la ville. Me sentant ralentir, j'accélérai poussant sur mes mollets, sentant le vent fouetter mon visage et l'effort peu à peu prendre mon souffle. Accélérant encore un peu, je finis par arrivé jusqu'au belvédère à bout de souffle. Continuant un peu plus, je passais par un petit sentier et arrivant enfin en haut de la bute.

Posant mes mains sur mes genoux j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle avant de regarder la vue que j'avais. Toute la ville brillait de mille feu devant moi. Émerveillée, comme à chaque fois je posais mes fesses par terre et admirait le spectacle nocturne qui se trouvait devant moi.

Cette endroit était habituellement interdit au publique mais j'y venais tout le temps lorsque j'étais plus jeune avec ma mère. C'était mon endroit secret. Personne n'était au courant de cette endroit mise à part mon père sans doute et ...

" Je t'ai vue arriver." dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de mes épaules. Sentir le poids de son torse me fit rougir alors que toute son odeur m'envahit.

" Naruto...je suis pleine de sueur." murmurais-je en rougissant. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou alors que je sentis son sourire contre la peau de mon cou. Mon cœur accéléra et mes joues prirent une nouvelle tinte plus foncé encore.

" Ca n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es chaude." me répondit-il. Je remarquais alors ces bras nus. Me dégageant je m'empressais d'enlever ma veste et d'entourer ces bras avec. Il ne protesta pas mais ne me laissa pas le choix que de me blottir contre lui pour ne pas avoir froid à mon tour.

On resta un long moment à ne rien dire à regarder l'horizon en silence. On voyait d'ici tout. Ma maison, la société familiale, Konoha Corps, la maison de Naruto, le lycée. Tout, tout ce qui faisait nos vies. Et j'étais là à les contempler avec lui, collée contre lui. C'était si paisible que je n'avais pas envie que ce moment s'arrête. Je voulais que tout reste ainsi pour longtemps, peut-être même toujours.

" J'ai ramené des feux d'artifice." Finit par dire Naruto en pointant le sachet en plastique accrocher au guidon de son vélo qui gisait près d'un arbre.

Je hochais sans rien dire. Allant les chercher, il me laissa grelotter quelques instant avant de revenir avec et son briquet. On les alluma et nous les regardâmes se consumé en faisant de jolie forme dans la nuit. Mes yeux émerveillés, je les regardais toujours Naruto dans mon dos me procurant un peu de sa chaleur.

" Hinata, merci." dit-il, en me prenant une fois de plus dans ces bras. " Sakura a accepté un diner avec moi et c'est grâce à toi.". Il déposa un baiser empoisonné sur ma joue et sourit en regardant le petit feu d'artifice bruler dans mes mains. Mon sourire disparut aussitôt.

" Naruto... ne parlons pas de ca maintenant. Ne gâche pas la magie de ce moment." Le réprimandais-je en resserrant mes doigts sur le petit bâton. Il ne répondit rien se contentant de resserrer son emprise sur moi.

On resta encore quelques instant avant que le feu ne s'éteigne et nous replonge dans l'obscurité. On ne parla pas. On se contentait de respirer.

Encore une fois la réalité nous avait rattrapé, m'avait rattrapé. Ce moment ne pouvait durée plus longtemps. Il avait Sakura dans sa tête et moi j'avais...lui. C'était tout simplement illusoire d'espérer plus que ce que j'avais maintenant. Il fallait que je m'y fasses.

" Je te ramènes ?" me proposa-t-il. Je me contentais de hocher la tête. Rester plus longtemps ne contribuait qu'à empirer la blessure qui ne guérirait pas.

Se levant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers son vélo. Prenant le casque qu'il me tendait une pensée stupide me passa par la tête mais pourtant …

"Naruto, je..."

Son regard se tourna vers moi et malgré l'obscurité, je les vis. Ces deux saphirs qui transperçaient la nuit et qui se plongèrent dans les miens. Ce regard dont j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse.

Je t'aime.

Je restais stupidement plantée là devant lui incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je la ressentais bien. Ce n'était pas juste une douleur ordinaire de la blessure. C'était pire. C'était se rendre compte que je ne pouvais et ne pourrais jamais passer au dessus de cet amour. C'était se rendre compte de sa propre imbécilité. C'était de voir que ce que j'éprouvais était si fort et si profond mais pourtant qui ne se réaliserait jamais. C'était de souffrir à vouloir en mourir.

" Hinata, tu pleures ?"

Évidemment que je pleurais. J'avais l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur. Je devais l'abandonné. Je devais tout abandonné pour lui et pour moi mais c'était impossible. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

" Naruto...je..."

Il fallait que je lui dise tout de suite. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à faire semblant plus longtemps ou j'allais devenir folle de douleur. Et pourtant …

" J'aime être avec toi ici."

Je n'y arrivais pas, je ne voulais pas le lâcher.

 **HEYY !**

 **C'était la petite surprise de la semaine car oui il fallait que je clôture l'épisode vacances/plages donc j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre et puis tout ces reviews m'ont aidé à bien le finir plus rapidement. et puis j'adore cette fin ! J'espère que vous avez hâte à la suite. LOVE LOVE LOVE**

 **Je vous adores et aux prochains chapitres.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hinata ? Tu m'écoutes ?" Neji claqua ses doigts devant mon visage me ramenant à la réalité. Sursautant je ramenais détachais mon regard de la fenêtre pour revenir sur lui.

" Tu disais ?" Demandais-je en tirant nerveusement sur ma frange.

Il soupira bruyamment en passant sa main sur son visage fatigué.

" Tu n'es pas concentrée. Ça fait une heure que je parle dans le vide." S'agaça-t-il. " Sois plus attentif. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de l'aide."

" Oui tu as raison. Excuse-moi" Plongeant tout mon attention sur mon cahier je regardais ce qu'il avait écrit pour trouver la convergence de série.

 _Bon sang je ne comprends rien !_ Hurlais-je intérieurement. Il avait écrit du chinois où les chiffres dansaient avec les symboles mathématiques et se mélangeait dans ma tête. Mon dieu pourquoi les maths étaient si compliqué.

" Je...je ne comprends pas." Hésitais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"Hinata cette équation c'est toi qui la résolue !" S'exclama-t-il à bout de nerf. Je me penchais et reconnu bien mon écriture.

" Tu sais quoi, on va laisser ça pour l'instant et on reprendra à la maison." décida-t-il en se levant de sa chaise et en s'étirant. Je soupirais le remerciant intérieurement. Je n'arrivais juste pas à me concentrer dans l'immédiat.

Posant ma tête sur la table je fermais les yeux pour laisser mes nerfs respirer quelques instants.

J'avais la tête en feu. Tout était allé tellement vite depuis le Dîner. Mes cours s'enchaînaient, les repas officiels comme les moins officiels, les entrevues avec mon père qui avait décidé de me donner à nouveau des cours et me mettre à jour sur la situation de l'entreprise. Et s'était sans parler des tests et des examens d'entrer pour les grandes universités. J'avais tellement de choses à faire, à penser, à voir, à dire. Je ne trouvais plus le temps. Je n'avais pas de temps.

Je ne me souvenais même pas la dernière nuit où j'avais dormi plus de 4h. Et ça faisait trois semaines que ça durait.

Je n'osais même pas penser à mes relations.

Hanabi ne supportait pas d'être délaissé des intérêts du clan à mon profit. On lui avait dit depuis presque 6 ans qu'elle serait la prochaine dirigeante de l'entreprise. Elle avait travaillé tellement fort. Mais cette place me revenait tout de même de droit. J'étais la plus vieille. Et ça elle ne le supportait pas. Elle avait repris ces airs hautains et sa mauvaise humeur envers moi allant même jusqu'à m'ignorer.

Il en était de même de mes amis. Je les voyais à peine. Je ne leur parlais plus. À peine si je leur disais bonjour et échangeais trois banalités avant de devoir y aller. Je ne sais pas combien de sortit ou simple rendez-vous j'avais dû refuser faisant toujours passer le clan avant tout.

Je me sentais terriblement seule. J'avais envie de pleurer. C'était terrible. Ça me manquait, ils me manquaient. Horriblement. Je ne sais combien de soir je me suis demandée à quoi tout cela rimait mais aussitôt je pensais à autre chose car j'avais tout simplement d'autres choses à avoir en tête à penser. Que devais-je savoir sur qui, sur quoi ? Quelle devait être mon opinion sur certain sujet ? Quelles étaient celle du clan et leur position ? Qu'était-il plaisant à faire, à penser ? Trop de choses qui m'étaient tout sauf naturelle.

Je poussais un grand soupire. Ma vie avait juste soudainement pris un tournant inattendu et j'avais une toute petite maîtrise dessus. Elle risquait de m'échapper à chaque instant. Un seul faux mouvement et je me retrouvais submergé par les événements.

Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ce serait une catastrophe je perdrais tout. Et au sacrifice que j'avais fait je refusais de ne pas réussir.

Je le refusais.

Je le …

"Hinata !" Je vis Ino débouler dans la classe essoufflé les cheveux en bataille. "Heureusement tu n'es pas encore partie." dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Son état me préoccupait. Elle était rarement dans des états de stresse pareille si ce n'était pour quelques chose de grave et au regard qu'elle me lançait ça me semblait plutôt sérieux.

"C'est Naruto. Il est en train de se battre avec un gars d'une autre école. On n'arrive pas à les séparer. Sasuke…" Mon cerveau n'enregistra que "Naruto" et "se battre". En un quart de seconde j'avais bondi et courut hors de la salle coupant Ino de court.

Dévalant les escaliers je ne manquais pas de trébucher et de tomber mais je ne m'en préoccupais. Je me révélais et courrais toujours plus vite, Ino sur mes talons, vers le grillage de l'entrée.

Un troupeau d'élève était regroupé en cercle se tenant à distance du combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Me frayant un passage aidé par mon amie qui hurlait des paroles que je comprenais à peine, je bousculais les autres pour arriver vers le centre du cercle.

Le spectacle que je vis n'était pas beau. Naruto plus déchaîné qu'autre chose battait l'autre gars. Je voyais du sang un peu partout sur Naruto et l'autre gars. Plus loin je vis Sasuke qui était appuyé sur Shikamaru le visage boursouflé de bleus et la lèvre coupé. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?

"Hinata il va lui casser quelque chose si tu n'interviens pas." me hurla Ino restée coincée dans le troupeau

Je bougeais instantanément m'élançant vers lui me jetant sur son poing pour l'empêcher de frapper l'autre à nouveau. J'entendis mon prénom mais je ne répondis pas. Je m'accrochais à Naruto essayant de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Mes bras atteignaient sa poitrine alors que le reste de mon corps restait si loin, empêcher par la force que Naruto mettait à me laisser hors du combat.

" Naruto arrête !" Hurlais-je en me jetant contre lui arrêtant son prochain assaut avec mon corps.

Il sembla percuter et remarquer ma présence. Il figea tout son corps et baissa les yeux vers moi. Enfin. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et semblèrent s'adoucir. Il baissa doucement les bras et je le senti doucement se détendre.

" Dieu merci." Soufflais-je alors que je sentis ses bras me serrer contre lui. Sa respiration haletante il essayait de se calmer. Son cœur battait à la chamade contre mon oreille alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans mon bras à m'en faire mal. Mais je supportais sans rien dire. Il en avait besoin.

Je ne le vis pas mais d'un instant à l'autre je me sentis propulsé au sol et je vis Naruto se faire envoyer dans la foule. Son adversaire c'était relevé et avait profité de la baisse de vigilance de mon ami pour le frapper. Ça n'arrêta pas le blond qui sombra dans une colère noir. Je vis le bleu de ses yeux s'assombrir d'un coup et ses points se serrer. Son nez se retroussa et ses traits prirent des aspects sauvages.

" Oh non." Murmurais-je. Je me levais mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Il bondit sur son adversaire et l'assomma. La violence de l'impact de sa tête avec le sol me fit frémir. De loin ne vis Choji sortir son téléphone et appeler un numéro. Je priais pour que ce soit une ambulance.

Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini. Il s'agenouilla et roua l'autre de coup tous plus fort les uns que les autres. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Pourtant je le devais, je devais l'arrêter.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?"

Sakura apparut comme par magie à côté de moi. Elle avança d'un pas sur et poussa de toutes ses forces le blond hors du blesser avant de lui mettre une claque monumentale.

" On peut savoir ce qui te prend." hurla-t-elle. Il la regarda incrédule. Un lourd silence tomba. Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, je restais muette face à ce qui venait de se passer.

Sakura venait de calmer Naruto.

J'entrais dans l'infirmerie pour voir comment Sasuke allait. Allonger sur un lit, il tenait une poche de glace sur ses bosses.

" Ça va mieux ?" Demandais-je en m'approchant. Il ouvrit un œil et se tourna vers moi avant de me répondre par un hm significatif.

C'était la première fois que l'on se parlait depuis une semaine. Il comprenait mieux que quiconque ma situation et n'essayait pas de contredire ma décision contrairement aux autres comme Kiba ou Ino qui me reprochaient sans cesse de ne plus être autant présente.

Il me manquait. Je devais l'avouer. Il me manquait son étrange chaleur sa nonchalance et, même si ça m'agaçait de l'avouer, ses taquineries. Lui comme une multitude de chose manquait à ma vie, il fallait l'avouer.

Il se bougea un peu me laissant de la place sur son lit. Doucement je m'allongeai à côté et posa ma tête sur son oreiller. On resta dans un long silence pendant quelques instants avant que je ne décide de le briser :

" Pourquoi tu es intervenu ?"

" Dobe devait être stoppé." me répondit-il simplement. En bougeant la compresse de bosse en bosse.

" Qui t'as frappé ainsi ?"

" Je me suis pris les coups qui se sont perdu."

 _Menteur._

" D'accord." Fut la seule chose que j'eus à répondre. Il tourna un œil vers moi étudiant soigneusement mon expression. Il avait compris que je connaissais la vérité. Choji m'avait tout raconté : Sasuke connaissait le gars et ils avaient commencé à se battre mais pour je ne sais quelle raison il n'avait pas réussi à le battre et en voyant ça Naruto était intervenu. Suite à cela plusieurs insultes furent lancer sur Naruto et Sasuke ce qui avait énervé le blond et l'avait fait devenir instoppable.

" Tu devrais aller trouver Naruto." me dit Sasuke en se redressant en position assise.

"Il doit être avec Sakura. Je ne devrais sans doute pas les déranger."

Sasuke se tourna vers moi et plongea ses onyx sombre dans le blanc de mes yeux. Laissant tomber sa compresse je le vis doucement se pencher vers moi posant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

Je le vis franchir les quelques centimètres qui nous séparait avant de s'arrêter brusquement à une distance tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur la peau glacée de mon visage.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Hésitais-je à demander alors que je comptais chaque millimètre qui le séparait des lèvres.

 _Qu'est ce qui est en train de se passer ?_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Est-ce un moyen de me déstabiliser ? Pense-t-il vraiment à m'embrasser ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire s'il le fait ? Pourquoi je ne fais rien ?

J'essayais de bouger mais aucun muscle ne voulait m'obéir. Comme si mon corps avait décidé par lui-même de rester sous son emprise.

"Hinata." dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je frémis. Mon prénom ne me parut jamais aussi bien prononcer qu'à l'instant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait d'agir ainsi ? Et moi pourquoi juste l'entendre m'appeler me procurait de drôle de frisson dans mes membres ?

 _Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ?_

J'abandonnai. Perdue je le regardais prêtes à entrer dans le jeu auquel il semblait jouer.

" Sasuke arrête ça. Tu m'intimides et c'est déroutant." Le suppliais-je en détournant le regard.

Un fin sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Content il se releva et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de me regarder un air narquois et triomphant.

"Tu es trop naïve Hina-bébé. On aurait dit que j'allais t'avaler." Ricana-t-il en replaçant ses cheveux correctement et en balançant la compresse de glace.

Il s'arrangea devant un miroir avant de me lancer un clin d'œil et de sortir de l'infirmerie. Au même moment Tenten suivit de deux premières entrèrent dans l'infirmerie apparemment à ma recherche. À priori Naruto restait encore introuvable.

Il se trouvait sur le toit comme je le pensais. Assit il regardait devant lui l'air vide.

Il était magnifique. Il irradiait d'une lumière particulièrement chaleureuse.

Je me sentis submergée par un sentiment fort.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis combien de temps ? Je ne me souvenais même pas la dernière vraie conversation qu'on avait eue. Me rapprochant, je me jetais presque dans ses bras le serrant le plus fort possible dans mes bras.

Surpris, il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Tout ce qui comptait était sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence. Il m'avait vraiment manqué. Trop.

" Hinata." Soupira-t-il avant de me prendre finalement dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là. Je le suis réellement." Étouffais-je dans sa chemise. Il me murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas mais ça n'avait pas été d'une grande importance. Juste le sentir contre moi me confortait. J'avais juste l'impression d'être à nouveau la Hinata d'avant. Celle que j'étais réellement.

Je passais bien dix minutes à nettoyer ses plais et à appliquer des pansements sans dire le moindre mot me concentrant.

" J'ai cru que c'était Sakura tout à l'heure." dit-il innocemment en se grattant la joue.

Je stoppais mon mouvement tous mes muscles tendus. Pourquoi ça m'étonnait ? Je le savais qu'ils étaient devenu proche.

Si j'avais été absente, Sakura n'avait fait que ce rapprocher de lui au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Mais pas seulement. Elle semblait faire partie intégrante de notre groupe d'amis depuis aussi longtemps que n'importe lequel d'entre nous contrairement à moi qui semblait de plus en plus exclu par ma seule faire évidemment. Même Sasuke commençait à l'apprécier… Ou du moins il n'était plus totalement insupporter par sa présence.

Mais Naruto semblait tout de même avoir une relation particulière avec elle. Il était impossible de dire le contraire. Ils passaient tous leurs temps ensemble.

" Ah oui ?" Feignais-je en reprenant ma tâche en essayant de paraître le moins toucher possible.

" Ca m'étonne même qu'elle ne m'est pas déjà trouvée, en général elle est plus forte à ça." Ria-t-il. Je lui rendis un sourire amer. Qu'était-il en train d'insinuer ?

" Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés." Dis-je en finissant d'appliquer le dernier pansement. Il me sourit en hochant la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Je peux te demander pourquoi tu m'as demandée des conseils ?" Dis-je un peu trop abrupte visiblement blessée. " Sasuke ou Shikamaru auraient été mieux placés pour t'en donner tu ne penses pas ?"

" Si je leur avais demandé, il m'aurait donné des conseils pour leur ressembler et je n'ai pas besoin que Sakura tombe amoureuse d'un de ces deux-là mais bien du vrai moi. Celui que je pense toi seule voix" C'était bien un vrai sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps qu'il affichait sur son visage pourtant c'était bien ses yeux semblait scruter ma réaction.

Que devais-je faire maintenant ?

" Oh pardon ! Je vous ai interrompu."

D'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, Naruto et moi tournâmes la tête vers Sakura qui venait d'arriver sur le toit une trousse de premiers soins dans les mains. Elle nous fit un petit signe de la main en nous indiquant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard.

Je fus la première à réagir en la retenant. " Sakura, Naruto a besoin de ton aide, je ne pense pas avoir désinfecté correctement. Je suis sûre que tu serais faire ça mieux que moi." Je me levais et lui sourit avant de me diriger vers la porte.

"Hinata !" M'interpella Naruto. "Attend Sakura, je dois lui dire quelques choses."

"Je suis vraiment désolée Naruto mais je dois rentrer chez moi." Souriais-je. Il me regarda un moment avant de finalement hocher la tête.Je les saluais avant de rentrer enfin à l'intérieur du bâtiment les laissant sur le toit.

Je fermais les yeux. Je perdais pied, je le sentais. Moi qui pensais être enfin passé à autre chose. J'avais passé ses dernières semaines à essayer à ne plus penser à ça. À la douleur constante dans ma poitrine mais elle revenait tellement forte et puissante, ça n'avait pas de bon sens.Je sentais mon cœur une fois de plus se briser si ardemment que ça se répercutait dans tous mes membres. Je tremblais de tout mon corps. J'étais brisée.

 **Coucou,**

 **voilà un autre chapitre qui s'achève et qui est arrivé plus rapidement que je le pensais. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient dans cette histoire.**

 **On passe enfin à une étape supérieur dans cette fiction ce qui est très enthousiasmant pour moi. MERCIIII BEAUCOUP !**

 **Avec beaucoup d'amour LIV et au prochain chapitre 3 Ps: une fois de plus il risque d'avoir quelques fautes DÉSOLÉE**


	10. Chapter 10

Aussi surprenant que ça pouvait l'être, avoir le coeur brisé avait en soi quelques avantages et le principal était de pouvoir se concentrer entièrement sur ce qui maintenant était ma première et unique préoccupation : avoir enfin le titre d'héritière du clan Hyuga, non seulement en société mais surtout aux yeux du conseil des anciens et de mon père. Et ça a n'importe quel prix.

Et ce prix était inévitablement les relations que j'avais avec ceux de notre groupe.

C'était sans surprise que j'avais finis par être totalement à l'écart et que Sakura avait pris la place qui s'était libérée. Je ne lui en voulais pas. C'était tout simplement mon choix et ma faute.

Personne ne semblait m'en vouloir excepter Kiba et Ino qui trouvaient qui n'aimait pas que je fasse passer mon clan avant mes amis. Je les comprenais et acceptais leur colère en silence mais le clan était la seule chose qui me gardait de ne pas sombrer totalement dans les noirceurs de la dépression. Il me permettait d'avancer. Je n'allais pas y renoncer si facilement.

~•~

Assise à la bibliothèque, je faisais consciencieusement mon devoir quand Sakura vint n'interrompre. Levant la tête je la regardais se tenir droite devant ma table nerveuse semblerait-il, le rouge aux joues. Elle me faisait presque penser à moi.

" Salut." dit-elle peu sûre d'elle. Je m'efforçais de lui sourire.

" Salut Sakura." Elle me sourit timidement du mieux qu'elle put.

" Euh… tu as déjà mangé ?" me demanda-t-elle en regardant le bento posé à côté de mon cahier.

C'est vrai. J'avais oublié de manger. Ca arrivait souvent. Tellement souvent que j'avais dû perdre beaucoup de poids vu que mon uniforme était devenu large. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, ma styliste blamerait moins de mes formes trop "proéminentes" à son goût.

"Non…" dis-je l'air un peu vague.

" On peut manger ensemble alors." s'exclama-t-elle. J'acquiesçais avec peu de conviction et rangeais mes affaires avant de la suivre hors de la bibliothèque, un mauvais pressentiment de regret prenant forme dans mon ventre.

On prit place à une table à l'extérieur et je la regardai déballer son repas. Je regardais presque émerveillée la façon dont le tout avait été emballé dans un petit baluchon rose et avec quel soin les ingrédients avaient été placé dans l'assiette. Une note avait même été posé dessus à l'intention de Sakura.

"Tu ne déballes pas ton plat ?" me demanda Sakura en sortant ses baguettes.

"Euh... oui tu as raison !" m'exclamais-je confuse et honteuse de fixé son plat comme ça. Je l'imitais et prit une bouché de mon plat. C'était bon. Évidement. Mais il y avait un arrière goût fade dans le fond de ma gorge qui gâchait l'effort des cuisinier.

"Ca a l'air super bon !" dit Sakura avec enthousiasme en regardant mon plat avec de grands yeux. Lui souriant je lui tendis pour qu'elle puisse goûter. Sans attendre elle prit une bouchée et la fourra dans sa bouche en poussant un gémissement de plaisir.

" Oh mon Dieu ! C'est trop bon !" s'extasia-t-elle. Je ris face à sa réaction.

"Ton plat aussi à l'air d'être bon." dis-je avec confiance en regardant toujours l'agencement des ingrédients resté presque intact.

"Tu serais dessus. Ma mère cuisine beaucoup moins bien que la tienne." ria-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas ma mère qui l'a cuisiné mais le cuisinier qui travaille pour nous. Ma mère est morte avant qu'elle n'est pue nous cuisiner quoi que se soit." avouais-je en reprenant une bouchée de mon plat.

Le sourire de Sakura s'évanouit d'un coup devenant presque aussi pâle que le mien.

"Ce n'est pas grave !" m'empressai-je d'ajouter sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait me dire. " C'était il y a longtemps. Et puis je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas savoir." Je m'efforçais à nouveau d'avoir l'air le plus convaincante possible quant au sourire que je lui offrais mais le résultat ne devait pas autant l'être que ça car elle baissa la tête ne répondant rien.

Un long silence froid s'installa entre nous deux. " _Bravo Hinata, tu avais encore réussi à mettre mal à l'aise quelqu'un."_ Me sermonnais-je intérieurement.

" Hinata." finit-elle par m'interpeller. "Es-tu… ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?"

Je la regardais interloquée. Pourquoi me demandait-elle cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait croire que c'était le cas ?

"Quoi !? Non! Bien sûr que non." m'empressais-je de lui répondre.

" Alors pourquoi tu n'es plus avec tes amis ? J'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis là tu t'éloignes de plus en plus. Je ne veux prendre la place de qui que ce soit !"

Elle parlait vite et semblait affolée. Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge et l'air qui passait dans ses poumons avait du mal à rester dans son corps. Elle semblait faire de l'hyperventilation à ce que je voyais.

"Sakura calme toi. Je ne pense rien de tout ça !" m'exclamais-je en me levant tout en m'approchant d'elle. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et posai mes mains sur ses épaules plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Sa respiration se ralentit et sembla se régulariser. Pourtant elle avait les larmes aux yeux comme en état de choc.

" Sakura tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" demandais-je en serrant un peu plus son épaule pour la rassurer. Les larmes débordèrent et dévalèrent ses joues roses.

" J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que te gâcher la vie. Tu ne sors plus, tu ne fais que travailler, tu ne vois plus tes amis, tu ne parles plus à personne. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est en partie parce que je suis arrivée." gémit-elle en baissant la tête.

" Sakura…" dis-je mal à l'aise. Je sentais autour de nous les regards malsains des autres élèves qui me fusillaient du regard. Je savais ce qu'ils pensaient. J'intimidais pauvre Sakura mais pourtant c'était bien le contraire.

" Sakura c'est totalement faux !" lui murmurais-je en me baissant un peu plus pour pouvoir voir son visage. Le prenant en coupe entre mes mains j'essayais d'intercepter son regard. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de retenir ses larmes. Ne voyant pas d'autre moyen je pris sa main et l'emmenai dans les toilettes de filles où j'espérais qu'il y aurait moins de monde. Peine perdue, elles étaient bondées, d'autant plus par Karine et son fan-club. Je rebroussais chemin. Je voulais éviter une confrontation avec la cousine de Naruto qui depuis quelques jours ne manquait pas une occasion pour essayer me rabaisser.

J'emmenais finalement Sakura sur un toit désert où le vent soufflait fort. Nous mettant à l'abri près de la source de chaleur, je l'aidais à s'asseoir et m'agenouillai à nouveau devant elle.

" Écoute, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est des affaires avec ma famille et notre entreprise. Je n'ai plus vraiment le temps pour décompresser en plus avec les tests d'admission pour l'université et les examens de semestre qui approche, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer. Et je le regrette aussi crois moi. Mais j'ai fais un choix et j'ai donné ma parole aux membres de mon clan, je ne peux pas revenir dessus, je le refuse et malheureusement cela implique le fait de passer moins de temps avec vous. Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute mais de la mienne si il y a une pareille situation, ne t'inquiète pas. Ton arrivée est juste du mauvais timing. Et si quelqu'un te dit le contraire c'est juste pour te faire te sentir mal ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle leva ses yeux humides devant moi. Je lui souris du mieux que je peux pour la rassurer. Elle prit un certain temps avant de l'assimiler avant de sécher rapidement les larmes qu'il restait sur ses joues et de sourire. Mon coeur s'allégea d'un petit poida alors que je finis par m'asseoir à mon tour.

" J'aimerais que tu recommences à sortir avec nous, tous ensemble. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose quand tu n'es pas là. Naruto aussi le pense." avoua-t-elle.

" Vraiment ?" dis-je en souriant faiblement à cette idée. Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer le dire comme ça à haute voix.

" Je suis sérieuse !" affirma-t-elle en attrapant ma main. " Naruto tient beaucoup à toi. Ils tiennent tous beaucoup à toi." Elle me regarda, l'air transporté animé par la volonté de me faire croire chaque mot qu'elle disait.

" Moi aussi je tiens à eux." lui répondis-je en retirant ma main doucement.

" Alors vient ce week-end. C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto et Sasuke organise une fête surprise pour lui avec l'accord de Kushina. Viens le fêter avec nous !".

Je me pétrifiais. L'anniversaire de… Comment avais-je pus oublier ça !? On était le 3 Octobre et dans moins de sept jours était cette date. Comment n'y avais-je ne serait-ce que pensé à cette date ?

" Je…"

" S'il te plaît Hinata ! Ca ferait réellement plaisir à Naruto !" rajouta-t-elle.

" Je serais là." dis-je. "Je serais là pour Naruto." En entendant cela Sakura me sourit plus heureuse que jamais. Elle ne se doutait pas de la réelle raison.

Pourtant, j'avais déjà une réception de prévu le même jour et une importante d'autant plus. L'officialisation des négociations de l'entreprise Hyuga avec la compagnie AT&T. C'était un grand événement et mon père y tenait personnellement. Je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire que je ne serais pas là, ça annulerait d'office mon titre d'héritière. Mais en contre-partie je devais être avec Naruto pour son anniversaire. Je le devais, je lui avais promis.

"Hinata ?"

Je me tournais brusquement vers Sakura étonnée.

" Oui pardon, j'étais dans la lune."

"Je...je voulais juste…non oublie." dit-elle embarrassée.

"Non vas-y je t'en prie." dis-je interloquée par sa brusque timidité.

" Je me demandais… Ino m'a dit que tu aimais Naruto." débita-t-elle. Un pincement se fit dans mon coeur. Je la regardai légèrement paniquée le rouge me montant aux joues. Je me maudis intérieurement en pensant que je pouvais encore rougir en pensant à ça.

"C-c'est… c'est c-compliqué." bégayais-je.

 _Et voilà l'ancienne Hinata de retour !_

" Je voulais juste savoir si c'était vrai tu n'as pas à…"

" Non. Je veux que ça soit clair pour toi." la coupais-je. "Oui, j'aimais Naruto...mais ce n'était pas réciproque alors j'ai décidé d'avancer. Nous ne sommes qu'amis et nous sommes heureux n'est ce pas ? Du temp où nous le sommes alors c'est le principal."

" Donc tu ne l'aimes plus ?" Sa question me pris un peu au dépourvu. Je ne le savais pas moi-même. J'avais mis beaucoup d'énergie et de temps à essayer d'annihiler mes sentiments envers lui ou ne serait-ce qu'accepter le simple fait que mon amour était et le serait pour toujours à sens unique. Mais était-ce vraiment possible de ne plus rien ressentir du tout, plus le moindre sentiment, la moindre sensation ? J'avais des doutes quant au fait que j'arrêterais pour de bon de tout ressentir. Je le ressentirais en moins fort et j'arriverais à passer à autre chose pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Ces sentiments seraient là mais moins important. En attendant je devais juste supporter en attendant la bonne personne.

" Je l'aime toujours mais plus de la même façon." lui répondis-je. En rapprochant mes jambes de ma poitrine.

" Je vois ce que tu veux dire." répondit-elle en regardant dans le vide devant elle. Je me tournais aussi pour regarder devant moi.

Le ciel était gris de nuage. On pouvait voir d'ici l'entreprise de la famille et Konoha inc. Quelques morceau de ciel bleu perçait éclairant de rayon sortant de nul part la ville. Quant était-ce la dernière fois que je m'étais posée comme ça pour observer le ciel ? Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était un rêve, sans la certitude que ce ne soit totalement vrai. Elle était comme la vie que j'avais mené avant, comme une rêve paisible presque inimaginable à présent.

" Sakura j'ai entendu que tu pleurais qu'est ce qu'il se passe… Hinata." La voix de Naruto raisonna dans mes oreilles et tout mon corps se pétrifia. Pourquoi ce genre de situation m'arrivait en permanence ?

" Oh c'est rien Naruto." le rassura Sakura en se levant. "Hinata était là pour moi." Elle épousseta un peu sa jupe et se tourna vers moi en souriant. Je lui rendis sont sourire avec confiance. Naruto s'approcha de nous. Il tenait mon bento dans sa main.

" Je suis venu t'apporter ça et voir si tu allais bien." lui dit-il en lui tendant ma boite. se rendant compte de l'erreur elle en profita pour s'excuser et s'éclipser chercher le sien rester dans la cafétéria nous laissant tous les deux seuls.

 _Génial ma plus grande envie en ce moment._

Restant debout sous une atmosphère pesante on s'évita du regard.

" Tiens, c'est à toi." dit-il en finissant par me tendre la boite.

" Tu peux la manger, je n'ai plus faim." lui offrais-je. Hochant la tête il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et mangea en silence.

On ne s'était pas reparler depuis sa bagarre où je m'étais pratiquement enfuis face à une confrontation et je ne savais à présent pas quoi dire (et moi quoi écrire). Seule le bruit de sa mastication remplissait le silence gênant.

" Tu seras là n'est ce pas ?"

Je me tournais brusquement vers lui. Son visage était rivé devant lui l'air très sérieux.

" Comment ça ?" demandai-je quelques peu déroutée.

" Tu seras là comme tu me l'as promis." Il tourna son regard vers moi plongeant ses orbes bleus dans les miennes. Mon coeur bondit si fort dans ma poitrine que j'en eux mal. Ses yeux magnifiquement désarmant affolait mon pauvre coeur qui s'était jurée de ne plus semballé.

" Toujours. Je te l'ai promis et je tiens ma parole."

~•~

 **Hey lecteur,**

 **C'est un chapitre qui me tient très à coeur car il reflète assez ce que je pense des relations amoureuses au lycée et de la place qu'elle prend. C'est aussi une petite revanche sur le monde qui pense que je suis une personne sentimentalement handicapée.**

 **merci encore pour tous vos commentaires qui me font plaisir à chaque fois et au prochain chapitre avec un grand plaisir.**

 **Une personne réaliste, LIV**


	11. Chapter 11

Je fixais le fond de ma chambre le regard vide.

" _Tu seras là comme tu me l'as promis."_ Ses mots tournaient dans ma tête avec des souvenirs de cette nuit la et de la promesse, celle que je lui avais faite il y a si longtemps.

C'était une de ces nuits froides d'automne où l'hiver était déjà présent et où l'on aurait dit que la chaleur de l'été était inconcevable avec un froid pareil. C'était il y a 10 ans exactement, la première fois que je parlais avec Naruto. Il faisait déjà nuit noire. Une fois de plus je m'étais faufilée hors de ma chambre pour me promener dans le jardin. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je n'y arrivais plus depuis un bout de temps, depuis que ma mère était morte. Ca avait beau faire 4 ans, le manque de sa présence était toujours présent dans la maison principale.

Assise avec ma couverture sur mes épaules je regardais autour de moi le jardin vide et silencieux. Il était propre et entretenu sans grande surprise mais il n'y régnait plus cette atmosphère particulière. En effet, lorsque ma mère était encore vivante elle s'en occupait et il y respirait une joie de vivre et une magie indéfinissable, magnifique. Tout était mort avec elle. Les jardiniers avaient repris l'ancienne disposition laissant mourir avec elle le temps d'une époque où tout semblait plus doux et sucré.

Alors que grelottant je regardais doucement les feuilles d'un érable bougées au gré du vent quand j'entendis un bruissement. Me levant, je me dirigeais lentement vers le côté de la clôture qui séparait notre maison de la propriété des Uchiwa. Une petite porte y était installée et permettait de passer d'une propriété à l'autre.

La poussant, je passai la tête et le vis. Assis par terre, les bras et le visage couvert de boue. Il pleurait en silence. Son pantalon état déchiré et il y avait du sang séché dessus. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite. Doucement je m'étais approchée et je m'étais accroupie devant lui.

" Hey, Sasuke ça va ?" lui demandais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule persuadée que c'était mon voisin.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je me rendis compte de l'erreur en voyant deux yeux bleus perçant me dévisager. J'eus un sursaut de surprise.

" N-naruto ?" bégayais-je en enlevant prestement ma main. Il se leva d'un bon et courut loin. Je le regardais choqué. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à le voir ici.

Restant patente à regarder le coin où il était partie se cacher j'essayais de réaliser la proximité entre nous deux et de trouver une raison valable à sa présence chez Sasuke.

Il revint par lui-même quelques minutes après alors que j'étais restée au même endroit.

" Pourquoi t'es pas partie ?" me demanda-t-il en me regard de ses yeux tristes.

"J-je...je s-sais pas." avais-je répondu peu sûre de moi en me frottant nerveusement le bras. Il me regarda sans rien dire alors que je détournais le regard rougissant horriblement fort.

"Pourquoi tu rentres pas chez toi ?" enchaîna-t-il.

"J-je s-sais pas."

"Pourquoi t'es chez Sasuke ?"

" J-je sais pas."

Il s'agaça rapidement.

"Tu ne sais pas grand chose en fait !" s'exclama-t-il avec un ton de reproche en me tournant le dos.

Trop timide pour parler, je restais muette pétrifiée de peur.

" E-et t-toi ? P-pourquoi tu es c-chez S-sasuke ?" réussis-je à articuler plus ou moins correctement. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et de léger sanglot monta dans sa gorge. D'un pas peu certain, je m'approchais de lui et posai une main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers moi étonné. Je ne dis rien, raide comme un pic, je me contentais d'avoir ma main sur son épaule pour qu'il ne pleure plus.

" Je ne savais pas que c'était chez Sasuke. J'ai vu la porte ouverte et je suis rentré. Et puis sa sentait bon alors…" il posa sa main sur son ventre en le regardant tristement. Je compris. Courant jusque chez moi je courus jusque dans les cuisines où Ko finissait son service. Je lui demandai une tartine et un peu de riz ce qu'il me donna en souriant pensant bien que c'était pour moi et mes faims nocturnes. Je le remerciai rapidement avant de retrouver Naruto.

"T-tiens. M-mange." lui proposai-je.

Il se rua dessus mangeant rapidement. Il avait vraiment faim.

Nous asseyant par terre il se mit à parler. Pour un rien et de rien. Il me connaissait de loin, ne me parlait jamais en classe me trouvant trop bizarre, trop silencieuse et triste. Je le laissais parler restant quelque peu blesser par ces paroles mais continuant de l'écouter sans l'interrompre.

" P-personne n-ne t'attend chez t-toi ?" demandais-je me rendant compte qu'il était tout de même très tard. Aussitôt il baissa la tête et se tue. Je me mordis la lèvre me rendant compte de ma bêtise. Naruto était orphelin. Évidemment que personne ne l'attendait chez lui.

" Ca va faire 6 ans que ma mère m'a abandonné." murmura-t-il. " Tout le monde depuis me fuit." Je sentis à nouveau les sanglots dans sa voix. Dans un élan de courage, je pris sa main sur la mienne et posai ma couverture sur ses épaules lui offrant.

"M-moi, j-je serais l-là." le rassurais-je priant pour qu'il ne pleure pas.

"C'est une promesse ?" me demanda-t-il fragile.

Je hochais la tête vigoureusement. "Oui, c-ca l'est." le rassurais-je. " J-je s-serais t-toujours là." ...

"Hinata, tiens-toi droite tu veux ?" rouspéta Yuki en serrant plus fermement le tissu dans mon dos me sortant brusquement de ma rêverie. C'est vrai, j'étais en train d'essayer ma robe pour ce soir mais il y avait décidément un énorme problème vu qu'Hana et Yuki s'acharnaient dessus depuis au moins une heure. Hana était ma couturière et Yuki son assistante. D'habitude Hana ne la faisait jamais intervenir mais cette fois ci cela semblait être un cas d'extrême urgence.

" Que se passe-t-il ?" demandai-je en tournant la tête pour voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Hana fit signe à Yuki d'arrêter ce qu'elle faisait en soupirant. Je sentis le tissu se détendre.

" Hinata, combien de kilos as-tu perdu dernièrement ?" me demanda la couturière.

"Je ne sais pas trop." répondis-je en me grattant le bras sentant qu'elle allait me reprocher une fois de plus mon poids. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Était-ce une autre robe qui ne voulait pas fermer ? Un classique.

" Plus aucune des mesures que l'on a prise n'est valable. La robe est beaucoup trop grande pour toi. Il va falloir t'en trouver une nouvelle." Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Me tournant vers le miroir, je regardais mon reflet. En effet je flottais dans le tissu bleu nuit. Ca ne servait à rien que j'essaye de la mettre, ce serait très laid.

" Il vous combien de temps pour refaire une robe ?" demandais-je légèrement anxieuse de ne pas avoir de quoi m'habiller pour la soirée.

" Pas assez avant ce soir. Il va falloir en commander une en boutique." réfléchi Yuki en sortant son téléphone et en tapant des numéros. Hana approuvant, m'aida à sortir de la robe et me laissa pour que je puisse m'habiller.

Une fois présentable, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon père.

Celui-ci était devenu plus ouvert quant à mes visites non-annoncés. J'étais légèrement anxieuse quant à la demande que j'allais lui faire. Il y avait tellement peu de chances qu'il accepte que j'hésitais même à lui demander. Mais la promesse que je lui avais faite tournait dans ma tête.

"Père ?" toquais-je à la porte.

" Entre Hinata." dit-il. Je pris une grande inspiration rassemblant tout mon courage. J'étais forte, je pouvais le faire.

Je poussais la porte et entrais. Mon père était assis à son bureau à lire un dossier. Sans aucun doute celui qui venait d'arriver sur les clauses du contrat avec AT&T. Il leva les yeux vers moi avant de les baisser à nouveau vers son dossier. Déglutir devint soudainement très difficile.

" Que veux-tu ?"me demanda-t-il. Je pris une grande inspiration.

" J'aurais une faveur à vous demander." débitais-je.

"Hm ?"

 _Aller Hina, tu peux le faire._

" J'aimerais pouvoir m'absenter une heure se soir et aller à l'anniversaire d'un ami." dis-je lentement choisissant soigneusement mes mots.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier.

" C'est une plaisanterie ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

 _Oh non._

" Non père. J'ai fait une promesse à mon ami il y a longtemps et je dois…"

" Hinata." me coupa-t-il le ton tranchant. Je me tus serrant mes mains et serrant les dents. " Ce n'est même pas une question que tu devrais te poser. Évidemment que non tu ne pourras pas y aller." Sa voix était froide et tranchante, chaque mot semblait être une insulte. Terrifiée je restais droite, tremblante, mes jambes incapables de bouger.

"Père…" ma voix se fit toute petite et aiguë. J'allais pleurer.

"Hinata. Un non est un non." décida-t-il mettant fin ainsi à la discussion. Je baissais la tête. La gorge sèche je sentais une boule dans le fond de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je n'y arrivais pas. Les yeux rivés sur mes chaussons.

" _Tu seras là comme tu me l'as promis" Hinata tu l'as promis._

"Père. J'ai fait une promesse à Naruto il y a 10 ans. Je lui ai promis que je serais là à chaque anniversaire qu'il passerait. Et j'ai tenu cette promesse pendant 10 ans. Je ne veux pas la trahir aujourd'hui." dis-je calmement en relevant la tête le regard bien décidé.

Sa main claqua violemment les papiers devant lui me faisant sursauter. Il avait le visage furieux, ses yeux pleins de colère posés sur moi. Ce regard intimidant me donna envie de fuir mais la voix de Naruto restait dans ma tête m'obligeant à rester droite devant lui à défier son regard.

" Hin…

" Je lui ai promis et c'est dans les valeurs de notre clan de tenir nos promesses. C'est cette image que nous voulons donner à nos partenaires d'affaire." le coupais-je. "Nous tenons nos engagements et ceci est un engagement que j'ai fait. Je me dois de le tenir."

" Hinata. Si tu manques cette soirée tu peux tout de suite oublier le titre d'héritière." me menaça-t-il. Un frisson de frayeur me parcouru. Hors de question que ça arrive.

" Je ne veux pas manquer la soirée. Je veux juste une heure. Une heure de la soirée pour être avec lui. La robe qu'Hana a faite pour moi pour ce soir ne me va pas et elle aura besoin de temps pour m'en faire une autre. C'est le temps que je demande. Je serais là une heure plus tard sans faute." continuais-je toujours d'un ton calme qui ne trahissait rien de mon état de panique interne.

Mon père sembla se calmer quelque peu et réfléchit à ce que je venais de dire. Si ça ne marchait pas, rien ne marcherait et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour tenir ma promesse sans risquer mon titre. Cette proposition était le seul compromis que je pouvais faire.

"Tu as exactement le temps pour ta couturière de te faire une nouvelle robe. Tu as une heure. Si tu n'arrives pas avant 23h pile ou que par je ne sais quel moyen tu te débrouilles pour fasse de quelques manières que ce soit une mauvaise impression, tu peux dire adieu au titre d'héritière ainsi qu'au nom de Hyuga. Je refuse toute association à un de tes échecs." un long frisson me parcouru. Je m'empressais de hocher la tête avant de m'incliner profondément remerciant infiniment.

Sortant je fermais la porte et m'appuyais dessus. J'avais réussi. Je n'en revenais pas. Pourtant j'étais tout sauf rassurée au contraire j'avais encore plus peur. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir.

Yuki avait commandé le dernier modèle de chez Dior mais Hana avait tout de même entrepris une nouvelle création pour moi. Me trouvant dans leur atelier, je me faisais prendre mes mesures. Hana cherchait toujours quoi faire pour moi d'assez spectaculaire mais rapide à faire.

"On a le temps de rien faire de décent !" ragea-t-elle en envoyant valser le modèle qu'elle avait entre les mains. Yuki nota la dernière mesure sur un papier avant de me laisser partir.

"Tu trouves Hana ?" demandais-je en enfilant ma jupe. Elle ne me répondit pas se contentant de grogner. Je souris. Elle trouverait. J'en étais sûre. Hana faisait toujours des miracles même en peu de temps.

Souriant, je regardais l'heure sur ma montre. 18h30. J'avais juste le temps de prendre un taxi et me rendre jusque chez Naruto. La surprise était censée être pour 20h15 mais je voulais être là plus tôt pour passer plus de temps avec mes amis que je n'avais pas vus depuis longtemps.

Arrangeant mes vêtements, je regardais une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir recoiffant ma frange avec mes doigts. J'étais bien. J'étais la vraie Hinata.

Leur faisant signe, je sortis de l'atelier et appelai un taxi.

Le trajet était presque trop lent et je voulais y être le plus rapidement possible. Je voulais être avec eux.

Sortant une petite boîte de mon sac, je la contemplais heureuse. C'était le cadeau de Naruto. J'avais longtemps hésité avant de le lui offrir mais maintenant plus que jamais était le bon moment.

C'était une pierre bleue. Aussi bleue que ces yeux. Elle avait appartenu à son père mais la chaîne s'était brisée et depuis il me l'avait confié car il avait peur de la perde. J'avais juste changé la chaîne et emballé le tout. C'était le meilleur cadeau que je pouvais lui offrir. Sincèrement.

Je vis la maison à l'horizon. Mon coeur bondit de joie. Enfin. Descendant du taxi, je m'élançais vers la porte quand mon téléphone sonna. M'arrêtant dans ma lancé, je décrochais.

" Allô Hinata. C'est Yuki." En entendant le son de sa voix un poids se fit dans mon estomac. Ca ne prévoyait rien de bon.

" Qui y a-t-il ?" demandais-je priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce que je pensais que c'était.

" Je suis vraiment désolée mais tu dois venir à l'atelier. On vient de recevoir la robe et il faut commencer à te préparer avant 20h sinon tu seras en retard. La maquilleuse et la coiffeuse sont déjà là." m'annonça-t-elle.

 _Non._

Je regardais ma montre. Il était 19 h. Le temps que je revienne à l'atelier me prendrais bien 30 minutes. Me préparer me prendrait une heure minimum et le temps de revenir… ce serait trop tard. J'allais rater la surprise.

Non, non, non !

" Hinata ? Tu es toujours là ?"

Oui j'étais toujours là. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas partir mais je le devais et là tout de suite je devais faire un choix.

C'était soit Naruto, soit mon clan.

Si je restais je le choisissais et si je partais je savais que je le laissais...pour de bon. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais ? La réponse était simple mais décidément pas la bonne.

 _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Fermant les yeux forts je cherchais au fond de moi la réponse. Serrant dans ma main mon téléphone je mis ma main dans mon sac prête à faire demi-tour quand elle tomba sur le petit cadeau. Soudain tout me parut plus clair comme de l'eau de roche. J'avais une solution. Je pouvais le faire.

" J'arrive." dis-je en raccrochant. Tournant les talons je fis signe au taxi rester garé non loin de me reconduire à l'atelier.

Un dernier coup de laque plaqua définitivement mes cheveux sur le côté. Me regardant dans le miroir, j'admirais le travail admirable des coiffeurs et maquilleurs. Calé sur le thème noir et blanc, la robe était un bustier blanc parsemé de files d'argent et quant à la jupe, c'était une grande crinoline en tulle blanche donnant un aspect brumeux. Mes cheveux avaient été tirés en arrière pour dégager mon front et tombaient dans mon dos de toute leur longueur. Le maquillage était en accord avec la robe, dans les tons pales et pour une fois, le rouge à lèvres était rose pâle, presque autant que mon fond de teint, pratiquement blanc. C'était tout simplement parfait.

Approuvant, j'enfilais mon cache-cœur en fourrure blanche et ma pochette avant d'appeler le chauffeur les remerciant tous pour avoir fait une fois de plus un excellent boulot.

Aussitôt assise dans la voiture je regardais l'horloge sur le tableau de bord. Il était 21 h. J'avais le temps de rester une heure avant de partir pour la soirée. J'allais y arriver j'allais avoir mon compromis et tout le monde serait content. Pressant un peu chauffeur, j'ouvris ma pochette et en sortis la petite boite. Ca allait être une bonne soirée.

La voiture cala brusquement me projetant violemment en avant.

"Vous allez bien Mademoiselle ?" me demanda le chauffeur inquiet.

" Oui et vous ?" m'enquis-je en retournant sur mon siège un peu secouer.

" Ça peut aller." me répondit-il. "Je vais voir ce qui se passe." Il détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture. Je le vis disparaître quelques instants avant de réapparaître le visage anxieux.

 _Oh non pourquoi maintenant_?

" Je suis désolée Mademoiselle mais nous sommes coincés ici. La voiture ne bougera pas. Je peux vous appeler le deuxième chauffeur mais il arrivera dans au moins quarante-cinq minutes le temps d'arriver jusqu'ici." m'annonça-t-il en se grattant le derrière de sa tête.

Non. Pourquoi ça tournait aussi mal ? Je ne pouvais pas juste abandonné. Mon plan était bon et il pouvait marcher.

"Où sommes-nous ?" demandais-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

"À deux blocs de l'adresse indiquée." m'indiqua-t-il.

" Très bien, je vais marcher." dis-je en ouvrant la portière. "Envoyer la voiture à l'adresse que je vous ai indiquée." Il hocha la tête me laissant passer.

Traversant la chaussée, je me rendis sur le trottoir et courus essayant de ne pas tomber ni de me casser une cheville. Mes chaussures étaient impitoyables et horriblement douloureuses mais reconnaître l'endroit et me rendre compte que je me rapprochais m'insufflait une énergie nouvelle qui me fit oublier la douleur.

La maison de Naruto apparut comme un miracle. Reprenant mon souffle en m'appuyant à un réverbère, je serais contre moi ma pochette et le cadeau. J'y étais arrivée. Je l'avais fait.

Je marchais jusqu'à la porte et sonnais. Contrairement à ce que je crus, ce fut Kushina qui m'ouvrit.

" Hinata ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?" me demanda-t-elle en me regardant étonnée.

" Les autres ?" demandais-je découragée.

" Oui ils sont tous chez Ichiraku pour l'anniversaire de Naruto." m'apprit elle.

Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids, découragée. Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller jusque là-bas. Je ne pourrais jamais tenir ma promesse.

"Hinata !" s'affola la rousse en se baissant à ma hauteur.

" J'ai tout fait mais j'ai échoué. Je ne serais jamais à temps à la réception de mon père si je vais chez Ichiraku. Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse" sanglotai-je.

"Je vais t'y emmener ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Allez, relève-toi avant de salir ta robe. " s'exclama la mère de mon ami en attrapant ses clés de voiture et son manteau. En trois mouvements, nous fûmes dans la voiture en direction du restaurant préféré de Naruto.

Silencieuse je sentais mon cœur battre à toute allure dans ma poitrine et je n'arrivais pas à le calmer. Mon dieu j'avais l'impression que ma cage thoracique allait exploser.

Kushina se gara devant la petite enseigne de ramen. En me voyant, Teushi, le propriétaire, me fit un grand sourire et dit à Ayame sa fille de me conduire jusqu'à la salle commune du restaurant. Je la suivis tout en regardant ma montre. Je pouvais rester au moins 30 minutes. C'était peu mais c'était assez pour ce que j'avais pu faire.

J'avançais sous le regard étonné des clients qui devait se demander ce que ne faisais habillée ainsi. Je rougis quelques peu mais j'étais trop heureuse pour m'en rendre compte. Avançant vers la porte, je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir et mon cœur battre à tout allure d'euphorie.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et je vis Naruto sortir. Il me fixa interloqué.

" Joyeux Anniversaire !" m'exclamais-je en me précipitant vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

" Hinata, je dois te parler dehors. " dit il froid m'arrêtant dans mon élan. Mon excitation descendu d'un coup. Il avait un regard fermé et froid.

"O-ok." dis-je en le suivant dehors sous le regard étonné d'Ayame et Teushi.

Une fois à l'arrière de la boutique j'osais enfin lever les yeux vers lui.

" T'étais où ?" me demanda-t-il d'un ton glaciale.

"J-je devais m-me p-préparer." baffouillais-je. En tenant mes mains que je sentais devenir moite.

" Je ne parles pas seulement de ce soir. Où étais-tu ces derniers temps ?" son ton se durci.

"Je…qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" demandais-je d'une petits voix.

" Je te demandes où tu étais pour moi ou pour les autres pendants les dernières semaines." répéta-t-il. Je sentais le ton dans sa voix s'emplir de colère à chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait comme un pique haineux dans mon corps.

"J-je… j'avais des a-affaires avec…"

"Avec ton clan." finit-il pour moi. Ses trois petits mots semblait tout un coup symbolisé toute objet de sa colère. "C'est bon te fatigue pas Hinata. Vas-y à ta stupide soirée. Je sais même pas pourquoi tu es venue." Je le vis tourné les talons et repartir vers le restaurant.

Je la sentis. Cette boule dans ma gorge accompagnée de ce poids immense dans mon ventre. Je tremblais. Je tremblais de tout mon corps. J'avais peur, une incontrôlables et irrationnelle peur. Je redoutais chaque mot qui allait suivre.

" J'ai tenue ma promesse. C'est pour ça que je suis là Naruto !" lui hurlais-je. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

" Vraiment ?! De quelle promesse tu me parles ?" Il s'approcha rapidement de moi les poings fermés, la mâchoire serrée franchissant les quelques mètres qui nous séparait plus rapidement que je ne crus.

"Répond-moi Hinata. De quoi me parles-tu ?" hurla-t-il.

Les larmes coulèrent. En plus de un mois c'était bien la première fois que mes larmes coulaient à nouveau. Et c'était plus que douloureux. J'étais frustrée et j'avais ce sentiment d'injustice qui me donnait envie de hurler.

" Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce me dire ça. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi !" hurlais-je hors de moi. "J'ai toujours été présente même lorsque mon père me l'interdisait. Je lui ai désobéis tellement de fois que je ne peux même plus compter juste pour toi. Juste pour pouvoir être présente pour toi, pour voir mes amis, j'ai risqué tellement de chose. Comment oses-tu !?" les larmes coulaient incontrôlables. Outre la colère, j'étais triste. Tellement triste que je me sentais doucement tomber dans un côté trop obscure pour mon âme.

"Oui tu le faisais mais tu as changé. Tu n'es plus là. Tu ne nous parles plus, à peine si tu nous considères. On est quoi pour toi ? Des personnes qui ne sont plus assez bien ? C'est ça Hinata je ne te suis plus suffisant ?"

" Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais je dois être fidèle à mon clan. Ils m'ont fait confiance et je veux leur prouver qu'ils ont fait une bonne décision. Je ne vous ais jamais traité comme moins que mes amis. Et ne pas vous voir pendant ces dernière semaines a été facile ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert ces dernières semaines ?"

" Tu as l'air pourtant de bien t'amuser. Une soirée par week-emd avec tour le luxe et ce qu'il s'en suit. Et c'est bien ça le problème ! Tu les fais toujours passer avant nous. Ton clan d'accord mais moi ! Je passe au dernier plan ? Tu étais où quand j'ai eu besoin de toi ? Nul part."

" Tu me reproches vraiment d'avoir choisi ce que je voulais ? Tu me reproche de suivre _mon_ rêve ?"

" Je te reproche de m'avoir laissé seul! MERDE HINATA !"

"Non ! C'est faux. Tu avais Sakura. Tu avais Sasuke. Tu avais ta mère. Tu avais toujours eu tout le monde. Et tu n'avais qu'à venir me voir pour que je sois là ! Arrête de dire que je ne suis pas là. C'est faux."

" Mais merde !" il saisit des cheveux comme devenu fou. Il avait le souffle court et le visage rouge. " Vas t'en." souffla-t-il.

"Quoi ?" dis-je surprise.

" Je t'ai dis de dégager." dit-il plus haineux que jamais. Chaque mots me frappa avec violence.

 _Comment tout ça a pris ce tournant ?_

" Alors c'est ça ? Tout ce finit comme ça ?" Les larmes redoublèrent.

 _Non, non, non. Cette soirée devait être tout sauf ça._

" Tu y as mit fin toi même en les choisissant à ma place."

Ces yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les miens. Je n'y voyais que de la colère et de la haine envers moi noyé dans de la tristesse. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fais ?

"Naruto…"

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là! Va faire ce que tu sais faire le mieux en léchant le cul de ces vieux schnoque ! Ce n'est pas ce que l'on ne t'a appris à faire ? C'est pas ce qui te vas le mieux vu que tu l'as…"

"Arrête toi tout de suite et ne t'avise pas de m'insulter, ni moi ni mon clan." le menaçais-je.

"Pourquoi qu'est ce que tu vas f…"

La gifle partie d'elle même avec violence s'abattant sur sa joue. Je n'avais pas réfléchis, j'avais juste agis et je commençais déjà à le regretter. Je me détestais lorsque je vis du sang coulé. La bague que je portais l'avais griffée.

"Naruto...je suis déso...:" j'approchais ma main mais il la dégagea rapidement et violemment.

" Tu n'aurais jamais du venir. Ca m'aurait éviter bien des problèmes." me coupa-t-il.

" Je l'ai fais pour toi. Je voulais tenir ma promesse." je ne voyais plus ces yeux bleu noyer dans l'obscurité et dans mes larmes.

" Je ne parlais pas de ce soir Hyuga." finit-il en partant.

C'était la phrase de trop.

Tout mon esprit, ce vida. Plus aucune sensation, plus aucun sentiment. J'étais vide. Totalement vide. À peine si je vis Sasuke accourir vers moi.

" Hinata !" hurla-t-il en me secouant violemment. Son prénom me vint sur les lèvres naturellement mais ne semblait plus avoir de sens.

Ça main se posa doucement sur ma joue et m'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. La fraîcheur qui s'en dégageait était si agréable, mais cruellement réel rendant toute cette situation également réelle.

Mes larmes coulèrent si abondamment qu'elle semblait sans fin. Mon corps ne semblait plus du tout me répondre. Il ne faisait que pleurer et regarder mon meilleur ami qui me regardait essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

De grands fracas se firent entendre, obligeant Sasuke a se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le blond sortit énervé sa veste sur les épaules bientôt suivit par Sakura qui lui courrait lui criant de rester ou d'au moins de lui expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il ne l'écouta pas, avançant toujours tout droit, mais rapide elle le rattrapa et réussi à l'arrêter en attrapant son poignet en lui ordonnant de tout lui dire. Dans un mouvement rapide, il se retourna attrapant sa taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de lui répondre avec autant d'ardeur enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Voyant la scène Sasuke se tourna vers moi les yeux inquiets. La compréhension de la situation le frappa de plein fouet. Évidemment, il comprenait toujours tout.

" Je vais le tuer." grogna-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui continuaient de couler le long de mes joues avec sa manche ainsi que mon nez. Je n'osais même pas imaginé mon état. Je devais être lamentable.

Prenant ma main, il me traîna pitoyablement jusqu'à sa voiture avant de m'installer sur la banquette arrière. Il démarra au quart de tour et fonça jusque chez moi.

Il se gara dans la grande cour et descendit avant d'ouvrir la portière de mon côté et de m'obliger de me tourner vers lui. Il se pencha vers moi reprenant mon visage entre ses mains. Il était énervé. Je pouvais le savoir qu'en sentant ses doigts se crispé sur ma mâchoire.

" Sasuke." soufflais-je. Ses yeux me parcoururent avant de se plonger dans les miens. Je le vis se rapprocher de moi sans détacher ses yeux des miens. Centimètre par centimètre, il réduisit l'espace entre nous deux pour finir par poser ses lèvres sur mon front et de m'étreindre.

Sentir sa fraîcheur tel un cocon protecteur enleva un énorme poids de ma poitrine. Toute la pression et le refoulement de ces dernières semaines ressortit et je fondis en larme hurlant de désespoir. Je me sentais si seule sans lui, sans eux, sans _lui._ Et je venais de tout les perdre. J'étais désespérée de ne pas être à la hauteur, triste de toutes ces personnes que j'avais perdu d'un coup, triste de la haine qu'elles éprouvaient pour moi. Frustré de tous les sacrifices que j'avais fais pour finalement échoué. Je pleurais de désespoir.

Sasuke resserra son étreinte écrasant ses lèvres sur mon front m'aidant à ne pas m'effondrer, me portant pratiquement. Mes bras se serrèrent autour de son cou et je le plaquai contre moi sentant le besoin oppressant de ne sentir que lui, de ne pas me sentir seule.

Je le sentis se décaler quelques peu. Je levais les yeux vers lui resserrant mes mains sur son pull.

"Non. Reste." le suppliais-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Il resta muet avant de se pencher plus bas vers moi. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage alors que mes yeux restaient bloqués dans ses onyx profondément noir.

La distance se réduit à nouveau alors que je retins ma respiration. Plus rien ne m'importait du temps qu'il ne partait pas, tant qu'il ne me laissait pas seule.

" Sasuke…"son prénom se perdit sur mes lèvres.

"Enfin vous êtes arrivés !" s'exclama Hana. En arrivant vers nous. Les mains du brun se crispèrent à nouveau avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi non sans attraper ma main au passage.

Hana ne s'en soucia pas. Voyant mon état, elle hurla à l'horreur mais ne perdit pas une minute oubliant presque de me crier dessus. En trois mouvements, elle me sortit de la voiture et sans que je ne sache comment, je me trouvais dans ma chambre nue, avec une armée de personnelle qui volait autour de moi me manipulant telle une poupée.

Je ressortis de ma chambre et fut pousser jusqu'à la voiture qui était avancée. J'étais perdue, cherchant Sasuke du regard mais ne le voyant nul part.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assise dans la voiture, que la fenêtre s'ouvrit et que je vis le brun se pencher vers moi.

" Hina. Je t'appelle ok ?" me dit-il d'un ton étrangement doux mais très apaisant. Je compris et hochais la tête. Il me fit un sourire en coin et se décala avant de faire signe au chauffeur d'y aller.

J'arrivais heureusement pour moi à 22 h 45 à la réception. Une fois prévenu, mon père vint à ma rencontre. Il parut quelques instants troublé en me voyant. En effet, je portais une ancienne robe de ma mère qu'Hana avait retaillé pour qu'elle soit plus à la mode. Elle était rouge sang, sublime moulant tout le corps et finissant en queue de poisson. Elle avait juste enlevé les manche en faisant un bustier mettant en avant ma poitrine et m'avait donné des gant noire. C'était la robe dans laquelle, ma mère avait rencontrer mon père pour la première fois. Ca devait sans doute le troubler de me voir la porter.

"Je suis là père." murmurais-je en m'inclinant devant lui. Je l'entendis murmurer le prénom de ma mère avant qu'il ne se reprenne et retrouve son masque éternelle de glace. Me tendant le bras, il m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle principale.

À peine posions nous un pied dedans, que la musique s'arrêta et que tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Prenant un verre de champagne, il la leva en l'air.

" Mes chers invité, je suis heureux de vous accueillir en ce jour spéciale. En effet, j'annonce officiellement que les accords avec l'agence AT&T sont engagés." Une slave d'applaudissement raisonna dans toute la salle ainsi que des félicitations. " Ainsi, que le clan Hyuga est fier de vous présentez son héritière légitime : ma fille, Hinata Hyuga."

 **Voilà un autre chapitre de fini qui j'espère vous a plus !**

 **Merci encore pour tous les review qui me font toujours aussi plaisir et qui me motive à écrire.**

 **Je vous adore ! En tout cas Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous.**

 **Au prochain chapitre**


	12. Chapter 12

Le son était assourdissant dans mes oreilles tel un bourdonnement incessant. Je l'avais depuis des jours comme une litanie qui me hantait. Le bruit persistant des applaudissements, des acclamations alors que je restais là, en état de choc incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

Ca faisait deux semaines que je revivais les dernières heures de cette horrible journée. Chaque moment était là, revus en détail du moment de mon entrer à celui de la sortie. C'était une horreur. Je voyais clairement mon père prononcer mon nom à l'assistance avec une certaine émotion dans le regard, presque effrayante. J'étais restée immobile, inutilement immobile incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, paralysée par le revoyais tous ces yeux braqués sur moi et ses sourires se formant aux coins de leurs lèvres comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je me ramasse par terre.

Tout ça n'était qu'une illusion. Je l'avais déjà vécu mais il revenait et me hantait à chaque fois que mon esprit n'était pas occupé ailleurs. Je les revoyais sans cesse, ces regards assassins. Et si ce n'était pas ça, c'était les mots cruels de Naruto.

"Hinata, il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte." m'annonça Yume à l'autre bout de la classe. Levant la tête de mon cahier je lui souris poliment et hochai la tête en me levant. Elle m'avait surprise à m'interrompre ainsi.

Traversant la classe je lançais un petit regard en coin à Ino et Kiba qui parlait à voix basse en me lançant des petits coups d'œil. De l'autre côté Naruto souriait exagérément, flirtant à outrance avec une Sakura mal à l'aise. Shino, Shikamaru et Choji parlaient en me regardant sans même se cacher. Ce genre de petit manège durait depuis deux semaines, c'est-à-dire, depuis l'anniversaire du blond. Ils m'ignoraient, parlant dans mon dos. C'était plus qu'agaçant, c'était blessant.

" Oui ?" Dis-je en passant la tête par la porte. Je reconnus la personne en question. C'était Tatsume, l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe de basket de l'école. Il devait bien faire une tête et demie de plus que moi à tout casser ce qui m'obligeait à lever la tête plutôt haut pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

" Salut Hyuga, je voulais te parler." me dit-il d'un ton plutôt neutre, les mains dans les poches. Je hochais la tête attendant la suite de sa phrase mais celle-ci ne vint pas.

" Tu veux parler ici ou tu veux aller autre part ?" Demandais-je. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui avant de décider de m'emmener autre part. J'avais l'impression de savoir ce qu'il voulait et je priais pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Depuis quelques jours, j'avais reçu plusieurs lettres dans mon casier, la plupart étaient des déclarations d'amour anonyme, d'autres étaient signées mais je ne voyais pas vraiment qui pouvais être ces personnes. Dans d'autres cas c'était plus des lettres d'admiration envers moi ce qui m'étonnait vraiment.

Ça avait tendance à agacer Sasuke qui me disait constamment de les ignorer ou de carrément les jeter quand elles étaient trop débordantes d'amour ce qui avait tendance à encore plus l'ennuyer.

Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. Il en recevait beaucoup depuis que nous étions jeunes et bien que l'on puisse trouver ça flatteur, lui avait horreur de ça et allait même à dire qu'il trouvait ça minable de ne pas être capable de dire les choses en face et de se faire rejeter proprement. Il était dur avec les sentiments des autres à son égard, constamment lassé d'entendre de grande déclaration qui pour lui ne semblait pas avoir de sens.

" C'est ridicule de clamer son amour pour une personne que l'on ne connait pas. On ne tombe pas amoureux juste de l'apparence d'une personne." M'avait-il dit une fois alors qu'il venait de rejeter une fille plutôt violemment. Cette fois-là, je m'étais sentie obligée d'aller consoler la fille en question tant il avait été dur avec elle mais je m'étais faite violemment repousser à mon tour. Ce jour-là Sasuke était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et en ce temps-là je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui tout ça me paraissait un peu plus clair. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'impression d'être apprécié pour autre chose que son apparence et son titre mise à part par Naruto, Itachi et moi. Ses parents n'étant pas vraiment présents, il ne les connaissait pas aussi bien que ça. Toutes ces personnes qui se confessaient rajoutaient un poids en plus sur cette impression et tous ceux qui le connaissait vraiment savait pertinemment qu'il était bien plus qu'un titre prestigieux sur une jolie tête.

Tatsume s'arrêta enfin. Il m'avait emmené dans la cour, à l'abri des regards. Resserrant mes bras autour de moi je grelottais quelque peu. Nous étions fin Octobre et il faisait beaucoup plus froid, comme si l'hiver était en avance. Sans un mot et par gentillesse, il me passa sa veste, la déposant délicatement sur mes épaules. Je la refusais en essayant de le convaincre que ça allait mais il insista ne me laissant que d'autre choix de l'accepter.

" D'accord, tu as gagné." Cédais-je en souriant. "Merci beaucoup." Il me sourit à son tour en passant une main à l'arrière de ces cheveux. Un léger silence s'installa entre nous deux plutôt gênant. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, attendant de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

" De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?" Lui demandais-je. En le regardant dans les yeux.

Un léger rouge couvrit ses joues alors qu'il leva les yeux en l'air avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de plonger son regard dans le mien. Son brusque mouvement me fit sursauter de surprise.

" Tu me plais." Débita-t-il d'un ton résolu. " Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant que c'est le cas. Alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi.".

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je n'étais pas tant surprise par ça, à vrai dire je m'y attendais un peu mais j'étais à peu près sûre que ce n'était pas ça et l'entendre dire était assez étrange. L'idée que je puisse plaire à quelqu'un me paraissait en elle-même une idée plutôt insensée alors que ce soit quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que Tatsume, c'était encore plus improbable. Et puis il était le premier à se déclarer ainsi ce que je trouvais courageux.

Mon regard l'enveloppa. Il me regardait toujours dans les yeux, tirant nerveusement sur les manches de sa chemise. Je sentis le rouge couvrir également mes joues alors que l'embarras prit place dans ma tête. Mince comment, j'étais censée répondre à ça ?

Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre, je ne le connaissais même pas ou alors de vue et deux, trois choses plutôt positives qu'Ino racontait lorsqu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à me raconter tous les ragots qui circulait.

« Euh… je… » Bafouillais-je ne sachant pas trop quoi dire en plongeant mon regard sur mes chaussures. Les mots se perdaient dans ma gorge et mon cœur s'accélérait tout d'un coup. Mon dieu, je ne savais pas que juste l'entendre dire pouvait me faire un effet pareil.

« Hyuga ? » m'appela-t-il légèrement incertain. Je sursautais. Il fallait que je lui réponde.

« Euh…Tatsume…je… je suis très surprise et flattée. » admis-je. « Mais…

« J'ai compris ! » S'exclama-t-il me coupant la parole. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doutais. Je voulais juste tenter ma chance. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que … »

« C'est bon, ne te fatigue pas. » s'exclama-t-il un peu trop sec. Je levais brusquement les yeux vers lui. Ces yeux étaient remplis de tristesse bien qu'il essayait tant bien que mal à ne pas paraître déçu. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait dit qui me choqua le plus.

« Ne te fatigue pas. »

La voix de Naruto venait se caler sur la sienne comme alors que je revoyais son expression pleine de colère. Tatsume, ne l'avait pas dit avec autant de méchanceté même si je pouvais discerner de l'agacement.

Non, je ne voulais pas être comme Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas le repousser aussi méchamment et lui donner l'impression que ces sentiments ne me touchaient pas. Ce n'était pas le cas, ils me touchaient et bien qu'ils me mettent dans l'embarras, ils m'émouvaient. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal.

« Attend Tatsume, ce n'est pas ce que… »

Il se recula quelque peu. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Non, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi. Je me sentais triste pour lui.

« Hinata ? » Je me retournais pour voir Neji et Tenten arrivé vers nous. Oh non, je n'avais pas fini de parler avec…

« Je vais y aller, les cours reprennent bientôt. » dit Tatsume en s'éloignant de plus en plus. « Merci encore de m'avoir écouté. » Il me fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner les mains dans les poches. Mon cœur semblait saigné en le voyant rentrer dans le bâtiment, la tête baisser et les épaules affaissées. Je savais ce que ça faisait la déception amoureuse et j'étais désolée de le causer à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Ce n'était pas Tatsume de l'équipe de basket ? » me demanda Tenten en se penchant pour le voir s'engouffrer par la porte pour rejoindre sa classe. Je hochais la tête en resserrant les bras autour de mon corps.

« Il te voulait quoi ? » demanda Neji suspicieux. Je leur avouais qu'il était venu me faire sa déclaration mais qu'il était partie avant que je ne pus réellement lui dire que je refusais. Tenten me regarda franchement désolé en passant une main affective dans mon dos en me faisant remarquer que je portais toujours sa veste.

Ça me soulageait qu'elle soit encore là et qu'elle veuille encore me parler. Avec Neji, Lee et Sasuke, ils étaient les dernières personnes qui m'acceptaient encore.

« Ça m'étonne qu'il ait pu venir te parler sans que tes quatre imbéciles ne lui passent l'interrogatoire obligatoire. » ria Tenten. Je la regardais étrangement lui demandant de quoi elle voulait parler. « Tu ne le sais pas ? » S'exclama-t-elle affolée. Je fis « non » de la tête alors que je la vis exploser de rire alors que Neji lui lançait des regards de reproche.

« Tu peux arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi. » s'agaça mon cousin en regardant ailleurs.

« Oh ! S'il te plait Neji ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Vous être ridicule lorsque vous vous y mettiez tous les quatre. En gros, à chaque fois qu'un garçon prévoit de se confesser à toi, Kiba, Neji, Naruto et Sasuke s'assurent que le jeune homme te convient. À vrai dire, je n'ai vu personne passer le test. Ils finissent toujours par les effrayer. À tel point qu'au bout d'un moment plus personne n'a voulu essayer. » Entendant ça je me tournais vers Neji qui m'ignora s'évertuant de regarder partout sauf moi. C'était étrange d'entendre ça. C'était à la fois rassurant d'entendre qu'il tenait tous beaucoup à moi mais en même temps c'était agaçant. Ce n'était pas à eux de décider qui me convenait ou pas. Ça relevait de ma propre décision.

« Je suis contente que vous ayez arrêter. » dis-je en baissant les yeux sur ma jupe.

« Personne ne nous a prévenu. » répondit Neji. « En général c'est Naruto qui est au courant et qui amorce l'épreuve. »

« C'est sans doute pour cela, qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait. Naruto ne semble plus vouloir avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec moi. » Dis-je tristement en baissant les yeux. Tenten me regarda tristement à son tour. Mes yeux se fermaient et je revoyais la soirée.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. »

Mon cœur devint lourd alors que je sentais les larmes brûler mes joues. Aussitôt Tenten me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle. Je me sentais si seule en ce moment et son épaule était si réconfortante que je ne pus m'empêcher de tout déballer sur ce qui se tramait depuis que Naruto m'avait déclaré qu'il voulait sortir avec Sakura. Tout. Tout sortait et je disais enfin tout ce que je ressentais. De ma douleur, ma déception, ma solitude. À quel point j'étais blessée par le comportement de ce qui m'entourait. Neji aussitôt accourut à nos côtés et passa une main rassurante dans mon dos.

Je pleurais. Je pleurais si abondamment que je me sentais pathétique.

Et là tout de suite, malgré les bras rassurants de Tenten et son étreinte chaleureuse, malgré la main si rassurante de Neji, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais chaud et l'air ne semblait plus passer dans mes poumons.

« Peut-être… » Hésita mon amie ; « peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal que tu commences à sortir avec Tatsume. » Neji la regarda surpris avant d'afficher un regard désapprobateur. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça toi. » grogna-t-elle.

« Mais…je ne l'aime pas…je ne le connais même pas vraiment… » Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

« Justement c'est ça. Tu pourrais avoir un ou deux rendez-vous avec lui pour apprendre à le connaitre. Tu pourrais trainer un peu avec lui et en apprendre plus sur lui. Tu traînes avec les mêmes personnes depuis que tu es à la maternelle. Il serait peut-être temps de faire de nouvelle rencontre tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit se mettre en couple avec un gars. Elle peut très bien se faire des amies filles. » S'irrita quelque peu Neji.

« Qui a parlé de se mettre en couple ? J'ai juste dit aller à un rendez-vous pour mieux se connaitre. Hinata n'a pas à être avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas. Et puis avec Tatsume c'est plus simple. Il est populaire auprès de garçons comme de filles, être sociale dans cet environnement est plus aisé que d'aller voir un groupe de filles au hasard. Je te rappelle qu'Hinata n'est pas non plus la personne la plus sociale de l'univers, sans vouloir t'offenser évidemment. » Je secouais la tête.

« Non, tu as raison, je suis plutôt timide et je suis assez gênée en public. » acquiesçais-je. Tenten regarda Neji d'un air triomphant contente d'avoir raison sur ce point. Elle avait peut-être raison. Je devais me trouver de nouveaux amis si les anciens ne voulaient plus de moi. Ça faisait mal à avouer. Tout de même, j'avais l'impression d'utiliser Tatsume et sa popularité ainsi.

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? » demandai-je à Neji. Il fronça les sourcils. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée mais elle semblait tout de même raisonnée et juste.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée. » finit-t-il par avouer.

« Penses y. Tu n'as pas à te sentir seule juste parce que Naruto et les autres sont fâchés contre toi. Tu n'as rien fais dans cette histoire. » Me rassura Tenten en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient encore sur mes joues.

Je lui souris quelque peu soulagé qu'elle soit là. Elle avait raison, je suivre son conseil. J'irais voir Tatsume après les cours.

Alors que je retournais en classe, je vis Sasuke arrivé également. Croisement mon regard, je le vis froncer les sourcils. Je me rendis compte que la veste de Tatsume était toujours sur mes épaules. Aussitôt je me dépêchais de l'enlever et la cachais derrière mon dos.

Pourquoi je fais ça ? Il n'y a aucune raison de vouloir le lui cacher.

Pourtant je n'étais pas à l'aise avec le fait qu'il sache ma décision. J'avais presque l'impression de le trahir mais pourquoi ?

« Hinata. Tu n'es pas en classe ? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils sur la veste entre mes mains minablement cachée derrière mon dos.

« N-non, je suis partie prendre l'air. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge mais pourtant j'avais l'impression que c'était tout comme. Je n'aimais pas ça, je ne le voulais pas.

Sasuke s'approcha de moi et posa délicatement une main sur ma joue et enleva un cil qui se trouvait sur ma pommette avant de reculer et de me regarder dans les yeux. J'avais encore la sensation étrangement agréable de sa peau froide sur la mienne. C'était éphémère mais je me sentis légère le temps de ce toucher.

« Tu devrais peut-être passer un peu d'eau sur ton visage, tes paupières sont toutes gonflées et tu as encore des traces de larmes. » Je hochais la tête mes yeux posés sur son visage. « Et n'oublie pas de rendre sa veste à Tatsume. » rajouta-t-il en passant à côté de moi pour rentrer dans la classe le regard impassible.

Je baissais les yeux vers le sol relâchant la respiration que je retenais depuis que je l'avais vu. Comment avait-il su et pourquoi je lui avais menti ? C'était stupide. Je me sentais stupide. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le lui cacher.

Soupirant, je posais mon dos contre le mur et me laissais glisser contre le sol. Ma vie était devenue beaucoup plus difficile que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Tout ça était si fatigant, j'avais presque envie de tout laisser tomber.

J'attendais devant le gymnase depuis presque une heure. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quelle heure l'entrainement de l'équipe se terminait donc j'avais décidé d'attendre à côté. Visiblement je n'étais pas la seule. Une foule de jeune fille m'avait accompagné pour les regarder jouer. Je les entendais quelque peu parler des joueurs qui à priori jouait contre d'autres élèves de l'école dans un match amical. Ça avait attiré la foule de jeune fille. Dans mon coin j'essayais d'apercevoir Tatsume mais la foule était trop compacte et il était pratiquement impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Me haussant sur la pointe des pieds en serrant contre ma poitrine sa veste j'essayais de l'apercevoir mais impossible.

Je me fis bousculer par quelqu'un et perdit quelque peu l'équilibre mais une main me rattrapa. Me tournant je vis qu'elle appartenait à Sakura. M'aidant à me redresser elle me demanda si j'allais bien.

« Oui, ça va… » Répondis-je en époussetant ma jupe. « Que fais-tu ici ? » demandai-je surprise de la voir dans la foule.

« Oh ! Les gars jouent contre l'équipe de basket pour s'amuser. Naruto voulait que je vienne le regarder. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, le basket ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Mais que veux-tu ? Il veut absolument m'impressionner.» Avoua-t-elle en secouant la tête un peu décourager. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant parler aussi librement avec moi mais en même temps la jalousie toujours présente gâchait cette impression de légèreté.

« Je suppose que c'est aussi pour ça que tu es là. » assuma-t-elle. Rougissant un peu j'allais lui répondre que non mais au même instant la foule se fendit et je vis Naruto arriver vers nous. Son regard se posa sur Sakura mais dévia vers moi et immédiatement son sourire disparut aussitôt que le bleu de ses yeux rencontrèrent le blanc des miens. Je détournais le regard presque baissant les yeux au sol me rappelant le désastre de la soirée et ce qu'il m'avait dit.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. »

Aucun doute. Il me détestait.

« Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je luttais pour ne pas pleurer une nouvelle fois.

« Naruto…qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? » hurla un joueur en accourant par ici. « Mais c'est Hyuga ! » S'exclama-t-il en me regardant. J'ouvrais les yeux et les remontais vers lui. « Je suppose que tu es là pour Tatsume. » dit-il en souriant.

« O-oui… Je voulais lui rendre sa veste et lui parler. M-mais ce n'est pas la peine de l'a-appeler maintenant, je ne veux pas le déranger. Je peux attendre la fin de l'entrainement. » Bafouillais-je en faisant de petit signe avec mes bras. Je ne voulais surtout pas le déranger et encore moins avoir à lui parler devant toute une assistance. Je n'étais déjà pas très à l'aise de faire ça alors s'il fallait que j'aie un public, c'était sûr j'allais m'évanouir.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » S'exclama le jeune homme. « Il sera ravi ! Tatsume! Hinata est là pour toi ! » Cria-t-il alertant tout le monde. Je sentis mon visage devenir rouge alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

C'est comme une délivrance lorsque je le vis arriver vers moi en courant. Il avait l'air essoufflé et transpirait beaucoup. Par contre je ne savais pas si le rouge de son visage était dû à l'effort ou, comme tout à l'heure, à la gêne qu'il avait en me voyant.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » me demanda-t-il le souffle court.

« Oui » répondis-je en continuant de rougir. Il me regarda attendant que je continue. Tout le monde nous regardais c'était plutôt embarrassant. « O-on p-pourrait pas aller quelque part u-un peu plus p-privé…je suis mal à l'aise comme ç-ça. » bafouillais-je.

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama-t-il en prenant mes épaules et en m'entrainant vers les vestiaires. Je croisais au passage le regard de Naruto. Il semblait en colère mais à la fois triste et perdu. Ou alors c'était peut-être moi qui…

« Eh! Tatsumi ! » On tourna tous les deux la tête et virent tous les joueurs de l'équipe faire un signe d'encouragement à leur ami. Je me sentis encore plus embarrassé ainsi que le jeune homme qui leur lança des insultes en nous faisant accélérer le pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur du vestiaire, je m'assis sur un banc et levais timidement les yeux vers lui. Il ne me regardait pas, trop gêné pour cela, le rouge ne quittant jamais ces joues. Prenant une grande inspiration je le regardais et me lançai.

« Je suis flattée et à vrai dire tout à l'heure tu m'as vraiment surprise. » dis-je posément. « Malheureusement, ce n'est pas réciproque… »

« Je l'avais compris. » Dit-il en baissant la tête vers le sol.

« Attends laisse-moi finir ! » M'exclamais-je de peur qu'il ne parte avant que je n'ai pu finir entièrement. « Ce n'est pas réciproque parce que je te connais à peine. À vrai dire, je ne sais de toi que ton nom et ton hobbit. Avant aujourd'hui je ne savais même pas que tu existais et que quelqu'un comme toi pouvais apprécier quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Tes mots me vont droit au cœur » dit-il en mettant une main sur sa poitrine tout en grimaçant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te blesser ! » M'exclamais-je me sentant ridicule. « C'est juste que pour moi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu évoluais dans un univers différent et… » Son rire me fit sursauter. Me tournant vers lui, je le vis plier en deux les mains sur le ventre à rire aux éclats.

« Je plaisantais. » dit-il en me souriant.

« Tu… » Je restais coite face à sa réaction un peu prise au dépourvu. Je pensais vraiment l'avoir blessé.

« Pardon ce n'était pas drôle. » S'excusa-t-il sans s'arrêter de sourire tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je me détendis quelque peu.

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement nerveuse que je prends tout au pieds de la lettre. » dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

« Alors Hyuga, quelle est ta solution pour mieux me connaitre ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux tout en s'appuyant sur le banc avec ses mains. Je lui exposais la solution tout en précisant que ce n'était que de simples rendez-vous pour mieux se connaitre. Évidemment ça impliquait alors qu'il avait des chances par la suite que l'on devienne plus que des amis et que l'on commence réellement à sortir ensemble mais pour l'instant cela restait comme quelque choses de non-dit, comme une condition.

Il accepta avec plaisir rajoutant qu'il voudrait bien que l'on commence par être ami ce qui me rassura quelque peu et qui arrangeais encore mieux les choses.

« Alors ça te dirait que je te raccompagne ce soir ? » me proposa-t-il alors que l'on retournait vers le terrain.

« J'aurais bien voulu mais j'ai un cours particulier et Sasuke m'y accompagne. » m'excusais-je. Il acquiesça mais ne parut pas déçu.

« Alors ce week-end, tu es libre ? »

« Samedi vers 15h. On peut faire quelques choses que tu aimes. » Acquiesçais-je en souriant. Il me sourit à son tour.

« Tu peux rester assister au match par contre. » Je m'empressais de refuser ne voulant pas qu'il soit gêné par ma présence. « Ne t'inquiète pas. » ria-t-il. « Ça motivera l'équipe de savoir qu'il y a une jolie fille pas loin qui les regarde jouer. » Je rougis en entendant son compliment alors qu'il posa confiant une main sur mon crâne en me souriant avant de rejoindre les autres.

Hésitante, je me dirigeais vers le banc sur le côté du terrain à côté de la manager. Celle-ci me lança un regard en coin mais ne fit pas plus attention à moi. Je regardais la partie se jouer et la balle passer de main en main. Shikamaru était particulièrement réveillé ce qui m'étonna. Il formait un bon trio avec Kiba et Choji comme défense. Avec Sasuke et Naruto en attaque qui formait un duo soudé qui semblait jouer comme une seule personne, il pouvait facilement passer pour une équipe lycéenne. Cependant celle du lycée était également très forte alors le match était plutôt serré.

« Je peux m'assoir ici ? »

Je levais la tête et vis Sakura. Je hochai la tête et la regardai s'installer. Elle regarda la partie sans grand intérêt me laissant la regarder librement.

« Tu sors avec Tatsume ? » me demanda-t-elle soudainement. Un léger rose couvrit ses joues.

« Plus ou moins. » répondis-je en baissant les yeux. « J'apprends à le connaitre. Mais on n'est pas un couple. On est juste ami. » Elle hocha la tête.

« Je vois. » dit-elle.

Un long silence s'installa alors que chacune de nous deux regardait la partie se dérouler sous nos yeux.

« Je suis contente pour Naruto. Il semble heureux. » Dis-je soudainement. C'était la vérité, il avait l'air heureux lorsque je le voyais en compagnie de Sakura et des autres, lorsque je ne me trouvais pas dans la même pièce et que régnait cette ambiance tendue. J'étais heureuse pour lui dans ces moments même si j'étais très triste pour ma part de ne plus faire partie de ce que le faisait sourire.

« On n'est pas en couple. » dit abruptement Sakura en se tournant vers moi. « À son anniversaire, il m'a embrassé mais il l'a regretté tout de suite après. C'était de la frustration plus qu'autre chose et il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi entre nous. »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

Quoi ?

« Il m'a dit alors qu'il attendrait que je sois prête et alors à ce moment il se confesserait proprement. » Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de les replonger à nouveau dans les miens une lueur de détermination dans le regard. « Hinata je ne vais pas te mentir. Naruto commence à me plaire. Il peut être très agaçant mais bizarrement ça à un certain charme. Et c'est assez étrange parce que j'ai ce truc assez bizarre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Alors s'il te plait met un peu d'ordre dans tout ça. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de toute cette situation. »

Je ne dis pas un mot mes yeux retournant sur la partie vagabondant de joueur en joueur tout en méditant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ne savait-elle pas qu'il était trop tard pour que je ne souffre pas de toute cette situation ?

« Hinata, on arrive chez toi. » dit Sasuke d'un ton neutre alors qu'on approchait ma maison. Je me tournais vers lui. Il avait l'air fâché depuis ce matin. Enfin fâché à sa manière. Il ne parlait pas et ne semblait porter aucun préjudice au fait que je restais également silencieuse. Cette situation me rendait malade. Je ne voulais absolument pas de ça.

« Attend Sasuke ! » dis-je en attrapant son poignet. Le simple contacte de ma main sur sa peau me conféra ce sentiment de légèreté et me fit légèrement rougir.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti ce matin mais j'avais peur de ta réaction en entendant que Tatsume s'était confessé. » avouais-je sans lâcher son poignet. Il me regarda quelque peu avant de s'approcher de moi.

« Pourquoi tu avais peur de ma réaction ? Cela ne me concerne pas. » Son ton était étrange mais ne trahissait rien. Son corps était à quelques centimètres du mien et sa fraicheur aussi. Je le revis enrouler ses bras autour de mon corps m'enveloppant dans cette étreinte si rassurante. Là tout de suite c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me sentais mieux lorsqu'il était près de moi. Comme si je pouvais à nouveau respirer tranquillement.

« J'ai l'impression que ça te concerne pourtant. » dis-je en rougissant alors que je desserrais ma poigne de son poignet. Je laissais tomber ma main mais il la rattrapa et la serra dans la sienne. Il ne dit rien.

« Répond-moi franchement. Tu l'aimes ? » Me demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Non. Et je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. » Répondis-je franchement.

« Je ne parlais pas de lui. » Mon cœur rata un battement. Il parlait évidemment de lui.

« Oui. Toujours. » Répondis-je dans un souffle.

« Alors ce n'est pas moi que ça concerne. » Finit-il-en s'éloignant de moi avec lui cette sensation de bien-être.

Dans un élan de courage je franchis les derniers centimètres qui nous séparait et posait ma tête contre son torse. Je respirais son odeur en fermant les yeux. Il serra ma main plus fermement en me laissant mon petit corps s'insinuer dans son manteau ouvert et me laisser profiter de cette sensation libératrice m'aidant en m'enlaçant, posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

"Tu es concerné par cette histoire depuis que tu m'a pris dans tes bras cette nuit là." Décrétais-je.

Je voulais la garder cette sensation. Égoïstement je la voulais uniquement pour moi.

COUCOU !

Ce chapitre arrive en fin de vacances parce que j'ai littéralement hiberné dans mon lit pendant toute la période des fêtes. :).

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et certaine relation qui s'éclaircissent alors que d'autre deviennent de plus en plus flou. Si vous êtes toujours perdu au niveau des couples de l'histoire c'est tout à fait normal et vous le serrez jusqu'au dernier chapitre.

J'ai ADORÉ lire vos réactions face au comportement de Naruto. À vrai dire c'était vraiment hilarant de vous voir vous insurger ainsi (et pour certaine allée jusqu'à vouloir tuer le blond). Je n'ai jamais vu une haine pareille pour un personnage(bon j'avoue c'était un peu fait exprès.)

En tout cas, tout vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ainsi que tout vos commentaires positifs sur ma fiction et de savoir à quel point vous l'appréciez. Surtout n'arrêtez pas de m'envoyer vos impressions je les adores.


	13. Chapter 13

**PS: pour des raisons de marques et parce que je veux pas de problème l'entreprise américaine ne s'appelle plus AT &T mais AQ&S**

" Hinata, tu veux quoi ?" me demanda Tatsume en me montrant la boulangerie du doigt.

" Un roulé à la cannelle" répondis-je sans hésitation en sortant mon porte-monnaie de mon sac. Il m'arrêta d'un geste et entra dans la boutique sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Il avait pris l'habitude de faire ça. Il savait que je déteste que l'on paye à ma place alors lorsqu'il voulait absolument me payer quoi que ce soit, il le faisait sans hésitation n'attendant plus mon accord ou même me demander mon avis.

M'appuyant sur une barrière je le regardais faire la file d'attente à travers la vitrine. Ça faisait deux semaines que nous nous donnions des rendez-vous comme ça. Ce n'était pas si mal.

Tatsume était gentil et drôle et s'avérait avoir une conversation très intéressante. On avait quelques points en commun et j'arrivais à parler plus ou moins facilement avec lui. Il m'intimidait aussi. Bien qu'étant plus familière avec lui à présent, j'avais tout de même beaucoup de mal à ne pas me sentir gêner et j'avais souvent peur de dire une ânerie ou d'être maladroite. Je m'excusais beaucoup, peut-être trop même et me détendre était une chose qui me semblait beaucoup trop compliqué à faire à certain moment. Mais il se donnait du mal et parvenait toujours à me mettre à l'aise et à me détendre. Pourtant il n'y avait pas ce déclique particulier lorsque je le regardais comme lorsque que je regardais Naruto. Peut-être que c'était trop demander que de vouloir ressentir quelques chose aussi tôt. Cependant j'avais l'impression que je ne le ressentirais jamais pour le joueur de basket.

" Hinata, tiens." me dit-il en me tendant la pâtisserie. J'acceptai en souriant. Marchant un peu nous allâmes nous poser sur le banc d'un parc. On ne pouvait pas trop traîner car j'avais un rendez-vous avec le conseil des anciens à 16h. Un sujet important qu'il fallait discuter à tout prix. Ça me préoccupait un peu car j'y assistais seule, sans mon père et je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était une bonne chose.

« Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il en regardant un œil à sa montre. « Il nous reste une heure trente. On a juste le temps de faire … à peu près n'importe quoi. Une ballade, un café, du shopping, les arcades, bowling ce qui te plait. » Dit-il en mettant les mains dans ces poches sans arrêter de sourire.

« Une ballade c'est pas mal. » acquiesçais-je en reprenant une bouché de ma friandise préférée. Il obtempéra et aussitôt on se mit en route.

Juste se promener dans la ville était agréable. Le début Novembre était froid mais pas assez pour nous faire grelotter. Les dernières feuilles tombaient des arbres donnant une atmosphère particulière au moment.

Jetant mon papier dans une poubelle je m'essuyais les mains et attrapa celle que me tendait Tatsume.

Bon d'accord, il fallait l'avouer on avait l'air d'un couple et dire le contraire serait nié les fait. Je me demandais même si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'en devenir un officiellement. C'est vrai, il était un gars plutôt gentil et il fallait l'avouer, il était pas mal et c'était très agréable de se sentir apprécier sans être sans arrêt jugé sur ce choix et ses actions à longueur de journée. Mais il y avait toute cette contradiction avec l'entreprise et le fait qu'il soit tout de même une des personnes les plus populaires de l'école et c'était un problème plus gros à gérer que je ne le pensais réellement.

Plusieurs filles étaient venues me voir en pleurant m'accusant de leur avoir volé leur opportunité de se déclarer. Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Certaine s'amusaient à me mettre des punaises dans mes chaussures et allaient même jusqu'à m'envoyer des menaces. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait encore arriver une fois arriver au lycée et il fallait l'avouer ça me faisait un peu peur. Si j'avais pu le supporter avec Sasuke c'était parce que ça c'était rapidement arrêter vu qu'il avait fait comprendre à ces filles que ça le répugnait… comme la plus pars des choses qu'elle disait faire pour lui. Mais Tatsume ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa propre popularité et était naïf de son succès.

"Hinata...houhou ! T'es dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure." dit-il en passant une main devant moi. Je clignais rapidement des yeux avant de les lever vers lui innocemment.

" Oh pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées." Dis-je en rougissant.

" J'avais remarqué. " Ria-t-il. "J'ai vu une papeterie pas loin ça te dérange si on y passe ?"

Il me pointa du doigt la petite enseigne coincé entre une boulangerie et un pressing. Je la reconnues. C'était ici que j'avais acheté le porte-monnaie pour Naruto. Cette pensée fit disparaître le sourire de mon visage avant de réapparaître en sentant le regard de Tatsume sur moi. Non. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre.

Rentrant je vis le vieux commerçant se tourner vers nous et nous sourire. On lui rendit en se penchant sur les produits qu'il proposait. Le porte-monnaie était toujours en vitrine comme j'eus la joie de constater.

" Je me souviens de vous. Vous en aviez acheté un." S'exclama le vieil homme en s'approchant de moi. Nous nous tournâmes vers lui.

" Tu en as acheté un ?" demanda interloqué Tatsume en pointant le petit porte-monnaie. Je rougis et attrapa les bords de mon manteau pour le triturer.

" Oui, un cadeau pour Naruto. Il l'adorait." Lui expliquais-je. Tatsume hocha la tête avant de sourire et de s'éloigner vers un rayon de livre. Il avait l'air un peu vexé ou quelques choses du genre.

Je le suivais du regard avant de revenir sur le porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille. Naruto… il me manquait.

" Hinata, j'ai fini, je vais payer." Me prévint-il en se dirigeant vers la caisse. Je hochais la tête en souriant.

Je repérais en même temps des bracelets de poigné en mousse. J'avais vu plusieurs joueur en jouer mais jamais Tatsume. C'était peut-être quelques choses qui lui feraient plaisir ? En prenant un, je cherchais dans mon portefeuille la somme et le payais juste après qu'il soit sorti.

" Tiens, c'est pour toi." Lui tendis-je en souriant. Il le prit surpris mais visiblement content il l'ouvrit et découvrit le bracelet. Un sourire heureux traversa son visage alors qu'il le passa à son poignet avant de gendre le bras et d'admirer le cadeau sur lui.

" Il me va bien. Merci." Me sourit-il. Rougissant quelques peu je hochais la tête avant de reprendre notre route.

On était plutôt proche de l'école étrangement ce qui voulait dire que nous avions toutes les chances de croiser quelqu'un que l'on connaissait. Dans ces cas-là, je n'étais pas à l'aise de tenir la main de Tatsume. J'étais très embarrasser à la fois pour moi et pour lui.

" C'est pas Uzumaki et Haruno ?" dit Tatsume en pointant devant lui. Suivant des yeux la direction qu'il pointait je vis en effet Naruto et Sakura. La pression et le malaise montait en moi. Tatsume sembla s'en rendre compte et sans un mot il attrapa ma main et nous changeâmes de direction instantanément pour ne pas les croiser. Gênée et embarrassée de devoir faire ainsi je pressais silencieusement la main de mon ami dans la mienne pour m'excuser. On ne devait pas à avoir à faire ça. Je ne devais pas avoir aussi honte. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. À chaque fois que je le voyais une panique inexpliquée et incontrôlables prenait les devant et influençait tout ce que je faisais. Avant que je ne pus vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je découvris que nous avions marché jusque dans le cœur du centre-ville presque dans le quartier des affaires, à quelques pas des bureaux de La Byakugan Corp. Tatsume s'arrêtèrent enfin près d'un banc.

M'asseyant, je baissais le regard, honteuse.

" Je suis vraiment désolée Tatsume. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi." M'excusais-je. Je serais fermement dans mes poings mes manches.

" C'est bon Hinata. J'ai compris que c'était tendu entre toi et Uzumaki." dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. " Et puis, tu es encore amoureuse de lui n'est-ce pas ?"

Ces mots me frappèrent violemment. D'un mouvement brusque je me tournais vers lui paniqué. Comment l'avait-il su ? Cela se voyait-il ? S'en était-il rendu compte tout seul ? Est-ce que cela le blessait ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête rapidement. Ma panique augmenta d'un cran alors que je le regardais prises au dépourvu.

"Tatsume…"

" Ne t'inquiètes pas." Me coupa-t-il. " C'est Uchiwa qui me l'a dit. Juste après que l'on est parlé lors de notre arrangement, Il m'a prévenue que tu étais amoureuse de Naruto et que tes sentiments étaient forts plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Il m'a aussi dit avec sa chaleur naturelle de ne pas me faire de faux espoirs. J'avais espéré qu'il est tord là-dessus mais il semble vraiment bien te connaître."

" Je suis désolée que ce soit Sasuke qui te l'ai dit et non moi. J'aurais dû le faire. C'est injuste."

" Non Hinata. Uchiwa a eu raison de le faire. Même si j'avais un léger espoir que l'on sorte vraiment ensemble, tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi. Au mieux tu m'apprécies plutôt bien mais ça ne va pas plus loin. J'aimerais dire que ça me va mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as l'air heureuse mais tu ne l'es pas vraiment." Il ne semblait pas être malheureux mais je pouvais entendre au son de sa voix qu'il était blessé. Ma gorge se serra, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça mais c'était tellement plus cruelle de le laisser espérer un peu plus longtemps.

" J'étais très contente d'être avec toi. Mais tu as raison… je… je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi. Je t'apprécie vraiment mais...tu mérites beaucoup mieux que juste de l'affection." Je cherchais les mots justes pour qu'il ne prenne pas de travers ce que je voulais dire. Il n'y avait rien de péjoratif dans ce que j'éprouvais pour lui mais si je ne choisissais pas attentivement mes paroles il y avait des chances que cela ne le blessé encore plus.

Il me sourit plein de tendresse ce qui me réchauffa le cœur.

" J'aurais pensé que ce serait à moi de te dire que tu méritais mieux." Plaisanta-t-il en passant une main derrière sa tête. Je riais légèrement.

« Donc c'est fini. » conclus-je un peu déçu.

« Je pense oui. » confirma-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je soupirais. C'était chouette de pourvoir me promener et passer du temps avec lui.

« Je pense que je vais y aller alors. » dis-je en m'éloignant quelques peu. Tatsume hocha la tête sans s'arrêter de sourire.

Lui souriant en retour je tournais les talons et me dirigeais vers le bâtiment de la société. Mon cœur battait fort et je sentais les larmes vouloir monter. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me sentais coupable de ne pas pouvoir retourner ses sentiments ? Ce n'était pas ma faute si je ne ressentais pas la même chose pour lui pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça l'était. Je sentais tout en moi hurler. Je détestais cette situation. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je ne voulais rien de tout ça.

« Hinata ! » me héla Tatsume. Me retournant rapidement en clignant des yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement de couler. « Merci ! » s'exclama-t-il en arrivant en courant vers moi. « Merci d'avoir essayé. Ça m'a aidé à comprendre ce qu'elle genre de personne je voulais vraiment pour petite amie. Merci encore Hinata.». Ces mots prirent quelques minutes avant de prendre tout leur sens dans ma tête mais c'était exactement le temps qui lui fallut pour partir.

J'avais encore l'impression de pouvoir tenir sa main dans la mienne. Un vague sentiment de regret m'étreint avant de totalement disparaître remplacer par une sensation de satisfaction. Tatsume avait tourné la page par lui-même. Il arriverait à passer à autre chose.

Je passais le pas de la porte. L'employé au secrétariat me reconnut et prévint le conseil des ancien que j'étais arrivée. L'angoisse monta. Je n'aimais pas ça. Les réunions avec les anciens étaient rares et d'autant plus importante. Il dirigeait la compagnie étant tous actionnaires, les plus gros actionnaires de la compagnie. Toute décision concernant le clan ou la Byakugan Corp. était prise avec leur accord allant de la décision du directeur général à la simple décision du plat d'un repas d'affaire. Rien ne leur était laissé aux hasards. Ils étaient au courant de tout ce qui se passait et tout ce qui concernait de loin ou de près les Hyuga.

Je ne les aimais pas. Ils étaient tous sauf aimable et ne pensaient à rien sauf au "bien-être de la dynastie" à n'importe quelle prix jusqu'à allant sacrifier le bien des autres. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé avec le père de Neji, le frère de mon père, Hisashi.

Nous étions jeune, à peine des enfants. C'était peu de temps avant que ma mère ne tombe malade. Le clan était la cible de nombreuse attaque et plusieurs attentats avait été dirigé contre nous. Le clan était en danger. Nous étions toujours entourés de garde du corps. Mon père et mon oncle travaillaient d'attache pied pour sauver les fonds de la société qui par une escroquerie se faisait piller depuis plus de six mois menaçant de faire fermer l'entreprise. Mais les anciens ne trouvaient pas que c'était bien de laisser les deux frères aux commandes, mon oncle influençant trop les décisions de Père dans le sens inverse de ce que voulait le Conseil. Ils décidèrent alors de mettre Hisashi à un poste plus important l'éloignant des postes de décision central, l'obligeant à voyager, l'éloignant ainsi de Neji et de mon père mais également de la protection rapproché de la famille.

L'inévitable arriva. Hisashi fut assassiné trois mois plus tard alors qu'il revenait pour l'anniversaire de son fils.

Mon père resta inconsolable accusant le monde entier cherchant sans relâche le coupable avant de finalement laisser aller sa tristesse dans les bras de ma mère. Neji en gardant quant à lui un goût amer restant méfiant envers les anciens les tenant pour responsable. Finalement personne ne fut puni pour ce crime malgré le rétablissement de la société laissant une plaie toujours béant dans le cœur.

Montant au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Je sentis le poids du stresse dans ma poitrine rendant difficile le passage de l'air dans mes poumons. Attendant quelques instants dans l'ascenseur, j'arrangeais du mieux que je pus mon chignon et coiffa ma frange avec mes doigts. Je me sentais mal habillé et je savais que ma tenue allait avoir des reproches. Il était mal vu de venir en jeans pour rencontrer les anciens mais je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé en m'habillant ce matin-là. Je voulais juste être suffisamment jolie pour Tatsume. Bon cependant ce que je portais n'étais pas si horrible que ça...juste un peu trop décontracter à leur goût.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et aussitôt une jeune femme vint me chercher pour me conduire à la salle de réunion. Ils étaient tous là. Les anciens dirigeants ainsi que les anciens conseillers les plus imminents dont mon grand-père qui me vouait un mépris palpable juste au regard qu'il me lançait. M'inclinant profondément, je leur montrai ainsi mon respect et les saluai. Avec le strict minimum de mot requis ils m'invitèrent à m'assois avec eux.

Je trouvais ridicule de tous les voir porter des habilles traditionnels alors qu'ils étaient en permanence entourés de la toute dernière technologie en matière de communication et aux combien ils avaient du mal à l'utiliser.

La réunion commença immédiatement que je fus assise a la droite de mon grand-père. Celui-ci l'ouvrit en annonçant le thème de celle-ci : la négociation du contrat avec AQ&S.

" Pourquoi Père n'est-il pas là pour ce sujet ? Il est celui qui fait les négociations et le plus apte à parler de ça. » Dis-je tranquillement essayant de comprendre pourquoi la seule personne dans tout le clan à connaître chaque détail de l'affaire ne soit pas là en ce moment.

« Il n'est pas là justement car c'est de ces négociations dont ils faut que l'on parle. » Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Je rentrais dans la chambre exténuée, un mal de tête lancinant. Les deux dernières heures m'avaient totalement déstabilisé. Comment ? Quoi ? J'étais sonnée par ce que je venais d'apprendre et à la fois effrayée parce que je venais de réalisé.

« Hinata ? Tout va bien ? » Me demanda Neji en rentrant dans ma chambre. Je levais le regard vers lui. Un regard grave et horriblement triste. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha vers moi pour s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon lit.

« Neji. Les anciens veulent évincer Père. Ils veulent voter sa destitution à la tête du clan pour faire avancer les négociations. » Lui annonçais-je encore sonner par cette nouvelle.

« Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Ton père mène bien le contrat ? »

« Justement, il y a de nombreux désaccord dessus. Neji, Père a travaillé trop dure pour cette famille pour tout perdre à cause de vieux arriérer qui ne pense qu'à leur intérêt. Je refuse, je ne peux pas les laisser faire ainsi. »

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » me demanda-t-il en regardant devant nous. Je restais silencieuse. Ce n'était pas une décision facile mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je voulais sauver tout ce qu'avait sacrifié mon père. Il n'avait pas donné sa santé, celle de sa femme et l'essor de sa famille pour rien. Je le refusais.

« Je dois faire mes étude universitaire sans être sous l'emprise du conseil. »

« Tu veux partir aux États-Unis. » comprit immédiatement mon cousin.

« Pas seulement ça. Je dois évincer le conseil des décisions de la société. »

 **Hey ! Encore un nouveaux chapitre !**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos votes.**

 **J'ai fais un petit compte et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais dépassé le cap de la moitié de l'histoire donc il y aura encore entre 10 et 15 chapitre qui reste (ce qui est quand même beaucoup)**

 **J'avais aussi pensé à commencer une nouvelle histoire en changeant de style ( plus science-fiction) à vous de me dire si vous aimeriez.**

 **La suite arrive aux mieux pendant les vacances où je vais retourner en France mais c'est dans le meilleur des cas.**

 **Je vous adore et aux prochain chapitre.**


	14. Chapter 14

Le réveil sonnait déjà depuis cinq minutes Mais impossible de bouger le moindre membre de mon corps. J'avais mal partout et le seul fait d'ouvrir les yeux me faisait mal à la tête et me donnait la nausée. Soufflant je tournais la tête vers la cause de tout ce bruit et tendit le bras pour l'arrêté.

" Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes réveillée ?" demanda une employée en passant la tête par la porte.

" Oui excusez-moi, je me lève." Dis-je faiblement en essayant de me redresser. Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce pour aller ouvrir les volets. M'appuyant sur mes avant-bras, je me redressais du mieux que je pus.

" Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? Vous m'avez l'air pâle." S'inquiéta la jeune femme en s'approchant de moi d'un air inquiet.

" Oui, j'ai juste peu dormi la nuit dernière, je suis encore un peu fatiguée. Pouvez-vous juste éteindre le réveil et m'aider à ne lever ?"

Elle acquiesça sans discuter et accourut jusqu'à moi. Prenant un appui ferme sur le bras qu'elle me tendait, je balançais mes jambes par-dessus le matelas et me leva. Un peu trop vite peut-être. Tout tanga autour de moi me donnant l'impression d'être sur un bateau.

" Je devrais peut-être prévenir M. Neji de votre état." S'inquiéta-t-elle d'avantage.

" Non. Je vais bien je vous assure." Me bornais-je alors que je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je voyais trouble. Ma tête tournait et j'avais envie de vomir. J'avais l'impression que tout allait trop vite autour de moi.

"Grande sœur, tu vas être en retard si…" dit Hanabi en rentrant dans ma chambre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" demanda-t-elle en entrant.

" Mademoiselle, je pense qu'Hinata est souffrante, elle est pâle et je pense qu'elle fait de la…"

Ma vision s'obscurcit alors que je me sentis tomber. Le contact avec le sol ce fut violent alors que la dernière chose que j'entendis fut Hanabi hurler mon prénom.

La tête lourde reposant sur mon coussin, j'ouvris un œil hagard autour de moi pour reconnaître ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer le tournis de ma tête ni même l'envie menaçante de vomir qui ne prenait.

Tournant la tête vers mon réveil, je vis qu'il était déjà 10h. Qu'est-ce que je faisais exactement dans ma chambre ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas à au lycée ?

Me redressant avec beaucoup de difficulté j'appelais quelqu'un au hasard mais personne ne répondit. Répétant ainsi du plus fort que je pus je me mis debout déjà et marcha jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Je me sentais très faible et mes jambes avaient du mal à me porter. Je ne savais pas si j'étais réellement capable d'aller encore au lycée dans un état pareil.

M'appuyant faiblement contre le mur je marchais jusqu'au bureau de mon père ne se situant pas loin de ma chambre.

"Père" l'appelais-je faiblement.

" Mademoiselle !" Je me retournais et vis la même servante que ce matin accourir vers moi et m'aider à m'appuyer sur elle. " Vous ne devriez pas vous levez, vous êtes très faible."

"Je veux voir mon père." Gémis-je en tendant la main vers la porte de son bureau.

" Il serait mieux si vous retourniez dans votre chambre. Je lui demanderais de venir alors." Dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de mon petit corps. Abandonnant la lutte je me laissais faire me laissant aller contre elle sans jamais quitter la porte du regard. Je voulais qu'elle s'ouvre et je voulais le voir sortir de là. Je voulais le voir accourir vers moi et que ce soit lui qui me porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Je voulais que mon père soit là. J'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin qu'il me protège.

Mais rien ne se fit ainsi. La jeune femme me raccompagna jusque dans ma chambre et me coucha dans mon lit. Elle le fit sans jamais perdre son sourire et toujours avec des gestes doux. C'était très agréable et surtout plutôt reposant. J'avais un peu oublié que de telle personne travaillait pour nous et j'en avais un peu honte. Cette personne travaillait depuis quelques temps maintenant à notre service et plus particulièrement dans ma chambre et pourtant je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle était mise à part du faite qu'elle s'occupe de ma lessive et nettoie ma chambre. Pourtant à cet instant elle était la personne qui était le plus proche de moi.

" Je vais appeler votre père." m'annonça-t-elle en remontant la couverture sur moi.

" Attendez." L'arrêtais-je. "Ne le déranger pas. C'est ridicule de ma part d'insister pour pouvoir le voir. Il a beaucoup de travail, ne le déranger pas." Dis-je en m'allongeant sur le côté et en fermant les yeux.

" Mais Mademoiselle, si vous voulez vraiment le voir, je peux toujours l'appeler. " Me rassura-t-elle bienveillante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être gentille !

" Non vraiment je ne voudrais pas le déranger. Si par contre vous pourriez me passer mes livres de cours et les mettre à côté de mon lit je pense pouvoir me réveiller dans une petite heure et je serais bien pour aller au lycée." La rassurais-je en souriant tout en me couchant définitivement. Elle s'exécuta avant de finalement finir par passer la porte.

Aussitôt que je fus sûre qu'elle soit assez loin je me redressais d'un coup, ignorant le tournis qui me prit aussitôt et attrapait mes livres pour commencer à lire la leçon que je ratais. Aussitôt ma tête j'eu l'impression que ma tête allait exploser et que rien ne rentrait dans mon pauvre crâne. Un sentiment de frustration monta aussitôt. J'avais envie de hurler. C'était horrible. Ca faisait une semaine que j'essayais de comprendre ce fichu concept. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas ? Je relisais les phrases, quatre cinq fois mais impossible de comprendre le moindre mot.

La rage m'emportant avec le mal de tête. Je balançais le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce cassant au passage un vase qui se trouvait sur le passage répandant les fleurs et l'eau qu'il contenait sur le sol. La douleur s'intensifia dans ma tête donnant l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser. Posant mes mains dessus je tirais sur mes cheveux hurlant tant je ne pouvais la supporter plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'évanouir à nouveau sous le poids de la souffrance.

Il faisait froid. Trop froid pour être ma chambre.

Ouvrant les yeux je reconnus immédiatement l'endroit où nous étions. C'était la maison de vacances que nous avions lorsque nous étions plus jeune situé en montagne. J'étais allongée sur le banc sur la terrasse. La neige tombait abondamment sur le jardin déjà recouvert d'un lourd tapi de blanc magnifique.

« Ma chérie ouvre les yeux. » Murmura doucement une voix que je reconnus immédiatement. « Hinata, tu t'es encore endormi sur la terrasse tu vas attraper froid. » Je sentis sa main passer dans mes cheveux alors que d'un coup je me redressais et dévisagea ma mère qui se trouvait accroupit devant moi le visage souriant.

« Maman ? » dis-je incrédule de la voir ainsi devant moi. Celle-ci ria quelque peu en passant une main douce sur mon visage. Même la sensation de ces mains sur moi était identique à mes souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas changé. C'était les mêmes traits accueillant et bien veillant que dans mes souvenirs.

« Hinata, rentre à l'intérieur il fait froid. » dit-elle en m'aidant à me relever. Aussitôt debout je me précipitai sur elle la prenant dans mes bras la serrant de toutes mes forces contre moi, C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

« Maman, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » m'exclamais-je enfouissant la tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. « Maman... » L'émotion se perdit dans ma gorge alors que les mots refusaient de sortir.

« Chérie. Moi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

M'éloignant quelques peu je l'admirais. Ces yeux étaient d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige. Des yeux qu'Hanabi avait hérités.

« Je t'aime tellement… » Soupirais-je en fermant les yeux tout en la serrant contre moi à nouveau.

Je sentis à nouveau ses bras m'enlacer alors que son image peu à peu disparut lentement de mon esprit laissant place à un grand vide.

Je sentis quelque chose de dur sous ma tête et cette odeur particulière que je pourrais reconnaitre parmi toute. Ouvrant un œil fatigué, je levais doucement la tête et vis sans grande surprise le visage endormis de Sasuke. Je pouvais identifier son odeur à dix lieux à la ronde. Elle avait cette particularité et était si spéciale. Rapprochant mon visage de son torse dans lequel il me serrait avec son autre bras je le humais profondément m'enivrant de celui-ci. Dieu que c'était agréable.

La tête lourde, j'eu du mal à bouger celle-ci. Où étais-je ? Regardant autour de moi, je reconnu difficilement ma chambre. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas bougé et que faisais Sasuke dans ma chambre ?

« Hinata, tu es réveillée ? » Je me tournais vers mon visiteur l'air un peu agar. « Pas totalement on dirait. » fit-il remarqué. Il s'assit et m'aida à me redresser également. Je me laissais faire sans broncher ne trouvant aucune énergie à protester.

Délicatement, il posa la main sur mon front avant de faire le constat suivant : « Ta température n'a toujours pas baissée. Rallonges-toi je reviens. » Énergiquement, il envoya valser la couverture qui nous recouvrait et sortit de la chambre.

C'était étrange de le voir agir ainsi. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Quand nous étions plus petit, il était celui qui voulait toujours s'occuper de moi et se disputait le rôle de garde malade avec Neji. Au final c'était Hanabi et Itachi qui s'occupait de moi car les deux finissaient souvent puni. Il avait arrêté de vouloir tenir ce rôle lorsque nous entrions aux collèges. Il ne venait plus me voir lorsque je tombais malade et prenait à peine le temps de prendre de mes nouvelles. Alors le voir ainsi, s'affairer autour de moi c'était pour le moins curieux.

« Je t'ai rapporté de quoi magner un peu. » dit Sasuke en passant le pas de la porte. Je le vis arrivé, un bol de bouillon dans les mains le posant sur la table, il vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me redressa délicatement. La serviette qui se trouvait sur mon front tomba sur mes genoux. Docile je mangeais quelques cuillères de bouillon avant de finalement repousser l'assiette me sentant nauséeuse. Mon ami comprit et posa l'assiette avant de se rallonger avec moi sous ma couverture.

Je sentis ses bras enroulés mes épaules et sa fraîcheur habituelle m'envelopper.

« C'est bizarre que tu sois là Sasuke. » m'entendis-je dire en enfouissant mon nez à nouveau dans son torse humant son odeur.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon crâne.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça depuis le primaire. Ça m'a manqué. » Dis-je en me blottissant contre lui. Il ne répondit rien alors que ces bras resserrèrent leur emprise autour de moi. Un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahie soudain. Plus jeune, nous étions si proches. Être ainsi était si normal et aujourd'hui le simple fait qu'il puisse me toucher me paraissait étrange et me procurait des sensations que je ne connaissais pas. Je me sentais idiote de ressentir ça. Pourquoi j'étais à ce point troublée ?

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ne sommes plus ainsi ? Ça me manque. Tu me manques. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Naruto. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

Quoi ?

« Naruto est arrivé dans ta vie. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que Naruto à avoir… »

« Tu es amoureuse de lui. Voilà ce qu'il à avoir là-dedans… Tout comme je le suis pour toi. »

Il lâcha une bombe dans ma tête. Je restais pétrifiée par sa déclaration. Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce que…

« Sasuke… » Dis-je alors que mes yeux restèrent bloqué dans le noir des siens. Ils étaient si intenses lorsqu'ils me regardaient que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas détacher mes bras de lui.

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. » finit-il par dire en fermant les yeux n'obtenant aucune réponse de ma part autre que deux grands yeux de merlan frit.

« Non attend ! Sasuke… »

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir. » me coupa-t-il. Je m'exécutais docile sentant ma tête lourde contre lui mais je n'aimais pas cette boule dans mon coeur. Je n'aimais pas avoir l'impression d'avoir le coeur brisé une nouvelle fois. Je détestais ça parce que c'était de ma faute.

Je ne bougeai pas pendant les deux jours qui suivirent et Sasuke ne revint pas. J'appris que l'on m'avait conduit immédiatement à l'hôpital après le départ de Sasuke car ma fièvre avait montée. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni me lever ni quoi que ce soit. Bien que j'en ai envie, je n'en avais jute plus la force. Les médecins avaient essayé de m'expliquer ce que j'avais mais je n'avais pas réussis à saisir le moindre mot qu'il disait. Je passais mes journées à dormir dans mon lit d'hôpital avant de finalement être rapatriée dans le manoir des Hyuga le troisième jour jugeant que l'on pouvait poursuivre le traitement de chez nous. J'étais plutôt heureuse de retrouver les quatre murs de ma chambre et le matelas plus mou de mon lit.

Mes sommeils étaient sans rêve et qui ne me reposait pas ce qui en soit ne servait à rien. J'avais l'impression de dormir pour un rien et ça m'énervait mais en soit je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Mon corps ne voulait pas bouger et faire autres chose que dormir. Je me réveillais à peine pour aller au toilette et manger mais jamais sans l'aide de Yuna, qui restait avec moi depuis que mon père l'avait officiellement mise en charge de moi. Ça me rassurait un peu vu que c'était elle qui m'avait trouvé et qui assurait à la perfection se rôle depuis lundi matin. Cependant j'avais ce sentiment d'inutilité et de faiblesse qui m'insupportait du plus haut point. Je ne voulais absolument pas être un poids mort et c'était pourtant la véritable impression que j'avais en ce moment.

C'était ce que j'étais. Un poids mort…et pour tout le monde.

14

 **Voila ! encore un chapitre terminé !**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé.**

 **Merci encore pour tous les reviews qui font toujours plaisir et bienvenue au nouveau lecteur.**

 **J'ai hâte de vous venir avec la suite parce que ca va étre de plus en plus HOT !**

 **Trop hâte au prochain chapitre**

 **bisous l'auteur.**


	15. Chapter 15

La fièvre baissa au bout du quatrième jour et mon père m'autorisa à aller au lycée bien que je ne sois pas totalement guérie.

Déjà habillée et coiffée, je faisais consciencieusement mon sac quand j'entendis Hanabi arrivé. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle était venue et était restée dormir avec moi la nuit dernière. Dès qu'elle sut ce que j'avais, elle n'hésita pas une seconde pour venir s'occuper de moi.

« Tu vas quand même y retourner ? » me demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant dans l'encadrement de ma porte.

« Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas Hana, je vais bien. » La rassurais-je en lui souriant. Elle me toisa silencieusement définitivement pas convaincu.

« Et que vas-tu faire si tu croises Sasuke ? » Lâcha-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux blanc perçant dans les miens. Ma gorge se serra. Je revoyais parfaitement le sérieux dans ces yeux alors qu'il me disait être amoureux de moi. Tout cela semblait irréel et impossible à imaginer. Comment était-ce possible ? Depuis combien de temps ? Qu'est ce qui lui plaisait ?

« Je…Je ne sais pas. » avouais-je en baissant le regard. J'avais des frissons justes à imaginer la manière dont il m'avait prise dans ses bras et la sensation de ces mains dans mon dos. Je pouvais sentir les picotements parcourir tout mon être. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle.

« Grande sœur. Si tu ressens toujours quelques chose pour Naruto dit lui et passe à autre chose. Tu en fais souffrir plus d'un en restant ainsi dans le silence. » Elle le dit avec tant de sérieux que je cru plus voir mon père que ma petite sœur. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ca ? Elle n'avait que 14 ans et pourtant elle comprenait mieux ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie que moi actuellement.

« Oui tu as raison. » admis-je en fermant mon sac. Elle hocha la tête et se retourna pour quitter ma chambre.

« Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! » S'exclama-t-elle en faisant demi-tour. « Tu n'es pas la seule à tenir à Sasuke. Sache le bien. Il est aussi mon ami et je tiens autant à lui qu'à père ou Neji. Alors si tu le blesses, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. » Dit-elle d'un ton glaciale avant de définitivement quitter ma chambre.

Dieu ! Je n'avais pas encore quitté ma chambre que cette journée était déjà beaucoup trop fatigante pour moi.

J'entrais dans la classe sans faire un bruit restant discrète. Ça faisait une semaine que je n'étais pas venu et je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde le remarque ma présence. Nerveusement, je cherchais Sasuke du regard mais ne le vis nulle part. Je fus à la fois déçu et soulagée. Ça m'éviterait une situation gênante.

" Hinata ?" Tournant la tête je vis Shino devant moi se dresser de toute sa taille.

"Sh-Shino." Bégayais-je étonnée, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" me demanda-t-il visiblement soucieux de ma santé. Je souris heureuse et à la fois surprise qu'il s'en fasse autant. Va faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas montré autant d'attention envers moi que je ne sus pas quoi vraiment comment réagir.

" Euh oui...juste un petit rhume." Mentis-je en m'installant à ma place juste avant que Kiba n'arrive vers nous et s'installe rêvant moi sans dire un mot.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Naruto arrivé et dans la classe suivit de près de Sakura qu'il tenait discrètement par la main. Il me lança un regard furtif avant de s'installer à sa table. Décidément rien n'avait changé. J'avais pensé qu'il viendrait au moins me voir pour savoir comment j'allais mais en fin de compte il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Baissant la tête triste, je sortis mes affaires et les ouvrit devant moi. Discrètement je cherchais Sasuke du regard voir où il était mais il n'était toujours pas là. C'était étrange, le cours était sur le point de commencer pourtant … Ce n'était pas son style de ne pas venir en cours. Était-ce de ma faute ?

"Bonjour tout le monde. À vos place." dit Kakashi en rentrant dans la classe. Oubliant Sasuke je me tournais vers le tableau et dit de mon mieux pour ignorer la migraine affolante qui me prenait.

" Hinata ?" La voix de Kakashi me fit sursauter me ramenant à la réalité. Finalement peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû revenir au lycée de sitôt. "Tu te sens bien ?" me demanda-t-il inquiet. J'acquiesçais mentant tout en rougissant d'être le centre d'intérêt.

"Dis-le si tu veux aller à l'infirmerie." Rajouta-t-il avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Me faisant discrète, je plongeai les yeux dans mon livre pour essayer de trouver la page et le passage.

" p220, sixième ligne, traduction." Me glissa Kiba sans se retourner. Tournant les pages frénétiquement je repérais le passage.

"Merci." Glissais-je. En prenant note des commentaires que faisait Kakashi.

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici." grogna Kiba tournant discrètement la tête vers moi. Je me figeais.

"Quoi ?" Demandai-je fébrile.

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici." répéta-t-il plus fort.

"Kiba ! On te dérange ?" hurla Kakashi interrompant une fois de plus le cours. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine de surprise.

"Pardonnez-moi Monsieur." grogna-t-il avant de se taire. Je fermais les yeux d'embarras.

Le cours se produisit sans autres interruption autres. Mise a part le violent mal de tête et la fatigue que je commençais à ressentir, je tenais le coup. Les deux autres heures se passèrent sans problèmes. Jusqu'au cours de Kurenaï du moins.

Les dix premières minutes n'étaient pas passé que je sentis tout tourner autour de moi. Un sentiment de mal de mer m'envahie alors que je me sentis submerger par une vague de tristesse. Il fallait que je m'allonge ou quelques chose mais je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. J'avais l'impression d'agoniser sur place.

Rassemblant une force surhumaine je tendis la main vers Kiba et Shino. Les larmes débordèrent de mes yeux alors que je sentais tout mon visage chauffé.

"Hey ! Hey ! Hinata !" Entendis-je hurler alors que des bruits de table que l'on déplace brusquement parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Je ne me sentis même pas tomber. Je vis juste tout tourner autour de moi et soudain la dureté du sol sous ma tête. Kurenaï accourut vers moi mais ma vision se troubla.

"Hinata ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! Reste avec moi !" Hurla une voix déjà trop loin dans ma tête.

La dernière chose que je vis fut du bleu. Bleu azure.

Kiba ne se rappelais pas avoir un jour vu Naruto réagir aussi rapidement et pourtant il avait souvent été témoin de la rapidité des réflexes du blond.

Il l'avais vu bondir de sa table poussant tout sur son passage en criant le nom d'Hinata. Aussitôt, il s'était retourné vers sa voisine et vit choqué son état. Elle était en pleure, le visage rouge, les larmes traçant des cillions sur joues de porcelaine.

"Que quelqu'un aille chercher l'infirmière!" hurla Naruto en s'approchant d'elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. Kiba resta planté là effrayer en voyant la jeune fille tomber de sa chaise et s'étaler sur le sol.

Kurenaï arriva en courant et s'accroupit près d'Hinata. Naruto déjà par terre prit avec délicatesse son visage la tournant vers lui tout en lui hurlant de

rester réveiller.

" Reste avec moi ! Hinata !" Il se tourna brusquement vers Sakura la suppliant du regard. Celle-ci accourut et se baissa à sa hauteur.

" Elle fait de la hyperventilation." déclara-t-elle. "Il faudrait trouver un moyen de lui faire retenir sa respiration pour la calmer."

Aussitôt Naruto réagit. Il appuya fort sur le haut de son ventre pile à l'endroit qu'il savait être le plus sensible de la jeune fille. Il vit la poitrine de celle-ci se soulever brusquement avant de se baisser. Elle retomba complètement calme.

Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir tout de suite su ce qu'elle avait. Hinata en faisait souvent plus jeune. Il savait ce qui les déclenchait et ça le mettait encore plus en colère contre lui-même.

" Naruto, l'infirmière est là." dit Ino en prenant ses épaules pour laisser la jeune femme passer. Il se laissa faire laissant l'infirmière faire son boulot.

"Quelqu'un doit la prendre pour qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie." déclara-t-elle. Le blond acquiesça et comme un entendement général tout le monde se poussa pour le laisser passer. Passant son bras droit sous les genoux de la jeune fille il l'appuya contre lui et plaça son autre bras sous le dos de celle-ci. Il la souleva sans aucun problème constatant la facilité déconcertante qu'il avait pour la prendre dans ses bras.

C'est en silence qu'il suivit l'infirmière dans les couloirs. Il sentait le corps brûlant et inerte d'Hinata reposer dans ses bras respirant doucement. Elle semblait si calme et à la fois si fatiguée. De grosses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux contrastant avec le blanc immaculé de sa peau.

Il s'inquiétait pour elle et il s'en voulait de l'être autant. Ne pas la voir venir ces derniers jours l'avaient rendu malade et Sasuke qui était allé la voir mais ne voulait rien lui dire… Il ne pouvait plus en dormir de la nuit. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle et avait peur. Peu de ne plus la voir. Bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer à lui-même.

" Bon sang Hina." jura-t-il entre ses dents en pressant un peu plus le corps de la jeune fille contre lui.

" Voilà Naruto. Pose-la sur ce lit." lui ordonna l'infirmière en montrant le premier lit. Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

" C'est bon. Tu peux retourner en cours. J'appelle chez elle pour que quelqu'un vienne la chercher." Le blond hésita en voyant la jeune fille encore inconsciente.

"Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Elle a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos en ce moment." le rassura-t-elle.

"Vous savez ce qu'elle a ?" S'enquit-il en passant une main sur son front sentant celui-ci brûlant

" Selon ses médecins, Hinata fait ce qu'on appelle un "Burn out". Elle a décidé de se focaliser uniquement sur son travail trop travaillé et a complètement négligé sa santé. À force de se privé de dormir et manger, son corps a fini par la lâché. Tout ce qui lui faut est un bon repos. Ne t'inquiète pas elle ira mieux." Naruto resta encore silencieux. Il le savait. Le stress et la fatigue était ce qui déclenchait ces crise d'hyper ventilation et ça depuis qu'elle était jeune.

Il hocha la tête comprenant qu'il était inutile de rester plus longtemps et quitta l'infirmerie. Un sentiment de colère envers lui-même l'envahissant. Voir la jeune fille dans cet état le mettait hors de lui. C'était plus fort que lui. Sa culpabilité prenant le dessus.

J'avais froid. J'avais très froid. J'étais même frigorifiée.

Ce fut la première impression qui me parvint lorsque je repris connaissance. Un froid long et glaciale qui parcourait mon corps.

Me redressant doucement. Je reconnus inconsciemment l'infirmerie et les lits qui s'y trouvaient. Attrapant la couverture je l'enroulais autour de moi me recroquevillant pour conserver un maximum de chaleur.

La seconde sensation que j'eue fus une intense douleur qui parcourait tout mon corps ainsi que l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir à tout instant.

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas restée à la maison ? J'étais stupide d'avoir tant voulu revenir. Ça ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Je ne faisais que ça, en permanence, empirer la situation. Avec Naruto, mon père, Hanabi, Sasuke… Je n'arrivais à rien mise à part tout rendre pire.

" Pourquoi ?" Pleurais-je. "Pourquoi ? Je suis là ?" Mieux valait-il que je rentre tout de suite à la maison. J'appelais l'infirmière mais personne ne répondit. Cherchant tout autour de moi mon sac, je ne le vis nulle part également. Il fallait que j'aille le chercher.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains et rassemblant le peu de force qui me restait, je me levais laissant la couverture sur le lit. Aussitôt tout mon corps s'ébranla. Il me fallut tout la détermination et mon courage pour faire mes premiers pas sans m'effondrer sur le sol. Je réussis à marcher jusqu'au escalier qui menait vers le niveau inférieur vers ma classe.

Je posais mon pied sur la première marche qui descendait quand je sentis tout mon corps se raidir.

"Mais qu'est-ce que…" la voix de Naruto zappa devant moi et en un rien de temps je le vis en bas des escaliers ces yeux grand ouvert.

" N-Naruto…" bégayais-je alors que je sentis les dernières forces qui me restaient pour rester debout me quitter. Inévitablement mon corps s'effondra alors que je fermais les yeux attendant le choc avec les escaliers. Je me maudissais d'être aussi faible et stupidement têtu. Je me maudissais intérieurement de ne pas être plus résistante. J'étais ridicule de vouloir autant faire quelques choses dont j'étais incapable.

Le choc se fit mais pas violemment. Mais sur quelques choses de chaud et agréable.

" Hinata, tu m'entends ?"

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Naruto m'avait rattrapée. Il avait réussi à me réceptionné dans ma chute et s'était retenu de tomber en arrière grâce à la rampe. Je sentais son bras autour de ma taille me retenir fermement contre lui.

"Hinata, est-ce que tu m'entends ?" répéta-t-il avec plus d'impatience.

" O-oui" bégayais-je embarrassé. Mon stupide cœur avait raté un battement et avait soudainement accéléré. "D-déso-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de l'infirmerie ?" demanda-t-il visiblement énervé. "Tu voulais retourner en cours ?" Je sentis sa main contre ma hanche resserré un peu plus son emprise sur moi.

"N-non. Je voulais récupérer mon sac…" expliquais-je d'une petite voix.

La tension avait monté d'un cran et je faisais tout pour éviter son regard. Je voulais tous sauf voir la même haine qui s'y trouvait le soir de son anniversaire. Je voulais tous sauf voir ça. Pourtant je pouvais le sentir, ce regard poser sur moi avec tant d'insistance.

« Je te ramène à l'infirmerie. » Soupira-t-il le ton froid. Je hochais la tête prête à me remettre sur mes pieds mais avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il passa son bras sous mon dos et mes jambes avant de me soulever sans aucune difficulté apparente.

« Ne…Ne fais pas ça. » m'affolais-je « Je peux marcher. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il sarcastiquement en me réajustant dans une position plus confortable. « Maintenant arrête de bouger. Tu vas nous faire tomber tous les deux. » Je m'immobilisais immédiatement restant contre lui. « Met tes bras autour de moi. » dit-il plus doucement. Hésitante, je m'exécutais, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou posant ma tête contre son épaule.

Il était chaud. Comme toujours son corps irradiait cette chaleur si particulière et qui m'enveloppait. C'était si agréable, si …

« Et ne te lève plus. » dit-il en me posant sur le lit et en s'éloignant lui et sa chaleur si bienfaitrice.

« Oui. » obéis-je en me blottissant à nouveau sous ma couverture étant à nouveau frigorifiée.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de hocher la tête et de s'éloigner.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Je… j'avais besoin de lui. Je le savais. Maintenant plus que jamais. Si je ne pouvais pas avoir son amour, j'avais au moins besoin de son amitié… pour que ma vie reprenne une tournure plus normale.

« Naruto, est-ce que tu me déteste ? » hurlais-je en me redressant ne pouvant plus me taire plus longtemps. Il s'arrêta net au pas de la porte. J'avais au moins réussis à avoir son attention.

« Hina- »

« Répond moi. Est-ce que tu me déteste ? » Le coupais-je. « Si je t'ai blessé je suis désolée. J'ai toujours voulu tenir ma promesse. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour et j'ai échoué. Je t'ai blessé mais … j'ai besoin de toi… j'ai… » Les mots sortaient sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je les disais sans même y réfléchir. J'avais juste besoin que ça sorte. Ca faisait plus d'un mois que je retenais tout ça. Je devais juste le lui dire.

« Hinata. Arrête ça. » Dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Il était en colère, vraiment en colère. Je voyais son poing se serrer et se desserrer frénétiquement alors que sa mâchoire se contractait sous la tension. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et se tint devant moi son corps tout entier sous tension. « Je…je ne te déteste pas. Alors arrête de dire des choses pareilles. »

« J'ai mal tu sais. Ne pas te parler, ne pas être avec toi, les regards que tu me lances plein de haine et de mépris. Ça…J'en peux plus. Tu ne crois pas que je me sens déjà misérable de t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne veux plus de ça. Je n'en veux plus…"

"Je ne te déteste pas." répéta-t-il plus doucement. "Je… juste laisse tomber, tu es fatiguée. Tu dois dormir." Je le sentis une nouvelle fois s'éloigner. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, je pris son poignet et fit glisser mes doigts sur son poing. Celui-ci se desserra et laissa passer ma main dans la sienne.

J'osais enfin croiser son regard. Ces prunelles bleues se plongèrent dans mes yeux blancs. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être beau. Ce bleu azure, luisant d'une force. Ils étaient remplis de tristesse et dans ce que je crus être de l'anxiété mêlée à de la fatigue.

"Naru-"

Il fondit sur moi m'emprisonnant dans ses bras avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. "Je t'ai dit que je ne te détestais pas. S'il te plaît, contente-toi de ça. Hinata… Ne m'en demande pas plus." dit-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Son ton était désespéré et tellement sincère que malgré ma frustration je ne pouvais lui refuser.

" D'accord." Acceptais-je. En le prenant dans mes bras également. Il s'éloigna quelque peu mais je le retins honteuse d'être si pitoyable. "On peut juste rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps ?" Demandais-je hésitante rougissant comme si j'avais à nouveau 13 ans.

"O-oui… Tout ce que tu veux." dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi me blottissant contre lui. Je sentis sa chaleur m'envahir à nouveau et de nouveau se sentiment de bien-être. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer tout seul.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais vraiment bien.

Naruto se leva tout en faisant de ne pas réveiller Hinata.

Il sentait encore son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis ce matin.

Il avait eu peur, tellement peur. Il avait vraiment cru la perdre dans ces escaliers. Et il s'en voulait. Tellement. Et ça le mettait en tellement en colère. Le seul fait qu'elle aurait pût être très gravement blessé ou pire s'il n'avait pas été là le mettait tellement en rage. Il voulait frapper le mur.

S'appuyant sur le mur à côté de lui. Son souffle était cour et les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il tenait tellement à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point. Et il pensait qu'il la détestait.

"Hina...si tu savais." Ce fut plus fort que lui. Il frappa le mur à côté de lui hurlant de frustration.

" Naruto, tu vas bien ?" demanda Sakura qui venait d'arriver pour voir comment allait Hinata.

Sans dire un mot. Le blond se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras la tenant contre lui le plus fort possible.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas se contentant de la garder contre lui. Sakura sentit le cœur du blond contre son oreille battre à une vitesse affolante. Elle n'en connaissait que trop bien la raison. C'était la même que d'habitude. Une pincé de jalousie la prit. Elle le savait, elle devait se creuser une place indélébile dans le cœur de Naruto comme l'avait fait Sasuke et Hinata. Et elle n'avait qu'une solution.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains elle se hissa sur ses pieds et planta ses lèvres sur celle de Naruto. Il recula quelques peu surpris avant lui répondre se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait. Son corps entier se détendit.

" Naruto...vient chez moi ce soir." Lui chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers. Aussitôt il s'éloigna fixant muet ses émeraudes luisantes.

Peut-être. Peut-être que Sakura pourrait être la solution pour qu'il se détache finalement d'Hinata. Elle était la seule chose qu'il envisageait pour ne plus penser à elle.

C'était vicieux de sa part mais il appréciait Sakura un peu plus qu'une amie et il était désespéré…

" D'accord." Chuchota-t-il.

 **Voilà !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire même si j'ai eu peur d'avoir à certain moment perdus totalement.**

 **Ce chapitre est aussi un gros big up à ceux qui travaillent comme des fous pour le bac ou autres exams … Ce qu'à Hinata est une vrai maladie. Alors même si travailler est important n'en oublier pas de faire des pauses de temps en temps sans abuser et manger et dormir. C'est très important tant pour votre santé aussi bien physique que mental. Manger et dormir est essentiel. Alors ne vous arrêter pas.**

 **Merciiii énormément d'avoir autant réagis pour le dernier chapitre et j'espère que celui-là en suscitera autant. Merci pour les nouveau followers de l'histoire également. Ça me plaît énormément que l'histoire est autant de fan (si je puis dire ainsi… Gosh! J'adore me dire que l'histoire à des fans.)**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera malheureusement dans longtemps car je dois absolument travailler pour mes examens qui ne sont pas dans si longtemps que ça et que je me met en mode commando pour être sûre de les passe avec succès. Mais ne vous décourager pas je continue l'histoire. C'est juste une petite pause de 4 mois tout au plus (c'est à dire en juin.)**

 **On se revoit donc au prochain chapitre et d'ici là je vous aimes !**

 **Bisous l'auteur.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SURPRISE ! Ceci est une version corrigée du maximum de fautes que j'ai pu voir et en tenant compte de vos commentaires. Merci encore et enjoy it maintenant qu'il est plus agréable à lire pour les yeux.**

" Tu es sûre de pouvoir aller au lycée ?" Demanda pour la nième fois Neji en me regardant enfiler mes chaussures. Je lui souris en hochant la tête. Je pouvais enfin partir de la maison après deux semaines clouée dans mon lit.

" Oui je suis en pleine forme." Lui assurais-je et cette fois si sans mentir. Je me sentais mieux. Je n'étais pas fatiguée et je me sentais bien. Je ne mettais pas sentir ainsi depuis longtemps, il fallait l'avouer.

Je vis Neji sourire de contentement et ouvrir la porte pour qu'Hanabi et moi passions en première pour rejoindre la voiture. Bien qu'il fasse à présent vraiment froid je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer un grand bol d'air frais. Un long frisson parcourt tout mon corps alors que je sentis l'air glacé mes poumons. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir enfin sortir à l'air libre.

Une fois arrivée au lycée je montais en classe un peu soulagée de ne croiser ni Naruto, ni Sasuke. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment serait ma prochaine rencontre avec l'un des deux. Je m'étais comportée si pathétiquement auprès de Naruto la dernière fois que je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait dû penser de moi (bien que je pense ne pas vouloir le savoir) ou même si je pourrais à nouveau le regarder sans mourir de honte.

Quant à Sasuke, je me sentais si mal de ne pas l'avoir arrêté lorsqu'il était parti et de ne pas lui avoir parlé après qu'il se soit déclaré que je ne pouvais pas imaginer le voir soudainement devant moi et agir normalement. Et puis je ne saurais pas quoi lui répondre. Il m'avait posée devant un dilemme sur ce que je voulais et sur ce que je ressentais vraiment… Rien que d'y penser je voyais la migraine arriver.

Entrant dans ma salle de classe, j'allais m'asseoir à ma table. Shino était déjà installé et me salua dès que je fus à sa hauteur.

"B-bonjour" lui répondis-je embarrassée et surprise de le voir me parler.

" Tu vas mieux ?" me demanda-t-il semblant très concerné par mon état. Lui souriant chaleureusement je hochais la tête. Il me sourit à son tour en glissant un petit "tant mieux" avant de se retourner.

Kiba arriva à son tour suivi d'Ino, Shikamaru et Choji. Ino me voyant poussa les garçons qui lui barraient le passage et se jeta littéralement sur moi m'enlaçant avec chaleur.

" I-Ino ?" Bégayais-je prise de cours.

" Je suis tellement soulagée Hina !" S'exclama-t-elle en me serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras. " Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi." Sa masse de cheveux blonds arriva droit dans mon visage me coupant momentanément la vue et arrivant malencontreusement dans ma bouche.

" Je vais mieux" riais-je en retournant son étreinte tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas les avoir sur moi. La blonde me serra fort contre elle ne me laissant pas une chance de me dégager.

" Qu'est-ce que tu peux être galère." Soupira Shikamaru en posant une main bienveillante sur ma tête et ébouriffant mes cheveux. Il m'offrit un sourire en coin que j'acceptais volontiers. Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer petit à petit. Un sentiment de joie m'envahit. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été avec eux comme ça. Ça m'avait manqué.

Ino desserra son étreinte seulement pour laisser passer Kiba qui timidement vint se présenter à moi restant toujours à un mètre de moi.

" Je suis désolé Hinata." me murmura-t-il visiblement honteux de lui-même. " J'ai été stupide de ne pas t'avoir épaulé. Je n'avais aucun droit de t'en vouloir. Je suis vraiment…"

" Kiba." Le coupais-je les joues rouges tant j'étais heureuse sentant mon cœur ne pas cesser de battre dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal. Une sensation d'excitation m'envahissait et d'euphorie totale. Je me sentais plus en forme que jamais. " T-tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je t'ai déjà pardonné." D'un mouvement confiant, je lui attrapais la main et la serrais très fort dans la mienne. Ino accrochée à mon cou sourit à Kiba alors que Shikamaru et Choji restaient poster autour de nous.

" On est tous désolé d'avoir réagi de la manière dont on la fait." Rajouta Choji en s'approchant un peu plus de nous. " On se sent vraiment honteux Hinata. On est encore désolé. Sincèrement. Te voir dans un état pareil nous a fait comprendre à quel point tu travaillais dur et tous les efforts que tu faisais pour réaliser ton rêve."

Je lançais un regard à mon ami. Il allait réussir à me faire pleurer. Après ces dernières semaines jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir ça de leur part.

" Choji a raison." ajouta Shikamaru. "On a été vraiment de mauvais amis envers toi. On tient à toi Hina. Plus qu'on ne le montre vraiment et qu'on devrait te le montrer. Tu es sans doute la personne qui se dévoue le plus pour nous tous et on n'a pas su te rendre la pareille. On a vraiment merdé. On a fait tout le contraire de ce que l'on aurait dû faire en ne t'épaulant pas. Désolé Hinata. Pardonne-nous."

Ses mots m'arrachèrent des larmes de bonheur. Attrapant fermement les bras d'Ino qui m'enlaçaient, je pleurais de bonheur.

" J'ai cru que vous ne voudriez plus jamais me parler après ça !" Gémis-je en me blottissant contre le corps accueillant de mon amie. " J'ai cru que vous m'en vouliez terriblement."

" Mais c'est stupide !" S'exclama Kiba. "C'est nous qui pensions que tu ne voulais plus nous voir…que tu ne voulais plus de nous !" Je serais sa main dans la mienne essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas trop craqué.

" Mais jamais je ne voudrais ça ! Vous restez mes amis. Quoi qu'il arrive vous resteriez toujours spéciale pour moi !" M'exclamais-je à mon tour. Dans un mouvement de foule, Kiba se rua vers moi ainsi que Choji emportant Shikamaru et obligeant Shino à se lever pour un câlin groupé.

Malgré le fait d'être écrasé parmi tous ces corps un sentiment de bien-être absolu m'envahit. J'avais l'impression d'être un peu plus complète avec eux.

" À Galère !" Lâcha Shikamaru. Ce qui provoqua un fou rire général. Nous lâchant, on ria quelque peu avant de reprendre notre calme. Tous me regardaient avec ce que je savais être de la tendresse et du soulagement dans le regard tout comme je l'étais à présent. Dire que j'étais heureuse n'était pas suffisant. Je me sentais si bien si…

"Hinata ?"

Je me figeais alors que je reconnus cette voix. _Oh non._

La joie fut de trop courte durée.

Me tournant je vis Sakura et Naruto entré dans la classe. Leurs mains entrecroisées ne m'échappèrent pas ni le pincement dans ma poitrine.

"Hinata, tu es enfin de retour !" S'exclama Sakura qui semblait vraiment heureuse de me voir de retour. Lui souriant, contente de la voir aussi. J'acquiesçais avec entrain.

"Oui ! Je vais beaucoup mieux ! Merci de t'être inquiétée." Lui répondis-je en accentuant mon sourire ignorant totalement la jalousie qui cognait en moi alors que tout mon esprit ne pouvait se focaliser autre part que sur leurs mains qui ne se quittaient pas.

"Tant mieux ! Je me faisais du souci !" dit-elle. Je hochais la tête reconnaissante de sa gentillesse envers moi.

J'évitais absolument de croisé ou même juste regarder Naruto. J'étais trop gênée et je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir face à lui.

" Hinata." M'appela-t-il semblant enfin vouloir mon attention. Un rouge incontrôlable envahit mes joues alors que je tournais la tête vers lui incapable de la relever me contentant de garder mon regard sur le sol

"O-oui ?" Bafouillais-je. Il resta silencieux quelques instants. Je ne voyais que ses mains dont l'une pendait le long de son corps et l'autre tenait fermement celle de ce que je dont j'étais maintenant certaine d'être sa petite amie.

" Je suis content que tu ailles mieux." Finit-il par dire. Le rouge de mes joues s'accentua. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu au collège.

"M-merci." M'empressais-je de dire sans le regarder détournant le visage. Il ne rajouta rien de plus qu'un petit soupire pratiquement imperceptible avant de rejoindre sa place.

Kakashi rentra dans la salle de classe nous saluant. Retournant à ma place je mis tout mon corps à le saluer trop heureuse d'être de retour en classe.

" Je vois que tu es revenue Hinata !" S'exclama-t-il en esquissant ce que je devinais être un sourire sous son masque. " Je suis content de te voir en aussi bonne forme."

" Merci Monsieur." Le gratifiais-je en m'inclinant quelque peu.

"En revanche Sasuke n'est toujours pas là. Décidément il a disparu." Cette dernière information vint rajouter une ombre à ce qui semblait être une bonne journée.

Sasuke.

Bien que j'étais réticente à le confrontée je me faisais du souci. Où était-il ? Selon Neji, il n'était pas revenu aux lycées depuis dix jours...soit depuis le jour de sa déclaration. Mon dieu, je priais pour qu'il ne se mette pas dans quelques problèmes que ce soit.

De toutes les personnes avec qui je ne voulais pas traiter en affaires pour quoi que ce soit, Itachi Uchiwa arrivait en premier sur la liste. C'était pourtant ce que je venais de faire et je me demandais si je ne devais pas regretter ce que je venais de faire.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire au-juste ? Un pacte avec le diable voilà tout.

Avais-je vraiment eu le choix ? Pour réellement faire ce que je voulais en leur prouvant que je pouvais réussir par moi-même alors non, je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais besoin de l'aide d'Itachi. Et bien que j'aie l'impression de m'en être bien sorti sans qu'il y ait de magouille ou de possibilité d'arnaque j'avais l'impression que ce serpent avait réussi à me duper et à me piéger.

Avoir une affaire avec lui était comme vendre son âme au diable. Il était de loin la personne la plus fourbe et la moins fiable que je pouvais connaître. Comment avais-je pu passer un marcher avec une personne assez fourbe pour faire couler l'entreprise que ses ancêtres avaient fondé sans le moindre remords ? Comment avais-je pu faire confiance à la personne que méprisait le plus Sasuke ?

Une seule réponse à ça. L'argent.

Ça me dégoutait. Je me dégoutais en ce moment. Juste à cause de l'argent que je n'avais pas j'avais dû passer un marcher avec ce fourbe.

J'avais honte. Tellement honte. Je pouvais très bien me souvenir de la dernière conversation à propos de lui que j'avais eu avec Sasuke. Toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers son frère le tenant responsable pour tous les malheureux qui étaient arrivés aux Uchiwa et à ses parents.

La famille de Sasuke avait la première usine d'exportation d'électronique au Japon produisant toutes les puces électroniques se trouvant dans tous les appareils high-tech du simple téléphone aux appareils électroniques de pilotage dans les avions. Ils avaient développé une technologie révolutionnaire encore inégalé : le Sharingan. La compagnie était la plus grande, plus grande même que la Byakugan Corp. Tout marchait dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à il y a 10 ans quand tout s'effondra y compris le monde de Sasuke.

Les comptes de la société furent rendus publics une nuit et avec tous les secrets de la famille : depuis plus de 20 ans la compagnie arnaquait ses collaborateurs leur soutirant de l'argent. En une semaine tout fut bouleversé. La compagnie alla en cours, les parents de Sasuke obligé de fuirent pour éviter la prison durent se séparer de leur fils qui se retrouva à la charge de son frère. Le procès traina sur des semaines et des mois avant que la décision inévitable soit que l'entreprise rembourse et dédommage toutes les victimes de leur arnaque financière ce qui mit en failli tout leur empire. Heureusement Sasuke et Itachi purent garder leur maison bien que la plupart des objets de valeur dut être vendus.

Ce fut une période sombre. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas tout Sasuke savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et avait commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même devenant petit à petit la personne qu'il était maintenant : mystérieux, blesser, trahit. J'avais essayé du mieux que je pouvais pour le réconforter mais rien ne semblait apaiser la colère et le sentiment d'injustice qu'il avait lorsqu'il voyait sa maison dépouiller de certains des objets auquels inconsciemment il aimait et faisait que sa maison était un peu plus _sa_ maison ainsi que le manque inconditionnel de ses parents auprès de lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'il rencontra Naruto. Celui-ci venait d'arriver dans notre école primaire et Sasuke fut la première personne qu'il défia. Ironiquement il fut son premier ami et réussit là où moi j'avais échoué en redonnant à Sasuke à nouveau l'envie de vivre et de ne plus se morfondre ni de complètement se renfermer sur lui-même.

Malheureusement les parents de Sasuke et Itachi moururent dans un crash d'avion laissant pour seul souvenir à la Terre entière un vague sentiment de pitié et beaucoup de mépris et ce fut vraiment à ce moment que Sasuke commença à réellement haïr son frère. Lorsque quelques mois plus tard il découvrit que c'était Itachi qui avait rendu public les comptes. Depuis ce jour, il décida de se venger et de prendre à son frère tout ce à quoi il tenait.

Depuis Itachi avait refondé une boite utilisant la technologie du Sharingan. Son entreprise commençait enfin à bien marcher et il se faisait de l'argent. Mais tout le monde savait que cette affaire était une couverture pour un quelconque bisness avec Orochimaru.

Et tout en sachant tout ça, moi Hinata Hyuga avait passé un pacte avec lui.

« Donc… si je résume tu me demandes de financer tes études dans une école à l'étranger avec un montant par année exorbitant dont tu n'es pas encore sure de pouvoir rentrer tout ça pour que tu prouves à une bande de croulants en couche qu'ils ont tort. » Dit Itachi en se frottant le menton tout en plongeant son regard noir dans mes yeux couleur lait. J'avais l'impression que ce regard pouvait percer jusque dans mon âme et la brulait tout entière lui promettant l'Enfer.

« Oui c'est ça. » acquiesçais-je priant pour qu'il accepte.

« Voyons Hina! Ce n'est pas un peu tiré par les cheveux ? Tu te rends compte que c'est t'éloigner de ta famille et de tes amis pour accomplir quelque chose dont tu n'es même pas sure de réussir. » Dit-il sans quitter mon regard.

« Je suis prête à faire des sacrifices et je _vais_ y arriver. » Répondis-je sans flancher ayant l'air le plus convaincant possible.

« Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… » Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Tu ne m'en crois capable ? » le défiai-je tenant mon courage par les quatre membres pour ne pas céder et insister.

« Oh mais je sais que tu es capable d'intégrer une école aussi prestigieuse telle que Harvard. En revanche je ne te crois pas capable de pouvoir tenir plus d'un semestre sans ta famille ni tes amis. Regardes-toi. Incapable d'accepter tes propres sentiments pour Sasuke tout en gérant ce que tu as pour le blondinet. »

Je sursautais sentant mes joues viré au rouge. Il venait de me prendre au dépourvu.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça à voir avec… »

« Hinata, ne joue pas au plus idiote avec moi. Tu es tout sauf une stupide adolescente. Bien que quelques choses m'échappent dans toute cette histoire, tu as des sentiments pour mon frère tout en t'accrochant à ce que tu as pour l'autre imbécile. Et avec tout ça tu es incapable de gérer ton stresse ni une simple histoire d'amour de lycéen. C'est franchement pathétique si tu veux mon avis. Alors explique-moi comment tu comptes gérer le stress d'une université au niveau le plus difficile que tu puisses trouver dans une langue qui n'est pas ta première, loin de ta famille, sans proche autour de toi alors que tu n'es même pas capable de mettre de l'ordre dans ta tête et dans ton cœur pour une simple et stupide histoire d'amour de lycéen? »

Sa réflexion me coupa l'herbe nette sous les pieds. Il avait totalement raison. Et puis comment avait-il tout ça ?

Restant muette quelques instants, je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais lui répondre pour le convaincre qu'il avait tort mais je ne trouvais rien à redire.

Je le vis soudain se lever et se diriger vers son bureau. D'un dernier geste de désespoir j'essayais de l'arrêter. « Itachi écoute… »

« Non Hinata. Toi tu vas m'écouter. Je vais te faire ce chèque pour que tu pisses finaliser cette inscription et tu mettras mon nom sur le compte pour payer tes études mais je ne le validerais que lorsque tu auras mis de l'ordre dans ta tête et que tu auras mis certaines choses aux claires. » Dit-il en sortant un chéquier et en s'exécutant.

« Mais tu me crois incapable de … » dis-je incrédule ne comprenant pas réellement sa logique.

" Je le pense mais c'est à toi de me prouver que j'ai tort en réussissant tes études et en me remboursant chaque sou jusqu'au dernier. Souvient toi j'ai horreur de perdre de l'argent. Alors tu devras tout me rembourser jusqu'au dernier Yen."

Je soupirais en revoyant son expression dure et professionnelle.

 _Jusqu'au dernier yen_.

Cet entretien m'avait épuisée plus que je ne le pensais. Regardant le chèque dans ma main je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser aux conditions de son encaissement et de ce que ça impliquait.

Comment savait-il tout ça ? Et comment un gars comme lui pouvait avoir autant raison sur une situation qui ne le touchait même pas ? Dieu que c'était étrange et dérangeant.

Arrivant à la maison, j'allais rejoindre Neji dans sa chambre et lui donna le chèque tout en lui expliquant les termes de son encaissement, légèrement gênée.

" Ça me dérange de l'admettre mais Itachi à raison. Tu ne peux pas partir sans rien dire ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Ce serait fuir tes responsabilités envers eux." m'avertit Neji.

Je le savais bien et là était tout le problème. Je savais que je devais m'occuper de ça au plus vite pour avoir l'argent mais la tâche était de loin beaucoup trop ardue. Encore Naruto je pourrais trouver le courage quelque part tout au fond de moi de lui dire que je l'aime mais Sasuke… Il avait mis un désordre pas possible dans ma tête. Je ne savais plus ce qui était vrai avec lui ni ce que je ressentais. J'étais perdue.

Neji ferma l'enveloppe et me la tendit.

" Je crois que tu devrais d'abord parler avec Naruto. Ça t'aidera à mettre les choses plus au claire après pour ta décision avec Sasuke."

Neji avec toujours des sages conseils à me donner et c'était encore un que j'allais suivre.

Enfilant mon manteau je pris un sac pour y mettre l'enveloppe précieuse et mon porte-monnaie. Je sentais que le coup de l'envoi allait me coûter un bras. Soupirant, je fus sur le point de partir lorsque du coin de l'œil j'aperçus le cahier rose qui reposait sur mon bureau. C'était le dernier cahier de révision que j'avais fait pour Naruto avant de tomber malade mais que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui donner. J'avais continué de les faires et de les déposer dans son casier malgré que nous soyons en froid espérant sincèrement que ça puisse l'aider.

J'hésitais… Si j'allais le voir pour lui donner maintenant je serais obligée de lui parler de… Non je pouvais juste sonner chez lui pour lui donner sans que ça m'oblige à lui dire quoi que ce soit à propos de mes sentiments.

Hochant la tête pour moi-même je mis le cahier dans mon sac et sortis sous le regard inquiet de Kô.

"Mademoiselle Hinata, vous sortez ?" me demanda-t-il en approchant vers moi.

" Oui" répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le portail.

" Qu'allez-vous faire ?" S'enquit-il en me suivant de près.

" Juste une petite course." Répondis-je en faisant signe à la sécurité d'ouvrir le portail.

" Je peux la faire pour vous comme ça vous n'avez pas à sortir." Me proposa-t-il. Lui souriant je fis non de la tête. "Mais Mademoiselle ! Vous venez à peine de sortir de maladie. Ce n'est pas le moment pour tomber malade à nouveau. J'insiste laissez-moi faire cette course à votre place."

" Kô, ça ira. Je dois aller voir Naruto de toute façon. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais ça ne sert à rien. De toute façon ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Je reviendrais vite." Vaincu mon majordome acquiesça en me priant d'être prudente.

Lui promettant de faire attention je sortis dans la rue me rendant d'abord au bureau de poste. La course fut plus rapide que je ne le pensais, m'obligeant alors à aller directement chez Naruto. Quoi en y repensant, je n'étais pas obligée d'y aller…

Non. Je devais arrêter ça et y aller immédiatement. Ça suffit ! Je devais arrêter de fuir sans arrêt.

J'entamais mon chemin vers la maison des Uzumaki en serrant fort contre ma poitrine le sac contenant le cahier. J'avais mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure alors que d'un pas extrêmement lent je me rendais chez lui.

Soudain un éclair déchira le ciel et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur moi. Accélérant le pas, je finis par courir à travers la ville me rendant le plus rapidement chez le blond. Arrivé à deux rues de chez lui, je ralentis. Ça ne servait plus à rien de courir j'étais déjà totalement trempée.

L'idée que cette pluie soit un signe pour que je ne me rende pas chez Naruto me traversa l'esprit mais encore une fois, je n'étais pas obligée de lui avouer tous tout de suite. Me rassurant ainsi, je me dirigeai vers la petite maison et sonnai une première fois.

Pas de réponse.

Je recommençais une autre fois en espérant que quelqu'un réponde et que je ne passe pas pour quelqu'un de trop rude en insistant mais la pluie qui se déversait encore sur moi me rendait impatiente de rentrer me mettre au chaud et quelque peu irritée.

Finalement n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse j'abandonnai me laissant glisser sur le sol la tête appuyée contre cette porte qui me séparait de l'intérieur chaud.

Peut-être que c'était bien un signe et que les dieux ne voulaient pas que je voie Naruto aujourd'hui. Et puis je pouvais juste glisser le cahier sous la porte ou dans la boite aux lettres. Pourtant j'avais tellement envie de le voir…

Me retournant je m'adossais à la porte en bois ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Après tout attendre dix minutes ou plus ne changerait pas grand-chose.

L'attente ne dura pas dix minutes. Si bien que je finis par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.

Je sentis une douce chaleur m'envelopper. Mes yeux papillonnèrent pour se poser sur le regard de Naruto qui me scrutait attentivement une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus. Me rendant compte que je m'étais assoupie, je bondis et me mettant sur mes pieds honteuse et très embarrassée.

« Hinata… Est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet. Le visage rouge je baissais les yeux tout en acquiesçant sans dire un mot incapable de parler. « Tu en es sûre, tu es rouge et tu as passé je ne sais combien de temps sous la pluie. » Je sentais ses mains sur mes épaules me tenir fermement comme s'il avait peur que je m'effondre. Me croyait-il vraiment si faible ? Après le petit numéro que je lui avais fait la dernière fois pas de doute qu'il pense que je sois incapable de tenir toute seule ou même de faire quoi que ce soit sans avoir besoin d'aide. Je détestais ça. Je n'étais pas faible, je ne voulais pas l'être. Je ne l'étais pas.

« Je… je vais bien. M-merci. » Dis-je en me dégageant légèrement. « J-je ne suis pas faite en sucre tu sais. » me défendis-je. Il ne répondit rien se contentant de me regarder inquiet.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » me demanda-t-il sans jamais me quitter des yeux ni d'être prêt à me rattraper au cas où je tombais dans les pommes. Ça y est je me sentais idiote d'être venue. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? J'étais vraiment stupide.

« J-je…J-je voulais j-juste te donner ça. D-dé…d-désolé. » Je lui mettais le sac dans les bras et m'apprêtais à m'enfuir mais il m'attrapa le bras m'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Attend Hinata ! Je…Entre, tu es trempée. Si tu restes un peu plus longtemps tu vas attraper la crève.»

« N-naru…J-je ne veux pas…. » Dis-je sans jamais le regarder réellement dans les yeux. J'en étais incapable.

« Arrête de rechigner et entre. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Abdiquant, je pénétrais dans la petite maison chaude et agréable. Un frisson me parcourut. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais frigorifiée.

Sans dire un mot Naruto mis de l'eau à bouillir pour faire du thé et nous montâmes en silence jusque dans sa chambre. Mes longs cheveux laissaient des gouttes partout sur mon passage mais je n'osais pas lui demander une serviette ou quoi que ce soit pour essuyer les flaques que je laissais sur mon passage. J'étais ridicule.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche avant que tu n'attrapes froid. Tu laisseras tes vêtements devant la porte de la salle de bain pour que je les lave et que je les sèche. » M'ordonna-t-il en me passant des vêtements à lui. Je hochais la tête sans protester et allai m'exécuter.

L'eau chaude coulant sur moi me fit un bien fou. Je sentis mes muscles se détendre petit à petit. M'accroupissant sous le jet, j'essayais de réfléchir. Faire laver et sécher mes vêtements prendrait bien deux heures tout au plus. Je ne pensais pas rester autant de temps et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire alors que je n'arrivais même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Toute cette situation était ridicule. J'avais l'impression d'être retourné à la case départ avec lui. Comme si ces dernières années d'amitié étaient du vent et que j'étais à nouveau la petite Hinata faible et timide.

J'avais changé. Je n'étais plus si timide. Je m'étais affirmée et j'avais pris de la confiance en moi. Il fallait que je me reprenne et que je m'affirme. Itachi avait tort. Je pouvais endurer et tenir le coup.

Arrêtant le jet je sortis de la douche et enfilais les vêtements que m'avait prêtés Naruto. À défaut d'avoir autre chose, il m'avait prêté un t-shirt noir et un short de nuit. Malheureusement celui-ci avait l'élastique bien trop étiré pour tenir à ma taille ou sur mes hanches et finit par me tomber sur les chevilles. Heureusement que le t-shirt tombait assez bas pour couvrir mes fesses…si je ne me penchais pas.

Embarrassée de me promener en culotte dans sa maison, je rejoignis tout de même rapidement sa chambre pour lui signaler le problème. Assit sur le lit je le vis feuilleter le petit cahier que je lui avais apporté avant de lever les yeux sur moi. Je vis le teint de son visage devenir livide en me voyant dans un accoutrement pareil ce qui au contraire me fit rougir encore plus.

« Euh… le s-short est beaucoup trop g-grand… je me demandais si ta mère n'avait p-pas des épingle à n-nourrisse. » dis-je embarrasser n'osant pas me découvrir. Il bondit de son lit et se précipita en bas sans dire un mot cherchant dans ce que je crus être la boîte à couture de Kushina.

Je l'attendis sans trop osé bouger. Je pouvais l'entendre jurer d'en haut maudissant le short que j'avais dans la main. Il finit par remonter les mains vides.

« Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle les ranges. Désolé. En revanche je peux te passer un sweat. Ça couvrira plus. » Grogna-t-il en posant un regard rapide sur mes cuisses que je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer. Ouvrant son armoire, il me donna un de ces nombreux sweats orange marqués de ce tourbillon rouge, symbole de sa marque favorite. Le remerciant je pris place à côté de lui sur son lit au niveau des coussins alors qu'il resta planter à l'autre bout.

On resta silencieux quelques instants. J'en profitais pour regarder tout autour de moi la pièce. Elle était plus propre et plus rangée et étrangement rien ne trainait mise à part quelques cahiers de cours et des feuilles par-ci par-là, preuve qu'il étudiait ce qui me fit légèrement sourire en pensant qu'il faisait des efforts.

« Je vois que c'est plus rangée que d'habitude. C'est bien. » Fis-je remarquer faisant de mon mieux pour contrôler mon bégaiement.

« Oui. Sakura préfère quand… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens me scrutant d'un regard paniqué. Une fois de plus, je détournais le regard de lui fuyant ses yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas la jalousie dans les miens. Je n'avais aucune idée que malgré tout ce que j'avais éprouvé, je pouvais toujours ressentir la jalousie aussi forte dans ma poitrine. Je ne rajoutais rien sachant parfaitement que je serais incapable de cacher l'amertume dans ma voix.

Mon regard tomba soudainement sur sa table de chevet qui était comme d'habitude était décorée de plusieurs cadres-photos. Je les regardais les connaissant toutes par cœur. Sauf une. Elle attira mon regard instantanément. C'était une photo prise lors du week-end dans la maison de Sasuke peu après les vacances d'été. La regardant de plus près, je me demandais quand elle avait été prise et puis la vérité éclata brusquement devant mes yeux. Je ne m'en souvenais pas car je n'avais pas été sur la photo étant donné qu'elle avait été prise le dimanche matin alors que j'étais déjà partie. Je ne me trouvais pas sur la photo.

« Tu as remplacé la photo de notre graduation ? » demandais-je triste qu'il ait choisi ce cadre pour y mettre la nouvelle. Je ne m'en cachais même pas. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir tiré un trait définitif sur notre amitié. J'aurais au moins pensé qu'il la garderait pour Sasuke.

« Je pensais pouvoir en mettre une plus récente. » dit-il en se penchant pour attraper le cadre. « Et puis tout le monde est dessus, c'est ce qui compte n'est-ce pas. »

Un autre couteau dans ma poitrine. C'était la phrase de trop.

Je sentis quelque chose en moi changer et se briser. Pourquoi m'attachais-je ? Ce n'était pas une amitié saine. Il ne m'aimait pas et avait définitivement mit notre amitié aux oubliettes alors que je m'accrochais misérablement à des souvenirs d'une époque définitivement révolue et les restes d'un amour beaucoup trop fort pour être oublié.

« Oui tout le monde est dessus. » Acquiesçais-je ne prenant plus la peine de masquer ma tristesse. Il tourna la tête vers moi observant sans rien dire mon expression. J'étais profondément blessée. Je l'étais en permanence lorsque j'étais avec lui. Dans le fond je devais être un peu maso pour rester souffrir à côté de lui.

J'en avais assez. Soupirant, je me levais et sortis de sa chambre descendant de la buanderie pour regarder où en était le lavage de mes vêtements. Il n'en était même pas à la moitié du cycle de lavage. Soupirant je remontais dans la cuisine et me servis une tasse de thé brulante.

Dans le fond, cette photo était assez révélatrice de ce qui c'était passé. C'était réellement à partir de ce jour que j'avais décidé de faire passer mon clan avant tout. J'avais fait mon choix ce jour-là et je ne cessais de le remettre en question. Mais en y repensant il n'y avait rien à regretter. Qu'aurait été ma vie sans le clan ? Je serais resté la même. La même Hinata qui s'accrochait à tout et à tout le monde. J'avais ouvert les yeux. Cette décision m'avait ouvert les yeux.

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps, je remontais à l'étage où Naruto était toujours penché sur cette stupide photo.

« Naruto. Je…je vais appeler Kô pour rentrer chez moi. Quelqu'un viendra reprendre mes affaires. » Le prévins-je tout en demandant la permission silencieuse d'emprunter son téléphone. Il leva le regard vers moi et se leva s'approchant doucement.

« Hinata. » Sa voix était presque remplis de regret ce qui me serra le cœur. « Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu n'étais pas… »

« Ça change quoi ?! » le coupais-je amèrement reculant de quelques pas me braquant instantanément fatiguée de tout ça. Il me regarda dérouté ne comprenant pas ma soudaine agressivité.

« Je n'aurais pas dû… Hinata ne va pas croire que… » Son ton était implorant alors qu'il s'approchait de moi l'air pratiquement désespéré.

« Pas croire quoi ? Tu as été plus que clair à ton anniversaire. Notre amitié c'est du vent. Je t'ai trahi ça s'arrête là. Pourquoi j'insiste ? Tu m'as clairement dit que c'était fini et de dégager » M'énervais-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il attrapa à nouveau mon bras m'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Je parlais sous l'emprise de la colère ce soir-là. Je t'en prie écoute moi. » M'implora-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Jamais. Hinata je tiens aussi à toi. Cette soirée-là je voulais te blesser autant que je l'étais. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit et je n'aurais jamais du te les dire. Je te l'ai dit je ne te déteste pas…bien au contraire…» Son autre main attrapa mon autre poignet m'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je m'en fous complètement ! » Rechignais-je en détournant le regard.

« Alors pourquoi tu es blessée et tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il en pointant la vérité du doigt. Je fermais les yeux, pressant forts mes paupières essayant d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Sans dire un mot il passa ses bras musclé autour de moi me poussant dans une étreinte forcée.

Je ne voulais pas sentir son odeur m'envahir. Je ne voulais pas de sa chaleur si agréable. Je ne voulais pas de cette chaleur en bas de mon ventre qui le réclamait. Je ne voulais pas des papillons dans mon ventre ni des battements de cœur dans ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas de cette sensation de feu d'artifice sur ma peau lorsqu'il me touchait. Je ne voulais plus rien de tout ça. Je voulais juste qu'il me fiche la paix.

« Naruto. Lâche-moi. » lui ordonnais-je sans bouger.

« Non. »

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher. » répétais-je en haussant la voix cette fois-ci.

« Non. Je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que tu sois décidée à me croire lorsque je t'affirme que je tiens à toi. »

Un court silence s'installa alors que nous restions là sans bouger.

« Menteur. » lâchais-je.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un menteur. J'en ai marre. Tu me crois faible et pathétique. Tu n'as jamais rien vu d'autre qu'une gamine effrayée par tout ce qui l'entoure. Tu ne tiens pas à moi c'est de la pitié.» D'un mouvement brusque je me dégageais de ses bras. J'étais tellement en colère, contre lui, contre moi-même, contre la Terre entière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?! » hurla-t-il finissant vraiment par s'énerver. « Hinata qu'est-ce qu'il se passe on sang ! Calmes-toi ! »

Je me sentais implosé intérieurement. Lui tournant le dos je passai une main sur mon visage et tombai à genoux au sol. Je pouvais sentir mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? J'avais l'air d'une hystérique.

La main de Naruto se posa sur mon épaule. D'un mouvement d'épaule je me dégageais de son emprise sur moi. J'étais vraiment fatiguée par tout ça. Cependant il revint à la charge se mettant à genoux à son tour m'enlaçant par derrière pressant tout son torse contre mon dos. Je sentais tout mon corps s'embraser à nouveau.

« Naruto ne fait pas ça. S'il te plaît. » L'implorais-je en posant mes mains sur ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

« Pourquoi ? Tu en as besoin. » Soupira-t-il. « C'est ce qui t'a toujours calmé. ». Il caressa doucement le bout de son nez contre ma peau laissant de long frisson le long de son tracé.

« Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. » Il arrêta tout mouvement, se figeant net. Profitant de son manque de réaction totale. Je me levais me détachant de sa poigne et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre le combiner et composer le numéro de chez moi.

Un sanglot m'échappa. Je l'avais fait. Je l'avais dit. J'avais finalement lâché prise. Et je ne m'en sentais pas plus légère. J'avais mal. J'avais cette constante impression de compression sur l'organe centrale de ma poitrine. La douleur était plus que mentale, elle était physique.

Appelant sur le bouton vert, je laissais sonner quelques instants.

J'entendis tout d'un coup le bruit de pas qui dévale les escaliers et Naruto apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Me tournant vers lui le visage étonné et marqué par la douleur, je le regardais surprise. Au bout du combiner, une voix répondit.

« Oui c'est Hi… » Plus rapidement que je ne le crus. Naruto bondit sur le téléphone me l'arrachant des mains et raccrocha balançant le téléphone dans le salon. Muette je le regardais interloquée ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il faisait lorsque je sentis ses mains attraper mon visage et soudainement ses lèvres se cracher sur les miennes.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps avant que je me rende compte de ce qu'il se passe réellement. Faisant des yeux ronds je m'écartais brusquement. Sans me laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit il attrapa fermement ma taille et m'embrassa à nouveau.

Sa bouche dansait contre la mienne alors que ses mains perdues sur mes hanches me poussaient contre lui. Cette nouvelle sensation intensifia la sensation de chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre, me donnant l'impression qu'un immense feu de joie y brûlait. La sensation de ses lèvres sur mes lèvres envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps ce qui augmentait mon rythme cardiaque de manière affolante et me fit perdre la tête. Mon esprit se vida et aussitôt je me laissais aller à mes pulsations lui répondant avec autant de ferveur.

Mes mains attrapèrent ses cheveux alors que ses mains me soulevèrent d'un coup me pressant contre lui avant de me poser sur le contoire. Nos bouches dansaient l'une contre l'autre dans un rythme effréné alors que je perdais peu à peu tout contrôle sur mon corps me laissant totalement au plaisir.

À bout de souffle on brisa enfin ce baiser alors que Naruto posa son front sur le mien la respiration haletante.

« _J'ai atteint ma limite avec toi. »_

 **HELLLOOOOO !**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre trèèèèèès long qui fait de votre attente un peu moins pénible.**

 **Merci encore de votre patience et de votre fidélité pour cette fiction. J'espère que cette suite vous a pu parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire et parce que j'attendais ce moment avec impatience !**

 **Voilà étant donné que j'ai eu une petite semaine de relâche je pense qu'aviez mérité ce chapitre.**

 **De plus j'ai remarqué que APS avait atteint plus de 100 reviews ce qui est incroyable alors merciii encore beaucoup pour votre soutient.**

 **À dans 1 mois et demi pour la suite et au prochain chapitre**

 **LIV**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et je suis encore désolée pour la difficulté à lire le dernier. J'ai essayé plusieurs tentative frustrante de mise à jour infructueuse encore désolée._**

 _17_

 _"J'ai atteint ma limite avec toi."_

La respiration haletante, j'asseyais de rassembler mes pensées mais la chaleur de son corps m'empêchait d'avoir autre chose en tête que celle qui consumait mes entrailles. J'avais horriblement chaud, comme si tout mon corps s'embrasait juste à la proximité de celui de Naruto et me criait d'enlever le peu de vêtements que nous avions sur nous.

" Hina qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi ?" dit-il en posant son front sur mon épaule. Cherchant mon souffle, je levais la tête vers le plafond histoire d'avoir un peu d'air. Je devais penser clairement. Je devais…

La main de Naruto vint s'enrouler contre ma taille interrompant ma réflexion. Je tournais le regard vers lui mais ne vis que le dorer de ces boucles blondes. Passant une main dedans je le regardais reposer contre moi, sentant sa respiration haletante dans la peau de mon cou immaculé provocant de léger frisson dans mon cou, envoyant de violente décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Tous mes nerfs aux aguets réagissaient au moindre effleurement de nos deux corps m'envoyant des décharges de bonheurs dans mon cerveau le rendant complètement inopérant.

Tournant doucement la tête vers moi, Naruto plongea ses yeux bleu céruléen dans le blanc des miens scrutant mon âme. Je sentais tout en moi imploser dès lors qu'il me lançait ce regard. Il était empli d'incertitude, d'insécurité. Il était perdu.

" Je t'aime Naruto." Ce fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire. C'était vrai. Je le pensais. Je le ressentais aussi fort que ce fut possible pour moi d'imaginer.

" Tout le problème est là. Tu m'aimes." Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. " Tu ne peux pas. Tu devrais arrêter avant de tout compliqué." Il se détacha doucement sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Mon corps tout entier répondit sans que mon cerveau ne décide quoi que ce soit au manque de son autre moitié. Ma main attrapa sa manche alors que mes yeux lui lancèrent un regard de détresse.

" Tu dis ça comme si c'était évident. Je suis sincère quand je te le dis. Ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air." Dis-je très sérieuse.

" Avance, passe à autre chose Hina. Tu dois arrêter ça. Tu ne fais que te blesser."

Il parlait sans jamais quitter mes yeux des siens. Il semblait avoir autant mal que moi de dire ses mots que moi les entendre; comme si les dire lui déchiraient le cœur. Il détourna le regard tout en fermant les yeux. Je fis de même le lâchant m'avouant vaincu tout en pressant mes paupières les unes contre les autres. J'avais compris.

" Très bien. J'ai compris." Je le poussais mais sa main resta sur ma taille la serrant entre ses doigts. La chaleur dans mon corps se transforma en une nouvelle arme contre moi-même me rappelant qu'elle n'était pas partagée. Naruto avait raison. Je devais arrêter. Mes sentiments se retournaient contre moi-même. Ça devait s'arrêter.

Tout mon corps se refroidi. Un long frisson me parcourut. J'étais frigorifiée et c'était étrangement la seule chose que je pouvais réellement ressentir. Rien d'autre ne m'atteignait. Plus aucune émotion ni joie, ni tristesse. Je ne ressentais plus rien.

" Je m'en vais." Annonçais-je en descendant du comptoir. Je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison, ni auprès de lui.

"Hinata ne le prend pas mal." dit-il en gardant sa main contre ma hanche resserrant sa poigne. " On peut toujours être ami…." dit-il en me retenant contre lui.

"Naruto, je ne veux pas être ton amie." Débitais-je en poussant définitivement de sa main de ma hanche éloignant définitivement toutes sources de chaleur. " On ne l'est plus depuis longtemps."

Un éclair de choc passa dans le bleu de ces yeux très vite accompagné d'une très grande tristesse. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps...depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Il ne répondit rien, muet. Il était temps pour moi de définitivement partir de cette maison.

Me dégageant de l'emprise de son corps, je descendais dans la buanderie où le cycle était fini. Tant pis, j'allais rentrer avec des vêtements mouillés. Remontant au rez-de-chaussée après avoir enfilé mon pantalon mouillé, je pris un sac plastique et les mis dedans avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrer. Alors que ma main se tendait vers la poignée, j'eus un moment d'hésitation. Je pouvais sentir une petite chaleur mêler à de la douleur dans le creux de ma poitrine doucement bien que j'essayais de l'éteindre. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Juste des étincelles qui me faisaient mal.

Tournant la tête vers la cuisine, je vis Naruto toujours dans la cuisine rester immobile. Je pouvais voir dans sa position qu'il n'était pas bien. Il tremblait de tout son corps, un poing fermement fermé sur le comptoir, le dos courbé et la tête tourné vers le bas. Il semblait misérable. Tout autant que je l'étais. Mon cœur se serra.

Non.

C'était lui qui l'avait voulu. C'était sa décision.

Détournant le regard, j'ouvris la porte et sortis sous la pluie battante, marchant d'un pas rapide dans la rue. Ma vue s'embrouilla rapidement et l'air dans mes poumons eut du mal à rentrer alors que j'essayais de garder toute ma concentration sur la route mais je me sentis une fois de plus dépasser.

" Hinata !" Sa voix me parut lointaine.

" Hinata !" Mais elle se rapprochait et alors qu'il m'appelait je sentais les étincelles se multiplier.

Sa main se posa sur mon épaule et m'obligea à me retourner vers lui. Ses yeux scrutèrent les miens comme cherchant des traces d'humanité. Une éclaire déchira le ciel nous faisant sursauter. Aussitôt, il me prit la main et me traîna d'un pas pressé jusque chez lui.

Il ferma rapidement la porte derrière moi et m'y plaqua, posant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. On était tous les deux complètement trempée. Ses cheveux tombaient magnifiquement sur ses yeux bleus. Mon cœur s'affola alors que je ne voyais rien d'autre que la tristesse dans son regard. Il n'essayait même pas de la masquer.

Il avait enfin fait tomber son masque de bonne humeur éternelle. C'était le vrai Naruto que j'avais devant moi. Le garçon seul, effrayé, blessé, perdu, en colère. C'était celui que seul Sasuke et moi avions réellement connu. C'était la première facette que j'avais vue de sa personnalité. C'était face à lui que j'avais fait la promesse. Il était le Naruto que je voulais protéger et celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Non pas parce qu'il souffrait, mais parce que j'avais toujours su qu'il avait toujours eu un cœur pur en dessous de toute cette crasse.

" Hinata…" mon prénom sortant de ses lèvres sonnaient comme un châtiment. Comme si juste son évocation lui provoquait toute la peine du monde. " Tu n'as rien compris ! Malgré tout… Malgré tout ce que je fais… Je ne peux pas supporter de te laisser partir. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne supporterais pas que tu me détestes."

Ce que je crus êtres des goûtes de pluie qui perlaient le long de ces joues étaient en fait des larmes. Naruto pleurait. De vraies larmes de tristesse.

Ça suffit à me faire fondre. La chaleur rejaillit d'un coup dans ma poitrine.

" Je ne supporterais pas que tu me détestes. Ça jamais alors s'il te plait ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux." dit-il d'un ton ferme en se rapprochant d'un pas plus près.

N'y tenant plus, dans un acte qui me prit tout mon courage et obéissant seulement plus qu'à ce que me disait mon corps, j'attrapais son cou et l'obligeai à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes avant qu'il ne réponde aussi et m'embrasse très franchement. Un ballet entre nos deux bouches se déroulait. Posant ses avant-bras sur la porte, il colla tout son corps contre le mien me plaquant contre le bois de son entrée n'empêchant toute échappatoire. Je comptais aller nulle part en même temps…

Je sentis sa langue presser contre mes lèvres me demandant la permission. Sans même y réfléchir je la lui laissai ne faisant que profiter de cette nouvelle sensation que me procurait son toucher.

Mon esprit se vida alors que je laissais mes impulsions guider tout mon corps. Tous mes problèmes s'envolaient alors que je sentais ses mains passer sous mes vêtements et caresser ma peau. Avec lui contre moi je me sentais enfin moi, complète.

Ses lèvres dérivèrent et tracèrent le contour de ma mâchoire pour se poser sur mon cou. Ses baisers brûlants me laissaient des frissons dans tout le corps alors que j'avais l'impression de mourir d'envie de le sentir plus proche de moi. Encore plus proche.

" Hinata." grogna-t-il en passant ses mains sous mes genoux. D'un mouvement souple et qui me sembla si simple il me souleva et me maintenu contre cette porte.

Mes mains volèrent autour de son cou alors que je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour y gouter à nouveau. Je le sentis à peine marcher pour nous diriger vers sa chambre. Passant la porte il me plaqua à nouveau contre un mur sans jamais lâcher mes fesses.

" On a beaucoup trop de vêtements." grogna-t-il en enlevant son pull et son T-shirt qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Sans attendre le sweater et mon pantalon allèrent le rejoindre. Souriant, contente de ne plus avoir autant de couches qui me séparaient de lui, je le serrais un peu plus contre moi, sentant la peau de son dos contre mes mollets. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

On resta un moment-là, les yeux plongé les uns dans les autres. Une sorte d'accalmie avant la tempête. Me reposant sur le sol, il passa une main sur mon visage dégageant ma frange et caressant mes joues. La peau qu'il touchait se réchauffait un peu plus sous le contact de ses doigts qui me caressait tendrement.

Se penchant il captura mes lèvres et nous conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Sentant le poids de Naruto me presser contre son matelas moelleux une partie de mon cerveau sembla se réveiller. Je savais à quoi tout ça allait nous mener. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Mais est-ce que je le voulais ? Je répondais aux pulsations de mon corps sans réfléchir deux secondes aux conséquences.

Posant mes mains sur son torse, je le réfrénais quelque peu le tenant à distance de moi. Sentant de la résistance, il s'arrêta de poser des marques sur ma peau et me regarda droit dans les yeux quelque peu dérouter d'être arrêté dans un si bon élan.

" J-je suis désolé…" bafouilla-t-il en regardant ailleurs. "On...on peut s'arrêter si tu veux." dit-il en se redressant. Timidement je fis non de la tête en me redressant à mon tour.

"J-je…" je cherchais quelques choses à dire mais rien ne me venait en tête. "On ne devrait peut-être pas…" je rougissais comme pas possible et bafouillais comme une idiote.

" On devrait juste s'arrêter là." Soupira-t-il en se dégageant. Il avait l'air dessus mais également coupable.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils je le regardais s'éloigner pour aller chercher son t-shirt et balancer dans un coin de la pièce. Je remarquais alors les marques sur son dos. Il avait des cicatrices. De longues cicatrices laissées par des ongles ainsi que des marques violet-rouge bleuit. C'était sans aucun doute des marques de griffures et des suçons. Deux choses que je ne lui avais pas faites. Des marques que Sakura avait laissées sur lui. Elle avait marqué son territoire, elle l'avait eu.

" Hina, tient ton…" la voix de Naruto mourut lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi en me tendant mes affaires. Rester assise, échevelée, haletante, je le regardais accablée de toute la culpabilité du monde. Qu'est-ce que nous avions fait ?

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" Me demandais-je d'une toute petite voix. "Mais qu'est-ce que… Tu sors avec Sakura…". Ma phrase sembla lui faire percuter soudainement l'existence de sa petite amie. Posant une main sur sa bouche il afficha une expression horrifiée avant de reposer les yeux sur moi et mon expression choquée.

Je me levais prestement attrapant mon pantalon et sortie en courant de sa chambre. Mon cœur battait à 400 à l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer bon sang ! Il fallait que je parte, il fallait absolument que je parte de cet endroit. Il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus possible de Naruto.

Rassemblant le plus rapidement mes affaires, j'essayais de me calmer de ne pas devenir totalement folle mais tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Les baisers, les marques qu'il avait laissé partout sur mon corps, ses caresses, ses lèvres, sa chaleur, ses mains, les traces sur son torse son dos, les images de Sakura qui venait s'ajouter à celle que j'avais déjà, son visage alors qu'il faisait avec elle les mêmes choses qu'il venait de me faire…

Un sanglot m'échappa alors que je tombais à genoux au sol. Je me sentais stupide et minable. Bon Dieu j'étais tombée bien bas.

" Hina…"

" Non !" Lui hurlais-je. Je ne voulais plus entendre le son de sa voix. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche. Je ne voulais plus savoir quoi que ce soit qui le concernait de loin ou de près. Pas après ça. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer.

" Hinata, s'il te plait regarde-moi." Je le sentis se déplacer et je le vis s'accroupir devant moi. Ses yeux arrivèrent à ma hauteur et se plongèrent une fois de plus dans les miens. Un froid glacial s'empara de mes membres alors que je mis à trembler de tous mes membres.

" Pourquoi ?" Demandais-je d'une voix glaciale. "Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?" Il resta muet ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Je perdais patience. Non il devait me répondre.

" Pourquoi ?!" Hurlais-je à bout. Il semblait choqué. Moi qui ne criait jamais, qui ne me plaignait jamais, qui ne m'énervais pas. Moi qui étais stupide à aimer en attendant en permanence quelques choses en retour. J'étais fatiguée d'attendre. J'étais fatiguée de vouloir quelques choses qui n'arriveraient pas.

" J'abandonne." Soupirais-je sentant les sanglots m'assaillir. "J'abandonne. Tu as gagné. Je vais arrêter. J'en ai assez de tout ça." Essayant de me lever, j'enfilais mon pantalon trempé et attrapai mes vêtements ainsi que mon manteau avant de sortir.

Je marchais vite assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas me rattraper. En tournant au coin de la rue je vis une berline noire qui m'était familière. Aussitôt que je l'approchais je vis Kô en sortir et me faire signe. Approchant il ouvrit la portière pour que j'engouffre au chaud dans la voiture.

" Il se faisait tard et je me faisais du souci alors je suis venue vous chercher mademoiselle." Se justifia-t-il en s'installant à la place du chauffeur.

Sans rien ajouter, je hochais la tête et il nous ramena jusque chez nous dans un silence mortuaire. Qu'avait-il à ajouter je venais de perdre toute trace d'estime pour moi-même.

17

" Hinata sourit un peu." Me sermonna Yuki en resserrant un peu plus mon obi me sortant de mes pensées. Me tournant vers mon habilleuse je la regardais faire les derniers ajustements à mon kimono.

C'était une pièce qui avait coûté particulièrement cher et Hana et Yuki prenaient un soin particulier à ne pas abîmer le tissu précieux faisant des gestes précis et calculés.

" Ta mère en avait un similaire." Pensa Hana à haute voix. Sursautant à sa réflexion je me tournais vers elle alors qu'elle caressait le tissu de mes manches avec tendresses l'air vaguement perdu dans le vague.

" Vraiment ?" Dis-je essayant de rassembler les quelques souvenirs que j'avais d'elle. Si peu mais toujours aussi précieux. Je me souvenais vaguement d'un visage et d'une voix ainsi qu'un parfum doux de lilas et de glycines. Je revoyais ses yeux aussi pâles que la lune et ses mains douces et bienveillantes. Mais à ces choses agréable se mêlait l'odeur des médicaments, le lit d'hôpital, le bruit des machines qui travaillaient à la maintenir en vie, les pleurs, les cris, la souffrance sur le visage de mon père, la tristesse. Je détestais avoir ce genre de souvenir mais c'était réellement les seuls qui me restaient d'elle. Je détestais associer une telle image à quelqu'un à qui j'accordais autant d'importance et que j'aimais profondément

"Tu la connaissais bien ?" Demandais-je sans la regarder me sentant sur le point de craquer.

" Je ne peux pas dire que nous étions de grandes amies mais j'aime à croire qu'elle m'appréciait. C'était quelqu'un de très patient et compatissant. J'étais encore assistante quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois."

" Avait-elle beaucoup d'amis ?"

" Elle s'entendait bien avec Minato Namikaze et Mikoto Uchiwa ainsi que la plupart des personnes de sa promotion. Mais je pense que si tu cherches quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment vous en apprendre plus sur ta mère il suffit de demander à ton père."

" Pourquoi ça ?" Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.

" Il a toujours été son meilleur ami. Je trouve ça vraiment beau qu'il est fini par la marier. Il n'y avait personne qui comprenait ta mère que ton père et inversement." S'éloignant d'un pas elle me regarda, jugeant son travail en silence avant de hocher la tête signe qu'elle venait de finir son travail. Me tournant vers le miroir j'admirais mon reflet en silence.

C'était une fois de plus une soirée officielle et mon père avait demandé à ce que je sois habillé en habit traditionnel. C'était un _furisode_ entièrement blanc, en sois précieuse, sur lequel était brodé au fils d'or un long dragon, symbole de force. Le symbole de notre clan, une flamme rouge dans un cercle d'or, trônait magnifiquement sur mon dos. Enfin sur les manches extrêmement longues était brodé deux dragons qui se trouvaient au pied d'une montagne surplombée d'un ciel étoilé. Le tout était fermé par un _obi_ en tissu d'or brodé également d'un dragon rouge qui encerclait ma taille et avec un nœud compliqué dont j'aurais été incapable de refaire moi-même.

Le kimono en lui-même était magnifique et je me doutais que mon père avait dû payer une fortune. Il aurait suffi en lui-même à mettre en valeur n'importe qui. Mais Hana avait tout de même insisté pour appeler l'équipe de maquillage et de coiffure "pour arranger tout ça" et me "mettre encore plus en valeur". Je me retrouvais donc avec mes cheveux remontés dans un chignon compliqué et élégant agrémenté d'ornement capillaire doré pour être en accord avec le kimono. Les maquilleurs avaient arrangé mon teint laissé alors parfait enlevant toutes petites imperfections aussi minimes qu'elles soient et avaient opté pour ce qui me paraissait être rien de plus que du superficielle. L'aspect s'était arrêtée au teint blanc diaphragme. Dans un élan de créativité moderne, ils avaient décidé d'appliquer des feuilles d'or sur mes paupières s'y reprenant à quatre fois avant que celle-ci n'adhère à la poudre blanche. Ils avaient par la suite décidé de peindre mes lèvres d'un rouge éclatant.

" Tout ça est-il nécessaire ?" Demandais-je en effleurant du bout des doigts les feuilles d'or sur mes paupières.

" Tu n'aimes pas ?" me demanda Yuki en me regardant à travers mon reflet.

" Je ne vois pas vraiment le côté traditionnel à vrai dire." dis-je en essayant de les gratter pour les enlever.

" Arrête d'y toucher. Tu es parfaite. On dirait une poupée précieuse." Rouspéta Hana. Elle n'avait pas tort. Je ressemblais à une vraie poupée de porcelaine. Parfaite, sans imperfection.

Était-ce vraiment ça l'image que devait refléter la dirigeante d'un clan ? Quelque chose de jolie, un ornement, rien de plus que quelques choses de précieux et fragiles ? Non je devais être plus que ça. Je devais être forte et faire bonne figure. Je devais être plus comme mon père. Je devais faire tomber cette image totalement fausse de petite chose inoffensive. J'allais diriger une entreprise, un clan. Je devais m'en montrer à la hauteur.

Me redressant de toute ma taille, je relevais le menton et admirai à nouveau mon reflet.

" Tu ressembles à ta mère ainsi." Me sourit Hana. " Tu lui ressembles trait pour trait. C'est fou. J'ai presque l'impression de la voir devant moi."

"Merci. Ça me touche beaucoup."

C'était loin d'être vrai. Ma mère a toujours su être forte et brave contrairement à moi. Elle savait toujours quoi faire quoi dire à n'importe qui. Elle était parfaite.

" Il serait peut-être temps pour toi d'y aller. Avant que ton père ne perd totalement patience." Plaisanta Yuki à moitié. Hochant la tête je descendis de la petite estrade où j'étais péniblement resté debout pendant au moins une heure et demie avant de les saluer et sortir de ma salle d'essayage. Me dirigeant par habitude jusque dans l'entrée, je vis nos servants s'arrêter sur mon passage et s'incliner respectueusement devant moi.

Encore quelques choses qui m'irritaient. Nous étions tous parents éloignés et pour la plupart, ils étaient tous plus âgés que moi. C'était plutôt à moi de m'incliner devant eux. C'était à moi de leur montrer du respect et non l'inverse.

Plus j'étais entourée de cet univers de pouvoir et d'argent, moins je supportais tout ce petit jeu de supériorité. Tout ceci était uniquement un univers contrôlé par une poignée de phallocrate machiste qui contrôlait le reste du monde grâce à l'argent. Les Hyuga en étaient le parfait exemple. Cela ne faisait que me motiver davantage pour réussir et sortir de cette fameuse emprise qu'ils avaient sur moi et réussir de moi-même.

Arrivant dans le hall d'entrée je vis mon père vêtu d'un kimono traditionnel noir et austère portant aux dos le symbole de notre clan non pas avec les couleurs traditionnelles qui trônaient fièrement partout dans notre vie mais alliant le blanc et le doré. Comme à son habitude il avait mis les mains dans ses manches et m'attendait patiemment. Il ne devait pas attendre depuis longtemps mais Dieu seul savait à quel point il ne supportait pas qu'on le fasse attendre, simple question de respect.

Arrivant auprès de lui je lui fis signe de ma présence avant de m'incliner devant lui avec respect pour le saluer. Il me répondit d'un petit signe de la tête avant de me dévisager de la tête au pied regardant sévèrement mes paupières orné d'or.

" Je vais demander à ce que l'on ne fasse plus ce genre de chose." Dit-il en désignant la feuille d'or avec dédain. " J'ai expressément demandé à ce que tu sois entièrement habillée en tenue traditionnelle." Grogna-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien hochant la tête. J'étais totalement en accord avec lui mais je priais pour qu'il ne demande pas à ce qu'on me les enlève. Les mettre avait été un supplice. Je n'imaginais pas celui de les enlever et encore moins devoir rester encore une demi-heure assise à attendre que mon maquillage soit refait.

" Tant pis. Nous n'avons plus le temps." Soupira-t-il définitivement agacé. Il me tourna le dos et marcha jusqu'aux portes qui menait à la cour où attendait déjà notre voiture.

Comme par habitude je laissais une distance de quelques mètres entre nous. Vêtements traditionnelles impliquaient revenir aux anciennes traditions du clan ce qui impliquait la distance à mettre en une personne qui mettait supérieur lorsque nous marchions.

Je me demandais pourquoi ce soudain virement de situation. Depuis le début des accords, le clan Hyuga s'était particulièrement attaché aux coutumes occidentales mais soudainement mon père avait décidé d'aller dans le sens inverse et de renforcer l'image traditionnaliste japonaise que transportaient les vraies valeurs de notre famille. J'y étais attachée et j'étais contente de pouvoir les mettre en avant. Le courage et la force ainsi que l'intelligence et la claire voyance. Voilà ce que symbolisait notre clan. Tous les membres de notre famille étaient rassemblés derrière ces valeurs. Nous nous y identifiions tous.

Alors que nous nous approchions de la voiture je vis aux loin des aînées nous dévisager d'un mauvais œil. Un frisson me parcouru. C'était vrai qu'il voulait évincer mon père. Cette information me frappa en pleine figure. Ca faisait plus de deux mois que le contrat se négociait et toujours aucune avancer. Tout ceci était sans doute une nouvelle stratégie de la part de mon paternel pour regagner la confiance des aînées ainsi que de montrer l'image d'un homme fort.

Entrant dans la voiture, je le vis s'installer à ma droite sans dire un bruit. Alors que le chauffeur démarra la berline noire en silence. Je lançais des petits coups d'œil à mon père qui restait le visage fermé à regarder devant lui. J'avais compris au fil du temps que cette expression sévère et fixe ne se peignait sur son visage que lorsqu'il était en pleine réflexion à propos de sujet houleux comme pour son travail. J'avais aussi appris à reconnaître lorsqu'il pensait à n'a mère ou à mon oncle. La différence était très légère, pratiquement invisible pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas attention. Il avait cette légère ridule qui apparaissait au coin de l'œil droit comme si à cet endroit les larmes n'avaient que trop coulé et avait une marque indélébile. Ça me déchirait de la remarqué à chaque fois qu'il regardait Neji ou Hanabi ou simplement lorsqu'il lançait un coup d'œil au jardin en marchant vers la salle à manger, oh encore lorsqu'il contemplait secrètement la photo cachée dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. C'était déchirant de voir ce spectacle.

Le chauffeur nous indiqua que nous étions arrivés. C'était la première fois que je venais dans cet endroit. Nous n'avions jamais eu de réception ici au paravent. C'était un grand hôtel particulier du centre-ville particulièrement luxueux. Des dehors, les façades étaient éclairées par des projecteurs et tout ceci me faisait légèrement penser aux hôtels particuliers français.

" Laissez-nous quelques instants." Demanda mon père au chauffeur qui obéit instantanément en sortant de la voiture.

Surprise et aussitôt légèrement anxieuse je me tournais vers mon père qui regardais par la fenêtre. Son expression n'était plus celle de son masque habituelle de rigidité mais une nouvelle face plus inquiète et concernée déformait ses traits le faisant paraître légèrement plus vieux.

" Hinata." Dit-il gravement. "Ceci n'est pas une réception comme les autres. L'entreprise et le clan sont menacés. Nous représentons ce soir ce que nous avons de plus précieux : notre famille. Nous devons paraître uni." Il se tourna vers moi. Sa voix grave et son ton me faisait peur et me rendait très anxieuse.

" E-est ce que cela à un rapport avec les négociations ?" Hésitais-je à demander. Il me scruta légèrement avant d'acquiescer.

" Le problème vient également de certain membre du clan en lui-même." Avoua-t-il. Mon cœur rata un battement. Savait-il ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait. J'en étais pratiquement sûre.

" Je ferais ce que vous me demandez." Dis-je avec le plus de conviction possible. Je ne le laisserais pas tombé. Pas après tout ce qui arrive.

Il hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortie dehors. Le chauffeur bondit de mon côté et m'ouvrit ainsi que m'aida à sortir.

Marchant à quelques pas de lui nous processions vers la porte d'entrée lorsque je vis d'autres convives. Un vent de panique me prit lorsque je me rendis compte que tout le monde était vêtu de vêtements occidentaux. Nous étions littéralement les seuls venus habillés en habits traditionnels. Ne serions-nous pas risible ?

" Hinata. Une dernière chose." Dit-il en s'arrêtant pour se retourner vers moi. "N'oublie pas qui tu es. Notre réussite nous ne la devons qu'à nous même. Quoi que l'on fasse, personne ne nous l'enlèvera. Alors marche la tête haute et ne me déçoit pas."

Sur ses mots d'encouragent il passa la porte de la réception. Je le suivis d'un pas calme et contrôlé, tout le contraire de ce que j'avais en ce moment en tête.

Tout le but du jeu était dans l'art de pouvoir faire semblant. Je devais faire semblant de flotter au-dessus du sol et d'être parfaitement sereine. Je devais faire semblant que j'avais un total contrôle sur moi-même et sur tout ce qui m'entourait. C'était ce qui alors pouvait me faire paraître au-dessus des gens de la foule. Tous ces faux semblants pour donner l'impression d'être tout puissant sur les autres.

Alors que nous rentrions dans la salle toutes conversations se stoppèrent et tous se tournèrent vers nous. Un sentiment de malaise ne prit. On aurait l'air ridicule et totalement en désaccord. Mais regardant mon père je le vis majestueux, regardant ce parterre de personne haut-placé dans la sphère économique. Il avait l'air de tous les avoir à ces pieds, de leur être supérieur, d'avoir leur respect. C'était cette attitude qu'il fallait adopter et c'était celle que je voulais avoir.

Je ne devais pas avoir honte, je devais au contraire être fière. C'était mon héritage, ce que j'étais et d'où je venais. Levant bien haut la tête, j'arborais cette même expression que faisait mon père et vint jusqu'à me placer à ses côtés. Nous étions une famille, nous étions unis.

" Hiashi !" S'exclama quelqu'un dans la foule. Cette voix ne m'était pas inconnue. Un homme se détacha. Habillé d'un costume trois pièces, je reconnu Toneri par ces yeux bleu puissant.

" Et mademoiselle Hyuga. Resplendissante comme toujours." dit-il en prenant ma main pour y déposer un rapide baiser. "Mais particulièrement rayonnante ce soir. Littéralement un vrai soleil." Rajouta-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

" Merci encore à vous pour cette chaleureuse invitation." répondit mon père d'un ton neutre et professionnel.

" Vous avez décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps en ville ?" Demandais-je par politesse.

" Étant donné que les négociations sont toujours en cours je ne peux pas repartir en Amérique sans un contrat en poche. Je contais donc m'installer un peu plus longtemps et puis le Japon est tellement plus...prometteur." me répondit-il. J'eus un frisson alors que je le sentais presser ma main dans la sienne alors qu'il faisait ce dernier commentaire tout en me lançant un regard presque de prédateur.

Si j'avais eu un sentiment d'appréciations au début celui-ci se transformait petit à petit en du mépris pour lui. Surtout maintenant que je savais qu'il était vraiment. Il me semblait louche et mal honnête à vrai dire.

" Bien apprécié votre soirée. Aux plaisirs de vous revoir le dans la soirée mademoiselle Hinata. Hiashi j'ai grand espoir que nous trouvons un accord. Mes patrons chez AQ&S ne seront pas éternellement patient." Et sur ceux il nous quitta nous menant jusqu'à la foule pour que nous puissions nous y mêlé. Fidèle à lui-même mon père salua quelques hommes et je le suivis toujours en restant aimable et poli et en respectant les règles non-dits de ce genre de soirée.

Une fois un peu plus tranquille au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je me retrouvais avec mon père une coupe à la main et je regardais Toneri parler activement avec un groupe de femmes mûres.

" Alors c'est lui le fameux négociateur." Pensais-ne à haute voix.

" Oui." Acquiesça mon père.

" J'aurais pensé qu'ils enverraient un américain." Dis-je en pressant le verre contre ma joue.

" Je pense qu'AQ&S on voulut envoyer un représentant à moitié japonais pour la forme. Mais cet homme n'a rien de nos valeurs. Il n'a rien d'un japonais." dit mon père la voix pleine d'amertume. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi ces négociations n'aboutissaient à rien. Mon père était rarement aussi agacé par son boulot surtout pour faire des contrats et des négociations. Il arrivait à les dirigés en sa faveur de manière générale et surtout il gardait un sang-froid sans pareil. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi celle-ci le mettait particulièrement en rogne.

Hochant la tête, mon regard parcouru la foule quand soudain mon cœur rata un battement.

Je ne voyais pas sa silhouette ou du moins pas encore. Juste ses deux yeux noir profond qui venaient de rencontrer les miens. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir le reste de son visage pour savoir qui il était.

Je pourrais reconnaitre les yeux de Sasuke entre mille.

17

 **ET LE GRAND RETOUR !**

 **Ma période d'exam est presque enfin terminer et j'ai pus écrire enfin ce chapitre.**

 **J'aime particulièrement l'image d'une Hinata qui devient plus sûre d'elle-même et de sa place dans sa famille et j'aime l'évolution de la relation papaHiashi-Hinata. J'aime l'idée qu'ils ont une certaine idéalisation de l'image du clan qu'il veulent défendre coûte que coûte.**

 **Aussi je suis grandement désolée pour ceux qui ship le Naruhina et que la tournure de ceux qui semblait devenir quelques choses de super bien soit si terrible, vous avez des moment durs dans cette histoire je sais pardon. Mais que voulez vous j'estime que de gros coup dure pour Hinata sont essentiels pour qu'elle fasse sont chemin d'elle même et surtout pour elle-même.**

 **Pour ceux qui l'attendait avec impatience, le retour de Sasuke ! qui m'a été demander depuis au moins bien 2-3 chapitres.**

 **Merci encore pour tous vos reviews et un grand PARDON pour la qualité du chapitre précédent mais je n'arrive à rien sur ce site. encore sorry.**

 **Je vous aimes beaucoup very much et aux prochains chapitres**

 **LIV**


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke.

Je sentis tout mon corps faire un pas vers lui. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Tout mon être avait ressenti sa présence et à l'instant rien d'autre ne me paraissait plus censé que d'aller à sa rencontre. Ne pas le voir me rendait malade, ne pas être amie avec lui me faisait sentir vide, ne pas savoir qu'il me soutenait dans mes actes me rendait vulnérable.

J'oubliais quelques instants d'être celle que j'étais censée être, redevenant momentanément Hinata. La Hinata. Celle que tout le monde connaissait, l'amie d'enfance de Sasuke, la meilleure amie de Naruto, la partenaires de Kiba, Shino, l'amie de Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten et Lee. Sous son regard noir profond, les dernier mois qui avaient suffi pour faire de moi Mademoiselle Hyuga venait de disparaître. Sasuke avait ce don. Celui de me rappeler qui j'étais véritablement sous toutes ses couches de faux semblant.

Il m'avait vu, je le savais et il savait que je l'avais vu.

Un sourire fendit mon visage alors que je m'avançais en sa direction sentant tout en moi réclamer sa présence.

" Mlle. Hyuga ? " La voix d'un des convives me stoppa immédiatement. Je m'arrêtais dans ma lancée.

C'est vrai.

Je n'étais plus Hinata ici, je n'étais plus cette fille. Je n'étais pas la meilleure ami de Naruto tout comme je n'étais plus simplement l'ami d'enfance de Sasuke et je recommençais à peine à parler à ceux qui était anciennement mes amis. J'étais Mademoiselle Hyuga Hinata, héritière de la compagnie Byakugan.

Je n'avais plus de temps libre. J'avais des rendez-vous, des cours et un programme de journée strict à respecter impérativement. Je n'avais pas la droit à l'erreur en public, je faisais en sortes de toujours avoir l'air...parfaite. Je ne faisais pas de corvée ni quoi que ce soit par moi-même, j'avais des domestiques et des assistantes. Je n'avais pas de familles, j'avais un clan. Ceux que je voyais en dehors du clan n'étaient pas des amis mais des connaissances à l'influence importante. Je n'étais pas naïve et insouciante, je calculais et réfléchissais à chacune de mes actions à chaque propos que je disais. Je ne tenais pas uniquement ma réputation mais celle de centaines de personnes. Je n'étais pas libre de penser ou de vivre. Je ne faisais que suivre des ordres. Je n'étais que le produit final d'une éducation et d'un mode de vie dont je devais faire la promotion.

Comment pouvais-je alors simplement prétendre être Hinata ? Cette fille était l'exact opposé de celle que j'étais à présent.

" Oui ?" Répondis-je en me retournant pour saluer la personne qui m'interpelait. Encore un de ces hommes d'affaires machos qui ne prenait en rien en considération.

"Hinata voici M. Kase et sa fille Akimi. M. Kase dirige…"

"L'entreprise Kasetech, l'entreprise montante de technologie." Coupais-je mon père en souriant aimablement et très sûre de moi-même. Je montrais intentionnellement que je connaissais qui était ces personnes et donner l'impression que je portais un minimum d'attention à ces personnes. " Vous m'en avez parlé Père." Rajoutai-je en me tournant vers lui. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour approuver mes propos.

Tout était calculé. Je connaissais tous les convives et d'où il venait leur parcours ainsi que leur domaine de prédilection. Je devais faire de même avec chaque convive pour montrer de l'intérêt ainsi qu'un certain respect envers eux. Tout ceci n'était que de l'hypocrisie mais elle était nécessaire pour avoir une certaine image de marque parmi toutes ces personnes.

" Vraiment je suis honoré que ma petite entreprise vous intéresse autant M. Hyuga." S'exclama M. Kase visiblement enchanté en se tournant vers mon père. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe de respect.

J'en profitais pour lancer un regard dans la direction de Sasuke. Celui-ci n'était plus là. Mes yeux parcoururent rapidement la salle à la recherche de sa figure unique mais les légers toussotements d'Akimi Kase ramènent mon attention sur l'agaçant échange qui se faisait entre les deux patrons d'entreprise.

Adressant un regard en coin à Akimi je vis celle-ci me dévisager un petit sourire en coin. Je fronçais les sourcils. M'avait-elle vu chercher désespérément du regard Sasuke ? Mal à l'aise je me tournais vers mon père et M. Kase qui parlaient d'affaire et de l'essor d'un nouveau matériau ainsi que sa prochaine utilité dans le monde de la technologie. Un sujet barbant que l'homme de la petite compagnie animait avec vivacité ennuyant particulièrement pour mon père. Ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage ni sa posture restés impassible mais aux légers tapotements de son index sur sa main qui trahissait son agacement.

" Père. Je pense que Mme. Tsunade vous cherche." Les interrompus-je en voyant l'actuelle PDG de la Konoha Inc. venir vers nous suivit de Shizune son assistante. Mon père se tourna vers nous presque trop prestement alors que j'ignorais le regard gêné que nous lançais le patron de l'entreprise de technologie.

C'était une règle de plus : accordé de l'importance au personne non pas pour leur valeur personnelle mais pour leur statut social. Étant héritière de l'une des 10 première entreprise du Japon, j'avais beaucoup plus d'importance que la plus part des petits patrons dans la salle ce qui en soit était une absurdité à mon bon sens. Le temps de parole que l'on accordait à une personne se faisait en fonction de son statut social. Une raison de plus de pourquoi autant de personne prenait la peine de vouloir me parler. Être vu à parler avec quelqu'un d'important élevait immédiatement le statut d'importance de celle-ci.

Tsunade était l'une de ces personnes à qui était incroyable. Elle ne parlait à personne dont elle ne voulait pas entendre parler. Elle savait être diplomate tout en étant franche et directe. C'était une femme incroyable et qu'elle est reprit le poste après le père de Naruto n'étonnait personne. C'était de plus une femme imposante et qui insistait le respect. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que l'admirer. Elle était devenue le modèle qui m'inspirait. Je voulais dirigée la compagnie comme elle dirigeait la sienne. Juste et intelligemment.

Arrivant à notre hauteur je fus renversé par la puissance et la supériorité que tout son être dégageait. Monsieur Kase et sa fille s'inclinèrent profondément avec respect alors que je ne fis qu'une petite révérence. Étant à une échelle sociale équivalente à celle de mon père, Tsunade les gratifia d'un petit mouvement de tête avant de me sourire avidement. Elle me connaissait bien étant donné qu'elle était la marraine de Naruto et par conséquent je l'avais déjà rencontré à maintes reprises. Elle m'appréciait et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir dire que je la connaissais.

" Hinata, Hiashi. C'est un plaisir. Hinata tu es resplendissante." Me complimenta-t-elle. Rougissant quelque peu sous le maquillage je lui souris en lui rendant le compliment. Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers mon père l'invitant à parler en privé. Hochant la tête, ils s'excusèrent avant de s'éclipser. Au passage mon père me lança un regard plein de sous-entendu auquel je répondis discrètement par un hochement de tête. Ca ne voulait rien dire particulier juste il m'avisait de faire bonne figure...pour changer.

Me retrouvant seule, je me dépêchais de fuir les Kase avant que ceci ne décident de me prendre en otage et décida de partir à la recherche de Sasuke mais à peine fis je deux pas que Toneri m'intercepta plaçant une main dans le bas de mon dos.

" Hinata, enfin seule." Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille. La proximité entre nous me fit frissonnée et me mit mal à l'aise.

"Pas pour très longtemps grâce à toi." Lui répondis-je sans m'arrêter de chercher Sasuke du regard. Pourquoi restait-il hors de vue ? Comment un homme comme lui pouvait se fondre si facilement dans une foule ? C'était pratiquement impossible pour lui. Si bien que je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Était-ce possible ? Je connaissais chaque trait de son visage ainsi que la façon dont ceci se déformait à chaque expression qui passait dessus. Je ne pouvais pas les confondre avec ceux d'un autre. Ou alors était-ce le manque évident de sa présence à mes côtés ?

Il n'était toujours pas revenu au lycée, ça faisait presque un mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Ajouté à cela le fait que je ne peux plus regarder Naruto en face, ni même me concentrer à chaque fois que je le sais dans la même pièce que moi était plus que perturbant. De plus notre erreur m'avait valu des marques sur la peau telle que des suçons et des bleus fait par ces doigts. Les maquilleurs l'avaient bien remarqué et s'étaient échangés des regards lourds de sous-entendu mais n'avaient fait aucun commentaire. Peut-être que tout ça me rendait à fleur de peau.

La main de Toneri se pressa contre le creux de mes reins envoyant dans tout mon corps des frissons d'effroi.

" Qui cherches-tu dans la foule ?" Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je me sentis rougir avant de regarder ailleurs ne voulant rien avouer.

" Personne. Je me demandais où mon père était allé, je ne le vois plus." Mentis-je.

" Ah! Ce Hiashi. C'est une personne dure en affaire." S'exclama-t-il une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Visiblement ce contrat n'agaçait pas seulement mon père. C'était peut-être l'occasion de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans cette affaire.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi les négociations n'avance toujours pas." Dis-je innocemment. Sans me regarder Toneri hocha la tête l'air perdu dans le vague.

" Votre père est un homme... têtu qui ne fait aucune concession." Dit-il en restant vague. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

" On ne peut pas dire non." Affirmais-je. "Pas sur les choses auxquelles il tient le plus." Un sourire narquois se peint sur les lèvres de Toneri alors qu'il reporte son entière attention sur moi.

" Arrêtons de parler de ces négociations et amusons nous !" Il me conduisit jusqu'au buffet, sa main toujours poser dans le creux de mes reins me guidant dans la foule. La plus part des convives se retournait sur notre passage se chuchotant des mots sans jamais nous lâcher du regard. Me sentant légèrement mal à l'aise par la sensation de son toucher. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il me contrôlait et que je n'étais libre d'aucun mouvement ce qui me donna qu'une seule envie : m'enfuir.

"Hinata ?"

Mon cœur rata un battement à nouveau. Sa voix.

Entendant mon prénom, je tournais brusquement la tête pour voir à mon plus grand malheur c'était le mauvais Uchiwa. Mon dieu, plus malchanceuse tu meurs. Forçant un sourire, je m'approchais de lui pour le saluer tout en forçant pour ne pas grimacer.

" Itachi." Il se pencha et me fit la bise comme les français tout en souriant. Je ne pus le repousser le laissant faire. Si déjà ce n'était que le fait que je le déteste qui me dérangeait mais de plus il avait une sale réputation. Qu'il soit familier ne m'arrangeait pas du tout.

" Ne force pas trop sur l'enthousiasme chérie. On pourrait presque croire que tu es contente de me voir." Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner tout en me souriant espiègle. Je ris nerveusement.

" Bonjours Mr. Uchiwa. Vous connaissez Mademoiselle Hyuga ?" demanda poliment Toneri en reprenant place à mes côtés. S'il vous plaît par pitié, je ne veux plus sentir sa main sur moi ! Trop tard, les dieux n'étaient pas de mon côté. Il passa sa main carrément sur mes hanches me donnant presque envie de vomir. Mais qu'il me lâche celui-là ! Je pouvais encore marcher toute seule.

" Si je me souviens bien c'est elle qui nous a introduit à notre première rencontre." fit très justement remarqué Itachi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un petit sourire moqueur. Toneri ne l'avait pas remarqué mais l'aîné des Uchiwa n'avait pas réprimé un petit "imbécile" suivit de sa remarque. Me lançant un discret et rapide clin d'œil complice il offrit un sourire radieux à notre hôte.

" C'est vrai maintenant que vous me le rappelez je m'en souviens. Une merveilleuse soirée n'est-ce pas ?"

 _Politesse, politesse, lèche-botte, lèche-botte._ C'était ce que moi j'entendais dans ma tête lors de cette échange.

" En revanche vous n'avez pas rencontré mon petit frère Sasuke. C'est un ami _proche_ d'Hinata. Il est venu ce soir avec des amis à lui. Tenez ils sont là-bas." Mon dieu ! Cette fois ci j'étais sûre que mon cœur s'arrêta réellement pendant au moins 1:13 minute, juste le temps pour que Sasuke apparaisse dans la foule et regarde vers nous. Je n'avais pas rêvé tout à l'heure ! Non je n'avais rien rêvé. Sasuke était bien là.

Ce qui était des semaines de séparation me parurent soudain être des mois mais qui s'évaporait alors que je vis ses orbes noirs se posent sur moi. J'avais beaucoup de mal à retenir mon émotion et à croire qu'il était vraiment dans la même pièce que moi. Je commençais réellement à comprendre ce que ressentaient les filles de son fan club.

Et puis soudain, il détacha son regard pour parler à quelqu'un avant de venir par ici. La vue de cheveux blond et de yeux vert me firent soudainement frémir alors que je me sentis défaillirent soudainement. Non c'était une blague. De tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables il fallait qu'ils soient là. Pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient pas à être dans une telle soirée ? Comment ça n'avait pas de sens. Qu'est-ce que… Non, non, non, non, non, non ! Ça ne pouvait pas se faire ! Je ne pouvais pas…

Un ricanement sournois me fit soudainement tourner la tête. Itachi se délectait de la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux. Sale vicieux ! Il avait tout manigancé, j'en étais sûre ! Me lançant un grand regard victorieux il se décala pour laisser le petit groupe et faire les présentations.

" M. Otsutsuki, voici mon petit frère Sasuke Uchiwa et ses amis Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno." Présenta le Traître alors que le petit groupe arriva à notre hauteur. Je sentis la main de Toneri sur ma hanche réaffirmer son emprise et mon dégoût augmenter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il me lâche bon sang !

Paniqué de leur soudainement présence j'essayais de me calmer.

 _Rappelle-toi ! Tu es là pour le clan. Tu fais tout pour le clan !_

Génial ! Le retour de la petite voix dans ma tête.

" Hinata." Me salua Sakura en approchant vers moi pour me prendre dans une étreinte chaleureuse obligeant Toneri à enfin me lâcher. Ouf ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Enfin trop vite penser : je quittais une situation qui me dégoûtait à une où je _me_ dégoûtais. Décidément ça allait de mal en pire cette soirée.

Sakura, me serra un peu plus fort ne me sentant pas vraiment répondre. La force qu'elle mit me coupa légèrement toute respiration. Mon dieu mais d'où provenait cette force ! Et puis comment dire mon mal aise à ce moment-là ? Je voulais me cacher, courir pour aller me jeter par la fenêtre. Comment pouvais-je encore ne serait-ce que regarder Sakura en ayant fait ce que j'ai fait avec son petit ami tout en sachant ses sentiments ? J'avais si honte de moi ! Mon dieu que je meurs tout de suite. Levant les yeux, pour aider ils se posèrent sur un Naruto visiblement très mal à l'aise. Rectification : Je voulais mourir frapper par la foudre à cette instant précis.

" Sakura, ce n'est pas très conventionnel de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras en pleine réception. Surtout si cette personne n'a pas le même statut social que toi. C'est plutôt incongrue et ça mais Hinata mal à l'aise." Intervint Sasuke dégageant rapidement la jeune fille m'aidant à respirer. Je lui lançais un rapide regard avant de me tourner vers Sakura et lui donner un petit sourire. Celle-ci rougit quelque peu en s'excusant de sa réaction visiblement gênée.

" Je ne connais pas toutes les règles. Excuse-moi si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise." S'excusa-t-elle en prenant place au côté de Naruto. Celui-ci lui sourit et passa une main dans son dos pour la réconforter alors que je baissais le regard pour éviter tout regard avec l'une des personnes autour de moi.

" Ce n'est rien." Dis-je.

Mon dieu, ils allaient tout faire foiré. Je pouvais encore sentir les regards sur nous qui nous épiait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser l'image de la vraie Hinata transparaître. Je devais me reprendre. Prenant une grande inspiration je relevais la tête essayant de reprendre cette attitude que je devais avoir mais le regard de Sasuke me prit de cours.

" Hinata, tu connais ces personnes ?" me demanda Toneri interrompant soudainement mon contact oculaire qu'entretenait le brun.

" Oui, nous allons tous au même lycée." Lui expliquais-je. " Ils sont…" Mes quoi ? La question relation avec Sasuke était restée en suspens ne lui ayant toujours pas parlé en privé et sérieusement. Naruto et moi c'était tellement honteux que je ne savais même pas quoi dire sur lui quand à Sakura je lui avais fait un coup tellement vicieux que…

"Ce sont mes camarades de classes." Finis-je par dire. Après tout, ils tombaient tous dans cette catégorie ci.

Toneri les regarda en souriant avant de reprendre sa place à mes côtés sa main ne faisant pas exception. Je me sentais perdre patience. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me lâcher ?

" J'avais oublié que tu étais encore au lycée" dit-il d'un ton narquois tout en regardant mes camarades avec dédain. Ce qu'évidemment Naruto prit très mal comprenant parfaitement la tonne de sous-entendues qui se cachaient sous cette simple phrase. S'il vous plaît qu'il ne fasse pas…

" Hey! T'insinues quoi là ?" demanda-t-il très énervé. Génial. Décidément...

" Naru…" essaya d'intervenir Sakura mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'en arrêter là.

" Non Sakura, je veux savoir ce qu'il sous-entend par-là." dit-il. Ses yeux miroitaient de colère. Je lui lançais un regard lui avertissant de ne pas faire n'importe quoi mais il l'ignora. Je lançais un regard de détresse à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci comprit et essaya déjà un moyen de le calmer. S'il nous faisait une scène ou pire devenait violent dans ce genre d'évènement, il pourrait dire adieu à tous ces rêves entachant alors la réputation qu'il n'avait pas encore : un vrai suicide social.

" Je dis juste que Hinata, fait plus mature qu'une simple lycéenne." Toneri le provoquait, ça se voyait et il avait tiré sur la corde sensible. Que cherchait-il ? À provoquer une bagarre ?

" Et nous on a l'air trop con. C'est ça ? Pour que tu puisses avoir meilleur conscience quand tu vas te la taper ?" Naruto répondit, plongeant dans le piège la tête la première.

" Naruto, tu vas trop loin." le prévint Sasuke commençant à s'énerver alors que Sakura essayait de le retenir. Naruto se dégagea rapidement avant de lever son poing menaçant. Cette fois-ci il était parti trop loin. Me mettant devant Toneri, le prenant de cours je le regardai sévèrement. Il se stoppa baissant les yeux vers moi.

" Je te demanderais de te calmer ou de quitter cette salle." Le menaçais-je. Au moins s'il partait il aurait peut-être un moyen de sauver la réputation qu'il n'avait pas encore.

" Ou sinon quoi ? " Me défia-t-il les yeux remplis de mépris. Je sentis une colère enfouis refaire surface. Franchement n'en avait-il pas mare de se montrer aussi stupide ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? J'essayais de sauver ce qu'il restait de son rêve qui lui tenait autant à cœur.

" Regarde-toi. Tu es pathétique franchement. L'insulter pour quoi exactement ? Que veux-tu prouver ? Arrête de provoquer les autres et grandi un peu tu veux." Ca ne sembla pas le démonter pour autant. Au contraire, il rappliqua d'avantage ne faisant qu'attiser un peu plus ma colère

" Mais regardez-moi qui parle ! Hinata Hyuga. La victime par excellence. Arrête de prendre tes malheurs pour la pire chose qu'il soit. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! _Tu_ es celle qui devrait grandir et arrêter de mentir autant à toi-même qu'aux autres. Tu es autant lèche-cul que tout le reste des individus ici. Tu as vraiment trouvé ta place bravo !" Il applaudit des mains exagérément fortes. Tout le monde avait arrêté leur conversation pour regarder par ici. Parfait, maintenant c'était également la réputation du clan qui se jouait et je me devais d'être dure. Pourtant bien que je veuille faire taire le blond, je ne voulais pas le détruire émotionnellement pour autant.

" Tu peux être sûre que ta mère serait déçu si elle voyait celle que tu es devenue." Lâcha-t-il.

Je retirais ce que je venais dire. Tout ce que je venais de dire. . Me mordant la lèvre intérieur je me retenais de lui donner une grosse claque, pire mon poing. Il venait de tirer sur la corde qui faisait mal et intentionnellement et non je n'allais pas laisser passer ça. Il voulait me faire mal, j'allais riposter et j'allais lui faire mal.

" Naruto ca suffit on sort." Le supplia Sakura en le traînant mais il refusa de bouger me regardant obstinément.

" Évidemment. Tu ne serais pas allé plus bas à ce niveau-là." Souriais-je amèrement. " Tu penses sincèrement que tu pourrais arriver à égaler ton père mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Tu n'es même pas un centième de ce qui l'était et tu ne le seras probablement jamais. Tu te bas, tu provoques et tu détruis tout ce que tu touches et ce qui t'es précieux. La véritable personne ici qui n'arrive même pas à être sincère avec elle-même, c'est toi Naruto. Mais tu as raison garde cette attitude, soi "toi-même". Tu te feras bouffer tout cru en moins de trois secondes. Tu traînes dans le bac-à-sable tout seul alors que tout le monde avance. Tu es franchement pathétique Naruto." Je vis peu à peu ses yeux s'emplir de tristesse au fur et à mesure que je débitais mes paroles blessantes mais franchement je m'en fichais. Je voulais qu'il souffre autant qu'il me faisait souffrir. Au fur et à mesure que je parlais mes mots s'envenimaient de haine et de colère. Personne n'avait le droit de dénigrer mon clan, ma famille et moi-même, Naruto le premier. Il n'avait aucun droit sur moi.

" Qui croirait franchement en un gamin comme toi ?" Dis-je avec le plus de hargne possible tout en restant un semblant de calme avant de finalement m'arrêter. Sous cette simple phrase, je vis la détresse et le désespoir remplir ses magnifiques yeux cyan. J'avais sans doute lancé la phrase de trop. C'était la phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre à nouveau. Je vis un écran de larme illuminé ses yeux. Jamais de ma vie je ne les avais vu transparaître une émotion aussi forte et aussi triste.

" Je n'aurais jamais voulu faire cette stupide promesse." Rajoutais-je à voix basse pour que lui seul l'entende.

La goutte fit déborder le vase. Passant à côté de moi, il traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte et sortie. Aussitôt, je ressentis le besoin d'air. J'allais asphyxier. Mais à peine fut parti que Sakura le rejoignis en courant et que d'un seul coup la foule éclata dans un brouhaha général. Comme par magie, mon père apparut à mes côté m'emmenant à l'écart des autres.

" S'il vous plaît père. Pour les remontrances, attendez un peu. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air." Il voulut riposter mais je me dégageais de son emprise et me fondit rapidement dans la foule pour me réfugier sur le balcon. Non sans entendre des commentaires sur ce qui se résuma être l'action de la soirée. Étrangement je ne perçus pas de commentaire négatif sur moi mais plus sur Naruto.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussi à sortir sur le bacon sans que personne ne le remarque réellement. M'asseyant à même le sol, je ramenais mes jambes près de ma poitrine et y enfouis ma tête. Une grande pression venait de retomber sur mes épaules et semblait m'enfoncer dans le sol. Mais qu'est ce qui venait de se passer au juste.

" T'as été plutôt dure avec Dobe." Commenta une voix à ma droite. Tournant la tête, je vis Sasuke adossé au chambranle de la porte les yeux rivés sur moi. " J'avoue qu'il ne l'avait pas un peu cherché mais tout de même je pense que tu l'as sérieusement amoché." Il vint s'accroupir en face de moi avant de me tendre une coupe. " C'est du vin rouge si tu te demandes. Je me disais que tu en aurais besoin." Je pris la boisson dans mes mains et la bu à petite gorgé laissant l'alcool coulé dans mon système.

La scène repassa au ralentit dans ma tête. Comment avais-je pu dire des choses pareilles à Naruto ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi cruelle ? J'avais intentionnellement exploité tous ses points faibles. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Ça n'était pas moi. Mais pourtant, il m'avait fait mal et je n'arrivais pas du tout à regretter tout ça.

" Hey Hina-méchante, tu vas bien ?" M'interrompis Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de moi. J'essayais d'éviter son regard mais il prit mon menton et m'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui. Le contact avec sa main froide me rappela que lui était là, maintenant tout de suite et celle que j'étais supposé être. _Forte comme papa et gentille comme maman_. Pas celle-là. Cette horrible personne qui avait...

" Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ?" Sanglotais-je en plongeant à nouveau ma tête dans mes genoux. "Sasuke, je suis devenue cette personne horrible. Naruto avait raison. Que dirait ma mère si elle me voyait ?" J'entendis Sasuke soupirer avant de sentir ces bras se mettre autour de moi et m'attirer contre lui. La chaleur de son corps était si particulière et rafraîchissante que je ne pus m'empêcher de plonger ma tête dans son torse.

" Elle verrait quelle jeune femme magnifique tu es devenue, courageuse et forte qui peut être tout de même assez stupide et parfois même cruelle." Je souris légèrement entendant ses commentaires.

" Il...il les méritait. Je ne regrette pas." Dis-je sans lever la tête.

" Non, c'est faux. Il ne méritait rien de tout ça et tu le regrettes déjà. Sinon tu serais restée à l'intérieur." Me rassura-t-il...je crois.

" Il voulait me faire mal. Sasuke…" Je fermais les yeux pour retenir mes larmes.

"Oui je sais mais Hinata, il ne te blesserait jamais volontairement. C'est Naruto... C'est la situation qui l'a fait parler. Tout comme tu es toi."

" Mais justement ! Tu penses vraiment que je suis encore cette personne ?! Pendant longtemps je pensais que tout ceci était le visage que j'arborais en public mais regardons la vérité en face, la vraie mascarade c'est bien celle que je joue lorsque je suis avec vous." Sasuke me regarda d'un regard sévère.

" Veux-tu arrêter de dire des conneries trente secondes." S'agaça-t-il. "Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es juste très blessé. Et puis je penses que tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Dobe pour ce que tu lui as dit."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Non ! Désolé Sasuke mais je ne m'excuserais pas et si vraiment tu es là uniquement pour me dire d'aller m'excuser et bien autant me laisser seule." M'énervais-je avant de finir mon verre de vin et de me lever pour retourner dans la salle. N'ayant pas l'habitude de boire autant d'alcool je sentis tout mon corps s'engourdir et se réchauffer. Cherchant dans la foule, mon père, je voulais lui demander de rentrer. Après cette confrontation contre Naruto ainsi que la rencontre pas du tout prévu avec Sasuke je voulais juste partir de cette soirée. Mais pars je ne sais quel moyen, Toneri m'intercepta me mettant une coupe dans les mains.

" Hinata, quelle spectacle tu nous as donné. Mais tu as bien fais de remettre ce jeune homme à sa place, de tels individu ne devrait jamais pouvoir nous approcher." Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre quoi que ce soit alors je me contentais de boire quelques gorgées de la boisson qu'il avait mis dans mes mains. Encore de l'alcool mais il avait un goût particulier...un goût sucrée étrange.

" Qu'est-ce donc ?" Demandais-je en lui montrant le verre.

" Un peu de champagne." me répondit-il. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents envoyant un nouveau frisson de dégoût dans tout mon corps. Je lui souris également avant de poser mon verre et de m'éloigner quand je sentis soudainement mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il me rattrapa me plaçant dans ses bras.

" Excusez-moi...je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive." M'excusais-je alors que tout autour de moi tournait.

Sans un mot, il nous emmena à l'écart sortant de la salle de réception.

" Je vais vous emmenez dans un endroit plus tranquille." me dit-il en me soulevant du sol. Me laissant faire, je fermais les yeux ne me sentant pas réellement super bien. Tout tournait et je me sentais nauséeuse.

Je ne vis pas quel chemin il prit mais tout sembla si long jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par me lâcher sur quelque chose de mou. Ouvrant les yeux, je reconnu ce qui devait être un lit et une chambre. Ouf. Il m'avait permis de me coucher quelques parts.

"Merci" le remerciais-je faiblement en tournant la tête vers lui.

"Ne me remercies pas encore." Murmura-t-il en allant fermer la porte de la chambre. Il se retourna quelque peu vers moi le regard mauvais. Une lueur dans ses yeux bleus les faisait luire de façon malsaine. Un long frisson me parcouru alors que je me sentis réellement vouloir vomir. Peut-être ne devrais-je pas rester trop longtemps ici, seul avec lui...

Sans que je ne mis attendent, il se jeta sur le lit. Sur moi. Avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement pour m'échapper il attrapa mes deux mains, les portant au-dessus de ma tête, bloquant le reste de mon corps avec le sien : il me maîtrisait m'empêchant toute issue. J'étais complètement à sa merci.

La peur s'empara de tout de mes membres. Ne pas pouvoir bouger ajoutais un stresse de plus au souffle chaud de Toneri dans mon cou alors qu'il approchait dangereusement son visage du mien. Je senti de chaude larme de dégoût et de frayeur coulé le long de mes joues alors que des sanglots m'échappèrent.

" Hinata, Hinata, Hinata." Soupira Toneri en se redressant quelques peu pour contempler mon visage, un sourire narquois. "Tellement naïve. Tellement stupide." Il caressa doucement ma joue avec la pointe de son nez envoyant des décharges de dégoût dans tout mon corps.

" Lâche-moi." Murmurais-je, ma vois étouffée par mes pleures.

Un rire glaçant s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Tu devrais te détendre." dit-il avant de soudainement plonger sa tête dans mon cou parcourant ma peau avec ces lèvres déposant des baisers tout le long. Mes pleures redoublèrent alors qu'incapable de me débattre je ne plus faire autrement que de me laisser faire. Une de ses mains glissa le long de mon bras et descendit bas, très bas, trop bas. D'un mouvement souple et par je ne sais quel moyen il défit mon obi laissant alors légèrement entre-ouvert mon kimono lui laissant une vue imprenable sur mon cou et le début de ma poitrine. Une lueur d'excitation anima son regard.

" Heureusement que tu es belle. Sinon tout ceci aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué." pensa-t-il en passant ses doigts le long de mon cou. Je n'avais même plus la force de parler. Je m'avouais vaincu sachant pertinemment que je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'en sortir. Fermant les yeux je priais uniquement que tout passe rapidement.

" Tu devrais être contente Hinata. Ainsi tu sauves l'entreprise de ta famille." Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

" Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?" Eux-je la force de demander.

" Nous allons faire une alliance avec ton entreprise ou plutôt nous allons jumeler nos deux entreprise ensemble." Mon cerveau analysa rapidement l'information. AQ&S était beaucoup plus puissante que l'entreprise familiale et leur part était beaucoup plus importante. Cela voudrait par conséquent dire un rachat total de l'entreprise.

" Et mon père a accepté cette idée ?" Demandais-je interloqué.

" Bien sûr que non mais une majorité de vos aînés ont aimé mon idée et l'idée de nous fiancer est alors venu mais pourquoi attendre le mariage pour que je puisse profiter de la marchandise."

Je restais muette face à sa déclaration. Je n'étais réellement que ça ? Une marchandise, un produit qui attire mis à l'utilité des aînés. J'étais un outil de marchandage.

Les mains de Toneri se firent plus aventureuse défaisant mon chignon, ouvrant un peu plus mon kimono caressant un peu plus ma peau me souillant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Je me laissais faire vaincu. Mon clan m'avait abandonné. La dernière chose à laquelle je me battais encore, auquel je tenais.

" Ne pleure pas. Je te promis que tout ceci passera vite." Chuchota Toneri en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer de plus belle. C'était fini il allait gagner.

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre et sans que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit en quelques secondes les mains et la présence de Toneri avait disparu. Ouvrant les yeux et me redressant quelque peu je vis une image que je n'aurais jamais cru voir surtout à cet instant.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse alors que tout mon corps s'ébranla à sa vue. Un immense sentiment de soulagement me prit alors que je voyais son poing s'abattre sans pitié sur le visage de Toneri avec hargne. Il avait du sang sur la main et de la sueur qui coulait de son front.

S'arrêtant quelque peu, il se redressa et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient emplis de colère ainsi qu'un certain sentiment de soulagement me voyant tout de même en bonne état en considérant ce qui allait se passer.

S'approchant de moi, il passa sa veste sur mes épaules et ferma d'un geste sec mon kimono. Ses mains restèrent quelques instants le long de son corps alors qu'il me regardait la respiration haletante, son regard sondant tout mon corps.

" Aller Hinata, je te ramène chez toi." Me chuchota Sasuke en me prenant dans ses bras. Me soulevant sans aucune difficulté apparente du lit, il m'emmena loin de cette chambre cauchemardesque. M'accrochant fermement à ses épaules je nous voyais nous éloigner alors que le souvenir du corps gisant de mon agresseur gisait toujours sur le sol de la chambre.

" T-tu…"

" J'ai juste assommé ce salopard. Rassure toi il respire toujours." dit-il en renfermant sa poigne autour de mon corps. Je hochais la tête me blottissant un peu plus contre lui. J'avais eu si peur… J'étais juste si soulager qu'il soit là. Sasuke. J'avais besoin de lui et juste de lui.

Il m'emmena rapidement à sa voiture sans passer par la réception dieu merci. M'installant il fit le tour avant de s'installer au volant et de démarrer rapidement. Le trajet se fit trop vite jusqu'à ma maison et me fit réaliser une chose.

" J-je… je n-ne veux pas a-aller ici" bégayais je.

"Où veux-tu aller alors ?" me demanda-t-il d'un ton étrangement gentil.

" N'importe où sauf ici." Il acquiesça redémarrant la voiture. J'avais l'esprit vide ou au contraire remplis de mille voix qui hurlait tous dans une cacophonie incompréhensible dans ma tête. Le bruit était incessant m'empêchant toute réflexion. Je restais assise incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit qu'il venait d'arriver. J'écoutais juste ces voix dans ma tête qui hurlait sans vraiment essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle me disait.

Sans un mot, il nous conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit je le laissais prendre ma main et me guider jusqu'à une piste où un petit jet privé nous attendait à priori. Sasuke ne dit rien se contentant de me faire monter avant de glisser deux mots au pilote et de me suivre jusque dans l'avion. Étrangement une fois dedans et que la porte se fut refermer, toutes ces voix dans ma tête se turent alors que Sasuke et moi restions debout à nous dévisagez.

" Tiens. Pour te changer." dit-il en me tendant un t-shirt ainsi qu'un pull qui lui appartenait. Sans un mot je les pris et allèrent dans ce qu'il m'indiqua comme étant les toilette pour aller me changer.

L'espace de ce qui en fait était la salle de bain était plus grande que je ne l'aurait cru et avait un grand miroir qui me laissa voir la misère que j'étais. Mes cheveux emmêlés et en bataille partaient dans toutes les directions possibles et imaginables. Sans parler de mon visage. Mes pleures avaient enlevé la moitié de mon maquillage et en avaient fait également couler une bonne partie. Des immondes feuilles d'or appliqué sur mes paupières, il ne restait que de vague reste épar mis aléatoirement sur mon visage. J'avais tout l'air d'une folle.

Rinçant mon visage, j'essayais de tout enlever à l'aide de linguette que je trouvais ainsi que de mouchoir et de me coiffer un peu convenablement mais impossible.

Et puis il y avait toutes ses marques. Chacune me dégoûtait. Je ne savais ni ne pouvait différencier celle que m'avait littéralement implanté Naruto à celle que m'avait laissé Toneri. Toutes me dégoûtaient et me faisait honte. Je ne voulais pas que Sasuke les vois. Ni lui ni qui que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit souiller de la sorte par de telle marque.

Sortant enfin de la salle de bain j'allais rejoindre mon sauveur qui m'attendait assis à un fauteuil tout en regardant par le hublot la nuit silencieuse. Entendant le bruit de mes pas il se tourna vers moi avant de prendre ma main à nouveau et de m'attirer jusqu'à la place en face de lui. Il ne s'était pas changé et je pouvais toujours voir les marques de sang sur sa chemise. Cette vision m'envoya une violente décharge électrique dans tout mon corps alors que Sasuke me prévint qu'on allait décoller.

Bouclant ma ceinture, je fermais les yeux pour réprimer se sentiment de mal aisance. Était-ce due au décollage, à toute cette soirée ou juste à la manière dont ma vie avait soudainement tourné à un véritable enfer ? Je ne sais pas mais il ne voulait pas partir.

Mes mains et mes ongles se plantèrent dans mes accoudoirs alors que je restais immobile les paupières serrées. Quand soudain la main de Sasuke se posa sur la mienne. La fraîcheur naturelle de sa peau provoqua cette sorte de déclique dans ma tête me faisant soudainement réaliser ce que j'avais été sur le point de subir. Toneri allait me violer et sans aucun doute prendre mon héritage en faisant de moi sa femme. J'avais été vendu.

Aussitôt se constat fait, tout mon corps se mit à trembler alors que l'air commença à manquer dans mes poumons. Je sentis tout mon visage se chauffer alors que les larmes perlaient à nouveau sur mon visage. Je n'entendais même plus la voix de Sasuke qui m'appelait et me répétait sans doute de me calmer et respirer. Tout ce que je voyais c'était Toneri sur moi à poser ses lèvres et ses mains partout sur mon corps. Je me sentais sale, souiller par des lèvres, des mains si dégoutantes.

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Tout mon corps répondit farouchement à leur contact alors que je commençais à me débattre voulant à tous pris les éviter. Je ne voulais plus que l'on me touche. Je voulais être tranquille. Que le monde me laisse tranquille, que plus personne ne me touche, ne me salisse. Je ne voulais plus de ma vie. Je ne…

Tout mon esprit se vida et tout devint noir profond dans mon esprit, tout se calma. Je laissais doucement mes bras s'abaisser pour venir se poser contre mon corps. Cette sensation. Ce léger picotement et ce goût vin rouge ainsi que chocolat le tout dans une odeur de menthe fraiche. Cette caresse douce et sensible. La sensation de ses lèvres légèrement sèches sur les miennes qui les embrassaient.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux je vis le visage de Sasuke, au-dessus du miens les yeux légèrement entre-ouvert qui me dévisageaient. Doucement, alors il se détacha mettant fin au contact entre nos deux bouches. Dans son regard, pas de regret, pas de tristesse juste de l'inquiétude et de l'incertitude.

« Sasuke… »Dis-je à court de mot. Le jeune homme visiblement mal à l'aise détourna le regard, ses yeux durs fixant le ciel. Il était penché au-dessus de mon siège à moitié debout, à moitié assis. Ses mains reposaient sur mon siège à côté de ma tête alors qu'un de ses genoux reposaient à coté de ma cuisse droite.

Sans un mot il se redressa, prêt à fuir mais ma main bougeant d'elle-même attrapa son col l'obligeant à rester dans cette position. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux noirs se plongèrent dans les miens semblant sonder mon esprit alors que doucement, une fois de plus, il se pencha vers moi très lentement comme effrayer que je ne le repousse ou que je ne m'enfuis mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était bien lui que je voulais. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me faire oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'y avait que lui en ce moment.

Une fois de plus ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Un simple contact d'abord puis doucement il l'intensifia passant une main dans mon cou pour accentuer la pression qu'il exerçait sur moi. Ses lèvres caressaient tendrement les miennes avec passion. Timidement, j'y répondis laissant mes mains attraper sa nuque et m'accrocher à ses cheveux. C'était doux, tendre et tellement différent de la manière dont Naruto m'avait embrassé. Je ne sentais aucune excitation malsaine ou aucune passion brutale, juste de la tendresse et de la douceur.

Le baiser prit doucement fin alors que Sasuke m'attira avec lui sur son siège m'installant entre ses jambes. Me blottissant contre lui je fermais les yeux. J'étais bien. J'avais confiance, j'étais en sécurité.

18

 **Sasuke Héro !**

 **Hallo tout le monde ! voilà bien un chapitre qui en vaut deux et officiellement le plus long de toutes l'histoire. C'est pour compenser l'attente interminable de 1 mois avec l'autre. Je sais, je sais c'est long mais avec mon job et mon déménagement prochain il est dure de trouver du temps pour écrire.**

 **Tout se concrétise petit à petit et tout évolue. J'ai moi même hâtes à la suite.**

 **Merci pour les reviews et je le répète encore et toujours, je suis désolée si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire ou quoi que se soit dans mes chapitres mais je le répète je ne les vois pas tous et déjà mon cerveau saigne à relire 4 fois mes chapitres pour essayer de trouver la moindre coquille que mon cerveau dyslexique aurait sauté. Encore désolée.**

 **Sinon je vous aimes tous, oui j'ai réussi mes examens et je les ais passer haut la main. Et on se revoit au prochain chapitre.**

 **LIV**


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke regardait Hinata encore endormie allongée dans le lit. Ça le rassurait quelque peu qu'elle dorme visiblement bien après tous ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Ça l'étonnait même qu'elle puisse se reposer après avoir vécu autant d'émotion négative en un laps de temps si court. Oui elle avait besoin de repos après tout ça. Le jeune homme n'avait eu que pour simple idée de l'emmenez dans sa maison près de l'océan. Loin de tout ce monde. Là où ils pourraient être seul.

Passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, il contempla son image. Un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Un mois trop long qui lui avait paru comme une éternité. Elle avait repris un peu de poids par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses joues n'étaient pas si creuses. Cependant ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle paraissait squelettique à faire peur. Elle flottait littéralement dans les vêtements que Sasuke lui avait prêtés. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il l'aimait avec ses formes et ses joues rondes. Il l'aimait avec un peu plus de viande sur ces os. Bien sûr il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Hinata avait toujours été naturellement belle.

Caressant sa joue il soupira quelque peu avant de remarquer ce qui se trouvait autour du cou de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt, caché par l'étoffe de son kimono et de ses cheveux, la cordelette noir qui pendant autour de son cou. Tirant doucement dessus, il découvrit légèrement surprit un cristal bleu long d'environ 3 centimètres. Elle avait dû le cacher sous ses vêtements pour qu'il ne puisse pas le remarquer. Il le reconnaissait. Comment n'aurait-il pas su ce que c'était ? Le collier du père de Naruto que celui-ci avait soi-disant perdu il y a longtemps. Maintenant il savait que le blond l'avait donné à la jeune fille.

Détournant le regard, il se leva quittant la chambre. Il avait besoin de marcher, absolument. Sortant par la terrasse, il marcha jusqu'à la plage privée et s'assit sur le sable regardant les vagues.

Sasuke n'avait rien à envier de la vie qu'avait vécu Naruto, il le savait, il en faisait partie. Le blond avait été particulièrement malheureux à une certaine époque de sa vie et la seule personne qui lui donnait envie de continuer était Sasuke. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Naruto avait été son rival pendant si longtemps et malgré tout Sasuke l'avait toujours battu dans presque toutes les disciplines bien que le jeune homme face des efforts pour essayer de le surpasser que ce soit à l'école, avec leurs amis, en sport, avec les filles, etc… mais il y avait un seul domaine où il n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce que lui arriver à la cheville. C'était auprès de Hinata. Le jeune blond avait toujours eu une grande emprise émotionnelle sur la jeune fille. Il n'était pas juste un simple crush d'enfant, non, il était véritablement la personne qu'Hinata chérissait le plus. Même maintenant, même après tout ce qui venait de se passer. Sasuke en était convaincu maintenant qu'il avait vu le collier. Elle ne l'aurait pas gardé si elle le détestait réellement. Elle n'aurait pas gardé la chose auquel Naruto avait le plus de sentiment attaché, l'un des seuls souvenirs qu'il lui restait de son père.

Sasuke ferma les yeux avec l'envie de crier. Il se sentait cruellement incapable de changer quoi que ce soit à cette situation. Non il n'avait pas le droit d'envier Naruto mais il le faisait tout de même. Il avait été exclu dès les premiers instants de cette relation si forte entre ses deux amis. Il l'avait toujours su : si Naruto continuait à bien vouloir survivre pour entretenir sa rivalité avec Sasuke, il ne vivait réellement que pour voir le magnifique sourire d'Hinata tous les jours illuminé ses yeux lorsqu'elle le voyait en forme et de bonne humeur. Il avait créé et entretenu ce masque de bonne humeur pendant si longtemps juste pour obtenir un sourire heureux et sincère à la petite héritière. Et c'était ce masque qui avait arrêté de faire fuir les autres enfants, qui les avaient incités à lui laisser une chance. C'est grâce à ce masque de bonne humeur que Naruto avait fini par se faire accepter des autres. Tout ce qu'avait accompli Naruto depuis était en partie dû à Hinata. Naruto était ce qu'il était pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse lui décrocher un sourire des plus radieux qui illuminait la pièce et qu'elle n'offrait qu'à lui. Pour qu'à son tour elle soit heureuse.

Hinata avait toujours été entièrement dévouée aux autres avant de ne l'être pour elle-même. Elle était d'un altruisme presque dangereux pour elle-même. Sasuke avait toujours dû la protéger de ça, tout comme le faisait Neji, Shino ainsi que tous leurs amis. Il la protégeait de sa propre gentillesse. C'était une seconde nature chez elle de se dévouer. Elle le faisait en permanence mais Naruto faisait ressortir tout ce qui avait en elle de manière décuplée. Sasuke n'avait jamais vu Hinata agir avec aussi peu de considération pour elle-même. Elle défiait son père, sa famille, prenait des risques de se faire gronder voir même parfois pire pour pouvoir lui donner une chance de réussir et d'être heureux; elle n'hésitait pas à se jeter dans une bagarre pour arrêter le blond dans ses accès de rage ou juste pour le protéger quitte à prendre un ou deux coups. Avec lui elle ne semblait ne plus avoir peur de rien. Quelque part ça l'avait sauvé.

Elle qui avait l'habitude de se faire intimidée chez elle, là où personne ne pouvait réellement la défendre. Elle avait trouvé la force de faire cesser ces violences sur elle grâce à Naruto. Sans lui, Sasuke n'aurait pu savoir ce qu'elle aurait devenu. Celle qu'elle était avant de rencontrer Naruto était loin d'être forte et persévérante. Elle se laissait convaincre par les aînés et d'autres membres de son clan qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un échec et qu'elle ne serait jamais autre chose, que son destin ne changerait jamais. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, trop honteuse et persuadée que c'était vrai. À ce moment-là personne n'aurait pu la comprendre. Neji la détestait, la tenant elle et tous les membres de la branche principale pour responsable de la mort de son père, sa sœur la méprisait la prenant pour une moins que rien, son père inconsolable ne voulait en entendre parler, elle n'avait pas d'ami à l'école qui pourrait la comprendre si elle se confiait et Sasuke avait ses propres problèmes avec sa famille. La seule personne qui en ce temps fut là fut Naruto. Il ne le savait pas, n'en avait pas conscience. Il l'avait aidée de bien des façons, la sauvant d'une existence misérable. Il l'avait poussée et apprit à se battre contre le monde et pour elle-même. Naruto avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Naruto l'avait sauvé. Encore aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait sans doute pas vécu jusqu'à ce jour si Naruto n'avait pas été dans sa vie. Elle n'aurait jamais pu prendre la pression du clan et réussir autant qu'elle le faisait s'il ne l'avait pas endurcie. Sasuke n'aurait jamais pu la tenir dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait si Naruto n'avait pas été là pour elle. Et Sasuke détestait savoir ça. Hinata et Naruto c'étaient sauvés mutuellement. Ils avaient fait autant l'un pour l'autre se sauvant d'une existence misérable faisant d'eux les personnes qu'ils étaient devenus.

Sasuke détestait tout ça. Il voulait être à la place de Naruto. Il voulait être celui qui avait ce rôle. Il aurait voulu être celui qui la sauve. Il aurait voulu toujours la protéger mais il n'était pas ça. Hinata était son amie d'enfance, il était son confident, lui l'aimait et sa s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait pas l'importance de Naruto. Il n'en avait jamais autant fait pour elle que Naruto et il avait l'impression qu'il n'en ferait jamais autant en toute une vie.

19

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux. L'odeur saline m'indiqua rapidement l'endroit où j'étais. La chambre des parents de Sasuke dans la villa près de la plage. Mais Sasuke ? Il n'était pas là.

Me redressant je regardais autour de moi légèrement paniqué que mon ami est encore disparu. Il avait cette fâcheuse tendance en ce moment et je n'allais pas de nouveau perdre sa trace maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé.

Enroulant le drap que j'avais autour de moi contre mes épaules, je me levais complètement du matelas. Aussitôt j'eus envie de me recoucher. La sensation de mon corps à la verticale était loin d'être agréable, au contraire. J'avais l'impression que la gravité était trois fois plus forte m'obligeant presque à ramper au sol. Dieu que je détestais ça.

Soudain j'eus la sensation étrange de quelques chose de chaud contre ma poitrine. Baissant les yeux, je vis le pendant autour de mon cou. C'est vrai. Je le portais depuis quelques temps aller savoir pourquoi.

Non, mensonge. Je savais pourquoi. Parce qu'il était un souvenir de ce qu'était Naruto avant. Avant que toute cette histoire ne commence. Une partie de moi voulait toujours croire que celui que j'ai aimé était toujours là. Que le cœur bon et aimant que j'avais cru voir était vraiment là sous toute cette haine et cette colère. Ce collier qui m'avait donné était juste là pour me rappeler qu'il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi.

Peut-être que c'était stupide et à y repenser je devrais l'enlever. C'était simplement une attache de plus à Naruto et celle-là était plus facile à s'en débarrasser. Portant les mains à mon cou, je détachais le collier avant de le poser sur la table de chevet. Je le regardais quelques secondes interdite avant de sortir de la chambre. C'était définitif : j'allais lui rendre.

Sortant de la chambre, j'appelais Sasuke le cherchant un peu partout. Tout mon corps semblait courbaturé. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'osais même pas me regarder dans une glace sachant parfaitement que je devais avoir l'air de rien.

L'appelant dans toutes les pièces de la maison je me reçus aucune réponse et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Sortant sur la terrasse, je j'étais un regard dans le jardin avant d'avancer vers la plage. Je le vis enfin. De dos, ces cheveux noirs, mi long était rabattu en arrière négligemment. Je m'arrêtais quelques instants pour le regarder. Je n'osais penser qu'il était incroyablement beau. J'avais toujours su qu'il l'avait toujours été, c'était comme une évidence. Mais c'était comme si le voir ainsi, me faisait réaliser à quelque point il pouvait être magnifique. Presque trop. Il avait quelque chose de presque surnaturel dans tout ça.

M'approchant pour aller à sa rencontre, soudainement une pensé traversa mon esprit : comment devais-je lui adresser la parole ? Je veux dire, on s'était embrassé. Ce n'était pas comme si rien ne s'était passé, il y avait quelques choses… Comment devais-je agir ? Est-ce qu'on était ensemble ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'acceptai ces sentiments ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que je voulais aussi être avec lui ? Devrais-je l'embrasser pour le saluer ?

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser. Je ne pourrais certainement pas l'embrasser comme ça. Rien que d'y penser je me sentis embarrassée et tout étourdie. Non j'allais juste lui dire bonjour et…

Mes pieds bougèrent de leur propre gré mais ne semblèrent pas se mettre d'accord sur la direction se prenant dans le drap que j'avais enroulé autour de mes épaules. Je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sable la tête la première dedans dans un bruit sourd et lourd.

Sasuke se retourna vers moi surpris par le bruit. Génial comme entré. Levant la tête je crachais le sable qui était rentré dans ma bouche avait de me relever avec difficultés.

" Bravo Hina-catastrophe." Ricana Sasuke en me regardant me débattre avec les draps. Arrivant enfin à m'en sortir, je restais haletante par l'effort, debout devant lui.

Souriant, il secoua la tête visiblement amusé par tout ça. Légèrement vexée qu'il se moque de moi, je ne fis que m'asseoir à ses côtés boudant légèrement. Très vite nous tombâmes dans un silence. Il n'était pas particulièrement gênant ni vraiment agréable. J'étais juste terriblement mal à l'aise ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je n'osais même pas le regarder dans les yeux ni prononcer le moindre mot. Je me contentais de regarder le sol priant pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

"Ne soit pas si constipée auprès de moi. Tu rends l'atmosphère pesante." Lâcha Sasuke. Redressant la tête je le regardais interdite avant de rougir furieusement. Il l'avait remarqué. Mon dieu. Morte de honte je détournais le regard loin de lui.

" Hinata." Soupira-t-il s'agaçant légèrement. "Si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça, je ne t'aurais pas embrassé." Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe. Je n'étais pas supposé l'entendre mais trop tard. Je me calmais quelque peu. Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire de particulier. Peut-être…

" Hinata regarde-moi s'il te plaît." Me coupa Sasuke dans ma réflexion en prenant mon menton entre ces deux doigts pour tourner ma tête vers lui. " Ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour l'instant. C'est qu'un détail. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur le reste."

"Tu as raison." Acquiesçai-je en posant ma main sur son poignet.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

Je sentis ses doigts glisser de mon menton pour se glisser dans ma main comme pour m'encourager à me confier. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Juste imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Sasuke n'avait pas été là me donnait envie de vomir et de pleurer à la fois. J'avais encore la sensation de sentir ces mains sur moi se balader comme si j'étais un vulgaire objet.

"Je préfère ne pas y penser." Dis-je en pressant sa main dans la mienne. " Je...je préfère...je veux…" Je fermais les yeux pour éviter de voir le visage de Toneri au-dessus de moi. Ces yeux bleus glaçant me regarder avec envie. J'essayais de former une pensée rationnelle, à trouver des mots à mettre pour décrire comment je me sentais mais je n'arrivais véritablement pas à…

"C'est bon j'ai compris." Dit doucement Sasuke me sortant de ma torpeur. Ouvrant les yeux, je le vis en face de moi les deux maintenant doucement les miennes de manière rassurante. Prenant une grande inspiration je hochais la tête avant me calmer. On resta ainsi quelques instants.

"Il faudrait rentrer avant que mon père ne devienne fou. Déjà que j'ai quitté la réception en plein milieu de la fête en ayant laissé T-to…" je n'arrivais même pas à prononcer son prénom à haute voix. " Je suis fichue." Soupirais-je.

"Neji m'a appelé me demandant si tu étais avec moi. Il sait que tu es ici et il te couvre. Ton père pense que tu es à Tokyo avec lui. Il est fâché oui mais il ne me tueras pas la prochaine fois qu'il me verra." Me prévint-il. Je souriais légèrement en entendant cela.

" Ne leur dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé." Lui demandais-je. Son sourire disparu aussitôt.

" Pourquoi ?"

"Si Neji le sait, il ira le dire à mon père qui va immédiatement cesser toute négociation et essayer de poursuivre To… Il ne faut pas que ça arrive." Me forçais-je à essayer de le convaincre. Je ne voulais pas revoir cette individu mais si mon père arrêtait les négociations les aînés utiliseraient leur pouvoir pour le destitué de son poste. Hors de question que ça arrive. Surtout si c'est pour ensuite être racheté par AQ&S. L'entreprise aurait gagné. Toneri aurait tout gagné.

" Mais…"

" Non Sasuke… c'est vital. Je t'en supplie ne demande pas plus." Il soupira avant d'abdiquer me donnant sa parole qu'il ne dirait rien.

On retomba dans un silence suite à ça cette fois ci moins gênant. Un profond gargouillis sortir du plus profond de mes entrailles coupant le son des vagues qui nous berçait depuis tout à l'heure.

" Je crois que tu as faim." Ria Sasuke en se levant. " Va te changer, on doit descendre au village pour acheter de quoi manger." Embarrassée, je hochais la tête et me leva cette fois-ci en m'aidant de la main qu'il me tendit. Mauvais mouvement, aussitôt debout je me retrouvais à quelques centimètres de lui. Aussitôt je me remis à paniquer. Que devais-je faire ? M'avancer pour l'embrasser ou ?

Le léger sourire en coin de Sasuke me fit tilter alors qu'il posa une main sur mon crâne et me repoussa légèrement en arrière non sans ricaner de mon comportement stupide. Il recommençait à me tourmenter.

" Pff. C'est si simple que ce n'est presque plus drôle." Dit-il en s'éloignant les mains dans les poches. Je le regardais impressionnée. Il agissait comme avant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il agissait comme si nous étions des mois auparavant et que nos vies étaient encore si simples.

19

On marchait côte à côte dans les rues du village tranquille. On s'était arrêté pour manger des ra mens dans un petit restaurant tant mon ventre hurlait famine avant de faire des courses pour le lendemain.

Tenant dans mes bras quelques sac, ne regardais discrètement Sasuke du coin de l'œil qui regardais presque ennuyer les boutiques autour de nous. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. À vrai dire j'essayais de rester occupé à occuper mon esprit de toute manière que ce soit. Autrement seul Naruto, Toneri ou le clan popaient dans mon esprit me faisant faire des crises d'angoisse et de panique.

" Attend moi, je reviens." Me dit-il me sortant de mes esprits. Légèrement perdue je hochais la tête avant de le voir s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille. Voyant un banc pas loin j'allais jusque-là bas et posait mes fesse dessus en soupirant. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me rendis compte qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir et qu'on allait devoir bientôt rentrer à la maison. Passer du temps comme ça avec mon ami d'enfance était tout bonnement agréable et franchement j'aurais aimé que ça reste ainsi pour l'éternité. J'aurais aimé que cette époque si simple où toute nos relations étaient définis et si simple reviennent. Je voulais ma vie d'avant et pas le grand bordel qu'était celle que j'avais aujourd'hui.

Le vent froid s'engouffra dans mon manteau me faisant frissonner. N'ayant que des vêtements d'été dans la demeure familiale, Sasuke avait dû me prêter et un de ses pull mais également un bonnet, une écharpe et un parka noir. Nous étions la première semaine de décembre et il faisait vraiment froid mais à priori aucun de nous n'avait prévu les bons vêtements. J'avais pu dénicher un jeans ainsi que des sous-vêtements propres mais j'avais dû prendre des anciennes bottes à sa mère qui heureusement faisait ma taille. Dans l'ensemble je flottais dans tout ce que je portais laissait le vent s'engouffrer. Grelottant légèrement, je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine, les passants sous la parka pour enrouler mes bras autour.

Regardant tout autour de moi, je voyais la vie si simple des gens du village évoluer. Je voyais les jeunes filles se retourner au passage de Sasuke, parfois même allant jusqu'à l'aborder pour les plus courageuses. Ça ne me dérangeait pas trop mais ça m'agaçait légèrement. On n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un couple lorsque l'on se baladait ensemble. Je le savais. Il avait l'habitude de me laisser parler beaucoup en gardant un air légèrement ennuyer sur son visage pour m'embêter tout en marchant à une distance de un mètre histoire de respecter nos espaces vitaux respectif. On n'avait plus l'air de vieux amis qu'autre choses… Ce que nous étions en fait. Ce qui m'agaçait c'était particulièrement le regard qu'elle me lançait lorsqu'elle voyait que nous étions amis et que nous ne voulions pas vraiment être dérangés dans nos courses. J'avais l'impression d'avoir touché à quelques choses qui leur appartenait. Hors Sasuke n'appartenait à personne. Il était loin d'être un objet et n'était sûrement pas à ces filles la.

" À quoi tu penses ?"

Surprise je fis un léger bon avant de lever la tête vers mon interlocuteur. Un petit garçon se trouvait devant moi, ses grands yeux bruns me dévisageant avec étonnement. Regardant à droit et à gauche je me demandais si c'était bien à moi qu'il s'adressait mais ne voyant personnes d'autre autour j'en conclu qu'il me parlait.

"Eh... à rien en particulier." Répondis-je légèrement dérouter. Mais où était sa mère ? " Qui es-tu ?" Demandais-je en le détaillant. Il devait avoir 8-9 ans tout au plus. Des cheveux brun en bataille cacher sous un bonnet il me faisait un peu penser à Kiba allez savoir pourquoi.

" Je m'appelle Aoi. Et toi, t'es qui ?" Dit-il.

"Hinata." Répondis-je. "Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Aoi." Enfilant mon bras dans ma manche droite je sortis ma main et la tendit vers lui pour qu'il puisse la serré. Il s'exécuta glissant sa petite main dans la mienne dans une poigne franche.

" Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?" Lui demandais-je me demandant toujours où était sa maman.

"J'attends mon frère qui est dans la boulangerie. Je voulais pas l'accompagner dedans." Dit-il. Hochant la tête je posais quelques sacs que j'avais par terre avant de lui faire une place à côté de moi. Sans attendre il vint sur le banc se collant un peu trop à moi.

" Tu habites au village ?"me demanda-t-il. "Je t'ai jamais vu avant." Faisant non de la tête je lui répondis juste que j'habitais dans une grande ville et que je n'étais là que pour le week-end.

"Oh ! Cool. Donc tu veux bien être ma petite-amie du week-end." Je le regardais quelques secondes croyant avoir mal entendu. Il avait dit quoi ?

" Pardon ?"

" Tu veux bien être ma petite-amie pour ce week-end ?" Répéta-t-il. Je le regardais coite. J'avais bien entendu. Riant quelques peu je lui fis face un large sourire traversant mon visage.

" Aoi ! Enfin te voilà !" Hurla une voix. Tournant la tête je vis un jeune homme arrivé vers nous en courant l'air légèrement affolé. Il ressemblait légèrement à son frère mais avait environ la quinzaine.

"Konohamaru ! Ça n'a pas marché ! Elle a pas dit oui !" Hurla le petit en courant vers son aîné.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile ?" S'énerva le jeune homme abattant son poing sur la tête de son frère pour le punir.

" J'ai essayé dire les phrases que tu dis aux filles pour sortir avec elles parce que je la trouvais jolie mais ça a pas marché. Elle a pas dit oui." Expliqua Aoi. Je compris alors d'où venait toutes ces questions. C'était des phrases qu'il avait dû entendre de son frère, définitivement Kiba. Celui-ci visiblement horriblement gêné rougit avant de regarder ailleurs.

"Arrêt de dire des conneries Aoi. Je suis encore désolé." Dit-il en levant la tête vers moi.

" Non c'est bon. C'est plutôt flatteur." Dis-je.

" Hina ?" La voix de Sasuke me parvint alors que je le vis arrivé vers nous. Arrivant à mes côtés, il me tendit un chocolat chaud et un petit paquet. Le prenant je le remerciais avant de me tourner vers Aoi et Konohamaru qui nous regardait interagir ensemble. Aoi ne semblait pas franchement enchanté.

" C'est ton frère ?" Me demanda-t-il. Sasuke aussi surpris que moi, m'interrogea du regard.

"Euh...non c'est mon…" je restais muette. Il était quoi ?

" Aoi arrête de poser des questions stupides. Évidemment que c'est son copain. Aller rentrons avant que je n'attrape la crève." Dit son grand frère en le tirant par la manche. "Encore désolé mademoiselle." Cria-t-il avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.

" Le petit a essayé de me draguer" expliquai-je en riant. Il ria légèrement à son tour. Me levant j'ouvris le paquet qu'il m'avait ramené découvrant avec émerveillement des roulés à la cannelle. Lui souriant, je le remerciais chaleureusement avant de mordre dans une des gâteries appréciant méchamment le plaisir.

Sasuke se moqua légèrement de moi et de ma manière de les manger si peu gracieusement mais je m'en fichais. Ces roulés étaient si bons !

" Hina-gloutonne, tu en as au coin de la bouche." Dit-il en pointant ce que je suspectais d'être du glaçage.

" Vraiment…" je sentis la langue de Sasuke au coin de mes lèvres lécher de manière provocatrice le petit bout de glaçage rester coincé. Je n'osais plus bouger le regardant dans les yeux affolés, devenu rouge pivoine. Mon cœur venait brusquement d'accélérer dans ma poitrine.

" Je ne veux pas de concurrence…" glissa-t-il dans mon oreille avant de se retourner et d'avancer jusqu'à la voiture garée non loin de là.

Et ce n'était qu'un détail ?

19

Assise contre la grande baie vitrée, je regardais l'océan du petit salon situé au deuxième étage. Il pleuvait maintenant des cordes et les vague se déchaînaient sur la plage immense et violente.

D'aussi loin que je me souvenais j'avais toujours regardé avec fascination la force des vagues. Elle paraissait si calmes et si paisible mais lorsque venait une tempête, elles s'élevaient haut et s'abattaient durement sur le sable. Je voulais être une vague. Je voulais être forte et tapé durement.

Sans détacher mon regard de la fenêtre min esprit drifta légèrement vers Naruto et aussitôt mes doigts se dirigèrent vers mes côtes. Elles étaient toujours là malgré que deux semaines soit passé depuis. Les marques de ses doigts sur ma peau. Ils avaient laissé des bleus douloureux et à chaque fois que je passais mes doigts dessus à mon tour c'était comme sentir encore les siens sur ma peau propageant une vague de chaleur dans tous mon corps ainsi que cette sensation agréable d'électricité dans tous mes muscles.

Que ce serait-il passé si je ne l'avais pas arrêter au moment où tout commençait à glisser sur la pente dangereuse ? Que serions-nous maintenant ? Je n'avais pas de regret mais pensé que peut-être... peut-être au plus profond de moi j'avais raté la dernière chance d'être avec lui me donnait envie de frapper un mur.

Je sais j'avais dit que j'abandonnais mais l'abandon n'était pas quelques choses que je pratiquais souvent et je ne savais pas comment le gérer correctement...ni comment abandonné quelques choses à vrai dire. Et puis comment abandonné un sentiment si fort qui était là depuis si longtemps ? Par le remplacer par quelques choses d'encore plus fort ? Était-ce possible ? J'avais déjà l'impression de vivre une petite mort ne serait-ce qu'à chaque fois que mon esprit pensait à lui alors que serait-ce si je devais ressentir quelques chose d'encore plus fort pour l'oublier ?

Je ne pensais pas que Sasuke était la solution. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit la solution. J'avais déjà assez l'impression de profiter de lui. La culpabilité me rongeait tellement. Je l'utilisais pour oublier la douleur, pour ne plus rien ressentir. J'exploitais ses sentiments pour me guérir des miens parce qu'avec lui c'était simple. Je connaissais ses sentiments et je les savais assez fort pour me supporter. C'était injuste pour lui. J'étais égoïste et je le blessais.

" Hinata, le dîner est…" Sasuke se tue alors que je tournais la tête vers lui. Mon regard trahissait ma peine et ma culpabilité je pouvais le lire sur son visage alors que celui-ci devint sérieux.

"Tu...tu ne devrais pas faire toutes ces choses pour moi Sasuke." Murmurais-je des sanglots dans la voix. " C'est mal et égoïste. Je suis égoïste de vouloir que tu fasse ça." Il s'approcha doucement de moi se baissant à ma hauteur pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Ils brillaient de tendresse et de compassion. Comment devais-je résister à ça ? Comment pouvais-je ne pas vouloir de ça pour oublier ma douleur ?

"Hinata, je le fais parce que je le veux. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fais." M'assura-t-il.

" Mais tu ne devrais pas. J'aime Naruto et je ne fais que te blesser. Pourquoi tu restes à mes côtés ? Pourquoi ? Je suis quelqu'un d'horribles, je me sers de toi et…" ma voix s'étrangla alors que je fondis en larme. Je me détestais. Je me détestais de le faire souffrir. Je savais ce que c'était, je savais ce que l'on pouvait ressentir et je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente la même chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre.

"C'est parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? C'est pour ça que tu culpabilises ? Hinata je t'aime depuis que nous sommes enfants, depuis que tu as passé la porte de notre jardin avec Neji la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ce n'est pas parce que je te l'ai dit que ça change quoi que ce soit. J'aurais agis de la même façon que tu le saches ou pas." Je ne pouvais pas soutenir ses yeux noirs. Détournant le regard, je laissais mes larmes coulés. Cependant le brun ne me laissa pas filé aussi facilement. Attrapant mon visage il le tourna vers lui m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

" Répond moi franchement, est-ce que je suis comme Tatsume à tes yeux ? Est-ce que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi ? Penses-tu ne jamais m'aimer un jour ?"

" Je ne sais pas…" répondis-je sincèrement perdue. Pouvais-je aimé Sasuke ? Pouvais-je un jour aimé quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto ?

" Si je t'embrassais maintenant est-ce que tu me repousserais ?"

"Non…" avouais-je.

" Il ne t'étais pas venu à l'idée que _je_ me servais de toi ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que peut-être je me servais de toi pour arriver à mes fins ?" Me demanda-t-il très sincèrement. Je n'arrivais pas à penser qu'il puisse faire ça mais après tout c'était Sasuke, il le pourrait parfaitement. " Je me fous totalement de Naruto. Je te veux toi. Je veux que tu me choisis et que tu oublies cet imbécile peu importe les circonstances et la manière dont j'y arriverais. Je t'aime c'est tout ce que je sais."

" Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?" Demandais-je légèrement effrayé par toute la conviction qu'il mettait dans ces propos.

Pour simple réponse il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Prenant appui contre la vitre derrière moi, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force et passion. Je lui répondis avec ardeur le surprenant quelque peu. Attrapant ma taille il m'attira contre lui avec force. Je m'accrochais à ses cheveux alors que cambrée j'essayais de trouver un quelconque équilibre dans cette position.

" Hina… mes sentiments pour toi sont la seule chose dont j'ai toujours été sûr dans ma vie."

19

 **HELLOO !**

 **Voilà un chapitre que je ne pensais pas finir si tôt... Bref t'en mieux, l'attente est moins longue.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et au prochain chapitre.**

 **Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires ca fait super plaisir et ca booste vachement l'écriture des chapitres.**

 **With all love, LIV**


	20. Chapter 20

Il parait que lorsque l'on meurt, le cerveau met 7 minutes avant d'arrêter complètement tout activité. Selon certain c'est à ce moment exacte que l'on voit tout notre vie passer devant nos yeux. Était-ce mes 7 minutes ? Ce moment de calme…

7 minutes ce n'est rien. Rien. C'est 420 secondes. C'est le temps que Hanabi prend pour déjeuner le matin. C'est le temps que Hiashi prend pour lire le titre du journal en sirotant son café avant de partir pour le boulot. C'est le temps que prend tous les jours Neji pour me parler et tout simplement être avec moi.

7 minutes c'est le temps dont il est nécessaire à Shikamaru pour faire une micro sieste ; à Ino d'avoir une crise existentielle sur ses relation amoureuse ; à Tenten d'avoir un long fou rire et à Sasuke le temps de sourire.

7 minutes était le temps qu'il me fallait pour me rendre compte que ma vie n'avait pas été si mauvaise dans le fond. Et à priori c'était également qu'il me fallait pour mourir.

20

Je me souviens lorsque mon père me demandait ce que je voulais être plus grande je lui répondais automatiquement que je voulais être "forte comme papa et douce comme maman". C'était si simple si évident. En ce temps tout paraissait si facile. Hiashi était mon héros et ma mère était mon exemple. Nous étions tous heureux. Personne ne pleurait. Nous vivions dans notre propre univers si paisible. Nous nous pensions intouchable, nous étions comblés.

Puis petit à petit tout s'est flétri telle une fleur avec le temps. Les printemps glorieux sont passée laissant place à des hivers glacials ne laissant que des larmes et des cœur brisées. A l'image de notre jardin auparavant si bien entretenu et fleuri de mille et une fleur, nos quotidiens avaient flétris était devenu morne et triste presque commun et remplis de ronce et d'épine, les épines de la vie.

Aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Plus rien n'était simple et il n'y avait aucun avantage à être douce tout comme il ne mettait pas permis socialement d'être forte. Si mon père me posait aujourd'hui la question sur ce que j'aurais voulu être aujourd'hui je lui aurais sans doute répondu que j'aurais préféré être simplement moi même sans avoir à me justifier auprès de tout le monde ni sans avoir une pression incroyable sur mes épaules car mon comportement n'est pas convenable dans les hautes sphères de la société. J'aurais aimé revenir à cette époque d'insouciance. J'aurais aimé pouvoir y rester éternellement pour ressentir cette amour qui émanait de toutes les pièces du manoir, qui me faisait dire que j'étais bien chez moi. Une époque sans drame, sans larme, sans dîner, sans tourment, sans blessure. Une époque bénie.

Mais c'était bien impossible, je le savais pertinemment. Tout ceci était volatile comme le vent ne laissant derrière soi que l'arrière-goût amer de ce que l'on avait perdu.

« Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ? »

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Kô alors que celui-ci venait d'entrer. Me tournant vers lui je quittais ma pensée avant de plonger mon regard dans les siens. Un regard dur et remplis de tristesse. Je pouvais sentir l'unique larme qui coulait le long de ma joue. C'était une question stupide. Evidemment que je n'allais pas bien. Comment ça pouvait aller.

J'étais seule. Bel et bien seule. J'étais blessée, bien plus que je ne pouvais le paraître. L'homme qui hantait mes nuits et me faisait faire des cauchemars allait être à moins d'un mètre de moi et je devais faire une fois de plus semblant que tout allait bien. Non rien allait bien. Rien.

« Que voulais-tu Kô ? » demandai-je en reprenant un minimum de constance et essuyant rapidement le cillions laissé par la goûte salé sur ma peau.

« Je venais vous dire que les invités vous attendent. Il est l'heure. » dit-il en s'inclinant. Hochant la tête, je le laissais quitter la pièce en s'inclinant. Il était l'heure.

Fermant les yeux je pris une grande inspiration. Tout allait bien se passer. Faire la part des choses. Je me le répétais tel un mantra. Essayer de se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer. J'étais forte. Je pouvais le faire seule.

Mon père m'avait puni en m'enlevant une des dernières choses auquel je m'accrochais encore : mes amis et Sasuke. Il m'avait assigné à résidence, m'empêchant toute sortie hors de notre domaine. Pour lui mon comportement lors de la dernière soirée n'était autre que le fruit de mes mauvaises fréquentations faisant assurément référence à Naruto et la désastreuse réputation qui le précédait à présent partout. Sa colère était telle qu'il s'était autorisé à la laisser former une horrible grimace sur son visage d'habitude si harmonieux. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas eu place à un quelconque argument de riposte de ma part face à ça - comment aurait-il pu y en avoir de tout façon-, sa décision était prise depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas place à quelconque protestation de qui que ce soit et bien évidemment les anciens avaient approuvé chacune de ces paroles.

Il m'avait fait retirer de l'école immédiatement après avoir prononcé son verdict. Suite à ça tout se passa rapidement sans que je n'aie aucune chance de me défendre contre quoi que ce soit. J'étais enfermée chez moi, les précepteurs défilaient dans mon bureau, les sanctions tombaient les unes après les autres. Aucune ne semblait suffisante pour me punir de l'affront que j'avais fait au clan. Je ne voyais personne en dehors des membres du clan, pas même Sasuke à qui l'accès avait totalement été interdite. Kami sait à quel point il a essayé de rentrer avant de tout simplement arrêter lorsque je demandai simplement à Kô de lui dire de ne pas perdre son temps à essayer d'aller contre les ordres de mon père ce qui ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

Je travaillais sans relâche avec le minimum de pause vitale entre chaque session d'exercice pour que je puisse continuer à travailler. Le rythme non plus ne baissait pas, au contraire il augmentait ; plus de cours par jour, plus de besogne, plus de coup. Ils me frappaient, me donnant une correction. Sans que personne ne sache, dans des recoins loin des yeux indiscrets, ils abattaient leur coup sur moi laissant des bleus recouvrant chaque marque d'affection de Sasuke, faisant disparaître toute trace d'amour et de bonheur de mon corps. Il voulait me détruire, il voulait que je disparaisse.

Je voulais que tous finissent, je voulais tout abandonner, m'enfuir, n'importe quoi. Je ne me sentais plus seule, je me sentais désespérée. Le matin je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était le nombre d'heure de torture qu'il me restait avant de pouvoir fermer les yeux et m'enfermer dans mon inconscient.

Tout ceci durait depuis plus d'un mois. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de qui que ce soit. Neji avait également été privé de me voir ainsi qu'Hanabi de peur que mon comportement ne les affecte également. Neji travaillait d'arrachepied également multipliant les déplacements à Tokyo et Kyoto à la fois pour des rencontres avec les universités et des sortit officiel lors desquels il rencontrait d'important collaborateur avec mon père. J'avais même été privé de voir ma propre famille mais également de remplir mes devoir d'héritière. Plus de dîner, ni de prestation en public. Je devais éviter tout apparition publique de peur que je ne foire tout à nouveau. En soit-ce n'était pas si mal, je n'avais pas à faire semblant d'être une personne que je n'étais pas. Mais je ne voulais pas pour autant que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le face à ma place. Je ne voulais pas pouvoir être si facilement remplaçable. Je me sentais horriblement inutile dans des situations pareilles.

« Hinata ? » la voix autoritaire de mon père me fit sursauter me sortant de mes penser. Depuis quand était-il là ?

« Oui M. Hiashi ? » lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux tout en me courbant légèrement. Je pouvais sentir son regard dur sur moi et la déception qui 'en reflétait couler sur mes épaules nues. Je serais les poings pour empêcher les larmes de honte qui s'empressaient d'affluer au bord de yeux de couler. Je ne supportais pas ce regard. Je ne supportais pas la pression de son désarroi et de l'amertume de l'échec que j'étais à ses yeux.

« Kô ne t'a-t-il pas prévenu qu'il était l'heure d'y aller ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dur et sec. Tous mes membres se mirent à trembler en entendant le son de sa voix. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu s'adresser à moi avec autant de dédain et de dégoût dans sa voix. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu s'adresser à moi comme s'il s'adressait à n'importe quels de ses employés. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce ton pour parler à Hanabi ou Neji, ni même Kô ou à qui que ce soit un peu proche de lui. Ce ton était celui qu'il utilisait pour s'adresser à n'importe quel étranger qui l'irritait à n'importe qui qui l'importunerait.

« O-oui… » bégayais-je.

« Ne bégaye pas ! » me réprimanda-t-il.

« Oui ! Kô m'a averti. » repris-je sans jamais lever la tête.

" Que fais-tu encore ici alors ?"

Mes poings se serrèrent sur l'étoffe de ma robe. Je ne devais pas craquer. Je n'avais pas craqué en un mois ce n'était pas le moment. Pourtant j'en avais envie. Je voulais tout sauf rester dans cette pièce avec lui ni même d'aller dans cette salle et tous les affronter. Seule. Je voulais m'enfuir et partir loin. Je n'avais pas ma place là-bas et j'avais ce sentiment que je ne l'aurais jamais alors à quoi bon rester et essayer si c'était pour lamentablement échouer.

" J'y vais père." Dis-je docilement en faisant une petite courbette lui répondis-je à contre cœur. Il ne répondit rien me regarda avec des yeux froids et remplis de mépris. Je serrais les dents pour ne rien dire, ne rien laisser échapper. Attendant quelques instants, je l'entendis pousser un léger grognement d'agacement avant de quitter ma chambre.

Aussitôt parti, je relâchais le souffle qu'inconsciemment je retenais. Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que j'aurais à faire une fois que je serais sortie de cette pièce. Je me sentais au bord de la crise d'anxiété.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je sortis de ma chambre essayer d'avoir l'air le plus sereine possible. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Neji parte pour Tokyo dans la journée ? Encore à devoir régler des affaires importantes pour la société. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit loin si longtemps ? Je voulais l'avoir au moins lui à mes côtés. C'était un jour spéciale.

Alors que j'arpentais les couloirs du manoir en silence j'essayais de me souvenir la dernière fois que je m'étais vraiment senti chez moi entre ces parois de bois froide et auster. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que j'avais vraiment ressenti la joie d'être arrivée à la maison en passant le pas de la porte en étant accueilli par le bonjour chaleureux des domestiques. Ces souvenirs remontaient à bien trop loin pour que je m'en souvienne. Je n'avais même pas des bribes de souvenir mais des restes de sensations qui me revenaient. Une vague odeur, un frémissement de peau, le souvenir d'une caresse, un son lointain. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait des vestiges d'une vie dont je ne me souvenais plus.

J'arrivais enfin de la porte. Devant poster fidèlement deux hommes attendaient mon passage. Je leur fis signe de pas ouvrir la porte et attendre un petit instant.

J'avais peur. J'étais même terrifié. Sous l'étoffe de mon kimono tous mes membres tremblaient de peur. La seule idée que Toneri se trouvait derrière cette seule et unique barrière me donnait envie de pleurer. Je voulais tout sauf être près de lui. Juste voir ces deux yeux bleus me donnait envie de me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Il hantait mes rêves les transformant en horribles cauchemars.

" Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air pâle." S'enquit un des hommes poster en face de la porte.

" Oui, je me sens juste un peu anxieuse. Laissez-moi trente secondes." les rassurais-je. Ils hochèrent la tête simultanément me lançant un regard qui je pense se voulait rassurant.

Je pris une dernière inspiration avant d'essayer de me calmer. Je me vidais l'esprit essayant de faire de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur ce que j'allais devoir faire.

" Ouvrez les portes s'il vous plaît." dis-je doucement essayant de me faire à l'idée que j'allais enfin lui faire face.

Ils ouvrirent les portes donnant sur la grande salle de réception. Tous les convives tournèrent leur regard sur moi. Avalant difficilement ma salive je fis un pas dans la salle.

" Bonne chance Mademoiselle." Me glissa doucement l'un d'eux alors que je passais à leur niveau. "Vous allez en avoir besoin."

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Je faisais un pas dans un cauchemar éveillé.

20

L'air se faisait rare dans mes poumons. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Mon corps bougeait de lui-même claquant avec force la porte de ma chambre et arrachant avec force la robe qui comprimait de plus en plus mes poumons.

Je n'arrivais pas à respirer, cherchant l'air avec difficulté. Tout allait trop vite dans ma tête et les idées se bousculaient dans que je puis y mettre un tant soit peu d'ordre.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer bon sang ? Tout avait dégénéré trop vite trop brusquement. Tout allait bien et puis… Un hoquet de peur me prit. J'étais terrifiée. Qu'est ce qui allait m'arriver ? Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Enfilant rapidement d'autre vêtement je faisais les cent pas essayant de me calmer et de trouver une quelconque solution à la multiple question qui surgissait de partout dans mon crâne. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai je vivais un véritable cauchemar.

La panique m'envahissait alors que je voyais les murs de ma chambre se refermer sur moi. Je devais sortir, je devais quitter cet endroit. Je couru hors de la chambre traversant la propriété à toute vitesse ne m'arrêtant pas lorsque je bousculais quelqu'un sur mon passage me contentant de tracer jusque dehors.

Je sentais les larmes brûler mes yeux et descendre le long de mes joues. J'intoxiquais, je ne pouvais plus respirer, tout autour de moi s'effondrait comme si un grand voile noir couvrait ma vue. Je courais m'évadant de cet enfer que j'appelais ma maison. Je courais toujours plus vite loin, loin de cette pression et de ce cauchemar. Telle un lâche je courais.

Je ne sentais que le vent froid fouetter violemment la peau découverte de mes bras et le béton sous mes pieds nus dure m'entailler la plante des pieds. Je courais à en perdre haleine. Mes poumons étaient en feu, je ne respirais plus. Je sentais la douleur de plus en plus persistante. Je courrais toujours plus loin toujours plus vite sans m'arrêter sans reprendre mon souffle.

Mon corps savait se diriger par lui-même prenant mécaniquement les tournant et les rue. Je me rendais compte de là où j'allais au moment où les voiture me frôlait klaxonnant et que les lumières de la ville s'éloignaient petit à petit. Mon endroit secret.

La pente me ralentissait ainsi que la fatigue que mon corps ressentait mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je montais bravement la pente, me dépêchant d'arriver dans ce qui m'était à cette instant mon seul et unique refuge. Je voulais m'effondrer.

Je ne la vis pas, aveugler par les larmes mais je la sentis me frôler dangereusement proche de mes jambes. Le choc me projeta sur la chaussée.

L'air s'infiltra instantanément dans mes poumons me faisant tousser voilement sous la pression soudaine. Je sentais que j'allais m'arracher la gorge. Penchée en avant, tout mon poids appuyer sur mes mains je sentais tout mon corps s'ébranler sous les secousses que provoquait cette terrible toux.

Me forçant à me lever je me forçais à faire un pas puis un deuxième puis enfin à marcher le long de la chaussée sur la route sans jamais m'arrêter de cracher mes poumons.

Je ne la vis pas. Je ne la sentis même pas me percuter. Les résultats de l'analyse plus tard diront que ce n'était pas volontaire et que le chauffeur n'y était pour rien ; que la voiture avait perdue tout contrôle.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que je me sentis décoller du sol avant de retomber violemment sur le béton.

Je n'avais pas eu mal sur le coup. Le choc avait été assommé par la chute. Mais ce n'était que lorsque là allongée sur le bitume, que je senti l'odeur du sang qui m'entourait que je commençais à réaliser. Des gens autour de moi parlait. Des cris d'horreur, de panique.

Rien ne m'atteignait. Je mourrais c'était tout ce que je savais tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir.

20.

 **Bonjour, un petit retour...**

 **Je sais je sais... je suis affreusement en retard et beaucoup doivent se posé la question WHAATTTT DAFUCK JUST HAPPEND ?**

 **Je sais moi aussi mais à vrai dire j'a la même réaction mais bon ca fait bien deux mois que je bloque sur ce chapitre et je ne suis même pas parfaitement contente du résultat obtenue mais bon. Je devais passer à autre chose pour pouvoir me débloquer et continuer cette histoire( que je vais finir en passant). Mais juste ce chapitre devait absolument être écrit au prix d'être un peu baclé car c'est juste frustrant d'avoir la fin parfaitement prête et écrite sur papier et ne pas pouvoir la poster à cause d'un seul chapitre.**

 **Ca à prit énormément de temps également parce que j'ai redéménager en France et commencer l'université en art ce qui n'est pas facile. Néanmoins la bonne nouvelle d'ici la période des vacances, la suite devrait arrivé plus rapidement car je ne suis plus en pause.**

Encore désolé pour l'attente et ce chapitre. Au prochain avec beaucoup d'amour, Liv.


	21. Chapter 21

Le bruit régulier était presque assourdissant. Ce bip monotone, constant qui remplissait la salle vide laissant peu de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Hinata était allongée là dans son lit d'hôpital dans une chambre vide, les yeux immuablement fermer. Pas âme qui vit ne se trouvait dans sa chambre la plongeant dans un silence rythmé par uniquement le bruit de la machine qui indiquait que son pauvre cœur battait toujours dans sa poitrine.

De l'autre côté de la porte en revanche, c'était tout l'inverse. Une foule se trouvait entassé dans le petit couloir en face dans un silence gêné et désespéré attendant le retour du médecin d'Hinata. Tous étaient là à attendre, jetant de temps à autre des petits regards à la porte de la patiente allongée loin d'eux et de cette atmosphère pesante. Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot comme ayant peur de briser cette bulle de tristesse et de rendre tout cette situation bien réelle.

Assise entre Neji et Sasuke, Hanabi regardait fermement la porte qui la séparait de sa sœur aînée les yeux durs. Elle fixait le bois comme si celui-ci allait fondre sous la simple pression de ses prunelle blanche sur la matière dure. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait pas bougé fixant obstinément la porte attendant que sa sœur ne sorte de la chambre en souriant avec cet air fatigué qui ne la quittait plus depuis des mois maintenant. La cadette des Hyuga n'attendait que ça. Que sa sœur ne sorte de cette foutue chambre en disant que tout allait bien.

Cinq heures qu'elle attendait d'un pied ferme, sans bouger ni parler. Cinq heures qu'elle regardait le défilé d'infirmière et de médecin passer cette foutu porte pour vérifier l'état de son aînée et s'occuper d'elle. Cinq heures que rien de ce qu'elle attendait ne se produise. Cinq heures où elle n'osait respirer.

Hanabi n'avait jamais cessé de croire pendant ces interminable heures que d'une minute à l'autre Hinata sortirait. Elle voulait être sûre d'être la première personne à la voir, à s'assurer que sa grande sœur marchait, respirait, vivait, allait bien. Que toute cette attente n'était pas vaine et voué à l'échec. Elle s'était postée face à cette foutu porte dont elle connaissait maintenant chaque rainure par cœur, exprès. Les mains posées sur ses genoux le dos droit, telle un chien de vaillance, elle ne bougeait pas priant pour que cette porte s'ouvre.

L'attente n'était pas longue uniquement pour elle. Tout le monde entassé dans le petit espace agonisait de savoir ce qui se passait réellement. Tout le monde s'entendait à garder un silence parfait. Seul les quelques sanglots de Ino interrompaient parfois cette communion silencieuse. La jeune fille se tenait désespérément au bras de Choji et Shikamaru cherchant un quelconque réconfort ou une once force pour ne pas craquer sous le poids du chagrin qui s'abattait sur elle.

Tous n'étaient pas arriver au même instant. Sasuke, Neji et Tenten était arrivé en dernier venant à peine d'arriver tous les trois de Tokyo. Ils y avaient découvert un petit groupe composé de Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Kô, Hashi et Hanabi tous poster immobile devant une chambre portant le lugubre prénom d'Hinata Hyuga sur l'étiquette. Personne n'avait prononcé un mot, ne demandant pas ce qu'il se passait ni ce qu'il s'était passé. Kiba et Lee avait tout simplement cédé leur place au deux arrivant au côté d'Hanabi pensant que celle-ci préfèrerait avoir à ses côtés les deux figures fraternelles qu'elle possédait. Ils avaient tout faux. Hanabi ne voulait qu'une seule chose, sa sœur.

Des bruits de pas interrompit le silence. Tous tournèrent la tête en voyant Naruto arriver avec sa mère à ses côtés une main maternellement posée dans son dos qui faisait des mouvements circulaires pour le calmer. Il avait cette même expression fermée qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était arrivé, dix heures plus tôt.

Il avait été le premier à arriver à l'hôpital. Sa mère l'avait immédiatement prévenu lorsqu'elle reconnut la jeune fille dès sa prise en charge. Il avait accouru aussi vite que possible courant à toute vitesse traversant toute la ville jusqu'à l'hôpital. Son cerveau avait tout simplement arrêté de fonctionner au moment où il avait entendu dans la même phrase Hinata, accident et hôpital.

Arrivant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, il s'était précipité à l'accueil hurlant de lui dire où se trouvait la jeune fille.

" Monsieur calmez-vous s'il vous plaît." lui somma la réceptionniste. " Ce n'est pas en criant que je vais pouvoir vous aidez."

" Je vous demande où est Hinata Hyuga !" Répéta-t-il une énième fois. " Elle est arrivé aux urgences il n'y a pas longtemps, elle a eu un accident grave. Ma mère est une de ses infirmières, Kushina Uzumaki. " Il répétait ces informations désespérément telle une machine. Il sentait le désespoir s'emparer de chaque cellule de son corps. Il devait la voir, il devait savoir si elle allait bien.

"Monsieur, je vous prie de vous calmez ou je vais devoir appeler la sécurité." la menaça-t-elle. Résigner il prit une grande inspiration et concéda à essayer de ne pas céder à la panique. Voyant cela, la dame prit son biper et bipa Kushina. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir.

La voyant, Naruto se jeta sur elle la serrant fort dans ses bras.

" Maman, dit moi qu'elle va bien, que ce n'est rien de grave. Dis-moi qu'elle ne va pas mourir." le supplia-t-il sans jamais se détacher d'elle.

" Naruto." chuchota-t-elle doucement en caressant ses boucles blondes. " Les médecins sont en train de l'opérer, ils font de leur mieux." essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Qu'elle allât se réveiller et que tout irait bien.

Kushina resta avec son fils dans la salle d'attente à le bercer doucement dans ses bras attendant de se faire biper pour dire qu'elle allait être le sort de la jeune fille. C'est après quatre heures d'attente qu'ils signalèrent à la femme qu'Hinata allait être transférée dans une chambre sans donner plus d'indication sur son état. Il suivit sa mère sans un mot, essayant de se rassurer sur le fait qu'elle est réchappée à l'inévitable. Après tout s'il l'avait déplacé dans une chambre c'est qu'elle n'était pas morte n'est-ce pas ?

Là se trouvait, un des urgentistes de l'équipe de secours qui était intervenue et un inspecteur. Voyant arriver Naruto, les deux se tournèrent vers lui et s'approchèrent.

" Vous êtes bien Naruto Uzumaki ?" demanda l'inspecteur.

" Euh, oui c'est bien moi." répondit-il incertain de ce qu'il se passait. " C'est à propos d'Hinata ?"

" Oui. J'enquête sur les causes de l'accident. A priori ce n'était pas volontaire mais nous voudrions être sûr." lui expliqua-t-il. Naruto hocha la tête comprenant bien la situation. " Bien. Melle Hyuga était censée être chez elle lors de l'accident à une réception que donnait sa famille. Aviez-vous une idée de pourquoi elle n'y assistait pas ?"

"Euh… non pas vraiment." répondit le blond un peu désorienté aussitôt pensant à Hanabi et Neji. Étaient-ils au courant ?

" Vous avez prévenu son cousin et sa sœur ?" demanda-t-il n'osant même pas imaginer la réaction de Neji s'il apprenait que sa cousine était dans une situation plus que dangereuse.

" Oui, nous avons appelé sa famille." répondit l'urgentiste.

" Non il faut s'adresser directement à son père ou son cousin et non à quelqu'un d'autre vous comprenez ?" s'alarma Naruto. Combien de temps pouvait-il prendre avant qu'un des aînés du clan ne décide réellement de parler de parler de l'état de la jeune fille au concernée qui s'inquiétait réellement d'elle ? Celle-ci pourrait mourir sans que personne ne le sache s'il n'en tenait qu'à eux. Bien que ça le tue d'envisager cette possibilité, si Hinata mourrait dans les heures à suivre, il voulait qu'Hanabi puisse dire un au revoir à sa sœur. De même que toutes les personnes qui tenait à elle.

"Faites comme il dit." ordonna l'inspecteur en faisant signe à l'urgentiste qui hocha la tête en s'éloignant vers l'accueil. " Je peux comprendre que ça peut être dur Fiston." dit l'inspecteur en posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Naruto hocha la tête. Il sentait que l'homme était sincère dans ses paroles et qu'il était vraiment compatissant.

En même temps il était dur de ne pas se sentir désolé pour le jeune homme. Il avait l'air misérable ainsi. Il dégageait la misère et le désespoir.

" Je sais que c'est dur mais si tu pouvais répondre encore à quelques questions se serait utile." demanda-t-il. Le jeune homme une fois de plus hocha la tête. " Bien. T'a-t-elle appelé au cours de la soirée ?"

" Non."

"As-tu une idée de ce qu'il pourrait s'être passée pour qu'elle quitte sa maison ?"

" Non." répéta-t-il. Voyant que son état émotionnel s'aggravait, l'inspecteur n'insista pas plus avec ces questions décidant de revenir plus tard.

" Bien. Écoute, je vais aller parler au médecin. Je reviendrais te poser des questions plus tard. En attendant assis toi ici avant qu'un médecin ne puisse t'autoriser à entrer. Normalement c'est uniquement la famille qui est autorisé à voir le patient mais je pense qu'il te laisserait entrer étant donné que tu es son petit ami." lui dit-il en souriant pour lui remonter un peu plus le moral.

Naruto n'eut même pas le courage ni la force de lui dire qu'il était loin d'être son petit ami. Il était même tout le contraire sans aucun doute. Hinata le détestait. Il le savait, il l'avait lu dans les yeux de la jeune fille lors de leur dernier échange.

S'asseyant sur la chaise en face de la porte, il sortit son téléphone. Il n'avait pas énormément de contact dedans. Peut-être une vingtaine en tout, ses amis proches et sa famille. Il le savait, il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Mécaniquement, il alla dans ses favoris. Le prénom d'Hinata apparut tout en haut de la liste. Le doigt tremblant, il appuya sur le contact et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

La tonalité sonna. Fermant les yeux, il pria que quelqu'un décroche et que cette personne soit Hinata. Il priait que la personne derrière la porte ne soit pas la jeune fille.

" Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hinata…"

Il raccrocha violemment serrant le petit appareil fort dans sa main. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Tout ceci était réel, bien trop réel.

"MERDE !" hurla-t-il en balançant la chaise à côté de lui à l'autre bout du couloir. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant et faible. Il voulait hurler de frustration, de tristesse, de désarroi.

" Crier ne la réveillera pas." dit l'urgentiste en s'approchant de lui. " Déranger les autres patients peut-être mais surement pas la réveiller." Naruto se tourna vers lui un regard plein de reproche. Il ne voulait recevoir de leçon de personne. C'était Hinata, _sa_ Hinata, qui était entre la vie et la mort à cette instant précis donc oui, il avait parfaitement le droit de hurler s'il le voulait.

" Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis venu te dire que son père et sa sœur son en chemin ainsi que son cousin. Tout va bien."

" Non tout ne vas pas bien justement." grogna Naruto en regardant l'écran de son téléphone.

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute Petit tu sais. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la route allant je ne sais où sur le mont Hokage." Naruto leva brusquement les yeux vers l'urgentiste. Il venait de dire où ?

" Pardon ? Vous l'avez trouvé où exactement ?"

" Sur le mont Hokage vers le sommet." Répondit-il. Le cœur de Naruto se serra. Il savait exactement où allait Hinata à cet instant. Il le savait, mieux que quiconque.

" Merci." dit-il soudainement silencieux. " Je dois passer un coup de fil." L'urgentiste hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur son téléphone et appuya sur une touche. La tonalité retentit deux fois avant que l'on ne décroche.

" Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" Le blond fut d'abord étonné d'entendre sa voix après plus d'un mois sans lui avoir adresser le moindre mot.

"Sasuke, c'est à propos d'Hinata. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite…"

21

Hanabi regardait Naruto avec insistance comme si son regard pouvait le transpercer. Elle voyait sa douleur aussi transparente que celle d'Ino mais avec ce degré d'intensité peut être mille fois plus fort.

Ça l'énervait. Tout chez lui l'énervait. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste pour Hinata, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir été le premier à savoir pour elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir la même tristesse qu'elle. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa sœur, ce qui lui avait fait. Naruto n'avait aucun droit d'être ici ni d'être compté parmi ce qui aimait Hinata. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pour Hanabi c'était simple on ne pouvait pas blesser les personnes que l'on aimait.

Ce droit lui avait été retiré aux yeux de la cadette des Hyuga au moment où Hinata avait pleuré à cause de lui. Oui Hanabi était sûre de ça, Naruto devait partir. Elle le détestait.

Le docteur arriva et se posta au côté de Kushina se tournant vers toute la foule. Les regards passèrent de Naruto à lui. Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Tant de pair d'yeux rivée sur lui attendant impatiemment qu'il annonce le sort d'Hinata. Il ne se sentait pas près de leur annoncer ce qu'il en était. Prenant une grande inspiration il parcourut son regard à travers tous ceux qui le dévisageait.

" Merci d'avoir attendu autant de temps." Commença-t-il en se frottant les mains pour essayer de reprendre de la constance. " Melle Hyuga a, hier soir vers 21h30, été percuté par une voiture sur le mont Hokage. Elle a été chanceuse, l'impact n'a pas endommagé à priori ni son cerveau ni ses organes interne. Cependant elle est maintenant plonger dans un coma. Ce qu'il peut se passer à présent ne dépend que d'elle. Soit elle se réveil par elle-même, soit son cerveau arrête toute activité. Dans le dernier cas, les machines la maintiendront en vie mais elle sera morte au niveau cérébral."

" Peut-on la voir ?" demanda Tenten.

"Non. La police est ici. La deuxième information que j'ai à vous donner est la suivante. De multiples contusions et hématomes ont été retrouvés antérieur à l'accident de plus que des blessures internes non causé par l'accident. Il y a également l'état dans lequel nous l'avons retrouvé qui nous préoccupe. Si haut vers le sommet du mont... Hinata étant mineur, nous avons donc prévenue la police qui a entamé une enquête. Dans ces conditions, nous ne pouvons permettre qu'elle reçoive qui que ce soit hors le personnel de l'hôpital." Finit-il d'expliquer.

Un silence de mort tomba. Le temps que la nouvelle est le temps d'être digéré.

" Je pense qu'il faudrait que tout le monde rentre chez soi et dorme. La nuit a été longue pour tout le monde." proposa Kushina ne voyant aucune réaction. Mais personne ne bougea.

Le choque était général. Tout le monde avait su comprendre ce que le médecin avait sous-entendu outre le fait qu'elle se faisait battre.

"Hinata…"

Une larme tomba sur le sol. La seule et unique qui se faufila discrète le long de la joue de Hiashi alors qu'il prononça le prénom de sa fille aînée.

21


	22. Chapter 22

Hanabi n'avait pas de souvenir de sa mère. Elle n'était qu'un nourrisson lorsque celle-ci est morte. Par conséquent elle n'avait pas réellement eu de figure maternelle. Bien sûr elle avait eu des nourrices qui s'occupaient d'elle et puis elle ne pouvait pas manquer de quelques choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Pour elle c'était principalement la raison pour laquelle elle et Hinata était si différente d'un point de vue caractère.

Hinata avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire et était capable de se souvenir très clairement de sa mère. Des scènes, des brides, des sensations ; bien qu'elle soit très jeune lorsqu'elle l'eut perdu, son aînée pouvait décrire parfaitement sa mère et sa manière d'être. La jeune fille, elle, manquait cette figure maternelle dans sa vie.

Du moins c'est ce que pensait Hanabi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Assise dans la voiture qui l'avait ramené jusqu'au manoir, elle y avait réfléchi très sérieusement. Personne n'avait osé interrompre sa réflexion tant elle semblait profonde. Hanabi rationalisait. À présent qu'elle savait qu'Hinata ne rentrerait pas tout de suite, elle devait savoir ce que dans son quotidien ce qui allait vraiment changer. A priori rien de majeur. La vie d'Hanabi ne se régissait pas, contrairement à celle de tout le manoir, autour de l'emplois du temps de l'aînée des enfants Hyuga. Rien du quotidien n'allait changer. Elle n'était pas assez proche de sa sœur pour…

" Hanabi tu sors ?" La jeune fille sursauta sortie brusquement de sa réflexion. Tournant le texte elle vit Neji, baissé pour la regarder à travers la vitre de la portière.

Hochant la tête, la cadette des Hyuga ouvrit la porte et sortit. Consciente du regard insistant de Neji sur son visage à la recherche de la moindre larme ayant coulé, elle considéra lever les yeux vers lui pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré et qu'elle ne se sentait pas triste.

" Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il peu certain de savoir comment formuler son inquiétude.

"Oui." Répondit-elle naturellement. C'était vrai. Elle allait relativement bien ne se sentant ni abattue par la nouvelle, ni particulièrement triste. D'accord elle trouvait ça dommage pour sa sœur mais elle refusait de faire comme toutes ces personnes à l'hôpital. Elle voulait être forte et ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par cet événement. Alors non elle n'était pas heureuse et elle n'allait pas sauter de joie - Hinata restait sa sœur aînée et la jeune fille avait la conviction qu'elle partageait avec elle une véritable relation fraternelle avec - mais cependant elle n'était pas là à se morfondre. Elle ne ressentait aucun sentiment ou émotion distinct alors oui pour elle, elle allait bien.

" D'accord." Répondit Neji convaincu et quelque peu déstabilisé.

Hochant la tête, il la regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre le manoir familial. Neji ne put retenir un soupir presque découragé devant son incapacité à comprendre Hanabi. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si la petite était sincère ou si elle jouait très bien la comédie. Impossible de savoir.

Neji ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à la cerner ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'ils étaient à ses yeux si semblable. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il soit autant auprès d'Hinata ? Il avait l'impression que sa sœur aînée avait plus besoin de lui que sa cadette. C'était sans doute stupide de penser ça maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Mais Hanabi avait toujours donné l'impression de ne pas savoir réellement de son aide.

Dépité, il rejoignit en silence le manoir à son tour. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'ambiance qui y régnait. Évidemment le soleil de la maison n'était plus présent pour irradier de sa chaleur habituelle. Maintenant tous les occupant du manoir pouvait le ressentir. Tous marchaient la tête baissée ressentant avec cruauté l'absence de Hinata. Tout semblait plus sombre, plus triste, plus mort. Une atmosphère de tristesse générale régnait. Ça n'aidait pas réellement à remonter le moral de Neji qui n'avait qu'une envie : aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais ses pieds firent autrement. Sans se rendre compte il s'était dirigé vers la chambre d'Hinata.

S'arrêtant devant la porte il la contempla silencieux. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas être là. Il n'était même pas censé être là à cet instant du moins c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Hésitant, sa main atteignit la poignée et fit coulisser la porte en bois. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait imaginé, la chambre d'Hinata était loin d'être irréprochablement ranger comme à son habitude. Bien au contraire. Le lit était défait, sa commode était renversée, ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, il y avait des bouts de verre sur le sol et ainsi que des pots cassés et des plantes déterrer. Personne n'avait osé toucher quoi que ce soit laissant intacte ce désastre.

Cette vision lui déchira le cœur. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que ce soit l'œuvre de Hinata. Personne ne pouvait l'avoir suivi dans sa chambre sans être intercepté par la sécurité quel que soit les circonstance, Neji en était sûr. Il savait d'autant plus la raison de ce carnage. A peine avait-elle été prononcé que la nouvelle s'était répandue vite. Il n'osait imaginer sa réaction, l'horreur, la tristesse, la peur qu'elle avait dû ressentir à cet instant. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas se l'imaginer.

Traversant le chaos de la pièce, il s'arrêta devant la petite table qui d'habitude recueillait les quelques rares photos qu'elle gardait sortie. Celles-ci étaient toutes éparpillées sur le sol, leur cadre brisée en morceau. Se penchant, il ramassa celle qui secrètement avait toujours été sa préférée. On y voyait Hanabi dans les bras de Neji alors que celle-ci venait d'avoir deux ans. Ce n'était pas tant la photo qu'il aimait mais le souvenir auquel il s'y attachait.

Il avait six ans et Hinata cinq lorsque la photo fut prise. C'était peu de temps avant que le père de celui-ci ne meurt. Hinata était assez malade et n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis plus de trois jours ce qui était assez long pour la petite Hanabi qui trouvait que trois jours sans voir sa sœur adorée était beaucoup trop long surtout pour une enfant aussi enjoué qu'elle. Et puis elle venait d'avoir deux ans tout de même ! Il fallait qu'elle montre à sa sœur les beaux cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu.

Après plusieurs minutes à trépigné et geindre, elle avait obtenu d'un Hiashi agacé par sa cadette, la permission de voir sa petite aînée. Aussitôt avait-elle appris la nouvelle qu'elle s'était empressée d'aller chercher son cousin pour qu'il puisse l'accompagner car elle savait qu'il se languissait aussi de sa partenaire de jeu.

C'était Hizashi qui avait accueilli la petite dans leur maison. En ce temps, Neji vivait encore dans l'une des maisons annexe au manoir dans les quartiers du clan. Étant un membre proche du conseil, Neji et son père vivait derrière une petite clôture au fond du jardin dans une maison presque semblable au manoir principale mais en beaucoup moins grande.

A l'annonce de la possibilité de voir Hinata, Neji s'empressa de demander à son père de venir avec eux pour aller la voir. Le père avait bien consenti à prendre une pause dans son travail pour aller prendre des nouvelle de sa nièce. C'est à cet instant que la photo fut prise. Dans un entrain collectif, la petite fille et son cousin s'était mis à courir d'excitation dans toute la pièce avec impatience. Le seul fait de savoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir voir leur camarade de jeu les mettais dans une telle bonne humeur qu'il était inhabituel de les voir ainsi surtout Neji. Hisashi n'avait pas résisté à sortir son appareil photo et immortaliser cette joie pure qui se dépeignait sur le visage des deux enfants qu'il chérissait profondément.

C'était ce sentiment que Neji gardait en souvenir de cet instant. L'excitation trépidante de voir Hinata. La joie intense qu'il avait ressentie. C'était ça qu'il aimait à propos de cette photo. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas présente dessus, l'image était représentative de l'effet qu'avait l'aînée des Hyuga sur son entourage. Elle procurait aux autres d'intenses sentiments et émotions. Son aura de bonté rayonnait autour d'elle. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Le fait qu'elle le fasse sentir lui-même et qu'elle déclenche en lui parfois ce sentiment de joie et de bonheur à l'état brute. Elle le faisait se sentir bien.

Il serra la photo dans ses mains sans détacher les yeux de l'image. Il aimait Hinata. La constatation était insupportable à faire tout en sachant qu'il avait totalement échoué quant à son simple devoir de la protéger.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, instinctivement il chercha le nom de la seule personne dans ces contacts dont il pouvait supporter le son de la voix à cet instant. La tonalité ne sonna pas deux fois avant que l'on ne décroche.

"Neji, j'allais t'appeler."

" Tenten…" souffla-t-il désespéré. A l'autre bout du fil, la jeune fille entendit ce soupir de détresse et son inquiétude monta d'un cran.

" Neji, n'ose même pas dire que tout cela est de ta faute." l'interdit elle sentant les larmes lui monter au bord des yeux. Un bref silence s'en suivit où elle n'entendit qu'un long soupir d'agonie.

"J'aurais dû être là." murmura-t-il. " J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien, j'aurais dû savoir ce qui allait se passer…"

" Tu n'es pas médium. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer. Et puis tu n'aurais jamais pu empêcher cette voiture de… Tu n'aurais rien pu faire ! Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute ! Merde voyons ! Ne pense pas ce genre de chose. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce que Hinata..."

" Hinata ne pense rien !" explosa le jeune homme. " Hinata est dans le coma dans une putain de chambre d'hôpital tout ça par ma faute car je n'ai pas su la protéger !"

" Mais ça va faire des semaines que tu ne l'as pas vu comment aurais-tu pu …"

" Bien sûr que j'aurais dû savoir ! Je suis censée veiller sur elle, c'est mon devoir." hurla-t-il.

" Neji, m'as-tu appelé pour me hurler dessus sans cesse ?" s'énerva la jeune fille. " Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas le seul dans cette histoire à être triste ? Nous le sommes tout ! C'est injuste de réagir ainsi." Il pouvait entendre les sanglots dissimuler dans sa voix et la profonde tristesse qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Il sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer. C'est vrai. Il n'était pas le seul à être profondément attristé mais cela ne l'aidait pas, il se sentait d'autant plus responsable.

" Je n'aurais pas dû aller au Tokyo…" murmura-t-il. Ses paroles ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. " J'aurais dû aller à cette stupide soirée. J'aurais dû être là pour elle."

Le cœur de Tenten se serra un peu plus.

"Mais c'était Noël. Tu voulais qu'on le passe ensemble." dit-elle pressant une main sur sa poitrine.

" On n'aurait pas dû. C'était égoïste. Regarde le résultat."

" Mais … Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! On peut avoir de temps à autre une vraie relation non ?!"

Ça fait cinq mois que l'on joue cette comédie Tenten ! A se cacher sans arrêt, à aller à Tokyo pratiquement toutes les deux semaines, à fuir nos responsabilités pour être juste seule. Nous avons joué les égoïstes et c'est Hinata qui a payé. J'aurais dû être à ses côtés. Je savais que ça allait être dur. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de ce week-end. Je l'ai complètement laissé tomber." Un sanglot étouffa sa voix.

Pour la première fois en plus de dix ans, Neji pleurait rongé par la culpabilité. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas été au côté de sa cousine au moment propice. Il détestait cette sensation presque autant qu'il se détestait.

" Tu regrettes ? Est-ce que tu nous regrettes ?" Demanda Tenten le cœur gros ne retenant plus ses larmes effrayées par sa réponse.

" J'aimerais te dire sans aucun doute que non mais je te mentirais." Admit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. "Je ne regrette pas ce que l'on était. Je regrette les conséquences."

Tenten ne répondait rien. Elle se sentait impuissante face à la situation. Elle aurait voulu être auprès de lui pour le rassurer et pour se rassurer elle-même sur leur relation. Elle voulait être auprès de lui. Elle voulait le tenir près d'elle et le consoler mais là tout de suite elle ne se sentait pas la force mentale ni physique de le rejoindre. De plus après cet échange elle n'était pas sûre qu'il veuille la voir.

" Ce que l'on était ? Ça veut dire que c'est fini ?" Finit-elle par demander comprenant qu'il était inutile pour l'instant d'essayer de le raisonner. Il était trop aveuglé par le chagrin

"Il vaut mieux que l'on fasse une pause pour le moment." Déclara-t-il. "Vu les circonstances…" Tenten baissa la tête ramenant des jambes contre sa poitrine.

"D'accord." Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

" Bien…"

Un silence gênant s'installa sur la ligne. Jamais Neji ne crut un jour en avoir un avec la jeune fille. Il était d'habitude si à l'aise et naturelle lorsqu'il parlait avec elle. Être ainsi embarrassé lui paraissait presque invraisemblable. En même temps cette journée était en elle-même très étrange.

" Je vais raccrocher." Annonça à jeune fille.

" Très bien. On se voit demain en cours." Répondit le jeune homme.

Tenten se contenta d'un son de la gorge avant de raccrocher et d'enfouir la tête dans ses bras. Un long sanglot suivit de larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Elle s'y attendait à vrai dire. Elle ne pouvait même pas être surprise de se tournant de situation avec le Hyuga. Cependant elle ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance d'Hinata et elle aussi de se sentir coupable. Comment avait-elle pu voir l'état de son amie ?

Bon d'accord elle n'était pas les meilleures amies du monde mais elle se tutoyait souvent et s'appréciait beaucoup mutuellement. Elle avait même compté la jeune fille dans son cercle proche. Alors comment n'avait-elle rien vu ?

Elle avait déjà mal à la tête et était déprimée. Cependant, elle n'osait imaginer l'horreur que serait le lendemain. Lundi… en classe.

Le 27 décembre.

L'anniversaire d'Hinata.

22


	23. Chapter 23

Ino contemplait les deux ballons dorés qui flottait devant elle. Assise sur son lit, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du 17 rempli d'hélium. Un sanglot sans larme s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait plus pleurer son corps s'était asséché d'avoir trop pleuré. Seul des soupirs et des sanglots s'échappaient de la commissure de de ses lèvres.

"Trésor tu vas être en retard." La préviens doucement son père en passant la tête par la porte. Elle tourna des yeux rougis vers lui avant de hocher la tête.

C'est sans grande conviction qu'elle se rendit à l'école les deux ballons en main. Elle se sentait le devoir de les apporter pour ces amis comme pour Hinata. De toute façon elle comptait bien les donner à la jeune fille ou du moins à l'une des infirmières de l'hôpital qu'elle puisse l'accrocher à son lit.

Entrant dans le bâtiment, elle aperçut Shino rentrer également dans l'enceinte du lycée. D'habitude, elle l'aurait interpellé et couru à ces côtés mais ce matin elle ne voulait pas. Tout son corps semblait ne plus répondre à ces instincts habituels. Elle voulait être seule et se morfondre dans son coin sans que personne ne vienne la déranger. Elle voulait aller se terrer dans un trou, morte de honte et en colère contre le monde et contre très elle-même.

Sans jamais lâcher les deux ficelles, elle avança attirant le regard curieux des autres élèves. Elle savait que pour eux, ce jour était un jour comme les autres. Le monde tournait bien avant la naissance d'Hinata et tournerait pendant longtemps bien après alors que celui d'Ino lui avait l'impression qu'il s'était arrêté un cours instant et avait depuis du mal à repartir.

"Tu les as apportés..." la voix de Shino la sortie de ses pensées sombres. Ce tournant elle le vit en face d'elle, le regard meurtri ne se détachant pas des deux chiffres qui flottait au côté de la jeune fille.

" Je pensais... je voulais les apporter à Hinata après les cours. Ça reste son anniversaire après tout. Peut-être qu'elle se réveillera pour l'occasion." Un sourire difficile flasha sur ses lèvres tremblantes ce qui attrista d'autant plus son ami. Ino était sensible, oui. Pas autant que Hinata. Elle n'en donnait pas l'impression peut être à être grande gueule mais lorsqu'elle se laissait toucher par quelque chose le sentiment ressenti semblait se multiplier et prendre des proportions inimaginables.  
Cependant elle n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation qui pour elle comme pour beaucoup "n'arrivait qu'aux autres." Shino se doutait qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir de manière appropriée ni exactement comment le gérer.

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée." Dit-il en souriant douloureusement également.

Hochant la tête, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers son casier pour changer ses chaussures. À peine dit-elle deux pas qu'elle dit demi-tour pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami. Pris de court, il la regarda ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien ne pouvait changer. Tout était différent à présent.

23

La classe était pleine et le brouhaha constant y régnait. Choji n'avait pourtant jamais eu l'impression que tout était aussi silencieux.

Il fixait la table d'Hinata qui restait vide de tout présence humaine. Sa propriétaire n'était pas là pour jeter des regards bienveillants sur les personnes de sa classe ni pour se retourner vers lui et lui adresser un grand sourire chaleureux avec parfois un petit signe de la main. Elle était une source inépuisable de chaleur même quand elle était fatiguée.

Lui l'avait vu.

La fatigue qui se dépeignait sur son visage un peu plus tous les jours. De la perte de sa joie de vivre.

Il n'avait rien dit.

Il n'était pas aussi proche que les autres. Ils se connaissaient, il l'appréciait ; en même temps qui ne le faisait pas. Elle était gentille, douce, constamment à l'écoute des autres, aussi belle extérieurement qu'intérieurement. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Shikamaru et lui sur certain point. Elle observait plus que n'agissait. C'est peut-être pour ça aussi qu'ils étaient amis, ils se comprenaient.

Et pourtant il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il n'avait fait qu'observer espérant qu'elle aille mieux le lendemain. Espérant qu'elle voit les petits signes d'affections qu'il laissait à son attention. Des sourires encourageant qui lui adressait. Mais non, elle semblait être coupé par un voile opaque autour d'elle.

Il n'avait rien dit à personne. Et c'était le poids de son silence qu'il incomberait.

La porte s'ouvrit le tirant hors de ces pensées. Toutes conversations s'arrêtèrent et tous dévisagèrent Sasuke. Ça faisait bien deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et le revoilà. Il avait le regard sombre et une expression fermée. Sans un mot il avança jusqu'à sa table sans adresser le moindre mot à qui que ce soit ni même lancer un regard. Son regard d'acier n'exprimant aucune émotion.

Choji lança un regard à son meilleur ami qui lui répondit par un mouvement d'épaule. Que devaient-ils faire ? Aucun n'avait parlé à Sasuke depuis des semaines. Ils ne savaient même pas comment aborder la discussion. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils étaient encore ami.

Avant qu'aucun ne s'essaye à l'approcher la porte se rouvrit et Kakashi entra dans la classe. Il avait également le visage sombre et fatigué. Il semblait même à bout de force.

La classe interpellée se mise en place rapidement sans un mot se lançant des regards interrogatifs. Il s'installa à son bureau et lança un regard circulaire à ses élèves. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Sasuke. Il ne pensait pas le revoir surtout après l'accident d'Hinata.  
Le jeune homme lui rendit rapidement son œillade avant de détourner le regard et le tourner vers la fenêtre.

Continuant son tour de classe, il remarqua les visages sombre de certain de ces élèves. Ce qui savaient. Et puis il y avait la place vide de ...

" Excusez-moi de mon retard..."

Le professeur tourna la tête vers l'élève qui venait d'arriver. Il ne pensait pas le voir pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Selon Kushina, il était plus qu'en mauvaise état. Il faisait une véritable dépression. C'était déjà le cas depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, il l'avait remarqué mais cela s'était aggravé.

"C-ce n'est pas grave Naruto... prend ta place."

Hochant la tête, le jeune homme avança dans l'allée. Il lança un regard rapide à Sasuke avant de rejoindre sa table. Son regard se posa sur la place d'Hinata et resta concentrer dessus.

" Bon" soupira Kakashi. "Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, Hinata a eu un accident assez grave ce week-end. Elle est actuellement à l'hôpital. Je sais qu'elle n'est plus officiellement à l'école mais elle restait proche de beaucoup d'élèves de cette classe et était une étudiante et camarade appréciée par la plupart d'entre vous de ce que les professeurs ont pu observer. Par conséquent la direction a mis en place un atelier d'expression si qui que ce soit à envie de parler de ce qui arrive."

Un silence s'en suivit. Personne ne réagit. Ils ne savaient pas comment. Que devait-il faire face à une telle nouvelle ? Mise à part de sentir désolé il ne voyait pas réellement.

Soupirant Kakashi n'attendit pas un instant de plus avant de commencer son cours avec les sentiments que se serait une longue journée.

23

C'est avec soulagement que la pause midi arriva. Toute la matinée, cette atmosphère pesante régnait dans la salle rendant le fait de respirer très insupportable.

Ino lança un regard vers Shino qui contenta de hocher la tête. Comme d'un commun accord tous se réunirent autour de la table d'Ino. Naruto et Sasuke les regardèrent d'un regard incertain. Ils étaient hors de la confidence et aucun d'entre eux n'aimaient ça. Pourtant aucun ne fit de commentaire ni ne s'approcha se contentant d'écouter attentivement la conversation.

" J'ai apporté les ballons." Dit doucement Ino n'osant regarder personne dans les yeux.

" Je pense que personne n'a vraiment pas le cœur à faire la fête. Surtout si la principale concernée n'est pas en état de venir." Remarqua acerbe Shikamaru. Il l'avait très mal et prenait la nouvelle horriblement. Pour lui Hinata était sa responsabilité en tant qu'ami et surtout depuis son incident. Qu'il n'est pas vu sa tentative venir.

"Je le sais très bien" rétorqua la blonde agacée que son meilleur ami s'adresse à elle ainsi. " Je pensais pouvoir lui apporter après les cours. Ça pourrait lui faire plaisir."

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait les voir, elle est dans le coma Merde ! " s'exclama Kiba. Il semblait fou de rage. C'est excès de colère alerta tout le monde y compris dans la classe ainsi que dans le couloir. Tout le monde se figea alors que l'atmosphère s'intensifia. La tension retenue depuis le début des cours semblait sur le point d'éclater.

" Calme-toi. "essaya de le raisonner Shino en posant une main sur son épaule. Kiba se dégagea violemment de son emprise se levant précipitamment.

" Non ! Merde, je ne veux pas me calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Hinata est à l'hôpital. A l' _hôpital dans le coma_! Merde. Vous êtes bouché ou quoi. Ce n'est pas avec quelques fleurs, des ballons et des cadeaux qu'elle va se réveiller. Elle ne se réveillera pas !" hurla-t-il alertant encore plus de monde. Ses paroles firent frissonner tout le monde. Cette prédiction si sinistre leur faisait froid dans le dos.

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demanda Ino sentant la colère aussi l'envahir. "Pourquoi ne se réveillerait-elle pas ?" Sa voix grondait du plus profond de ses intestins. Elle refusait que qui que ce soit ne doute d'Hinata et de ses capacités à se battre.

" Ce n'est pas clair ?! Elle a essayé de se suicider. Pourquoi se réveillerait-elle à présent ?" sa voix se brisa au milieu de sa phrase. Un grand froid s'abattit ponctué par le ploc des larmes de Kiba qui tombaient sur le sol. Un murmure doucement s'éleva dans la classe et se répandit presque aussi vite dans toute l'école.

Hinata Hyuga avait essayé de se suicider et était maintenant dans le coma.

" Arrêter de parler comme si elle était déjà morte." grogna Naruto se tournant doucement vers ceux qu'il considérait encore comme ces amis. " Et puis c'est absurde Hinata n'a pas essayé de se tuer."

"Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait en haut du mont Hokage alors ?" chuchota doucement Ino dépitée se laissant doucement convaincre par les paroles de Kiba. Le blond plissa les yeux. Ça commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Il en était convaincu. Elle n'était pas capable de faire quelque chose de si égoïste et puis lui savait pourquoi elle se rendait là-bas. Il ne l'avait pas cru lorsque le médecin l'avait annoncé et il n'y croyait toujours pas. En revanche il aurait aimé que ces amis aient un peu plus de fois en elle.

" En quoi cela te concerne ?" Lâcha sèchement Shino. Tous se tournèrent vers lui étonné. Le jeune homme naturellement si discret ne parlerait jamais à qui que ce soit et encore moins à une des personnes qu'il considérait comme son ami.

" Hinata est mon amie." répondit Naruto se levant lui faisant face avec confiance.

" Vraiment ?" ria amèrement Shino. " On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu l'es traité comme une amie ces derniers temps. Bien au contraire même et de ce que j'ai entendu, tu t'en es prit à elle. Alors je répète ma question en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?" Tous les regards se retournèrent vers le blond. Sa gorge s'assècha. Il n'aimait pas sentir la pression d'autant de regard sur lui. Ca lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Se tournant vers Sasuke, il essaya de trouver du soutien. Celui-ci ne laissait paraître aucune émotion mais semblait tout de même partagé.

" Franchement t'es qui pour parler ainsi." lâcha Kiba. "Tu es la dernière personne qu'Hinata voudrait avoir près d'elle. Elle te déteste !" Naruto tiqua.

"Kiba !" le réprimanda Shikamaru. Le brun ne rajouta rien se rasseyant à sa place. Il avait touché pil là où ça faisait mal, tout le monde le savait. Soupirant un "pénible" presque inaudible, Shikamaru se tourna vers le blond. Il avait de l'empathie pour Naruto mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir également. Le blond avait blessé la jeune fille et avait sans aucun doute participé à la détérioration de l'état mental de la jeune fille tentative de suicide ou non. Il avait sans doute une grande part pour lui dans le problème et ça il avait du mal à lui pardonner. Hinata était leur amie précieuse et était la meilleure amie de Naruto. C'était son rôle plus que quiconque de la protéger et de veiller sur elle et il avait fait tout le contraire.

" Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre l'air." proposa-t-il tendu.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois au jeune homme. Prenant ses affaires, il quitta la classe et se dirigea hors de l'établissement. Il ne voulait pas y rester une minute de plus.

23

 **Coucou,**

 **enfin le grand retour... (essaye de s'éviter les foudres de tout le monde)**

 **Bon pour plusieurs raison que j'éviterais d'exposé je n'ai pas pu update depuis un petit moment mais pas de panique, je compte bien finir cette histoire.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et au prochain chapitre dans normalement pas si longtemps que ca.**

 **Vos reviews font autant plaisir.**

 **Liv**


	24. Chapter 24

Sasuke ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'il vit Naruto sortir de la classe en colère. Se levant précipitamment, il partit à sa poursuite. Il avait le pressentiment que le blond allait encore faire s'attirer des ennuis et il voulait absolument éviter cela.

Il n'avait pas réagi lors de la confrontation avec ces amis. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir et comme d'habitude lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se tut et observa le tout dégénérer. Cependant tout se passa trop vite avant qu'il n'est pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Naruto était en train de perdre toute amitié et tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Des flashs de leur enfance lui revinrent instantanément. Des cris, des pleurs, de la colère, des soupirs de soulagement et le sourire d'Hinata qui avait le don de calmer toute tension. Elle seule savait quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Elle était la médiatrice du groupe, celle qui les maintenait les liens entre eux. Beaucoup pensait qu'il s'agissait de Naruto mais c'était Hinata qui le maintenait le tout stable et de bonne humeur.

Seulement le problème ici, c'était justement Hinata. C'était elle qui au final était blessée. Pour leur groupe, elle était leur trésor, celle qu'il fallait absolument protéger des autres et du monde extérieur. Elle avait pour eux tous les rôles, elle leur était essentielle. Elle était celle qui réconfortait, qui soignait, qui soulageait, qui les défendait, les écoutait, les conseillait. Elle donnerait tout pour eux si elle le pouvait comme elle l'avait tout donné à Naruto. Elle avait dans leur cœur la place d'une mère, d'une confidente, d'une petite sœur. Mais ça ils semblaient ne le réaliser qu'à présent, une fois qu'elle ne fut partie.

Alors il était simple d'accuser Naruto plus que quiconque. Elle l'avait aimé de toute son âme et de toutes ses forces et il ne donnait pas l'impression de lui renvoyer ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de l'affection qu'elle lui avait montré. Ca faisait mal de le constater surtout maintenant. Alors être en colère contre Naruto était la solution la plus simple plutôt que de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses propres actes et des conséquences de celles-ci. Faire retomber le maximum de la faute sur lui était le meilleur moyen d'apaiser les consciences. Et puis personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il se passait entre les murs de la propriété des Hyuga mais tout le monde était témoin du comportement du blond envers celle dont il prétendait être le meilleur ami.

Il l'avait poussé, évincé. Il avait donné l'impression de l'avoir presque remplacé. Ne se souciant plus d'elle, ne lui parlant plus. Il avait voulu l'effacer de son existence la plongeant dans une immense solitude. Ce n'était en aucun cas un comportement digne de ce titre qu'aujourd'hui il réclamait, il ne pouvait pas se réclamer être son ami. Hinata n'avait en aucun cas mérité ce genre de traitement, pas elle. Jamais.

24

"Naruto !" S'époumonait Sasuke le suivant de près dans les couloirs. Le blond ne s'arrêta pas accélérant même sa course. Le brun était la dernière personne à qui il voulait parler à présent.

Cependant, l'Uchiwa était plus rapide et arrêta le jeune homme attrapant son bras et le retournant vers lui. Ce dont il ne s'attendait pas était la droite qu'il se prit en pleine joue au même instant.

Lâchant son ami, quelques peu sonné, il tomba au sol dû à l'impact violent du poing contre sa mâchoire sous les exclamations choquées des élèves qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

"Mais merde idiot, mais qu'est ce qui te prend !? Calme-toi bon sang." Grogna-t-il en se frottant sa joue endolorie. Le blond le dévisagea de la tête au pied avec un air ingrat et furieux.

" Ferme là Sasuke !" Gronda Naruto. " Tu vas te la fermer et surtout ne me dit pas de me calmer." Il attrapa le col de l'Uchiwa le redressant au niveau de son visage. Le regard de celui-ci s'assombrit. Était-il vraiment en train de le menacer ? Allait-il vraiment le frapper là, tout de suite ?

" Tu es la dernière personne à pouvoir me dire quoi faire. Surtout après ce que tu as fait. Tout ça est de _ta_ faute." S'insurgea Sasuke se redressant sur ses pieds donnant moins de force à Naruto. Celui-ci se retint à nouveau de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

" Tu profites de la situation mais on sait tous deux qui est le véritable responsable dans cette histoire." Grinça le blond. La tension entre les deux jeunes hommes s'intensifia, ils se dévisageaient en silence attendant que l'un ne lance les hostilités. Mais aucun ne bougea. Un dialogue muet se fit entre les deux enveniment la situation au fil des secondes qui passait.

Finalement Naruto lâcha Sasuke et s'éloigna d'un pas. Tous deux se dévisagèrent en silence.

" Tu peux te dire et faire croire ce que tu veux Sasuke. Tu es responsable et tu le sais. Tu nous à tous fais souffrir." Et sur ses mots, il s'éloigna.

Soupirant, Sasuke le laissa partir sans dire un mot se mâchant simplement sa mâchoire endolorie. Se retourna il tomba nez à nez avec les yeux assassins de Tenten. Il ne fit aucun commentaire soutenant son regard.

Elle le toisait avec autorité désapprouvant totalement ce qui semblait être tout son être. Sasuke ne put retenir le frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne laissa rien paraître pour autant. Passant à côté d'elle sans rien dire, il ne fit que subir la sentence silencieuse à laquelle la jeune fille le condamnait.

24

Le vent soufflait fort sur le haut du mont Hokage. Assit sur une pierre Itachi ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la vue privilégiée que donnait son point d'observatoire. Il voyait la totalité de la ville. Sa maison, celle des Hyuga, les plus parts des sièges des plus grandes entreprises de la ville, il voyait presque tout ce qui constituait sa vie et celle de son petit frère.

Il trouvait ca presque triste que leur vie ne se résume qu'à quelques endroits auxquels étaient associés des souvenirs hasardeux. Et tous ces souvenirs se résumaient à leur ville. Elle se voulait comme un cocon mis à présent lui évoquait plus une prison qu'autre chose. Lui et Sasuke y avait vécu leur souvenir les plus terrible et devoir y rester pour les ressasser était une véritable torture. Qu'Hinata puisse s'en échapper sonnait comme un vrai soulagement.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent ses pensées obscures et le firent tourner la tête quelques instant. La chevelure blonde et en bataille d'un Naruto fatigué et haletant de sa course non interrompu depuis l'école étonna à moitié le jeune adulte. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil presque surpris face au nouvel arrivant. Naruto fit de même, fronçant les sourcils prit par surprise par la présence de l'adulte devant lui. Reprenant son souffle, il se redressa de toute sa taille et le dévisagea non sans être hostile face à sa présence.

" Si je m'attendais à te voir ici." Ricana l'ainée des Uchiwa en se retournant complètement vers lui se détournant quelques instants de la vue.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Naruto d'un ton grave et menaçant. Itachi ne put retenir un ricanement. L'audace de Naruto l'avait toujours amusé. Il avait toujours eu des sentiments partagés envers lui et se trouvait plus souvent amusé par ses réactions presque trop exagéré. Il aimait le provoquer pour un rien et Hinayana était sans surprise son point faible. Le jeune homme se doutait que son attitude avait profondément agacé le blond et qu'il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement mais à vrai dire il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

"Tu penses vraiment qu'Hinata est la seule à connaître cette endroit ?" Ricana-t-il. "À qui l'a-t-elle montré en premier à ton avis ?" Naruto fut pris de court. Il avait toujours pensée qu'il était la seule personne à qui Hinata avait montré cet endroit. Son endroit secret qui était devenu _leur_ endroit secret. Il recula de quelques pas se sentant ridicule tout d'un coup. Itachi prit soudain pitié du jeune homme. Il voyait bien qu'il était dans une position misérable et l'enfoncer dans un moment pareil n'avait rien d'amusant.

" C'est moi qui lui est dit de partager notre secret avec quelqu'un d'autre quand je ne pourrais plus venir." Avoua-t-il. " Je penserais qu'elle le dirait à Sasuke mais elle t'a choisi à la place assez étonnamment." Le regard du jeune blond se mit à briller face à cette nouvelle information. Évidemment, elle l'avait partagé avec lui à partir de ce moment car elle lui faisait confiance.

Il vit alors l'aîné des Uchiwa venir vers lui et le dépasser quittant le point d'observatoire. Il le regarda sans un mot partir avant de tout de même l'arrêter. Il devait être sûr d'une chose à présent qu'il savait qu'il n'était plus le seul à partager le secret de l'existence de cet endroit.

"Uchiwa, tu...tu sais qu'elle se rendait ici lorsqu'elle a eu l'accident n'est pas ? Elle n'essayait pas de se suicider." Sa question rhétorique sonnait plus comme une prière, comme une supplication de confirmer ces convictions quant à la motivation de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas Hinata, il la connaissait. Elle n'essayerait pas de fuir ainsi.

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce que j'en pense ?" Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

Naruto hésita avant d'avouer honteusement : " Si elle parvenait à mourir, la dernière chose que je lui aurait dite aurait été que sa mère l'aurait détestée. L'idée qu'elle veuille mourir avant même que je ne lui ai puis dire que je le regrette met insupportable." Le regard d'Itachi se durcit par automatisme toisant le misérable devant lui. Personne n'avait le droit d'attaquer Hinata et encore moins en utilisant sa mère pour.

L'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour lui disparut presque aussitôt remplacé par du mépris. Il lui répondit cependant d'un ton froid : " Elle venait ici." Naruto hocha la tête soulagé. Il le savait elle était forte et courageuse.

Itachi s'éloigna laissant sa colère doucement s'évacuer. Il ne devait pas se laisser s'emporter. Il avait tout de même une question à poser au jeune homme. Avant qu'il ne soit définitivement hors de vue il se tourna une dernière fois vers le blond.

" Quand tu seras prêt à parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et mon frère tu viendras me voir. Je veux absolument savoir ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu renonces aussi facilement à tes sentiments pour _elle_."

24

Elle était allongée les yeux à demi ouvert, la conscience ailleurs. Il avait été prévenu qu'elle avait bougé. Ces yeux clignaient de temps en temps ou restaient à semi-ouvert. Elle ne répondait cependant à rien de ce qui l'entourait. Elle semblait être prisonnière de ses pensées.

Elle avait le teint moins pâle et les joues moins creuse mais toujours le regard éteint. Assis à côté d'elle à écouter religieusement le son de son cœur sur la machine, Itachi priait pour que ceci ne soit pas le présage funeste de ce qui allait lui arriver si elle sortait trop tard de son coma. Qu'elle devienne un légume à vie.

Il tenait sa main dans la sienne et caressait doucement le dos de celle-ci. Il venait tous les jours veiller sur elle depuis son admission, ne laissant personne d'autre entrer. Il était celui qui avait orienté les recherches sur toute trace d'abus physique ainsi qu'il avait laissé entendre celle d'abus mental. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne l'approche. Personne ne méritait de la voir dans un état de faiblesse pareil, d'autant plus pour l'utiliser contre elle par la suite. Elle ne l'aurait pas voulu, il en était convaincu et il avait raison.

Se rapprochant un peu plus, il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de son front avant de se mettre à chanter "Joyeux anniversaire." Aujourd'hui Hinata avait 17 ans. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Hina-bébé." Gloussa-t-il se souvenant du premier surnom qu'il lui avait donné du haut de ses dix ans le jour où Enshi et Hiashi étaient venus présenter leur petite fille à Mikoto en présence de son fils et de son nouveau-né. Il l'avait aimée d'un amour fraternel presque instantanément, adoucit par le grand sourire qu'elle arborait. Un coup de foudre immédiat, comme pour Sasuke et c'était alors jurer à lui-même de tout faire pour les protéger et faire de son mieux pour leur donner le meilleur de ce monde. Il s'en était fait la mission.

17 ans plus tard, il comptait remplir cette mission coûte que coûte.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Se tournant vers elle, il lui sourit. Il avait l'air passablement fatigué, il n'y avait pas à dire. Lui souriant à son tour, elle lui indiqua qu'elle venait doucher et changer la patiente et que le médecin viendrait parler à Itachi pendant ce temps. Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle avança la chaise roulante vers le lit. Aussitôt, il l'aida à la mettre dessus avant de la voir disparaître avec dans la salle de bain. Presque en même temps, la porte s'ouvrit et le médecin entra dans la pièce. Ils se saluèrent formellement avant que le médecin ne prenne place à la petite table qui se trouvait dans la chambre.

" Son état semble s'améliorer" annonça le médecin. Itachi souffla soulager. " Nous avons soigné les dernières lésions internes et ses signes vitaux se sont stabilisés. On voudrait encore la garder une semaine à dix jours de plus sous coma médical pour qu'elle reprenne un peu plus de poids et pour que son corps reprenne plus de force." Expliqua-t-il. L'Uchiwa ne protesta pas. Du temps que c'était bon pour elle, il acceptait. Le médecin marqua quelques mots sur ses papiers avant de lui donner les quelques décharges pour la suite de la procédure.

Il avait un avis partagé sur toute cette situation. Hinata Hyuga était une personnalité très influente en ville. Tout le monde connaissait la Byakugan Corp. ainsi que la famille qui en était à la tête depuis sa création. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'aînée de la famille arriver dans son service dans un si piteux état il ne s'était pas tout de suite douter que ce soit dû à sa propre famille. Itachi Uchiwa avait tout payé refusant d'utiliser l'assurance de la jeune fille. Il avait fait un don à l'hôpital également en échange de certain service assez illégal comme la prise de décision médical ainsi que l'exclusivité de l'accès à la chambre. Le médecin ne savait pas quoi en penser. Devait-il être soulagé qu'elle soit hors de l'emprise de ce qui semblait être une famille abusive ou avait-il raison de se méfier de cette homme qui semblait être au courant de pas mal de chose mais qui n'agissait que très rarement contre ?

Itachi lui rendit les papiers et aida à nouveau l'infirmière à la mettre dans le lit avant de se préparer à partir. Il était déjà en retard.

Ajustant les manches de son manteau, il les salua et sortit de la chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Hiashi Hyuga. D'abord surpris, sa stupéfaction se transforma vite en un hostile mépris ouvertement partagé. Le visage de Hiashi était déformé par la rage.

" Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" grogna-t-il menaçant. Itachi ne prit pas la peine de répondre ignorant simplement l'homme devant lui. Cependant Hiashi ne vit pas les choses de la même manière. Perdant son sang-froid, il attrapa violemment les cols du manteau du jeune homme et le plaqua contre le mur. Itachi laissa échapper un cri de douleur dû à l'impact.

" Voyons donc. Hiashi Hyuga qui perd son sang-froid en public. On aura donc tout vu. Attention vous êtes dans un hôpital." Railla-t-il. Hiashi ne supporta pas son arrogance et lui assena un coup de poing dans le ventre.

" Hinata est _ma_ fille. Continuez sur cette voie et vous n'aurez plus rien." Le menaça-t-il.

" Est-ce des menaces que j'entends ici ? Hiashi, tout ce que vous possédez se résume à des promesses écrites dans du sable." Rétorqua l'Uchiwa. D'un geste sec, il se dégagea de sa poigne. " Votre pouvoir est une illusion et l'emprise que vous avez sur vos filles n'existent plus. Tout cela s'arrête maintenant."

" Tout ce que j'ai fait était pour protéger mes filles. Vous ne les aurez jamais." Hiashi le toisa, le regard glaçant et intimidant mais Itachi n'en avait rien à faire, il en avait vu d'autre avant lui.

" Vous les avez laissé la battre et vous étiez près à la vendre au plus offrant. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle protéger Hinata. Vous avez échoué votre mission, vous n'avez pas respecté la promesse que vous avez faite à Tenshi. Vous êtes une honte à sa mémoire Hiashi."

Hiashi recula de quelques pas soudainement apeuré perdant toute assurance. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait l'audace d'évoquer sa femme et encore moins les dernières paroles que celle-ci lui avait dit. Protéger Hinata et Hanabi de leur propre famille. De cette haine et de cette rage qui semblait habiter les anciens du clan.

N'entendant aucune réponse de son interlocuteur, Itachi s'arrangea un peu avant de s'éloigner doucement puis revint sur ses pas faisant face à nouveau au père d'Hinata. " D'ici la fin de la semaine, Hinata ne sera plus sous votre tutelle. Ceci peut se faire en toute discrétion si vous coopérez dans le cas contraire ou vous essayez de rendre cela impossible, vous pouvez être sûr que la Byakugan Corp. tombera. J'ai déjà fait tomber l'entreprise de mes parents pour sauver Sasuke, je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire pour Hanabi et Hinata."

" Ne me prends pas mes filles. Elles sont tout ce qui me reste de ma femme." Implora Hiashi désespéré.

" Hanabi fera comme bon lui semble si elle souhaite rester avec vous. Quant à Hinata, vous êtes la dernière personne à lui avoir brisé le cœur. Vous ne méritez plus de la voir."

Les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait adressées lui revinrent alors tel un coup de poignard l'achevant'

 _Tu n'es pas digne d'être ma fille._


End file.
